Juntos por obligacion
by FANOFSM
Summary: Bella y Edward, digamos que no se llevan bien, apenas se conocen y se odian, pero por las casualidades de la vida y los errores de los humanos, tendran que convivir juntos... ¿Podran soportarse apenas unas horas?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Una noche inolvidable.**

**BPOV**

Estaba en el departamento de mi Jacob… Aunque no vivía con el igual tenia sus llaves. Llevabamos un año de novios y hoy era nuestro aniversario, hace 2 años que habia sacado mi titulo como enfermera, conoci a Jake en un bar que habia ido con Alice por cumplir 22, habia sido mi noche inolvidable y estaba preparando su noche inolvidable, esta noche era especial para el, me había dicho que iba a llegar a las 10 de su trabajo, asi que a las 6 fui a su departamento, que era el numero 6. Tome una ducha, y Sali de la ducha con solo ropa interior y me puse una bata. Cene un bol con leche y cereal y vi tele, para entonces eran las 8. Escuche unos pasos en la entrada y luego toc toc… asi que me había hecho una trampa este hombre… apague la tele y me dirigi a la puerta, apague la luz que estaba en la entrada, abri la puerta y me escondi detrás de el, espere a que pasara y enseguida cerre la puerta. No lo había visto, y no se veía nada por que estaba todo oscuro, pero podía ver su contorno, me acerque y lo abrace.

- Esta noche será inolvidable amor, especialmente para ti… - susurre en su oído – feliz aniversario …

Dicho eso le di un beso que fue correspondido mientras le quitaba su chaqueta y lo tiraba al suelo. Ese beso fue como si hubiera sido nuestro primer beso, atrapo mi labio superior y luego el inferior, nuevamente el superior pero esta vez introduciendo su lengua que acariciaba mi labio superior por dentro, me lleno de mariposas en el estomago y muchas corrientes eléctricas paso por mi espalda, tenia una mano apoyada en mi espalda y la otra en mi cintura, mientras yo desordenaba su pelo desesperadamente, no me había dicho nada hasta entonces, pero si me decía algo no le iba a entender nada, no estaba pensando muy coherente. Note algo raro… tenia el pelo un poco mas largo y olia excelente… Esta noche si que iba a ser inolvidable… caminamos a la habitación y lo tire a la cama. Me hinque sobre el y comencé a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa, aunque me costo un poco ya que no veía nada, se levanto un poco y se quito la camisa, comencé a quitarle el cinturón y luego el pantalón dejándolo con bóxer, pero podía sentir su erección… Me quite la bata y quede en ropa interior. Parecia que el no estaba soportando tanto asi que rodamos y quedo encima de mi, se quito el bóxer y me quito mi tanga… Luego se acerco y comenzó a besarme el cuello, solte un pequeño gemido, pero nada comparado cuando lo sentí dentro de mi, por que con eso grite… El me cayo con un beso soltando una carcajada… Me quito el sosten y me beso los senos, mientras gemia como nunca… aunque antes ya había hecho el amor con Jacob, esta vez fue como la primera… como el primer beso, todo… Esto era nuevo para mi, ya que nunca había gemido como antes… Sus caricias eran cada vez mas intensas, este era el hombre que quería para toda mi vida, ambos soltamos un gemido cuando llegamos al orgasmo… se quedo recostado encima de mi mientras tratamos de recuperar nuestra respiración…

- Te amo – susurro… cambio de voz… que raro debe estar resfriado… - este ha sido en realidad una noche inolvidable… en verdad la mejor de todas - lo abrace y le di un beso en los labios

- Yo también te amo Jake – dijo sonriéndole, en verdad tenia razón, ha sido la mejor de todas…

- ¡¿Jake?! – pregunto confundido ahora una voz aterciopelada… esto me estaba dando miedo… me gire y prendi la luz del velador, luego me volvi al hombre y me quede petrificada…

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – grite desesperada

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – grito casi al mismo tiempo que yo mientras me tapada con el endredon y el hombre se paraba y se tapaba su parte con mi bata… era un hombre hermoso enrealidad, aunque no por eso dejaba de dar miedo nuestra situación… nos miramos por un rato y luego mire a mi cuerpo … y luego volvi la vista hacia el…

- ¡Ahhhh! – gritamos de nuevo, su voz era hermosa - ¡Depravado, Quién eres, que hiciste con Jake, que quieres y que haces en este departamento… y desnudo… y… Depravado, no mejor dicho violador! – no sabia que mas decir…

- Tu eres la depravada y fuiste tu la que me violaste… - dijo – el que debería preguntar soy yo, no tu… ¿Quién eres y que haces en el departamento de MI novia Tanya, y…. que haces aquí? – este esta loco…

- Este es el departamento numero 6, este es el departamento de Mi novio y estamos de aniversario y le iba…. – estaba a punto de contarle, enseguida me sonroje como un tomate – no debería estar dándote explicaciones…

- Creo que hay un enredo preciosa - ¿me acaba de llamar preciosa? Me sonroje de nuevo – este es la habitación de mi novia y este es el departamento numero 9 y nosotros estamos de aniversario… -su novia… sentí una punzada de nose que al escuchar eso, nos miramos un rato y recordé lo que acabamos de hacer…

- Tuvimos sexo… - dije lentamente mientras me tapaba mas y al mismo tiempo me sonrojaba… tenia el pelo cobrizo y un cuerpo… y besaba como los dioses… y ahh que puedo decir en la cama… y sus ojos… verde esmeralda si que eran preciosos, pero no importaba era un desconocido, depravado que me violo y ahora esta desnudo en mi habitación, bueno estoy exagerando un poco… no me violo… no del todo… me ubiera encantado que lo hiciera de nuevo pero ¡ISABELLA CONCENTRATE!, me estaba mirando confundido- y este es el departamento de mi novio…

- ¿Quieres apostar? – dijo tomando su ropa y se vestia… yo me quede ahí tapada todavía sin saber que hacer – vístete, iremos afuera y veremos el numero del departamento y asunto arreglado, veras que fue tu error y solo tendras que pedirme disculpas – engreído, que se cree, como cree que entre sin llaves, era obvio que este era el departamento de mi novio, porque yo tenia una llave… bufe irritada…

- No necesito apostae, eres un total engreído, ¿sabes?, desde un principio tenia las llaves de este departamento, por eso pude entrar… pero bueno si te hace feliz… - engreído, pense, tome mi ropa interior y dirigi al baño que estaba en la habitación, termine de ponerme los calzones y Sali para buscar mi ropa que se me habia olvidado, escuche el sonido de las llaves, la manilla de la puerta y luego unos pasos a la habitación y luego un…

- ¡¿BELLA, QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?! – me gire, era Jacob… estaba mirando al tipo, me mire, estaba semi – desnuda con sostenes y ropa interior al igual que el- ¡ERES UNA ZORRA! ME VOY POR TODO EL DIA Y CUANDO LLEGO VEO QUE TE REVUELCAS CON UN DESCONOCIDO, EN NUESTRO DIA DE ANIVERSARIO Y ENCIMA EN MI DEPARTAMENTO… hasta aquí llegamos – dicho esto y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, me fui corriendo para alcanzarlo…

- Jake… no es lo que parece – dije llorando – yo… Jake dejame explicarlo por favor…

- No hay nada que explicar… pense que eras diferente, pero en verdad me equivoque… eres toda una zorrita… - estaba bastante enojado y se salió del departamento y cerro la puerta.

- Jake… - dije, pero era demasiado tarde… me arrodille en el piso y puse mis manos en mi rostro y comencé a llorar… pensó que lo había engañado… bueno técnicamente si lo hice pero fue un error… sentí unas manos en mis hombros, era ese tipo del que no sabia su nombre…

- Tranquila… fue un error – intento tranquilizarme, me pare y le di una bofetada… cosa que me arrepentí…

- ¡Tu no me hables…! – explote… yo no solia ser agresiva pero ahora estaba enfadada… bastante, pero intente tranquilizarme – perdón… no quise hacerlo, de verdad… es solo que explote estaba enojada y… - solte un sollozo y me lleve las manos en mi cara…

- No te preocupes… - se acerco y me abrazo, no se porque pero le devolví el abrazo y comencé a llorar, me sentía protegida por el…

- ¿Quién eres?... – pregunte finalmente separándome de el… se sentía un vacio pero…

- Edward – dijo sonriéndome y tendiéndome la mano en son de saludo – mucho gusto ¿y tu?

- Isabella – dije tímidamente y le tendí la mano – pero llamame Bella…

- Bueno Bella, no tenemos mucho tiempo asi que salgamos para que veas que yo tengo razón – aah! Maldito engreído, me fui a poner la ropa, como pude me controle y salimos de la habitación, no se como no le di una bofetada… Salimos y vimos que en la puerta decía 9, Dios… se debió confundir con eso… el 6 estaba atornillado de una parte nomas, la parte de abajo y cuando se le cierra la puerta a veces se gira y queda como 9… - ¿Ves? Te lo dije…

- Bueno… para empezar, este departamento sigue siendo el 6, pero esta mal atornillado y se gira solo, pareciendo un 9,– dije sonriéndole y demostrándoselo – y este – dije apuntándolo – es el 9 real, no era error de nadie

- ¿Qué no es error de nadie?, deberías reclamar por mal servicio en estos departamentos… - dijo, ok eso me enfureció, que se cree, debe ser muy rico porque era un niño de mami

- Maldito engreído… sabes que no porque tu seas rico debas estar diciendo ese tipo de cosas… eres un maldito gay engreído hijo de mami… - me cruce de brazos sobre el pecho, me estaba comportando como una niña

- Para tu información, si soy hijo de mi madre y de mi padre también, y gay para nada, ya te lo deje bien demostrado, me acoste contigo y engreído… - siguió la cuenta, mientras yo me sonrojaba y me enojaba, gay era una expresión que yo usaba cuando estaba enojada…

- ¿Qué tu te acostaste con ella… y no que tenias que trabajar?– grito una mujer que estaba en la entrada del departamento 9, bastante despampanante, tenia LAS curvas y LAS piernas y vaya que tenia EL cuerpo, que hacia que mi poca autoestima se reduciera a polvo

- Amor … no es lo que crees, dejame explicarte…- dijo Edward acercándose a sus brazos mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla…

- Yo escuche super bien… - dijo la mujer bastante enojada, supuse que era Tanya, no quería seguir escuchando, asi que tome mis cosas del departamento y le deje una nota a Jake… luego Sali del departamento y el seguía ahí en la entrada…

**  
EPOV**

Estaba de aniversario con mi novia Tanya, la habia conocido en la universidad cuando cumpli 24 y mi amigo Jasper me llevo a una fiesta de la universidad y desde entonces somos novios ahora llevábamos 2 años juntos, decidi darle una sorpresa, le había dicho que tenia que trabajar hasta tarde pero mi sorpresa era hacer mi aparición en su departamento… Era tan hermosa, creo que de verdad la amo… Llegue a la entrada del departamento, subi al piso 2 y camine por el pasillo, había dos 9, nunca había venido aquí, bueno tocare en una, si no es Tanya entonces debería ser la otra… Toc Toc, espere unos segundos y la puerta se abrió, solo había oscuridad, entre y se escucho que se cerraba la puerta, ¿Cómo es que sabia que iba a venir?... al parecer tiene un don… se acerco a mi, vaya y se echo perfume, por que olia bastante bien…

- Esta noche será inolvidable amor, especialmente para ti… - me susurro en mi oído, y que sexy era cuando hacia eso – feliz aniversario … - me quito mi chaqueta y me beso, atrape su labio superior y luego inferior, hasta se me había olvidado de lo bien que besaba… no resisti mas e introduje mi lengua… su sabor era exquisito, nunca antes había tenido un sabor asi… Nos dirigimos a lo que yo supongo que era la habitación, me tendió en la cama y comenzó a desnudarme… me quito la camisa y luego el pantalón, se quito su ¿bata? Y quedo en ropa interior… quería estar dentro de ella asi que la di vuelta, me quite el bóxer y luego su tanga… la bese en su cuello y solto un gemido… pero cuando entre en ella grito como nunca antes… rei por lo bajo… cuando llegamos al orgasmo me recosté en ella para recuperar la respiración… en verdad había sido el mejor sexo que jamás había tenido, y eso que fue solo una ves… creo que definitivamente la amo…

- Te amo – dije las palabras que nunca jamás habia dicho antes…- este ha sido en realidad una noche inolvidable… en verdad la mejor de todas – me abrazo y me beso en los labios, cosa que me dejo una corriente eléctrica

- Yo también te amo Jake – respondió… ¿Qué? Quien es ese Jake? Maldita zorra, me habia engañado

- ¡¿Jake?! – pregunte bastante enojado…, me separe de ella, ella se levanto un poco y prendió la luz del velador, era un hermoso angel, con pelo castaño con unos hermosos ojos chocolates... ¿pero que hacia ella aquí?

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – grita desesperada

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – al escucharla gritar, yo grite instintivamente, me pare y me tape con su bata, mientras ella se tapaba con el endredon de la cama… la mire mas de lo necesario, luego mire mi cuerpo desnudo y luego la mire… esto es raro…

- ¡Ahhhh! – gritamos de nuevo, que angelical su voz…- ¡Depravado, Quién eres, que hiciste con Jake, que quieres y que haces en este departamento… y desnudo… y… Depravado, no mejor dicho violador! – ¿Qué se cree esta mujer… violador… ella me violo, ella me acorralo y… bueno lo hacia bastante bien y yo la segui… pero ese no es el punto…

- Tu eres la depravada y fuiste tu la que me violaste… - dije – el que debería preguntar soy yo, no tu… ¿Quién eres y que haces en el departamento de MI novia Tanya, y…. que haces aquí? – no se me ocurria que preguntarle… esto era demasiado extraño…

- Este es el departamento numero 6, este es el departamento de Mi novio y estamos de aniversario y le iba…. – se sonrojo… me quede mirándola embobado… si que era hermosa cuando se sonroja… pero eso no importa… Edward concentrate… – no debería estar dándote explicaciones… - pero también me quede intrigado… ¿porque se sonrojo? Era bastante hermosa esa mujer…

- Creo que hay un enredo preciosa – ¿Yo la llame asi?... bueno no estaba mintiendo… eso hizo que se sonrojara mas, y ella estaba totalmente equivocada – este es la habitación de mi novia y este es el departamento numero 9 y nosotros estamos de aniversario… - no me respondió, solo nos miramos un rato y se sonrojo…

- Tuvimos sexo… - dijo lentamente, se sonrojo como un tomate y se tapo mas… es verdad, tuvimos sexo y el mejor de todo debo admitir… concentrate… no es el mejor momento para pensar en lujurias… o me ira mal… de verdad pensaría que era un depravado, frunci el seño… esto era muy frustrante - y este es el departamento de mi novio…

- ¿Quieres apostar? – dije finalmente tomando mi ropa para vestirme, vi que ella no hacia nada, seguía mirándome y tapándose mas me puse el bóxer y asi me quede – vístete, iremos afuera y veremos el numero del departamento y asunto arreglado, veras que fue tu error y solo tendras que pedirme disculpas – era obvio que ella se equivoco de departamento… pero eso cualquiera lo comete… aunque tuvimos el mejor sexo por eso… BASTA EDWARD, no deberías pensar en sexo en este minuto…

- No necesito aportas, eres un total engreído, ¿sabes?, desde un principio tenia las llaves de este departamento, por eso pude entrar… pero bueno si te hace feliz… - tomo sus cosas y se fue al baño, salió en ropa interior y me quede mirándola mas de lo normal, hasta que escuche a alguien entrando en el departamento, y luego a la habitación, era un hombre, musculoso, de pelo oscuro, que me miro con cara de odio y luego miro a la hermosa mujer…

- ¡¿BELLA, QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?! – este debía ser su novio… bastante enojon para mi gusto… pero solo mire… no me quería meter, vi que la mujer hermosa estaba frustrada- ¡ERES UNA ZORRA! ME VOY POR TODO EL DIA Y CUANDO LLEGO VEO QUE TE REVUELCAS CON UN DESCONOCIDO Y ENCIMA EN MI DEPARTAMENTO… hasta aquí llegamos – dicho eso y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, Bella supongo que se llamaba salió corriendo para alcanzarlo… yo me quede ahí y termine de vestirme

- Jake… no es lo que parece – dijo sollozando – yo… Jake dejame explicarlo por favor…

- No hay nada que explicar… pense que eras diferente, pero en verdad me equivoque… eres toda una zorrita… - ¿Qué hombre trata asi a una mujer? Me enfureci pero aun asi no quice intervenir, escuche un portaso y Sali de la habitación para ver que habia pasado.

- Jake… - dijo, Bella, estaba arrodillada en el piso y estaba llorando, se veía tan frágil, sentí que debía protegerla, puse mis manos en su hombro…

- Tranquila… fue un error – intente tranquilizarla, pero se paro y me dio una bofetada en el rostro ¿y ahora que?...

- ¡Tu no me hables…! – grito… estaba rota por dentro… desidi no hacer nada… en realidad no sentía enojo nada… solo sentí tristeza de mi parte- perdón… no quise hacerlo, de verdad… es solo que explote estaba enojada y… - solto un sollozo, eso me partió el alma, habia visto llorar a muchas mujeres pero verla a ella llorar me partió el alma de verdad…

- No te preocupes… - me acerque y la abrace por instinto, me devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar…

- ¿Quién eres?... – pregunto en un susurro separándose de mi…

- Edward – dije sonriéndome y tendiéndole la mano en son de saludo – mucho gusto ¿y tu?

- Isabella Swam – dijo tímidamente y me tendio la mano – pero llamame Bella…

- Bueno Bella, no tenemos mucho tiempo asi que salgamos para que veas que yo tengo razón – se fue a poner la ropa y salió de la habitación - ¿Ves? Te lo dije…

- Bueno… para empezar, este departamento sigue siendo el 6, pero esta mal atornillado y se gira solo pareciendo un 9,– dijo sonriéndole y luego lo giro – y este – dijo apuntando a otra habitacion – es el 9 real, no era error de nadie – que no era error de nadie… AH!! Odio a los incopetentes

- ¿Qué no es error de nadie?, deberías reclamar por mal servicio en estos departamentos… - dije yo bastante enfurecido, ¿que no podían hacer algo bien aquí?

- Maldito engreído… sabes que no porque tu seas rico debas estar diciendo ese tipo de cosas… eres un maldito gay engreído hijo de mami… - se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho… niñita pense…

- Para tu información, si soy hijo de mi madre y de mi padre también, y gay para nada, ya te lo deje bien demostrado, me acoste contigo y engreído… - segui contando con los dedos… Ja! Me habia llamado gay a MI Edward Cullen oh por favor…

- ¿Qué tu te acostaste con ella y no que tenias que trabajar?– Oh no… no puede ser… era Tanya…

- Amor … no es lo que crees, dejame explicarte…- dije acercándome a ella, si me dejaría explicarle, la abrace por el costado y le di un beso en la mejilla, siempre habia una forma de reconciliarnos…

- Yo escuche super bien… - dijo…

- Pero no es lo que parece… me acoste con ella pensando que era contigo… siempre tuve tu imagen…

Me abofeteo la cara… estaba muy enojada…

- ¿Y tu crees que con eso me la creo? No soy tonta para tu información… no quiero nada mas contigo… me engañaste – dijo sollozando…- no te quiero ver nunca mas… - me acerque para abrazarla - ¡NO! Te acerques… me das asco… vete de aquí…

- Te juro que no es lo que crees amor… - dije acercándome otra vez, pero me dio otra bofetada

- Te dije que te fueras… no te quiero ver mas – grito… entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta en mis narices… estaba bastante enojada debía ser su mestruacion, mañana se le pasara, asi son las mujeres… Todo por culpa de esa tal Bella… Ahora la odiaba… es una cosa bastante molestosa… que seria de mi si viviera con ella todos los días soportándola… Uf seria insoportable… Me gire y vi que la tal Bella estaba saliendo de la habitación…

- Todo esto es por tu culpa – dije avanzando hacia ella, me miro y abrió la boca…

- ¿Y porque es mi culpa? – pregunto atónita… ay si mosquita muerta…

- Porque de no haber sido por ti, mi novia no hubiera roto conmigo – dije enfurecido, ella se volvió roja como un tomate y me dio una bofetada, se les estaba llenando los ojos de lagrimas…

- TU te echaste al agua solo… Maldito engreído… TU dijiste que te acostaste conmigo… Tu entraste en la habitación equivocada, TU… tu… - dijo derramando lagrimas en sus ojos dándome la espalda… si soy un idiota… me acerque a ella, se veía tan frágil, tenia que consolarla… no la podía ver llorando… - No me toques… - dijo golpeándome en el pecho mientras se alejaba lo mas posible de mi… - Yo también cometi un error ¿sabes? Y lo reconosco… en parte tuve la culpa de que tu novia cortara contigo… pero de no haber alardeado no te hubiera pasado… pero no creas que eres la única victima sabes… yo también tengo una vida y el mundo no gira en torno a ti… Mi novio también corto conmigo asi que no me andes echando la culpa de algo que no fue totalmente mi culpa… - me acerque para abrazarla… seguía llorando - ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAS, MALDITO BASTARDO! – grito dándome otro golpe aunque no me dolio ni en lo mas minimo – no te quiero ver nunca mas en mi vida… eres un completo… Ahhhhhhhhhhh!! – grito y se fue del departamento dejándome como un idiota, bueno igual lo era… pero se sentía raro….


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo al enemigo**

**EPOV**

Esa mujer estaba completamente loca... me fui a mi casa donde vivía con mi abuelita que siempre me habia cuidado desde que mis padres fallecieron, iba a ver a mi pequeña Alice, hace mil años que no la veía, nos habíamos separado por que yo desde pequeño iba a estudiar y a dar conciertos y etc… la cuestión es que nunca la veía, y ella estaba aquí en Pheonix porque su novio la habia engañado con otra, maldito bastardo que se pudra en el infierno… mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño asi que siempre eh sido yo el que cuida de mi hermanita…

Cuando llegue ya era tarde, eran como las 12.30, ahí me encontré con Nana que estaba durmiendo en el sofá… Se veía tan tierna, la tome en brazos y la lleve a su habitación, la tape y le di un beso en la frente…

- Que duermas bien Nana… - susurre, Sali de la habitación y subi a la mia… siempre me encantaba mi habitación, era muy genial ya que en el piso había un hueco en la cama donde iba el colchon, era como dormir en el piso pero con un colchon… prendi la luz y lo vi… esa cosa fea de Alice… en MI habitación y se había echo pis en MI piso… ese perro

- ¡ALICE! – grite lo mas fuerte posible

- Hola hermanito – dijo Alice asomando su linda cabecita que no va a durar mucho de linda… - veo que me extrañaste – dijo con una gran sonrisa dándome un abrazo, me separe bruscamente de ella pero sin hacerle daño… , me miro confundida pero luego fijo su antencion un su cosa esa y se perdió en su hermosura… iuu que asco…

- Esta cosa se… - me dejo hablando solo, por que se abalanzo sobre la pobre pelota blanca peluda… iuuu como la toca

- ¡Bebe!, al fin te encontré – dijo tomandolo mientras este le langüeteaba la mejilla a Alice… iuuu cosa fea..

- Como dejas que esa cosa te toque… - dije yo exasperándome

- Primero que nada, no es una cosa, es un perro… es un hermoso Maltes, tiene el pelito blanco tan largo y hermoso y nadie lo tiene es único, y para tu información se llama Pinky – dijo girándose a ese plumero blanco… -¿quien es el pinky? Tu eres el Pinky, ¿no que eres bonito, la gente no sabe apreciarte Pinky… pero no importa, no te juntes con esa chusma… eres demasiado bello para el…**(.com/razas_, Maltes con pelo largo)**

Que ironia el nombre, es un plumero blanco y se llama Pinky…

- Bueno como sea… tu limpias su desastre… y si lo encuentro de nuevo en mi pieza, te juro que voy a tirar esa pelota blanca lo mas lejos posible… ¿me escuchaste?...

- Ay… que eres paranoico… bueno lo que te haga feliz hermanito… - tomo un paño y limpio su piss… iuu, termino y se llevo a la pelota peluda, salió de mi habitación dándome un poco de paz…

- ¡Si lo veo una vez mas lo rapare! – grite para que me pudiera escuchar

- Si si… como sea… - dijo en una voz mas baja…

Me tire a mi cama y comencé a dormir…  
Senti algo mojado en mi mejilla, abri los ojos y ahí estaba ese perro… Me sacudi enteramente, iuu… me estaba langüeteando…

- ¡ALICE! – grite otra vez, vi la hora y eran las 11, me había despertado por esa cosa… fea de ahí…. Nadie me contesto - ¡ALICE! – grite ahora bastante enojado…

- ¡Alice no esta en la casa… Salio! – dijo Nana… Maldita sea…

Tome al perro con brusquedad pero sin hacerle daño, no era tan malo tamcoco… lo lleve a mi baño y saque unas tijeras… empece a cortarle el pelo y todo lo que quedo lo guarde en una bolsa de plástico… en verdad no se veía tan mal… pero bueno a Alice le gustaba su pelo largo asi que… veamos como se lo toma al verlo con el pelo corto…  
**(** **http://venezuela.)  
**Lo lleve a la habitación de Alice y lo deje en el piso, me dirigi hacia la puerta pero sentí unos patitas siguiéndome, me gire y vi que "PINKY" osea plumero peludo blanco… o pelota peluda blanca… como sea… me estaba mirando con cara de cachorro…

- ¿Qué? No esta tu super ama para cuidarte… - solo me miro con su carrita de cachorro…. - ¿Qué quieres de mi, te corte el pelo por tu bien… ahora te vez sexy… atraeras a todas las perritas de por ahí, no estas contento? – estoy loco… estoy hablando con un perro… - Me estas volviendo loco… eres un perro… se supone que no debo hablar con un perro… - el seguía ahí quieto sin decirme nada, solo mirándome… se acerco a mi y me dio unos ligeros golpes en mi pie… - ¿Qué quieres?... – siguió golpeándome, me aleje y levanto la vista con carita de cachorro… - No te tomare… si es lo que quieres… - me agache a su altura para mirarlo bien y seguía con su carita de cachorro, creo que eso lo aprendió de Alice… - y no me pongas esa carita de cachorro… no te funcionara… - segui mirándolo, cada vez se veía mas adorable… - Que demonios… - dije, lo tome, comenzó a lagüetearme la cara y yo comencé a reir… - Este será nuestro secreto, no se lo digas a Alice ni a Nana… – susurre riéndome… un carraspeo por detrás hizo que me sobresaltara… , me gire y vi a nana que estaba conteniendo la risa… - Nana… esto no es lo que parece… - dije como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado y estuviera engañando a alguien con un perro…

- No tienes nada que explicarme… Alice llegara pronto… asi que ve a ducharte… - se dio la vuelta y yo baje al perro… - A propósito… me encanta el nuevo look de Pinky, se ve radiante junto a ti… se ve que hacen una linda parejaaaaa….. – Nana se estaba burlando de mi… Dios

- Yo también te quiero Nana… - dije y ella solto otra risa mientras bajaba la escalera…, me gire para mirar con reproche a Pinky… - Tu te quedas aca – dije apuntándolo, me dirigi a la puerta y la cerre detrás de mi… Me fui a duchar y luego vi un poco la tele… Para entonces eran las doce, Nana me acompaño a ver tele, pero decidi que quería leche con chocolate… Fui a la cocina y puse leche en un vaso, y luego busque en todos los cajones en donde podría estar la leche en polvo… el timbre sono, Alice debió haber llegado… yo segui buscando la leche en polvo pero no la encontraba… me exaspere asi que decidi consultar con mi detector de cosas…

- ¡NANA… NO ENCUENTRO EL POLVO DE CHOCOLATE… Y QUIERO LECHE CON CHOCOLATE! – grite para que me escuchara

- ¡CARIÑO, SE TE ACABO LA LECHE EN POLVO, ASI QUE NO TENDRAS LECHE CON CHOCOLATE, SERA SOLO LECHE, TU MISMO TE LO ACABASTE, PERO DE ESO TE PREOCUPAS OTRO DIA, AHORA VEN A SALUDAR A TU HERMANA QUE ACABA DE LLEGAR… - abri el refrigerador y mi corazón se paro… era una torta de chocolate con crema chantillí…

- Esta bien… pero esperen un poco… - saque una cuchara y comencé a devorarme la torta, me lo meti como pude, el chocolate era mi debilidad, me manche toda la cara, camine hacia la sala de estar aun manchado y trague el ultimo pedaso de tarta que me quedaba en la boca - Hola Alice… ¿Me extrañaste? – dije, era mi hermana, me daba lo mismo como me viera asi de embarrado, abri los brazos para recibirla con un abrazo……

- Claro que si tontito… dejate de comer tanto chocolate… mira, tienes toda la cara embarrada con torta – dijo Alice, sentí una mirada, y vi que era una mujer que estaba sentada en el sofá, por esa Tanya termino conmigo… Dios, No, ni Alice ni Nana ni nadie debe saber que nos conocimos… hare como que no la conociera… si bien… y si ella dice lo contrario… Dios, y encima se burla de mi, que se cree… comencé a buscar miles de formulas para hacer mi plan…

- Eddie… te quiero presentar a mi amiga Bella… - dijo Alice girando su cuerpo y tendiendo su brazo en su dirección como si la estuviera presentando a un importante evento… tsss gran cosa… Plan desconocido… pensé, me acerque y le tendí la mano…

- Mucho gusto… yo soy Edward Cullen – dije, vi que estaba vacilando… esta ni siquiera se atreve a tocarme… Dios.. pero finalmente me tendio la mano y me dio un apreton…

- Mucho gusto – sonrio cínicamente… gran actriz, gran actriz, quizá engañe a Alice y a Nana pero a mi no… gran actriz pensé… - ¿Te he visto por ahí antes? – pregunto, me estaba arruinando el dia… aunque yo quería que ella pretendiera no conocerme, me molesto que siguiera mi juego… Maldita actriz…

- Me temo que no… no creo que alguien como tu, que eres tan… - lo pensé un poco… ¿Cuál era la palabra correcta?– tan… pueda haberme conocido a mi – ¿Linda?, no… no es lo suficientemente ironico… - es solo que eres tan… tan…

- ¿Tan que?... – dijo enojada… se veía tan bien cuando se enojaba

- Tan _hermosa_ – dije con sarcasmo, esa era la palabra… Le di una sonrisa torcida de satisfacción…

- Gracias – escupió la palabra

- Solo digo la verdad… - le sonreí cínicamente…

- ¿quieres la verdad?... bueno te ves tan… tan… - repitiendo mis palabas, además de ser gran actriz no tiene creatividad… Dios, que se cree usando mis mismas palabras… paso su dedo en mi nariz que estaba embarrada con crema chantillí, fue un poco vergonzoso pero no importa… - tan… es que es tan dificil encontrar la palabra perfecta para describir lo que eres… te ves tan… _adorable _con crema chantillí en la cara – dijo manchando mi mejilla con la crema chantillí, ah! Que molestosa era y encima se burla de mi… - Yo creo que tienes novia… porque eres muy _adorable – _dijo con sarcasmo – como para no tener novia… debe tener _tanta suerte al estar contigo… - _Me sonrio tan angelicalmente… pero yo sabia que era pura basura, le devolví la sonrisa como una mueca… Nana carraspeo manándome a la realidad…

- Esto cariños… deben estar totalmente ambrientos… les hare algo para desayunar… ¿Qué les parece tostadas con huevo y una salchicha para cada uno con un poquito de kétchup para comerlo con la salchicha…

- Esta bien Nana… muchas gracias – dijimos esa tipaja de ahí y yo al unisono, la fulmine con la mirada…

- Este… Nana yo te ayudare – dijo Alice, ah no, esta me va dejar con esa tipaa…

- Pero… - comenzo a protestar "Bella", por suerte que protesto… que seria de mi estando con esa…– ¡yo también quiero ayudar! – grito

- ¡De ninguna manera! – respondió nana , ya lo se… nana me quiere arruinar, eso es lo que pasa, quiere verme infeliz, el Diablo si existe, y se llama Nalice…– tu eres la invitada asi que sin peros…

- Pero… - protesto de nuevo "Bella"

- ¡SIN PEROS! – repitió Alice dirigiéndose la cocina, se giro y me miro– Eddie – Eddie… odio que me lame Eddie… - ¿Por qué no le muestras la casa a nuestra _invitada especial?_

- ¿Por qué yo?... es tu amiga… yo también quiero ayudar – intente decir rápidamente…

- Eres tu porque yo voi a cocinar con nana… tu no ayudaras porque no haces ni hielo asi que no, de ninguna manera Bella se quedara sola y de ninguna manera ella va a cocinar asi que quedas tu para acompañarla y enseñarle la casa…

- Pero tu puedes enseñárselo después… - razone

- Si Alice… me la puedes enseñar después… - respondió "Bella"

- No… depues no podemos por que estaremos ocupadas…

- Y en… - comenzó a preguntar…

- No preguntes en que por que no te dire… asi que Eddie, o le enseñas la casa, o quemare toda tu colección de música Clasica que tuviste desde pequeño… - No se atreverá… abri la boca para protestar pero esa Alice no me dejo ni hablar – y si que me voi a atrever, ya lo hice con tus partituras favoritas de piano y esta vez no tendre piedad… - ¿Qué ahora lee la mente, ve el futuro, esta chiflada Recorde la ultima vez cuando me quemo mis preciados libros… maldita niña…

- Esta bien… pero no me llames Eddie… - dije rendido - ¿Vamos a conocer el jardín primero? – le pregunte a "Bella", ella asintió y salimos al patio…

---------------------------------

**BPOV**

Llegue a mi departamento y me tire a mi cama para llorar… intente llamar a Jake pero no me contestaba… llame una y otra vez asi que me aburri y me quede dormida…  
Me desperté por el sonido de mi celular pense que era Jake y sonreí pero era un numero restringido, vi la hora… eran las 1 am ¿a quien se le ocurre llamar a esta hora?

- Hola… ¿Quién habla? – dije con vos somnolienta

- ¡Perdón por despertarte Bella! Pero al fin eh encontrado tu numero y la verdad es que supe que estabas en Forks… y lo lamento pero jodiste ahora tendras que sopor… - dijo una voz chillona

- ¡ALICE! – grite sin dejarla terminar de hablar , era Alice… era mi amiga del alma que se tuvo que ir por su super novio que no me agradaba para nada– ¿Estas en Pheonix, cuando llegaste, donde estas viviendo, quieres venir a vivir conmigo, tengo otra habitación y tu podras remodelarlo a tu gusto… pero al mio no lo toques… pero bueno, como estas ?

- Tranquila Bella… yo también te extrañe… no sabes como me costo contactarte… pero respondiendo a tus preguntas… si estoy en Pheonix… llegue hace una semana pero no podía contactarte, me encantaría ir a vivir contigo pero estoy viviendo con mi abuela y con mi hermano, no lo eh visto en siglo y bueno quiero pasar tiempo con el, algún dia lo conoceras… y lo de remodelar tu habitación me encantaría gracias… y estoy sumamente contenta por haber podido encontrarte, y ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

- Bueno estábamos de compromiso con Jake y…- no pude seguir, aparte el teléfono lo mas posible y solte el sollozo…

- Oh mi Dios Bella! No me digas que es con ese bombom del bar… ese el de tu cumpleaños…- se me habia olvidado que ella no lo sabia…

- El mismo – dije pero solte un sollozo…

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? – pregunto Alice asustada…

- Es solo que… es complicado y bueno… - comencé a sollozar…

- ¿Dónde vives Bella? – pregunto rápidamente

- ¿En el departamento que se llama bella vista lo conoces?

- Los eh visto una que otra vez… Bella… Te importaría si me quedo contigo esta noche… solo esta noche, es solo que necesito contarte muchas cosas…

- Por supuesto Alice… ven ahora si quieres… te estare esperando

- Gracias Bella… Eres Genial! Te adoro – dijo Alice – Adios

Espere unos 15 minutos y ahí estaba Alice…

- Hola Alice… - dije saltando a sus brazos

- Hola Bella, no sabes como te extrañe…

Pasamos y le enseñe su habitación, luego le enseñe la mia y ella se sento en mi cama…

- Bella… te conozco asi que… suéltalo – dijo rápidamente ¿y no era que ella quería…? Seguro, maldita mentirosa

- ¿De… que estas hablando Alice? – dije haciéndome la inocente, pero me dio una mirada asesina – bueno es solo que… mira hoy era nuestro aniversario de un año con Jake… y bueno quería darle una sorpresa asi que fui a su departamento y cuando llego… bueno – me sonroje, generlamente yo no solia hacer ese tipo de cosas…

- Esta bien Bella… entendí no quiero detalles… ¿pero el problemas es?

- Estaba todo oscuro… y no veía bien… conclusión, tuve sexo con otro hombre pensando que era Jake… ¿contenta?

- ¿Pero… como… y con quien?

Le empece a contar la historia…

- Alice… lo peor de todo es que… me gusto… bueno un poquito… fue el mejor sexo de mi vida… pero… es un maldito engreído y aaah! – bufe, estaba irritada…

- Bella, tranquila… te aseguro que Jake te perdonara…

- Pero el no me escucho… bueno no importa… ¿que te ocurrió a ti?, de que me querías hablar…

- Es solo que mi novio... Peter… ¿lo recuerdas? Bueno el me engaño… y eso si lo vi… y no me lo negó… y lo peor de todo me restregó en la cara de que yo no le ponía atención y blablabla…. – dijo bastante enojada, la abrace y ambas lloramos por nuestras difíciles situaciones… Luego de un rato ella se fue a su habitación y se fue a dormir.

- ¡Bella! Despierta – dijo Alice… aahh! Debi hacer pensado dos veces en dejarla entrar a mi departamento, vi la hora y eran las 10… Dios

- ¿Qué quieres Alice? – dije tapándome la cabeza con el endredon… no estaba de humor…

- Ven conmigo, por favor por favor… voy a ir a mi casa y quiero que conoscas a mi nana… bueno mi abuela pero le digo nana… eso no importa… es que me dijo que tenia que volver a casa… y bueno te la quería presentar… ¿POR FAVOR? – ¡ay no! Escondiendome mas…. Su típica carita de cachorro…

- Alice… ¿Puedo ir otro dia…? me encantaría conocer a tu nannna… pero ahora no… - tome fuertemente el endredon temiendo a que ella me lo quitara, pero esa enana si que tenia fuerza, forcegeo como nunca antes y finalmente me lo quito de la cabeza, me tomo de los hombros y me miro a los ojos con su carita de cachorro

- ¿Por favor Bella? – no esta vez no va a funcionar…

- No… - dije finalmente, primera vez no le funcionaba… me supere a mi misma… sonreí satisfechamente y Alice me solto…

- Esta bien… entiendo si no quieres conocer a mi nana… se que es vieja y toda la cosa… pero no deberías ser tan discriminadora… ella te amara… te lo aseguro, bueno entonces me ire ahora… Adios Bella… lo siento no quería molestarte… - dicho esto salió de mi habitación,

- Maldicion…- dije por lo bajo, al parecer no dura mucho mi superación, Alice si que sabia la forma, con todo el pesar de mi corazón Sali de mi cama y corri tormente para alcanzar a Alice, cuando Sali Alice estaba saliendo del departamento, pero luego se dio vuelta y me miro con cara de tristeza, esta si que sabe como manejarme… DIOS… si es que existe Dios con ese diablo de ahí

- Alice… lo pensé y esta bien… me encantaría conocer a tu nana… - no pude seguir por que el diablo estaba encima mio abrazandome, mas bien asfixiándome, Dios dame fuerzas… pensé…

- No te arrepentiras – comenzó Alice mientras me metia al baño…

- Si si… como sea, pero te advierto que lo hago solo para conocer a tu nana y no que no lo hago por ti… - dije finalmente entrando al baño, me duche e intente demorarme para hacer a Alice rabiar un poco…

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAM, SE QUE TE ESTAS DEMORANDO A PROPOSITO ASI QUE TE ADVIERTO QUE SI NO TE APURAS TE ARRASTRO A MI CASA, ESTES DESNUDA O NO... – grito

- ¡Demonio! – dije, descubrió mi plan, a duras penas Sali de la ducha y me seque, me vesti con la ropa con la que Alice me había dejado y nos dirigimos a su casa…

- ¡Wow mamacita! – dije yo – que casa la que tienes…

- Gracias Bella… - dijo Alice, entramos a la casa y salió una ancianita, se veía muy adorable y amable, ella debía de ser la tal nana, con solo escucharla mi corazón se enterneció… - NANA – grito Alice abriendo los brazos para saludar a su abuela…

- Oh mi pequeña Alice, ¿Por qué dejaste a tu abuela aquí sola en esta casa tan enorme? – dijo devolviéndole su abrazo…

- ¿Y mi hermano, acaso no cuenta? – pregunto Alice mientras nos dirigíamos al salón, en la entrada había una escalera con forma curvada, y daba a la sala de estar, nos sentamos en los sillones, yo todavía observaba a la nana tímidamente…

- Bueno… si un poco… pero tu eres algo que no se puede reemplazar… - dijo sonriéndole, mientras le apretaba los cachetes, eso fue tan tierno… -¿y me vas a presentar a tu amiga? – le sonreí y me sonroje un poco…

- A eso vino, quería presentártela, se que se llevaran excelente, ella es Isabella, esa amiga de la que eh estado buscando por todo este tiempo, le gusta que le digan Bella nana… - me presento Alice sonriendo, yo me sonroje mas…

- Asi que tu eres la Bellita… ven aquí a darle un abrazo a nana – dijo ella abriendo los brazos, le sonreí y me pare para darle un abrazo, cuando la abrace, un sentimiento me inundo por dentro, era tan tierno abrazar a nana, que amor… me caia demasiado bien esta mujer… , nos separamos y me apretó la mejilla justo como lo hizo con Alice, pero en vez de esos niños que odian que su abuela hiciera eso, a mi me encanto, era adorable… me sente en mi puesto donde estaba… - eres tan hermosa Bella… - dijo sonriendo

- Gracias… - conteste tímidamente, me sonroje aun mas… no me gustaba los elogios…

- Nana… ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? – pregunto Alice

- ¡NANA… NO ENCUENTRO EL POLVO DE CHOCOLATE… Y QUIERO LECHE CON CHOCOLATE! – grito desde la cocina como si fuera un niño… era una voz aterciopelada, pero no podía ser el… por que era imposible… rei por lo bajo… que gracioso, yo siempre pensé que el hermano de Alice era un poco mas mayorcito… jaja…

- Ahí lo tienes – contesto nana apuntando hacia la cocina… - ¡CARIÑO, SE TE ACABO LA LECHE EN POLVO, ASI QUE NO TENDRAS LECHE CON CHOCOLATE, SERA SOLO LECHE, TU MISMO TE LO ACABASTE, PERO DE ESO TE PREOCUPAS OTRO DIA, AHORA VEN A SALUDAR A TU HERMANA QUE ACABA DE LLEGAR…

- Esta bien… pero esperen un poco… - la voz se fue acercando un poco – Hola Alice… ¿Me extrañaste? – dije una voz aterciopelada en mi espalda, no puede ser… el no podía ser… maldito engreído… Alice se paro, paso a mi lado y se fue donde su hermano…

- Claro que si tontito… dejate de comer tanto chocolate… mira, tienes toda la cara embarrada con torta – dijo Alice, me di vuelta, mi curiosidad me gano, y lo vi, era ese tal Edward, que tenia la cara manchada con torta de chocolate… era bastante gracioso y solte una carcajada… El centro su atención en mi y me miro con el seño fruncido…

- Eddie… te quiero presentar a mi amiga Bella… - dijo Alice girando su cuerpo y tendiendo su brazo en mi dirección como si me estuviera presentando en un gran show… esto si que era vergonsozo… No quería que Alice supiera que el era el tipo con el que me acoste… y no quiero que sepa que disfrute del sexo… NO TU NO DISFRUTASTE DEL SEXO… me dije tratando de convencerme a mi misma…, vi que el chico me miraba petrificado, pero volvió a la realidad, y me tendio la mano como lo hizo ayer… No… tengo que hacer como que me olvide de el y que no lo conozco…. Si, bien eso hare…

- Mucho gusto… yo soy Edward Cullen – dijo, yo no le tome la mano… no quería ni tocarlo… ¡estaba haciendo como que no me conocía, a mi! Ah! Gusano... me rendi y le tendí la mano…

- Mucho gusto – sonreí falsamente apretándole la mano… Maldito engreído… - ¿Te eh visto por ahí antes? – dije sonriéndole cínicamente… quería seguirle su estúpido juego…

- Me temo que no… no creo que alguien como tu, que eres tan… - lo dudo un poco – tan… pueda haberme conocido a mi – ah! Cinico… - es solo que eres tan… tan…

- ¿Tan que?... – dije enojada… que se cree…

- Tan _hermosa_ – dijo con sarcasmo que al parecer solo yo lo percibi, por que me di cuenta de que Alice y nana se daban miradas de complice… esto me huele mal… el maldito idiota me dio una sonrisa torcida… se me paro el corazón, mi cuerpo rogaba por tocarle, pero mi mente es mas fuerte… le solte su mano y cínicamente le sonreí

- Gracias – dije escupiendo la palabra…

- Solo digo la verdad… - dijo mirándome a los ojos…

- ¿quieres la verdad?... bueno te ves tan… tan… - repitiendo sus mismas palabas, pase mi dedo en su nariz y le quite el resto de crema chantillí que tenia… - tan… es que es tan dificil encontrar la palabra perfecta para describir lo que eres… te ves tan… _adorable _con crema chantillí en la cara – dije embarrándole la mejilla con la crema chantillí que tenia en mi dedo… y rei por lo bajo… - Yo creo que tienes novia… por que eres muy _adorable – _dije con sarcasmo – como para no tener novia… debe tener _tanta suerte al estar contigo… - _le sonreí lo mejor que pude… y el me devolvió la sonrisa con un poquito de cinismo, que poquito… me devolvió la sonrisa con un poquito harto de cinismo…… nana carraspeo interrumpiendo nuestro _romantico intercambio de palabras hermosas que teníamos para decir de nosotros…_

- Esto cariños… deben estar totalmente ambrientos… les hare algo para desayunar… ¿Qué les parece tostadas con huevo y una salchicha para cada uno con un poquito de kétchup para comerlo con la salchicha…

- Esta bien Nana… muchas gracias – dijimos Edward y yo casi en coro, todavía mirándonos con odio… que para otros pensarían que es amor, pero sabemos fingir bien…

- Este… Nana yo te ayudare – dijo Alice

- Pero… - comece a protestar , no quería estar sola con este engendro– ¡yo también quiero ayudar! – grite para que pudiera escucharme de la cocina, como una niña cuando quiere ayudar a su mama…

- ¡De ninguna manera! – respondió nana – tu eres la invitada asi que sin peros…

- Pero… - intente buscar una razón pero no pude…

- ¡SIN PEROS! – repitió Alice dirigiéndose la cocina, se dio vuelta y miro a Edward – Eddie ¿Por qué no le muestras la casa a nuestra _invitada especial?_

- ¿Por qué yo?... es tu amiga… yo también quiero ayudar – dijo rápidamente

- Eres tu porque yo voi a cocinar con nana… tu no ayudaras porque no haces ni hielo asi que no, de ninguna manera Bella se quedara sola y de ninguna manera ella va a cocinar asi que quedas tu para acompañarla y enseñarle la casa…

- Pero tu puedes enseñárselo después… - argumento Edward

- Si Alice… me la puedes enseñar después… - dije sonriendo

- No… depues no podemos por que estaremos ocupadas…

- Y en… - pregunte yo

- No preguntes en que por que no te dire… asi que Eddie, o le enseñas la casa, o quemare toda tu colección de música Clasica que tuviste desde pequeño… - Edward abrió la boca para decir algo pero Alice le interrumpió – y si que me voi a atrever, ya lo hice con tus partituras favoritas de piano y esta vez no tendre piedad… - amenazo la enana

- Esta bien… pero no me llames Eddie… - dijo bastante molesto, se giro y me miro - ¿Vamos al jardín primero?

Solo pude ansentir y Sali con Edward al patio…

Fuimos a recorer el patio, era bastante lindo y grande, había una piscina gigante… super linda… me sente en unos las sillas que había para tomar sol en la piscina, y Edward se sento a mi lado…

- ¿Como conociste a Alice? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio

- La conoci cuando estaba en la universidad, era mi compañera de cuarto en el departamento, etc, etc… - respondi cortante

- Ah… - fue todo lo que pudo responder… de repente mi móvil comenzó a sonar… era Alice

- ¿Qué pasa ahora Alice? – dije yo bastante molesta…

- ¿Estas con Edward? – pregunto su voz chillona un poco enojada

- ¿Tuve opción? – pregunte…

- Pasamelo ¡Ahora! – grito… se ve que estaba un poquito enojada, la aparte y le pase el celular a Edward, me miro confundido pero tomo el celular

- ¿Qué quieres Alice? – pregunto enojado

- _Yo deberia ser la que esta enojada, le cortaste el hermoso pelo de Pinky Edward – chillo la enana_ , Edward aparto el celular ya que la chiquilla estaba gritando y desde donde yo estaba, que era unos 40 cm se escuchaba

- Se veía feo con el pelo largo… estaba aburrido y tenia que arreglarle el pelo – dijo lentamente Edward

- _Ni siquiera me pediste permiso – chillo_

- Bueno te lo adverti, lo encontré de nuevo en mi cuarto, estaba durmiendo pacíficamente y derrepente me estaba lagüeteando, que asco… - hizo gesto de asco y yo reprimi una sonrisa, ya me lo imaginaba ya siendo violado por un perro…

- _Ya quisieras ya, asco das tu, abusador de perros, lo estabas acosando, Nana me lo confeso todo, te descubrió besuqueándote con el perro, con mi Pinky, tendrá daños psicológico ¿Cómo pudiste? – _chillo la niña casi llorando,yo en cambio estaba llorando de la risa, descubrir a Edward besándose con el Perro, comencé a soltar una carcajada y Edward me miro con el ceño fruncido

- Eso no fue lo que ocurrió, ese perro me estaba langüeteando el cachete y… - estaba rojo como un tomate

- _No importa eso ahora, pero ahora ustedes dos vayan a desayunar, yo ire con Nana a la peluquería para que le hagan un arreglo… Estas en grandes problemas Edward Cullen – escupió su nombre completo_

- Wuajajajjajjajaja – dije yo en el piso, tapándome la boca con la mano, el me miro con las cejas fruncidas…

- Tu no cantes victoria… también tienes problemas, nos quedaremos en estaba casa solos, ¿no escuchaste que Alice con Nana iran a la peluquería para perros? – Me pare para mirarla seria, le quite el celular a Edward

- Alice… ¿Me vas a dejar aquí… sola… con tu hermano? – dije con terror… iuuu…. Me quedare con Edward…

- _Si, porque tengo que ir a peluquería y… _

- Eso me quedo claro – la interrumpi – pero me vas a dejar aquí ¿Sola?...

- _No tontita… te quedaras con mi hermano_

- Por eso lo digo… es como si estuviera sola…

- Pues entonces la respuesta es un si

- Y que hay de mi… yo también quiero ir…

- _Lo lamento, los busque por todas partes y no los encontré y ya Sali de mi casa a la peluquería…_

- Estaba en las sillas de la piscina, gran escondite Alice… Pero yo puedo ir a la peluquería… dime donde esta e ire enseguida

- _Bella, no te dire por que te perderas, llegamos a la peluquería y tenemos que operar a mi bebe, adiós, no me llames_ – dicho esto me colgó, dejándome con la boca abierta…

- ¿Y… que hacemos? – pregunto el don engreído…

- Pues lo único que queda, tendremos que desayunar juntos… - dije escupiendo las palabras… Nos dirigimos a la cocina, donde hay una mesa y había dos platos, con salchichas, huevo, unas tostadas y dos vasos de leche… Me senté enfrente de Edward y comenzamos a comer en silencio…

- Y ¿Qué le hiciste al perrito de Alice? – pregunte rompiendo el silencio…

- Solo le di un pequeño corte de pelo… le cambie un poco el look… - dijo en tono inocente… eso no me la creía

- Te falto que lo violaste – dije, al igual que a mi pensé…

- No lo viole… - dijo un poco molesto – lo tome en brazos y comenzó a lagüetearme la mejilla, eso es todo…

- Seguro… - murmure por lo bajo… entonces a mi me tomo en brazos y lo comencé a violar… maldito enfermo

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto enojado, llevaba comiendo la mitad del plato…

- Seguro… - le respondí indiferente…

- ¿Sabes? Basta con esas indirectas ¿vale?... paremos, yo no te viole y tu no me violaste, solo fue un accidente, un terrible accidente que no debio ocurrir jamás, y si crees que yo te viole bueno… lo siento, mi culpa, mi error, asi que ¿podemos desayunar tranquilos? – por fin reconoció su error

- Seguro – dije sonriendo… - y por que decidiste cambiarle el look al perrito de Alice…

- Porque… bueno – estaba nervioso, rei por dentro – estaba en mi habitación… - ¿Qué?

- ¿Y por eso tuviste que deformarlo físicamente? – esto era increíblemente gracioso

- Esa bola es deforme, yo solo le di un toque, además estaba en mi habitación, y me mojo todo el piso, y luego lo encuentro lagüeteandome la cara cuando despierto… - estaba enojado, solte una carcajada… - No es gracioso

- Si que lo es señor… - dije terminándome mi ultimo bocado, el ya había terminado… - y bien ¿me vas a enseñar el resto de la casa?...

- Esta bien… - fuimos al segundo piso donde estaban todos los cuartos, me enseño su pieza, luego la de Alice, luego la de Nana, que era el de sus padres, fuimos a la terraza, donde se podía ver el patio, era hermoso, todo verde y algunas flores por aquí y por allá…

- Es hermoso… - dije maravillada

- Todo es trabajo de Nana… - lo mire, cuando hablaba de Nana lo hacia con tanto amor…

- ¿Tu quieres mucho a Nana sierto? – le pregunte sonriendo

- Si, ella me cuido desde siempre, mis padres murieron después de que Alice nació, en un accidente automovilístico, y desde entonces siempre defiendo a Alice… es tan pequeña tan frágil… - era adorable cuando hablaba asi de su hermana… - bueno… todavía queda un salón al que debes conocer- estaba animado de nuevo, era un salón de música, había guitarra, batería, unos micrófonos y un gran piano de cola…

- ¿Quién toca? – pregunte maravillada…

- Bueno… soy el único que lo toca, y toco el piano… - dijo algo avergonzaso - ¿tu tocas?

- Mm.. nop, solo toco la guitarra y digamos que no muy bien… ¿Me tocarias algo? – me miro sorprendido… eso no sonaba bien… me sonroje de inmediato…- digo en el piano, ¿tocarias una pieza para mi?

- Claro… por supuesto – dijo algo aliviado, se acerco al piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía hermosa… **(.com/watch?v=Z62BPrkSgAc)**, cuando termino lo aplaudi…

- Es una canción hermosa… - dije sorprendida – ¿la escribiste tu?

- Si… - dijo avergonzado, en la canción reflejaba tanto felicidad, dulzura, cariño… - se la dedique a Tanya… - a Tanya… sentí una gran punzada en el pecho… apreté fuertemente mis puños, esa canción tan hermosa llena de amor se lo dedico a Tanya…

- Edward… - dije suavemente… tendría que irme o estallaría en furia… ¿Por qué sentía eso… ilógico?

- ¿Si?... – pregunto con una sonrisa torcida, mi corazón se paro y comenzó a bombear mas fuerte…

- Son las 1… y tengo que ir a trabajar o llegare tarde… - menti descaradamente sin mirarle a los ojos, porque si lo hacia, no podría mentir…

- Esta bien, que te vaya bien, le dejare el recado a Alice – dijo indiferente y comenzó a tocar la canción de nuevo…

- Adios – dije… baje corriendo las escaleras y Sali por la entrada… tome un taxi y me fui a mi departamento, tenia que trabajar a las 4 y todavia era muy temprano, decidi ver televisión hasta que me quede dormida… Cuando desperté vi la hora… eran las 3.45… Oh Dios, tengo 15 minutos para llegar al trabajo… Me arregle como pude, y baje a tomar un taxi, cuando llegue, me dirigi a la recepción para pasar mi tarjeta, tenia que hacerlo cada vez que llegaba y me iba del hospital, porque la maquina iba a registrar la hora exacta en que llegaría, pero cuando llegue me encontré con el Edward…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: ¿Convivir con el enemigo?**

**BPOV**

¿Qué estaba haciendo el aquí? Y encima pasando la tarjeta de trabajadores…

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunte algo enojada, ya tenia suficiente de el por el dia…

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo… - dijo de lo mas natural… - ¿te lesionaste, algo?

- No… yo trabajo Aquí – me estaba fastidiando

- Pues yo también – esto es una broma - y… ¿vienes ahora a trabajar? - ¿no era obvio?

- Si como no… ahora permiso – dije pasando enfrente de el y pase mi tarjeta, me di vuelta y quede enfrente de el – Yo trabajo aquí hace meses y no te eh visto aquí…

- Pues será que soy nuevo y me trasladaron aquí… hoy empiezo me trabajo – dijo enseñándome su tarjeta de trabajador – asi que… recién empezaste tu hora de trabajo - ¿de que estaba hablando… no era obvio?

- ¿Qué no ves…? obvio, acabo de pasar mi tarjeta que significa que acabo de entrar a trabajar – que molesto

- Eso ya lo se… pero… ¿No que tenias que ir a trabajar a las… 1? – Auch… no me di cuenta de eso…

- Bueno si… me confundi de horario… y hoy no me tocaba a la 1, me tocaba a las 4… - dije nerviosa… me había pillado

- Seguro… ahora si me permites, tengo asuntos importantes que atender – dijo y se fue con su caminata, sexy… BELLA CONCENTRACION, EL ES EL ENEMIGO, sip enemigo, me fui a ver a mis pacientes mientras pensaba en la palabra enemigo…  
Que horror, tenia que convivir con mi enemigo todos los días… ese engreído, arrogante, sexy, hermoso de ojos esmeralda… Dios… concentrate…

Ya eran las 12, hora de ir a casa… termine de atender a mi ultimo paciente y me dirigi donde estaba la maquina para registrar mi salida… y denuevo estaba el… pero con alguien mas… JESSICA  
ella estaba animadamente coqueteando con ese…

-Supe lo de Tanya – comento Jessica fingiendo tristeza… - pero no te preocupes… todo estaras bien, aquí tienes a una amiga en el que puedes llorar, confiar y todo, te ayudare en TODO lo que necesites – ese todo lo dijo con doble sentido, ¿Qué se creía…? Pero lo siguiente… tenia que ver que respondia Edward…

- Seguro – dijo ¿coquetamente? Este es ultimo… no para, de verdad, de inmediato me materialice donde estaban ellos, tenia que de alguna manera interrumpirlos, asi que pase al a su lado…

- ¿Me dan permiso…? – dije algo molesta… tome mi tarjeta y lo deslice con brusquedad…

- Nos vemos Eddie… - dijo esa zorra y se fue…

- ¿Cómo te ha ido Bella? – escuche una voz aterciopelada en mi espalda… ¿Qué se cree…? No le respondi… - parece que como los perros… - me di vuelta y lo fulmine con la cara de pocos amigos…

- No fastidies ¿quieres?, ya bastante tengo con tenerte como hermano de Alice, ahora tengo que convivir contigo… asi que lo ultimo seria intentar convivir civilizadamente contigo… y la verdad…

- ¿Qué tienes conmigo Swam? – pregunto molesto llamándome por mi apellido… en verdad ¿Qué pasa conmigo? El solo estaba siendo gentil conmigo… no tenia por que tratarlo asi… -Solo soy cortez contigo y tu vienes y me tiras pesadeces…

- Pero son verdades… de verdad siento eso… además tengo que andar viéndote como coqueteas con cualquier zorra de por ahí mientras acabas de terminar con tu novia… eso es…

- ¿Qué? – pregunto en tono divertido… ¿Qué tiene de divertido? - ¿estas celosa? – en ese momento mi rostro debio estar rojo de ira… no puedo creer lo arrogante que es…

- Seguro – dije sarcásticamente… - La verdad no tiene sentido estar civilizado contigo… porque siempre lo arruinas con tu arrogancia… - estaba bastante enojada y no quería seguir hablando, asi que tome mis cosas y me fui dejándolo atrás, cuando iba caminando sentí que mi cuerpo se iba para el lado derecho pero pude sujetarme antes de caer, puse mis manos en mi frente, me sentía mareada, escuche unos pasos detrás de mi…

- ¿Bella… Te sientes bien? – Pregunto Edward poniéndose al frente mio…

- Si… - susurre…-solo me mare un poco nada grave – dije quitándole importancia…

- ¿En que viniste, en auto? – pregunto de repente… que pregunta mas tonta…

- No… yo tome un taxi – dije – gracias por tu preocupación, pero debo tomar un taxi es muy tarde…

- De ninguna manera… yo te llevare – dijo poniendo su mano en mi espalda, dando miles de descargas eléctricas…

- Alejate depravado… - dije alejandome algo mareada, si la gente no supiera que estaba mareada pensaría que estaba borracha

- Tranquila Bella, no te violare… - dijo y poniendo sus manos de nuevo en mi espalda

- No te necesito, tengo taxi… - dije saliendo a la entrada, justo vi un taxi y levante la mano en señal de que viniera donde estaba yo, pero una mano nívea tomo la mia y la bajo…

- Estas mareada Bella, si te quedas dormida en el auto ¿crees que el no se aprovecharía de ti? – pregunto en tono serio y autoritario… ¿Qué se cree?

- ¿Qué me dice que tu no lo haras? – de verdad estaba delirando…

- ¿Prefieres que te viole yo o que te viole ese taxista viejo y gordo? – dijo susurrándome en el oído, causándome un escalofrio… arrogante, me aleje de inmediato y camine hacia el taxi… Pero el era mas rápido y me tomo la mano…

- Bella, no te hare nada… ¿de acuerdo?, asi que si no vienes conmigo, llamare a Alice… - dijo amenazando… ¿Caeria tan bajo de acusarme con Alice?… ¿Qué me haría esa enana en señal de castigo, enviarme a un salón de belleza y un mes entero de compras? Oh… no eso no…

- No te atreverías – dije amenazando, me miro con cara seria, pero había diversión en sus ojos, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y saco su blackberry…

- ¿Quieres probar? – pregunto en tono divertido… que mas da…

- Esta bien… pero si le dices… te ira mal – dije, el sonrio torcidamente… era tan sexy esa sonrisa, comenzó a caminar a su coche, que todavía no sabia cual era, yo me quede mirándolo hasta que vi que iba en dirección del Volvo… yo todavía seguía estatica en donde estaba… no quería ir en un coche donde estaría Cullen… Pero si el llama a Alice… ella me dara un mes de castigo y… Oh Dios…  
Se dio vuelta y me miro, seguía en mi puesto… se acerco y tomo mi brazo, pero yo seguía ahí, me estaba comportando como una niña pero da igual…

- ¿Vas a moverte o que? – pregunto serio… solte mi brazo bruscamente y lo cruce en mi pecho…

- Nop... – conclui, todo fue muy rápido, en un movimiento rápido, mi cabeza estaba mirando fijamente a la espalda de Edward mientras el sostenía mis piernas en la parte delantera y comenzó a caminar… ¿Qué se cree…? – bajame inmediatamente pervertido – grite dando puñetazos a su espalda…

- Si te sigues moviendo te caeras – dijo indiferente, llegamos a su auto, me bajo y me solto, exepto por el hecho de que se quedo con unos de mis manos mientras abria el seguro del auto, mire hacia el taxi… talvez unos cuantos pasos sin caerme podría alcanzar el taxi y…

- Si sales corriendo te arrastraría de vuelta – abrió la puerta de copiloto, me afirmo ambas manos como si fuera la criminal y el el fiscal, meti mi cabeza y luego abrocho mi cinturón… ¿Tan poca confianza me tenia? Cerro la puerta y rápidamente fue al asiento copiloto… me cruce de brazos… Encendio el auto y comenzamos a salir del estacionamiento… si no fuera por Alice no estaría en esto, atrapada en el auto de Cullen, con el adentro manejando… y si por "sorpresa" se le acaba la vencina y nos quedamos varados en medio de la helada noche, sin señal en los celulares para pedir ayuda y tendríamos que quedarnos adentro del auto conservando nuestro calor, y en medio de eso tendríamos que abrazarnos para conservar el calor, pero el abrazo lleva a otra cosa… el beso y el beso lleva a otra cosa… el…

- ¿Dónde vives? – pregunto rompiendo mis pensamientos… de inmediato me sonroje…

- En los departamentos Bella Vista – dije enojada mirando hacia la ventanilla… encendio el auto y me llevo a mi departamento, no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado…

- Llegamos Bella… - dijo en un susurro…

- Gracias por traerme… - me baje del auto y comencé a subir las escaleras, todo iba bien hasta que escuche el sonido de la alarma de auto… ¿Qué demonios?... - ¿Qué haces? – pregunte confundida

- Me bajo del auto – dijo con un ademan de ¿no es obvio?... odio eso

- eso ya lo se pero ¿Por qué?... – no le di mucha importancia asi que segui camindando, pero otro mareo me vino a la cabeza y me fui un poco para atrás preparada para sentir el piso, pero una calida mano me sujeto por la espalda…

- Por esto – dijo susurrando en mi oreja, eso si que fue sorpresa, ya que hizo que me estremeciera, rápidamente me incorpore y camine…

- Gracias… - dije y comenzamos a caminar, llegamos al acensor, cuando se abrió el entro enseguida y otras personas también subian, aproveche ese momento de desventaja y corri hacia la escaleras, subi al tercer piso y no oia que nadie me seguía, llegue a mi departamento y saque las llaves, ¡Si!, me felicite, no me había pillado, comencé a poner el cerrojo cuando escuche unos pasos por detrás… ¡Rayos!..

- ¿Se puede saber que fue eso? – pregunto molesto…

- Se le llama a la acción de subir la escalera… - me gustaba fastidiarlo, abri la puerta de mi departamento… - ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido?... no escuche a nadie en la escalera… - dije dándome la vuelta algo sorprendida…

- No te vi subir, pero te iba a buscar de todos modos… pero ¡Bella! – fue lo ultimo que escuche porque todo se me vino negro…

-------

**EPOV**

Nos quedamos solos con Bella, le enseñe la casa, fuimos al salón de música…

¿Quién toca? – pregunto

- Bueno… soy el único que lo toca, y toco el piano… - dije - ¿tu tocas?

- Mm.. nop, solo toco la guitarra y digamos que no muy bien… ¿Me tocarias algo? – Levante la vista de inmediato… le mire con los ojos de platos… ¿Qué le pasa?... - digo en el piano, ¿tocarias una pieza para mi? – dijo sonrojada… el que deberia dar vergüenza soy yo… como podría haber malpensado eso… deberá creer que soy un desgenerado…

- Claro… por supuesto – dije, me acerque al piano y comencé a tocar la ultima canción que me sabia, era la canción que le había dedicado a Tanya… a ella le había encantado

- Es una canción hermosa… - pregunto – ¿la escribiste tu?

- Si… - respondi - se la dedique a Tanya… - admiti…

- Edward… - dijo suavemente…

- ¿Si?... – respondi sonriendo de lado, cuando estaba en el piano me entregaba y me relajaba… era el lugar en donde estaba cuando mis padres fallecieron, eso me daba paz…

- Son las 1… y tengo que ir a trabajar o llegare tarde… - no sabia que trabajaba… interesante…

- Esta bien, que te vaya bien, le dejare el recado a Alice – dije y comencé a tocar la canción de nuevo…

- Adios – dijo, me gire para despedirme, pero ella ya había salido de la habitación, me quede sentado tocando la canción, ya no me gustaba… era tan… tan… nose… tan fea, ya no me gustaba… Me aburri y me fui a ver tele, tenia que ir a trabajar a las 4, y recién eran las 1, asi que tenia harto tiempo… Vi tele hasta las 2 hasta que escuche una voz chillona abajo, y un ladrido que cada vez se me hacia mas adorable… Baje corriendo…

- Edward... – dijo Alice mirándome con una cara de odio… mire al perro… la verdad no se veía tan mal… incluso se ve mas tierno… **(.)**

- Alice… te lo adverti… - dije aunque temia de mi vida… Alice daba miedo cuando se vengaba…

- ¡ Edward ven aquí ¡ - grito la enana soltando al perro de sus manos, este se fue a correr a la punta del cerro…

- Hermanita… te lo adverti – dije yo en tono inocente, pero ella estaba corriendo en mi dirección, y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar ya tenia a la enana encima… pero no me estaba torturando ni nada, me estaba… abrazando… - Si Alice… yo también te quiero…

- Ha sido unos de los mejores días de mi vida… - chillo la enana

- Seguro, ya que te arregle a esa porquería de perro que tenias antes… - me pego una palmada en la frente… -¡Auch!... solo digo la verdad…

- Bueno… es solo que además de arreglar a mi Pinky y que quedara mas lindo que antes… conoci a un chico hermosísimo, tiene el pelo dorado y unos ojos… tan hermosos… que traia a su perro para un corte de pelo… ¿Qué lindo no?...

- Alice… soy Edward tu hermano… no tu esa amiga asi que… - dije

- En verdad no venia a contarte nada solo que…. bueno de casualidad nombro a un amigo de el… que de casualidad resultaste ser tu… - dijo mirándome con ojos de cachorro… ¿Qué pretendía?...

- Alice… ¿Qué quieres?... – pregunte indiferente…

- No lo se… hablale de mi… cualquier cosa… invítalo a la casa o cualquier cosa pero hazlo ¿Si?... – dijo pestañeándome varias veces…

- Si ¿Por qué no? – la verdad no me iba a costar nada… - y quien se supone que es mi "amigo" – dije haciendo comilla con los dedos…

- Se llama Jasper… - dijo como si estuviera acariciando su nombre… ¿asi que Jasper eh?, pero si ese tipo si que es dificil… pero con esa enana…

- Alice… la verdad es que – dije vacilando un poco… su mirada fue de cachorro… - me deberas una graaande…

- Hermano… te adoro…- dijo tirándose a mis brazos…

- Ya lo se… hablando de las personas que me adoran… ¿Dónde esta Nana? – pregunte… la verdad se supone que ella había salido con Alice…

- Se… fue a comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo… - respondió… - bueno… me avisaras cuando y donde… - se agacho y comenzó a aplaudir… - Pinky pinky pinki… - dijo como si fuera un gato… yo negué con la cabeza y me fui a mi habitación… tenia bastante calor asi que decidi nadar por un rato… me cambie a un traje de baño y me tire a la piscina, luego de nadar 2 horas me seque y puse la toalla en mi cuello, estaba muerto de hambre… fui a la cocina que por cierto olia excelente… esa debe ser Nana… estaba poniendo las cosas en la mesa… comencé a caminar despacio y luego…

- ¡Bu! – dije

- ¡Ahhhh! – escuche gritar al mismo tiempo, Nana se dio vuelta y me golpeo en el brazo – tu jovencito, algún dia mataras a tu abuela de un infarto y no de vieja…- dijo algo enojada… pero ella nunca se enojaba, la abrace…

- Tu nunca moriras para mi Nana… - susurre… - Te quiero mucho

- Yo también Nene… - dijo – ahora ve a ducharte… cuando estes listo tendre preparado tu almuerzo asi que ve ahora… - dijo soltándome, me fui a duchar y luego almorcé… eran las 3.30 cuando termine asi que tome las llaves del Volvo, bese a las 3 personas mas queridas en el mundo en la coronilla, pero recibi un langüetazo de vuelta en la mejilla por otra personita… que la verdad no era persona y me fui a mi nuevo trabajo… Cuando llegue no había mucha gente… fui a recepción, donde estaba Jessica Stanley que me sonreía coquetamente… ¡Puaj!... tan odiosa que era… desgraciadamente la conoci en la universidad… me dijo que tenia que registrarme con una tarjeta que me entrego, tenia que deslizarla cuando entraba, y luego cuando salía del hospital asi se registraría la hora de entrada y salida… algo moderno pero… bueno… me dirigi a la maquina que me había dicho…

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto una voz sumamente familiar a mis espalda… ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Se debio haber lesionado….

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo… - dije - ¿te lesionaste, algo?

- No… yo trabajo Aquí – seguro… pensé, ¿no había ido a trabajar antes?

- Pues yo también , y… ¿vienes ahora a trabajar?

- Si como no… ahora permiso – paso enfrente mio y deslizo su tarjeta… asi que ingreso a las 4… interesante… se dio vuelta y quedo enfrente mio – Yo trabajo aquí hace meses y no te eh visto aquí…

- Pues será que soy nuevo y me trasladaron aquí… hoy empiezo me trabajo – dije enseñándole mi tarjeta de trabajador – asi que… recién empezaste tu hora de trabajo – afirme sospechosamente… ¿Cuáles eran sus razones para irse tan rápido de mi casa? Esta chica es rara… debe tener algo oculto… que paranoico…

- ¿Qué no ves…? obvio, acabo de pasar mi tarjeta que significa que acabo de entrar a trabajar – se veía molesta…

- Eso ya lo se… pero… ¿No que tenias que ir a trabajar a las… 1? – pregunte…

- Bueno si… me confundi de horario… y hoy no me tocaba a la 1, me tocaba a las 4… - dijo nervioso… pero por supuesto… claro… cualquiera se podría equivocar…

- Seguro… ahora si me permites, tengo asuntos importantes que atender – dije y me dirigi a atender a mis nuevos pacientes… al final del turno fui a la super maquina para registrar mi salida pero por desgracia estaba Jessica… parece que "por casualidad ella también iba a salir a esa hora" es taaan molestosa….

-Supe lo de Tanya – dijo esa tipa fingiendo tristesa ¿y como rayos se entero el mundo?... - pero no te preocupes… todo estaras bien, aquí tienes a una amiga en el que puedes llorar, confiar y todo, te ayudare en TODO lo que necesites – ¿Qué se cree… solo han sido unas cuantas horas en las que nos hemos visto y ya esta coqueteando… bueno han sido mas de un par de horas pero eso no le da el derecho a coquetear conmigo… ah que molestosa…

- Seguro – dije sarcásticamente…

- ¿Me dan permiso…? – dijo una voz a mis espaldas… una voz de angel que en cualquier parte reconocería… se puso al frente nuestro y deslizo su tarjeta

- Nos vemos Eddie… - dijo Jessica coquetamente… ¡Puaj!...

- ¿Cómo te ha ido Bella? – pregunte para ser sociable… pero no me respondia, debe estar enfadada por algo… asi son las mujeres… - parece que como los perros… - comente… se dio vuelta y me miro con cara de pocos amigos…

- No fastidies ¿quieres?, ya bastante tengo con tenerte como hermano de Alice, ahora tengo que convivir contigo… asi que lo ultimo seria intentar convivir civilizadamente contigo… y la verdad… - ¿Qué le ocurre, porque es tan pesada conmigo?

- ¿Qué tienes conmigo Swam? – me estaba molestando… ya que generalmente cuando me molesto llamo a la gente por sus apellidos… -Solo soy cortez contigo y tu vienes y me tiras pesadeces…

- Pero son verdades… de verdad siento eso… es solo que… tengo que andar viéndote como coqueteas con cualquier zorra de por ahí mientras acabas de terminar con tu novia… eso es… - estaba enojada por verme con Jessica… eso era nuevo, hizo que subiera mi ego mas de lo que esta…

- ¿Qué? – pregunte… - ¿estas celosa? – se sonrojo cosa que me pareció adorable…

- Seguro – dijo sarcásticamente… como adoraba su sarcasmo - La verdad no tiene sentido estar civilizado contigo… porque siempre lo arruinas con tu arrogancia… - tomo sus cosas y se fue sin decirme nada mas… me quede ahí quieto viendo como se iba… caminaba tan torpemente… que me parecía adorablemente ridículo… pero su cuerpo se fue por un lado y casi se estrellaba contra la pared si su mano no la detenia… enseguida camine a su dirección para saber como estaba…

- ¿Bella… Te sientes bien? – pregunte poniéndome enfrente de ella para mirarla mejor

- Si… - susurro…-solo me mare un poco nada grave – si… seguro… a mi no me engaña, no podrá manejar en ese estado…

- ¿En que viniste, en auto? – pregunte

- No… yo tome un taxi, gracias por tu preocupación, pero debo tomar un taxi es muy tarde… - ¿en taxi?... es muy peligroso para una mujer tan hermosa como ella ande a esta hora de la noche sola en un taxi, inconsciente… no señor…

- De ninguna manera… yo te llevare – dije poniendo mis manos en su espalda para que se moviera…

- Alejate depravado… - dijo alejándose… que exageración, por Dios… parecía que estuviera borracha, ni que la fuera a violar… aunque no seria mala idea… pero…

- Tranquila Bella, no te violare… - dije, poniendo mis manos de nuevo en su espalda

- No te necesito, tengo taxi… - dijo saliendo a la entrada, había un taxi afuera y levanto la mano para hacerle señas, pero fui mas rápido y baje su mano antes de que el taxista se diera cuenta…

- Estas mareada Bella, si te quedas dormida en el auto ¿crees que el no se aprovecharía de ti? – ¿Quién no lo haría?... si es tan… ¡Edward! Conentrate…

- ¿Qué me dice que tu no lo haras? – eso me dejo con la guardia baja… la verdad no me lo esperaba

- ¿Prefieres que te viole yo o que te viole ese taxista viejo y gordo? – susurre en su oído… estaba completamente loco… no respondió a mi comentario, solo se alejo y camino hacia el taxi… si que era terca ella, tome de nuevo sus manos haciéndola prisionera…

- Bella, no te hare nada… ¿de acuerdo?, asi que si no vienes conmigo, llamare a Alice… - dije amenazando… Sabia que si le decía a Alice, ella se pondría histérica, era demasiado sobreprotectora, y vendría todos los días a recoger a Bella, o me lo pediría a mi, que no seria problema… pero si no lo hacia ella castigaría… y sus castigos si que eran terribles… no me gustaría ser castigado por Alices

- No te atreverías – dijo amenazando, ¿Eso crees?, tome mi Blackberry y la mire

- ¿Quieres probar? – pregunte

- Esta bien… pero si le dices… te ira mal – dijo, gane de nuevo… le sonrio torcidamente… comencé a caminar hacia el coche esperando se seguida por ella, pero no escuchaba ningún paso… me di vuelta y vi que Bella no se había movido de su lugar… ¡Dios!... me acerque y tome su brazo, tire de ella pero nada… no se movia, se estaba comportando como una verdadera niña…

- ¿Vas a moverte o que? – pregunte… me estaba fastidiando… solto mi agarre y se cruzo de brazos…

- Nop... – era todo lo que necesitaba escuhar, me agache y la tome de los pies, poniendo todo su peso en mi espalda y comencé a caminar – bajame inmediatamente pervertido – y de nuevo con la cosa… pero además de gritar comenzó a hacer una pataleta…

- Si te sigues moviendo te caeras – dije sin hacerle caso, llegamos al auto, la deje en el piso y me quede con una de sus manos, dudaba de ella, tome mis llaves y desactive el seguro del, me gire para verla, y vi que estaba mirando en dirección al taxi… debía estar calculando…

- Si sales corriendo te arrastraría de vuelta – abri la puerta del copiloto y la meti en el auto, le puse el cinturón y cerre la puerta, me fui corriendo hacia el asiento del piloto, no podía confiar en esa mente criminal que tenia… aunque no la ocnocia pero bueno… yo lo digo… encendí el auto y salimos del estacionamiento…

- ¿Dónde vives? – pregunte… vi que inmediatamente se sonrojo… ¿siempre tenia que sonrojarse cada vez que le pregunto algo?...

- En los departamentos Bella Vista – respondió mirando a la ventanilla, la lleve hasta su departamento…

- Llegamos Bella…

- Gracias por traerme… - se bajo del auto, tendría que verla en su departamento sana y salva, o no me iria, Nana siempre me enseño ser un caballero con las damas, asi que me baje del auto para acompañarla, le puse el seguro a mi auto y comencé a seguirla mientras caminaba a la escalera…as escaleras

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto

- Me bajo del auto – dije algo obvio…

- eso ya lo se pero ¿Por qué?... – no me dio tiempo de responder, porque se dio vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras… vi que se mareo y se echaba para atrás, rápidamente puse una mano en su espalda para que no se diera con los escalones…

- Por esto – susurre en su oído, no me respondió, se incorporo y siguió subiendo las escaleras…

- Gracias… - dije y comenzamos a caminar, llegamos al acensor, había un monton de gente esperando para subir asi que me subi para darle un puesto a Bella, desgraciadamente ella se había escapado, y no alcance a salir, ya que ya se había cerrado la puerta del ascensor… ¡Rayos!, se me había escapado… Iba a molestar a cada departamento si era necesario para encontrarla, desgraciadamente el ascensor paro en el piso 3 donde se bajaban otras personas, alcance a ver a Bella corriendo, Sali corriendo detrás de ella y al parecer ella no me había notado…

- ¿Se puede saber que fue eso? – pregunte molesto…

- Se le llama a la acción de subir la escalera… - como me fastidiaba, abrió la puerta de su departamento - ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido?... no escuche a nadie en la escalera… - dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarme…

- No te vi subir, pero te iba a buscar de todos modos… pero… - vi que los ojos se le iban y luego los cerro y comenzó a caerse - ¡Bella! – grite desesperadamente, y la sujete antes de que se callera…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo** **4: ¿y por que se tiene que enterar?**

**BPOV**

Abri los ojos y vi que todo estaba oscuro, pero estaba en una habitación familiar, y en una cama familiar también, era la mia… supuse, intente levantarme, pero todavía me daba vueltas la cabeza… ¿Cómo me desmaye?...

-¿Bella? – pregunto una voz familiar, prendió la luz y lo vi claramente…

- ¿Edward?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte, mire por debajo de la frazada y oh… no era la ropa que llevaba antes… ahora estoy con unos short y una polera de tirantes… ¿Qué rayos ocurrió?, levante la vista y me tape con la frazada… - ¿Qué me hiciste… Porque no tenia la ropa de antes… acaso... -no, no creo… negué con la cabeza mentalmente… imposible yo no me acuerdo haberme cambiado sola… - nosotros… - dije apuntándonos, primero a el y luego a mi y luego a el… - ¿tu y yo?... – el me seguía mirando con las cejas fruncidas… no me entendía… - ¿Qué ocurrió?.... – el me seguía mirando…

- ¿de que estas hablando, tienes fiebre? – pregunto… ¡Ash! Le di una mirada significativa… y creo que entendió… - Oh… ¡OHHHHHH!... nosotros eso… ¿creiste que yo… que nosotros… que tuvimos?... Oh…. ¡nononononono!....- dijo negando con la cabeza y con el dedo, yo suspire de alivio… Dios que miedo… pero todavía esta la duda…

- ¿Me vestiste?... – pregunte tapadome mas, estaba sonrojándome… por el error que cometi…

- No… Te estaba acompañando a tu departamento, y luego te desmayaste… ¿comiste algo hoy? – pregunto de repente…

- Si… claro… comi lo que Nana nos hizo en la mañana… ¿Por qué?

- ¿Comiste algo mas después de eso? – pregunto serio…

- Creo que no… eh estado trabajando y me eh olvidado por completo…

- Eso me temia… - se giro y me puso una bandeja con comida en mi cama…

- ¿tu hiciste eso? – pregunte… había un pedazo de pan con queso y un vaso de leche…

- Si… - dijo dándome una sonrisa… ¿el hizo algo tan tierno?... no lo puedo creer, le devolví las mejores de mis sonrisas…

- Gra… - estaba diciendo pero me interrumpió…

- En realidad lo hizo Alice y ella te vistió, por sierto… - ahora lo comprendía todo, mi sonrisa se desvaneció inmediatamente… claro… ¿Cómo el podría hacer algo tan tierno? Tonta Bella… Pero ¿Qué hacia Alice aquí?...

- ¿Alice esta aquí… donde esta? – pregunte de repente…

- Si… cuando te desmayaste, enseguida la llame, y vino, luego me pregunto que te ocurrió, y le dije que te habías desmayado… supuse que debio ser porque no comiste bien, en este momento esta durmiendo en una habitación, estaba sentada en el sofá de tu cama cuidandote y se quedo dormida asi que la lleve a una habitación que sobraba… por si no te molesta… - dijo algo avergonzado… ¿molestarme? Despues de haberme, cambiado de ropa, hecho comida y luego velar mis sueños, ¿molestarme porque ella duerma en una habitación?...

- Claro que no me molesta, después de todo ella me cuido… y ¿Qué hora es? – pregunte de repente… cuanto tiempo he estado desmayada…

- Ahora mismo… son las 5.35 de la mañana… - wow… 5 horas...

- ¿Y porque estas todavía aquí? – pregunte… si estaba Alice… ¿Qué hacia el despierto a esta hora?...

- ¿quieres que me vaya? – pregunto ofendido…

- Bueno… - dije… no quería pelear ahora… - solo me preguntaba que hacias tu en mi habitación si Alice estaba aquí para cuidarme… - dije mascando un pedazo de pan… estaba rico… que tierno de su parte quedarse aquí para cuidarnos…

- Alice estaba durmiendo… y no podría dejar a mi hermanita sola y desprotegida- Me dolio un poco el hecho de que haya utilizado una palabra en singular y no en plural… - y me quede aquí por si necesitabas algo… - que caballero… es un hombre bueno después de todo… - ya que como no estaba Alice… alguien tendría que cuidarte porque ella me lo pidio, tu la conoces siempre tan sobreprotectora … - y siempre lo arruina con todo… ¡Puaj!...

- No debiste – dije masticando fuertemente… en verdad no debía…

- Si que tenia… - Ese tenia, sono como deber… y no querer… cosa que me hizo enojar mas…

- En verdad no debiste… gracias de todos modos… - dije tomando un poco de leche…

- De nada… - dijo, me miro a los ojos… y me sonroje… ¿Cómo podía unos ojos esmeralda hacerme sonrojar?... de repente puso mi pelo detrás de mi oreja, mandando miles de descargas eléctricas con su tacto… y haciéndome sonrojar… para variar… Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente en silencio… se fue acercando lentamente y podía recibir su aliento a travez de mis labios abiertos… su olor era exquisito… Pero me sobresalte cuando escuche la manilla de la puerta…

- ¿Bella? – pregunto la enana

- Ahh!- grite casi al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la bandeja se cayera de la cama y se rompiera el vaso y el plato ya vacio, haciendo Edward se sobresaltara…

- ¿Bella? –pregunto la enana asomando la cabeza… - ¡estas despierta!... Oh gracias a Dios – dijo corriendo a mis brazos… Yo la abrace…

- Tranquila Alice… solo fue un desmayo nada mas… - dije tranquilizándola…

- ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba yo y Nana?... – pregunto agarrándome por los hombros… Edward se paro para recoger los restos rotos…

- No tienes porque… - dije levantándome, pero una pequeña mano se puso en mi hombro…

- Bella… quiero que te quedes en cama todo el dia ¿entendido? – como odio su voz autoritaria… generalmente cuando ocurria eso era por que de verdad estaba enojada… o preocupada, y cuando surgia esa voz nadie le podía contradecir… maldije en mi interior…

- Si… solo recogeré los restos y ya… - dije parándome denuevo… pero la mirada de Alice hizo que me sentara de nuevo en mi cama…

- Yo lo recogeré… - dijo una voz aterciopelada… - ¿tienes una bolsa?… - aproveche el momento para pararme…

- Claro – dije saliéndome la cama y dirigiéndome a la cocina donde tenia bolsas guardadas…

- Bella… dime donde esta, yo lo buscare… - dijo Alice detrás mio – tu ve a la cama

- Pero es que no sabras donde esta y…

- Sin peros… ¿Dónde esta la maldita bolsa?

- En el cajón de ahí – dije con los dientes apretados, apuntando hacia el cajón de la derecha, odio no poder hacer las cosas por mi misma… - Alice, fue un pequeño desmayo… nada mas, no me moriré ni nada por el estilo, podre pararme Alice… no quiero ser una enferma – dije cruzándome los brazos…

- Te dejare si comes algo – dijo tomando la bolsa y se dirigió a mi habitacion para pasarle la bolsa a Edward, luego volvió

- Pero acabo de comer Alice… - me miro con cara de reproche – fue solo por hoy dia… se me olvido comer… nada mas, no sere anoréxica no soy tan tonta… asi que… ¿Por favor?

- Esta bien… de todos modos tenia que ir a ayudar a Nana…

- Bien… pues ve… se cuidarme sola – dije dándole animos…

- En verdad no te vas a quedar sola… tenia pensado pedirle a Edward que se quedara… - ¿Qué… acaso esta loca?... – Alice, se cuidarme sola… soy enfermera gracias de todos modos…

- Esta bien… ahora tendremos que irnos a ver a Nana… estuvo sola toda la noche… - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta… - ire al estacionamiento… Adios, cuidate…

- No te preocupes por mi, ve… - dije dándome la vuelta a mi habitación, cuando entre vi a Edward parado con una bolsa, y otra con la bandeja…

- Esto ten – dijo tendiéndome la bandeja…

- Gracias por quedarte y por llamar a Alice… y por todo – dije sonrojándome…

- Por nada… - dijo y se fue de mi departamento… Me dirigi a mi habitación, vi que eran las 5.30 todavia tenia bastante tiempo para dormir… me fui a mi cama y me quede dormida. Cuando desperté eran las 11… vaya si que tenia sueño me dije… fui a la cocina y comi cereal con leche, luego vi tele… tenia que entrar a trabajar a las 4… asi que tenia bastante tiempo…  
Estaban dando unos comerciales sobre motos… y un recuerdo de Jake me vino a la mente…

_INICIO FASHBACK_

_-Jake… no me sueltes – dije yo montada en la moto…_

_- Bella, tranquila, tendre que soltarte para que aprendas a andar en moto… - susurro en mi oído – pero no dejare que caigas… ahora bien, ¿recuerdas todo lo que dije? – me lo pensé un poco…_

_- Sip… - respondi_

_- Muy bien, a la cuenta de 3 despegas y te soltare… 1, 2, 3… - grito en mi oído, pero no me paso nada… me di cuenta de que estaba andando en motocicleta… andando yo sola… ¡Yo! Estoy andando sola en motocicleta…_

_- ¡WOW! – grite… escuche unas risas por detrás… - ¡Esto es genial! – exclame… - Jake te ador… - ¡TAAN!, la moto se me vino encima… sentí unos pasos corriendo detrás de mi…_

_- ¡Bella! – grito Jake - ¡Bella! – me quito la moto y me ayudo a incorporarme, me tomo por la cintura y puso mi brazo por detrás de su cuello…_

_- Auch… auch… auch – murmure, mi pie me dolia…_

_- Sera mejor que veas el medico… - dijo… ¡Medico! Odio el medico… odio los médicos… les tengo pavor… aunque me gustaría ser enfermera pero ¡No!...._

_- Jake… solo ha sido un leve golpe… como cualquiera… tranquilo, estoy perfectamente bien… - murmure… me llevo hasta el auto y luego se fue a buscar la moto, lo puso en la parte de atrás del auto y se subió al lado del piloto…_

_- Aver – dijo indicando mi pie derecho… parece que se corte o algo… lo levante un poco pero me dolio como las madres…_

_- Auch… - grite…_

_- Bella tengo que llevarte al medico…_

_- No es necesario… No quiero que Charlie se entere... Por favor… ni tampoco Alice… aunque hace tiempo que no la veo, pero ella es demasiada supersobreprotectora y me castigara… tu lo sabes…_

_- Bien… entonces será nuestro secreto – susurro en mi oído…_

_- Sip… será nuestro secreto – dije abrazandolo_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Como extrañaba a Jake… era mi novio, tengo que aclarar las cosas con el, todavía quiero su amistad, todavía lo quiero como mi mejor amigo...  
Me fui al baño para tomar una ducha, que me relajo completamente los musculos… cuando termine Sali envuelta en una toalla y mire mi celular… estábamos a principios de Enero… y me debio haber llegado ayer mi periodo… eso es completamente raro, nunca me había fallado el periodo… Yo no podría estar… imposible. Me vesti rápidamente y me fui a comprar un test de embarazo. Llegue y me encontré a Jake…

-hola – salude, para mi sorpresa el me sonrio…

- Hola Bells… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto… ¿Qué bicho le pico?

- Nada… es solo que tengo que aclarar las cosas contigo…

- Esta bien… pero me gustaría ir a mi departamento… ¿quieres ir? Queda bastante cerca – pregunto de lo mas normal… este esta mal…

- Esta bien… - comenzamos a caminar hacia su departamento… - La verdad Jake, no fue mi intención engañarte… en realidad no lo hice, quería hacerte una sorpresa y bueno, el se confundió de departamento y entro al tuyo, y estaba todo oscuro y bueno… pensé que eras tu y bueno… paso lo que paso… y entiendo si no me crees y no quieres volver… - esta bastante nerviosa

- Bella – comenzó lentamente – no tienes por que disculparte… la verdad es que ya te perdone, y tengo que decirte la verdad… Te quiero Bella, pero no como yo creía que te quería… yo te quiero como amiga… y la verdad es que lo que hiciste fue abrirme los ojos… yo no quería lastimarte y perdón por llamarte zorra y demás… estaba muy furioso entonces, pero luego reflexione y me di cuenta de que solo te quiero como amiga… y la verdad no quiero lastimar tus sentimientos… - Me quite un peso de encima… la verdad es que no sentía lo mismo tampoco…

- Jake… la verdad yo tampoco siento lo mismo, me venia a disculpar por que quería empezar de nuevo nuestra amistad, te quiero como amigo, quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo Jacob… No te quiero perder… - dije lentamente

- Y no lo haras… - dijo dándome un abrazo y un beso en la frente… ya habíamos llegado a su departamento, subimos por el ascensor y llegamos a su departamento…

- Jake… hay algo que tengo que decirte… - dije sentándome en un sillón…

- Que coincidencia… yo también – respondió…

- Bien… tu primero – dije sonriéndole…

- Conoci a una mujer… se llama Leah, y bueno, es muy buena y… - ¿estaba nervioso este tipo?...

- ¡WOW! – corri a sus brazos para felicitarle… - felicidades… ninguna te merece, pero bueno es lo que hay… - no se porqué estaba feliz, se supone que deberia estar celosa… pero no, creo que la verdad es que estaba con Jake era por que nos amábamos como hermanos y lo confundimos con otro amor…

- y bien… ¿Qué tenias que decirme tu?... – continuo separándose…

- mi periodo se ha retrasado… - de repente se me quedo mirando sorprendido…

- ¿estas…? – comenzó a balbucear…

- Nose… fui a la farmacia para comprarme un test… te importaría si uso tu baño…

- Para nada – dijo, asentí y entre a su baño… luego Sali con el test a esperar los segundos que en la cajita indicaba… si era un palo era negativo y eran dos palos eran positivos… - ¿Qué dice? – pregunto nervioso…

- todavía no sale, si sale un palo es negativo y si sale dos es positivo… - comencé a mirar la caja, apareció un palito… ¡SI!, estire mi mano y se lo mostre a Jake, que lo tomo para mirarlo - ¡SI! – grite… estaba tan aliviada… no quería tener un hijo con ese…

- Bella… - susurro Jake…

- ¿Si? – pregunte con una sonrisa… estaba feliz, pero por el otro lado estaba triste…

- Te presipitaste mucho… aparecieron dos palitos – dijo Jake mostrándome el test ¿Qué?, debe haber un error, yo no puedo estar embarazada… tome el test y definitivamente aparecían 2 palitos…

- Jake… yo no puedo estar embarazada… - me tire al piso y tome mi rostro con ambas manos… No podía estar embarazada… no con ese…

- Bells… ¿de quien es?... – pregunto Jake…

- Creo que es de el… Porque contigo usaba protección… y fue la primera vez… y ¡Ahhh!... yo no puedo estar embarazada de ese egocentrigo, engreído, estúpido, arrogante… No puedo… no puedo tener un bebe… no quiero un hijo asi… - dije llorando… Jake comenzó a abrazarme…

- Bella… todo esta bien… yo estoy aquí, te ayudare en lo posible… - el no se podría sacrificar por mi…

- No… de ninguna manera… - dije levantando la vista… - Por mas que necesite tu ayuda, la verdad es que no puedo aceptarla… Jake, no puedo quitarte tu vida, no puedo… - dije llorando…

- Si no lo hago yo ¿Quién lo hara? – me quede quieta por un momento… no lo sabia…

- Me las arreglare…

- ¿y ese tipo no te ayudara? – pregunto de repente… No… tampoco, yo no quería deberle nada a ese tipo…

- No necesito su ayuda – dije limpiándome las lagrimas…

- Bella, por mas que te moleste… el es su padre y tiene derecho a saberlo… de verdad si no lo haces te arrepentiras de por vida… no le quites el padre a tu hijo – dijo serio… - yo te lo digo por experiencia… seria horrible para el si… - comenzó a ponerse triste… no quería verlo triste, yo conocía su historia, su madre lo había separado de su padre y se entero hace pocos años, y era demasiado tarde porque el estaba tan enfermo que murió y Jake no tuvo tiempo para despedirse…

- Ay Jake… no estes triste… - se me estaban llenando los ojos de lagrimas, me levante para abrazarlo…

- Bella, por lo menos hazlo por mi… ¿si?, yo no quiero que tu hijo sufra ¿sabes?... no me gustaría que pase por lo mismo que yo…

- Esta bien… - susurre… - le dire… Es mas… creo que se lo dire ahora… bueno no ahora ahora, en el trabajo se lo dire…

- ¿en el trabajo? – pregunto…

- sip… desgraciadamente el es doctor y bueno yo soy enfermera y desgraciadamente trabajamos en el mismo hospital…

- Bueno… dile, pero si necesitas ayuda dime ¿esta bien?, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte… eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero verte triste con un hijo y sola ¿esta bien?... – dijo tomandome de los hombros y mirándome a los ojos, asentí como una niña buena... – Prometemelo…

- Lo prometo – dije sonriéndole, con el era todo mas fácil…

- Promete que se lo diras en el hospital o antes posible…

- Lo prometo…

- ¿Por la garrita? – se hacia con el dedo meñique, era muy importante eso para nosotros… era un juramento de por vida o si no ya no era valida… estire mi dedo meñique y la cruce con el suyo…

- Por la garrita… - sonrei, siempre me portaba como una niña con el... lo abrace una vez mas y tome mi cartera para salir del departamento, ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Edward que estaba embarazada?... ¿Cómo se lo tomara, me aceptara o me dejara en la caye?... ¿me gritara?... no lo se… hay muchas opciones…  
Edward… estoy embarazada, pensé no, muy fria… Eddie lindo precioso, estoy esperando un bebe y es tuyo… No, mucha confianza… Edward seremos padres… ¿seremos?, no lo creo, muy plural… Edward estoy embarazada de ti y no espero nada de ti asi que no te preocupes, no lo veras ni aunque quisieras… - no… muy pesado… Edward, te amo quiero casarme contigo… y apropósito estoy esperando un bebe tuyo… Definitivamente ¡NO! ¡Ew… Puaj!  
Algo de lo que vi paro mis pensamientos… era un muy mal momento para salir del departamento… mi alma se cayo a los pies… no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

- Te amo Tanya… perdóname por todo… - susurro Edward en el oído de Tanya mientras le abrazaba…

- Yo también te amo… - susurro Tanya y le dio un beso en los labios, una punzada de miles de cuchillos llego a mi pecho, sentía dolor, amargura, odio, _celos_… conclui, eran celos… pero… ¡No!... rei internamente… yo no podía estar celosa, nop no podía estar celosa… no especialmente de El… claro que no, ¿Yo, celosa porque Edward Cullen esta besándose con Tanya?.. ¡JA!, ni en sueños, pero lo raro fue que cuando pensé en eso mil puzadas me llegaron al pecho de nuevo…  
Seguian besándose, al parecer no se daban cuenta de mi presencia… consíganse un cuarto, tienen la puerta del departamento abierta y no entran… ¡ASH!... No se porque pero me quede parada ahí, hasta que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia…

- ¿Bella?- pregunto Edward… oh, no se dieron cuenta… el rubor se poso enseguida en mi rostro… esto no esta pasando - ¿Qué estas haciendo aca? – dijo, todavía estaba abrazando a esa… a esa, no encontraba ningun adjetivo para calificarla… ningun adjetivo que sea malo… porque si es bueno, entonces no cabrian palabras para describir lo hermosa que es… pueden ser, linda, bella, hermosa, con el tremendo cuerpo que ¡WOW!, diría que hasta yo me enamoraría de ella, literalmente… pero Dios, si eran perfectos, el uno para el otro, "Tanya y Edward, los Dioses de la belleza", ya veía ese titulo en la maldita prensa, con fotos de ellos dos juntos tomados de la mano, vistiendo y viéndose dolorosamente hermosos…

- Esto… yo estaba en el departamento de Jake… - dije apuntando con el pulgar la puerta que estaba a mi espalda… - y bueno… - no sabia que mas decirle… - me tengo que ir… Adios… - dije caminando rápido, digamos que casi trotando, pero me enrede con mis pies y me tropecé, escuche una risa por detrás, me gire para ver y era Tanya… se estaba burlando de mi, pero para mi sorpresa, Edward estaba serio, me estaba mirando con… ¿compasion?... ¡PUAJ! Odio ese tipo de mirada… odio cuando la gente me tiene compasión… solo atine a sonreir, para vi que Edward se separaba de ella y se acercaba a mi… y también vi como a Tanya se le abria la boca por la sorpresa…  
Edward extendió su mano y yo la tome, estaba bastante sorprendida…

- Gra…gracias… - dije tartamudeando, en verda estaba realmente sorprendida…

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto sonriéndome torcidamente…

- Si… debo irme… - dije apuntando hacia el asensor…

- Adios… - dijo acercandose y dándome un beso de la mejilla… ¿Qué fue eso?... miles de corrientes eléctricas paso por mi mejilla y luego por mi estomago, me sonroje con el pensamiento, rápidamente me di vuelta y me subi al ascensor… donde estaba hiperventilando… ¿y ahora… cómo le iba a decir a Edward que estaba embarazada?... creerá que quiero separarlo de Tanya… Digamos que hipotéticamente se lo digo… ¿como reaccionara?… están las miles caras que veo…  
a) ¿Enserio, de verdad?… Oh bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?... - sonreí ante ese pensamiento… muy fantaceoso...

b) ¿De verdad?... bien por ti, entonces… te pagare, no se cualquier cosa… pero no quiero ver a esa cosa… - pero la punzada llego…

c) Mentirosa… lo estas haciendo solo para separarme de Tanya, no te creo, mentirosa no te quiero ver nunca mas…

d) Estoy con Tanya, ¿Cuánto quieres por el hijo? Tu no podras cuidarlo bien, será mejor que Tanya y yo lo cuidemos, tu no estas capacitada para cuidarlo, eres pobre…

e)Ah… ¡no!, no lo se… no estoy preparado para tener un hijo, tengo 26 años… no puedo, sabes tengo que comprar cigarros y volveré enseguida… - ¿pero desde cuando que el fuma?, esa es la típica escusas que dan, pero en verdad no vuelven nunca…

f) ¿haz considerado el aborto? - ¡Nunca!, yo nunca mataria la vida de un inocente… ¡Nunca!

g) Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo mirarme al espejo y alabarme asi que no quiero ocuparme de esa cosa, vete…

Habian muchas mas… y cada una de ellas me ponían triste… No creo que se lo deba decir… ahora esta con Tanya, no quiero que su hijo sea un estorbo para su relación… Decidido, aunque le prometi a Jake, el no sabra…

----

**EPOV**

Dios… ¿Qué debo hacer?... Bella se acaba de desmayar… ¿Qué hago?... Soy un medico estúpido… La tome en brazos y la lleve al interior del departamento, la lleve a su habitación, que supuse que era esa porque estaba inundado de su olor… era exquisitamente rica, cerre la puerta del departamento y llame a Alice…

-¿Qué ocurre Edward? – pregunto una Alice…

- Bella… Bella se ha… – no alcance ni a decirle que ocurrió…

- ¿Dónde esta ahora? – pregunto…

- En su departamento… La lleve alla porque…

- Ire enseguida… - dicho esto colgó… siempre interrumpiéndome y nunca deja que las personas terminen de hablar, siempre toma deciciones presipitadas aunque la mayor parte de las veces son siertas… pero no importa, fui a la habitación de Bella, estaba oscuro y no la veía, pero podía ver su contorno por la luz de la luna, era tan hermosa… también podía escuchar su respiración… era jodidamente adorable, ¿de que se habrá desmayado?... debe ser porque no comio, porque otra cosa no podría haber sido… Escuche unos fuertes asotes contra la puerta…. ¡ TOCTOCTOCTOC! = Alice… Dios…  
Sali de la habitación de Bella y fui para abrirle la puerta…

- ¿Dónde esta… Que le ocurrió?... ¿Qué le hiciste… porque estas aquí? – dijo apuntándome la enana… - ¡HABLA! – chillo, puse mi dedo en sus labios para que se callara…

- SHHHH!... esta en su cuarto… se acaba de desmayar y yo no le hice nada, era tarde y vi que estaba mareada asi que la lleve a su departamento, por si no sabias trabajamos juntos y me ofreci a llevarla a su departamento… eso es… - me dejo hablando solo… de nuevo por que se fue a la habitación de Bella, yo la segui y prendió la luz… Bella estaba realmente palida, me acerque a tocarle la cara, estaba helada, no tenia fiebre nada…

- ¿Por qué se desmayo?... – pregunto Alice desabrochando la chaqueta de Bella… ¿Qué esta haciendo?...

- ¿Alice que estas haciendo?... – pregunte, no me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo…

- Quitandole la chaqueta… - dijo con un gesto de obvio…

- Si me di cuenta, pero… ¿Por qué?...

- Le cambiare de ropa, no puede dormir con algo asi… - dijo, hizo señal de que levantara a Bella, le tome por la espalda y la levante, y Alice le quito la chaqueta…

- ¿Pretendes hacerlo enfrente mio, no crees que estará un poco incomoda?… - el incomodo seria yo…

- Si… pero debes ayudarme, no podre levantarla… - mala pregunta… mi cara se descompuso enseguida y Alice lo noto… - Ay… Edward, ni que nunca hubieras visto una mujer desnuda… - si claro que si, pero no a ella, ella no es cualquier mujer, ella es la mujer mas hermosa, y la tuve desnuda y su sensación es taaaan… ¡Pero NO!...

- Arreglatela sola, solo te ayudare a que se quite la chaqueta y la polera, lo otro te lo arreglaras tu… - dije incomodo, ella se encogió de hombro y comenzó a levantarle la polera dejando descubierto su sosten, la levante un poco y se lo quito… mi corazón se paro enseguida, su estomago plano, sus pechos tan… tan… ¡HORA DE SALIR DE AQUÍ!... – Adios Alice… - dije saliendo de la puerta… Estaba demasiado rojo…

- Niñita… - escuche murmurar a Alice… Espere en el sillón mientras Alice salía…

- ¿ya la cambiaste? – pregunte algo demasiado obvio…

- No, esta desnuda ¿quieres ir a verla?… - y mi cara se puso mas roja… y palida a la vez… - era broma… esta completamente vestida asi que no te preocupes… y bien, ¿Por qué se demayo?...

- No lo se… debe ser por que no comio, por que otra razón no tengo… - dije, ella se paro y se dirigió a la cocina…

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunte…

- Le hare algo de comer, para cuando despierte necesitara energía… - dijo y comenzó a hacerle comida, luego llevo a la bandeja a la habitación de Bella y se quedo ahí… Era tan considerada ella, cuando se preocupa por alguien, se preocupa… yo me quede en el living viendo tele, hasta que vi la hora, eran las 4… Fui a la habitación de Bella para ver si estaba despierta o algo, pero me encontré a Alice durmiendo en el sofá, que tierna, Sali para ver si había otra habitación, luego lleve a Alice ahi y la deje en la cama

- Edward… - susurro Alice

- Tranquila, duerme ¿si?...

- No puedo… Bella… - comenzó

- Ya hiciste bastante, yo cuidare de Bella, ahora tu duerme – dije interrumpiéndola…

- Pero la comida, debes dársela… si no se lo come se lo metes por… - no quería saber por donde había que metérselo asi que le tape la boca…

- Alice… descansa ¿si?, el cansacio te hace mal… - la di un beso en la coronilla y me fui a la habitación de Bella, la luz estaba apagada, pero pude guiarme para sentarme al sofá, se veía adorable durmiendo, aunque no la viera, pero podía oir su respiración… Mis parpados estaban demasiado pesado… sentía que me iba a dormir, cerre los ojos e intente dormir, pero escuche el movimiento de las sabanas y luego una silueta…

-¿Bella? – pregunte, me pare y prendi la luz… estaba despierta

- ¿Edward?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – miro por debajo de su frazada, que raro, - ¿Qué me hiciste… Porque no tenia la ropa de antes… acaso... – comenzo a negar con la cabeza… que rara… - nosotros… - dijo apuntándome, luego a ella y de nuevo a mi… - ¿tu y yo?... – Todavia no logro entendes… ¿le afecto el desmayo?... yo creo que - ¿Qué ocurrió?....

- ¿de que estas hablando, tienes fiebre? – pregunte… Luego me miro fijamente… y lo comprendi… creyo que nosotros… que yo me aproveche, que nosotros de nuevo… mi cara cambio de confuso a incomdo - Oh… ¡OHHHHHH!... nosotros eso… ¿creiste que yo… que nosotros… que tuvimos?... Oh…. ¡nononononono!....- suspiro de alivio… cosa me ofendió un poco… ¿tan malo fue tener sexo conmigo?...

- ¿Me vestiste?... – Oh… por eso, cualquiera pensaría cosas erróneas… estas solo con un hombre, te desmayas apareces en tu cama con una ropa diferente… ¿Quién te habrá cambiado de ropa si no el mismo?...

- No… Te estaba acompañando a tu departamento, y luego te desmayaste… - eso me recuerda a… - ¿comiste algo hoy?

- Si… claro… comi lo que Nana nos hizo en la mañana… ¿Por qué?

- ¿Comiste algo mas después de eso?

- Creo que no… eh estado trabajando y me eh olvidado por completo…

- Eso me temia… - me gire, tome la bandeja y se lo puse en la cama…

- ¿tu hiciste eso? – pregunto…

- Si… - dije sonriéndole, y ella me devolvió una hermosa sonrisa…

- Gra… - comenzó, pero yo no podía seguir mintiendo

- En realidad lo hizo Alice…

- ¿Alice esta aquí… donde esta? – pregunto

- Si… cuando te desmayaste, enseguida la llame, y vino, luego me pregunto que te ocurrió, y le dije que te habías desmayado… supuse que debió ser porque no comiste bien, en este momento esta durmiendo en una habitación, estaba sentada en el sofá de tu cama cuidandote y se quedo dormida asi que la lleve a una habitación que sobraba… por si no te molesta… - dije

- Claro que no me molesta, después de todo ella me cuido… y ¿Qué hora es?

- Ahora mismo… - dije mirando a mi reloj - son las 5.35 de la mañana…

- ¿Y porque estas todavía aquí? – ¿tan mala es mi compañía?... debe odiarme

- ¿quieres que me vaya?

- Bueno… - vi que vacilaba… - solo me preguntaba que hacias tu en mi habitación si Alice estaba aquí para cuidarme…

- Alice estaba durmiendo… y no podría dejar a mi hermanita sola y desprotegida y me quede aquí por si necesitabas algo ya que como no estaba Alice… alguien tendría que cuidarte porque ella me lo pidio, tu la conoces siempre tan sobreprotectora…

- No debiste – dijo algo molesta…

- Si que tenia…

- En verdad no debiste… gracias de todos modos… - agradeció…

- De nada… - dije, le mire a los ojos y me quede trabado… eran tan hermosos, y enseguida vi que se sonrojo… que hermoso su sonrojo… vi que un mechon me estaba tapando la vista de sus hermosos ojos, y sin pensarlo lo puse detrás de su oreja para que no me obstruyera la vista… cosa que me arrepentí porque al momento de contacto sentí muchas descargas eléctricas… luego le mire sus labios, eran perfectos, lentamente me fui acercando… su olor era delicioso… De repente se sobresalto por no se que… yo no escuche nada…

- ¿Bella? – pregunto la enana… ah… debio escuchar la manilla de la puerta, que bueno que lo haya escuchado, por que yo no me hubiera dado cuenta y nos hubiera traido problemas…

- Ahh!- Grito Bella y dando un pequeño salto haciendo que su bandeja de comida ya terminada se cayera de la cama… y haciéndome a mi sobresaltar…

- ¿Bella? –pregunto la enana asomando la cabeza… - ¡estas despierta!... Oh gracias a Dios – dijo tirándose encima de Bella… me compadesco de ella…

- Tranquila Alice… solo fue un desmayo nada mas… - dijo Bella…

- ¿tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba yo y Nana?... – ¿Nana sabe de esto?... raro, me levante a recoger los platos rotos…

- No tienes porque… - dijo

- Bella… quiero que te quedes en cama todo el dia ¿entendido? – Ops… parece que Bella esta en problemas… que pena… cuando Alice tiene esa voz, nadie puede contradecirle, siempre es tan sobreprotectora…

- Si… solo recogeré los restos y ya… - dijo, ¿ella recogerá los trastos? Pero se acaba de desmayar… ella es rara, si fuera otra persona estaría alegando dolor o otra cosa, pero ella siempre le quita importancia a las cosas…

- Yo lo recogeré… - dije interrumpiéndola, ya había reunido los restos, solo necesitaba una bolsa para recogerlos… - ¿tienes una bolsa?…

- Claro – dijo, salió de su habitación… Me pare para estirar las piernas y me sente en el sofá… la verdad estaba cansado… espere unos minutos hasta que Alice entro con una bolsa, la tome y comencé a recoger los restos…

- Ire a ver a Nana, adiós, vuelve cuando quieras… - recogi los restos y luego tome la bandeja, Bella había entrado a la habitación, le pase la bandeja…

- Esto ten – dije tendiéndome la bandeja…

- Gracias por quedarte y por llamar a Alice… y por todo – dijo…

- Por nada… - me despedi y me fui a mi casa… llegue y me fui a mi habitación a dormir un poco… tenia que descansar, estaba demasiado cansado… Un sonido me despertó… era mi celular… que horror… me levante y vi que era Tanya…

- ¿Edward? – pregunto

- ¿Qué ocurre Tanya? – pregunte con la voz mas dulce que pude…

-¿puedes venir a mi departamento?… quiero hablar contigo, pero pronto…

- Claro, estare alla en 30 minutos… adiós – dije cortando, me fui a ducha y tome las llaves del auto, demore unos 10 minutos en llegar, vi la hora… eran las 11.30… Esta vez intente no equivocarme de departamento… toque a uno, y para mi suerte era el correcto… Habia una Tanya con los ojos llorosos, se lanzo a mis brazos…

- Edward… te eh extrañado demasiado… - dijo llorando, yo la abrace y le di un beso en la cabeza… la verdad no eh tenido tiempo de pensar mucho en ella… aunque pasaron apenas un dia…

- Yo también… - dije por decir algo… todavía la quería y quería volver por ella…

- No me importa lo que hayas hecho, no puedo enojarme contigo, no me dejes por favor… - dijo llorando en mi pecho, odio cuando una mujer llora…

- Pero yo no hice nada… te juro que lo que te dije antes era verdad…

- shhh…. El pasado no importa, lo que importa es el presente y que te quiero conmigo…

- Te amo Tanya… perdóname por todo… - susurre en su oído…

- Yo también te amo… - susurro Tanya, levanto su cara y me dio un beso… si que sabia dar besos… me separe de ella y sentí una miranda, me gire y vi a Bella…

- ¿Bella?- pregunte… - ¿Qué estas haciendo aca?... ¿y saliendo cerca del departamento de su ex – novio?... no deberían haber roto…

- Esto… yo estaba en el departamento de Jake… - Si me di cuenta… pensé, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?... una rabia interna llego desde mi pecho… - y bueno, me tengo que ir… Adios… - comenzo a caminar al ascensor rápida y adorablemente torpe… pero su torpeza le gano y se cayo…

- ¿y con esa me engañaste? – susurro en mi oído – no se ni porque estuve celosa – dijo riéndose… a veces odiaba esa parte de Tanya tan superficial… Mire a Bella, se veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, no me pude resistir y camine a su dirección para ayudarla, le extendi la mano para que lo tomara…

- Gra…gracias… - tartamudeo…

- ¿Estas bien? – dije sonriéndole…

- Si… debo irme… - apunto hacia el asensor…

- Adios… - sin pensarlo, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla… se sentía tan bien su contacto… Vi como se alejaba hacia el ascensor y me devolví al departamento con Tanya… al parecer lo nuestro estaba arreglado…

------------------------------------------

**Proximo cap:**

-Jake… ¿Qué dice? – pregunte ansionsa…

- Esperate… todavía falta Bells, debes tranquilizarte… - espere varios segundos…

- ¿listo?... – pregunte como una niña…

- Si Bells… y dice negativo… no estas embarazada…

---

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto…

- Necesitaba aire fresco – dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, mala respuesta, me sonroje al instante al darme cuenta de mi respuesta tan tonta, vi que sonrio tratando de burlarse de mi…

- Asi que vienes a una habitación, donde es completamente cerrada excepto por la ventana… - concluyo el sonriendo… yo asentí… - Bella, te he notado muy rara – camino en mi dirección… - ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto… ¿le digo o no le digo?... creo que debo decirle… Esta bien le digo…

- Edw…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Esta muy rara…**

**BPOV**

Queria hacerme otro test para asegurarme, asi que compre otro y fui al departamento de Jake de nuevo…

-Jake… ¿Qué dice? – pregunte ansionsa…

- Esperate… todavía falta Bells, debes tranquilizarte… - espere varios segundos…

- ¿listo?... – pregunte como una niña…

- Si Bells… y dice negativo… no estas embarazada…

- Oh… - dije para mi misma, ya me había hecho la idea de que estaba embarazada… - ¡Que bien! – exclame sin animos… la verdad fue como si hubiera perdido un bebe… - no es como si hubiera perdido un bebe… en verdad nunca la tuve, y en realidad no la quería… ¿verdad?, yo no quería un bebe con ese engreído… tampoco estaba preparada para ser madre y la verdad…

- Bells… - me interrumpió… - es mentira… te menti, es positivo… si estas embarazada, solo quería ver tu reacción, y la verdad no fue nada alegre… Tu de verdad quieres a ese bebe… - lo abrace y pegue mi cabeza a su pecho…

- Si lo quiero pero no quiero que sea de el… - llore…

- Bella, todo estará bien, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es estar sana, debes cuidar a tu bebe y decirle al padre, y después se arregla todo ¿esta bien? – yo asentí como niña buena… cuando se lo proponía era demasiado maduro…

Habian pasado ya 4 semanas de embarazo definitivamente si era de Edward, lo había descubierto con mi ginecólogo, eran 4 semanas desde mi aniversario con Jake, no lo puedo creer… mi situación con Edward no avanzaba ni empeoraba… era casi siempre el mismo dialogo todos los días…

-Hola…

- Hola…

- ¿Cómo va tu dia?...

- Bien… ¿el tuyo?

- Si no me quejo…

- Debo trabajar…

- Adelante…

Y eso seria todo nuestro dialogo… no me atrevía a decirle… a veces unia el valor, pero cada vez que me acercaba llegaba cada enfermera que coquetea con el, y me enferma que el les siga el juego… ¿no que había vuelto con Tanya?... que se conforma con una…

Hoy era viernes asi que me tocaba trabajar de 8 a 8 de la tarde… Cada vez que veía a Edward, me recordaba mi situación, era tan triste… por instinto constantemente me acariciaba mi vientre… a veces me miraba al espejo, y me ponía una almohada pretendiendo tener mas meses…  
Con Jake no he hablado mucho, creo que esta muy ocupado, igual estoy agradecida porque asi no me obligara a decirle… ¿Cómo decirle?, no quiero que mi hijo sea una carga para el y su relación… yo no podría hacer algo asi…

Era las 12 de la mañana y Edward acababa de entrar a trabajar, tenia un ramo de flores, vi que caminaba en mi dirección con una hermosa sonrisa…

-¿Para quién son esas hermosas flores? – pregunte sonriendo…

- Para Tanya – y mi sonrisa se desvaneció… siempre hace lo mismo, cada vez que intento tener una charla amigable y civilizada, me quita las ganas... ¿Porque me ocurria eso? quien sabe... – estamos de aniversario…

- Bien por ti, si me disculpas… debo trabajar… - dije dándome la vuelta y acariciando mi estomago… las lagrimas comenzaron a llegar enseguida… ¿Por qué de repente lloro?... esa es la horrible parte del embarazo, las hormonas de la sensibilidad… ¡Dios! Por suerte no me tocaba ningun paciente, fui a un cuarto donde no había nadie, cerre la puerta y me deslice por la puerta…

- Tranquila bebe… - dije acariciando mi estomago… - Mami solo esta triste, pero nada grave, la verdad es que tu papi es un engreído, estúpido, arrogante y mucho mas… - dije limpiándome las lagrimas… - Somos tu y yo, nunca te dejare solo o sola cariño, mami está aquí para protegerlos… - Me pare… la verdad no sabia de que estaba llorando… hormonas… estúpidas hormonas, siempre lo arruinan todo… me gire, le pegue a la puerta y gruuñi..

- Estupido, estúpido, estúpido – gruñía entre dientes, me gire y comencé a respirar profundamente, camine hacia una ventana que tenia, esta habitación no la ocupaba nadie… me acaricie el estomago de nuevo… - Todo esta bien cariño… todo esta bien…

- ¿Qué estará bien? – pregunto una voz por detrás… ¿Qué hacia el aquí?, me gire y lo vi…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte a Edward…

- Solo pasaba y escuche unos golpes y gritos… me acerque y vi que eras tu, nada sorprendente… - dijo sonriéndome, pero todavía me acordaba de que estaban de aniversario… ¡PUAJ!

- ¿estabas hablando sola? – me pregunto… me di cuenta que me había escuchado hablar con mi bebe, ¡no! Respondió mi interior, estaba hablando con mi hijo, que también es tuyo bastardo… me sonroje…

- Ssssi… - vacile, creería que estaba loca…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto…

- Necesitaba aire fresco – dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, mala respuesta, me sonroje al instante al darme cuenta de mi respuesta tan tonta, vi que sonrio tratando de burlarse de mi…

- Asi que vienes a una habitación, donde es completamente cerrada excepto por la ventana… - concluyo el sonriendo… yo asentí… - Bella, te he notado muy rara – camino en mi dirección… - ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto… ¿le digo o no le digo?...

- ¿que me ocurre de que? - dije haciendome la inocente

- No te hagas, a mi no me engañas, estas actuando rara, se que no te conosco y no deberia preguntarte nada, pero por lo poco que te conosco, se que estas actuando rara... no se por que, pero lo se, creo que comenzamos mal las cosas y de verdad quiero empezar de nuevo y poder ser tu amigo, ¿que te parece? - dijo alargando la mano, pues yo no quiero ser tu amiga, quiero que te vayas a la punta del cerro y dejarme sola, pense... a ver si con esto te espanto, tan hombre que te crees, mejor vete con tu Tanya y nos dejas tranquilos...

- Edw…

---

**EPOV**

Todo estaba bien, las cosas con Tanya mejoraron, volvimos a ser novios… y hoy es nuestro anversario de un mes…  
Todo estaba bien con Tanya, y con Bella, es relativo, siempre nos saludamos como lo adultos que somos, aunque a Alice no le gusto la idea de que ubiera vuelto con Tanya…

-¡QUE!... – grito – tu debes estar loco… ¿no habían roto?... y por que rompieron, si rompieron era por algo, deberían acordarse de eso y no volver nunca mas… - ¿Qué tenia Alice contra Tanya?...

- Alice, es mi vida… se lo que hago, soy un hombre ¿esta bien?, se cuidarme solo…

- Eso es lo que me preocupa Edward, que seas un hombre, te dejas guiar por las testosteronas que te hacen hacer cosas estúpidas y no te guias por tu cerebro… ¡Dios Edward!... Ella es tan superficial… puede ser la mas hermosa del mundo pero…

- Es mi vida… yo quiero que venga a cenar a la casa para que conosca a Nana… - estaba harto de que se entrometiera en mi vida…

- ¿y en todo estos años que has estado con ella… no le has presentado a Nana?...

- Bueno… no se dio el momento y ella siempre estaba ocupada, pero dejame ¿si?... yo se lo que hago y quiero estar con Tanya… PUNTO, se acabo esta conversación…

¿Qué tenia con Tanya?... a decir verdad Nana no dijo nada sobre ella, pero no era tan amable… no lo se.. quizá problemas de mujeres…

Fui a la tienda para comprarle flores a Tanya, los lleve al hospital por que después de eso iba a ir a su departamento para hacerle una sorpresa y esta vez no me equivocare de habitación…  
Eran las doce asi que tenia que ir a trabajar… Al entrar vi a Bella que se acariciaba el estomago, últimamente siempre la he visto hacer eso… debe tener algún problema estomacal…

- ¿Para quién son esas hermosas flores? – pregunto al verme sonriendo

- Para Tanya, estamos de aniversario… - a decir verdad, nuestra relación ha estado mejorando, esta mas simpatica conmigo…

- Bien por ti, si me disculpas… debo trabajar… - y vuelve a ser pesada… ¿Qué le pasa a ella?… siempre tan cambiante de humor…  
Fui a registrarme y comencé a caminar, pero escuche unos golpes en la puerta, pero después no los oi mas… fui hacia la habitación y Bella estaba viendo la ventana y acariciándose el estomago… de nuevo, y se murmuraba cosas raras…

- Todo esta bien cariño… todo esta bien…

- ¿Qué estará bien? – pregunte… se dio vuelta y me miro…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto…

- Solo pasaba y escuche unos golpes y gritos… me acerque y vi que eras tu, nada sorprendente…  
¿estabas hablando sola?, se sonrojo enseguida…

- Ssssi…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte, meditando y con los ojos llorosos… había estado llorando…

- Necesitaba aire fresco – ¿aire fresco?... es la mentira mas adorable que he escuchado en mi vida… le sonreí dulcemente…

- Asi que vienes a una habitación, donde es completamente cerrada excepto por la ventana… - ella solo asintió… ¿Qué le ocurre?- Bella, te he notado muy rara – me acerque a ella… - ¿Qué te ocurre? – vi que estaba en un momento de vacilación… abrió la boca…

- ¿que me ocurre de que? - dijo haciendose la inocente

- No te hagas, a mi no me engañas, estas actuando rara, se que no te conosco y no deberia preguntarte nada, pero por lo poco que te conosco, se que estas actuando rara... no se por que, pero lo se, creo que comenzamos mal las cosas y de verdad quiero empezar de nuevo y poder ser tu amigo, ¿que te parece? - dije alargando la mano

- Edw… - antes de que cayera al piso la logre tomar… ¿ha estado sin comer de nuevo?, se había desmayado otra vez, la puse en la camilla y llame a una enfermera…

---

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

- Queda algo pendiente… ¿Por qué has estado tan rara últimamente?... - ¿Por qué siempre con la pregunta?... que le importa… ni que fuera nada que tuviera que ver con el… aunque si tenia absolutamente todo que ver con el… pero el no sabia eso…

- Nada… - menti, el no podía saber…

- Bella, no sabes actuar… se que ocultas algo…

- ¿y eso a ti que te importa? – pregunte enojada… en verdad ¿Qué le importaba?... no le basta su Tanya, de repente se quedo serio…

- Pues me importa… - mi corazón se paro y me sonroje… ¿Le importo?... – Pero tienes razón, no me deberia importar… no es de mi incumbencia… lo siento – vi que su disculpa era sincera… quizá si se merecía saber…

- Edward… la verdad es que…

----

- Gracias Bella, de verdad eres una buena persona… - me acerque y le di un beso en la frente… Luego me fui… Vi que Tanya me estaba esperando en el Volvo…

- Feliz aniversario amor… - dijo besándome en los labios… Verdad nuestro aniversario… deje las flores en mi oficina…

- Espera… vuelvo enseguida… - me separe y fui a buscar las flores, Sali y justo pase por la habitación de Bella que estaba llorando… ¿Por qué lloraba?...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Si tan solo supieras porque…**

**BPOV**

Me desperté por unos sonidos… ¿Qué me sucedió?...

-Eddie, no tienes porque quedarte para eso están las enfermeras… - escuche la voz de una mujer…

- Bueno, pero yo debo quedarme hasta que llegue Alice… - dijo una voz aterciopelada… me desmaye… de nuevo, ¡Dios!

- Esta bien… yo ire a buscar un café dietético… ¿si? ¿tu quieres algo? – la voz se estaba poniendo mas sensual… demasiado sensual para mi gusto… y luego escuche el sonido de un beso… ¡NO!... ellos no….

- Tanya… no en este momento, estamos con alguien… - escuche la voz de Edward algo molesto, para mi sorpresa… sus hormonas deberían haber reaccionado y el ahora deberia estar encendido y queriendo acostarse con la mujer mas sexy del planeta… en una habitación donde hay una mujer "inconciente" bueno, ellos deberían pensar eso…

- No se despertara… - Ella si que tiene las hormonas desparramadas… escuche otro beso…

- Tanya, ahora no… ¿esta bien?, Bella esta presente… - ¿le importo?... que tiern… - seria falta de la ética hacerlo donde ella esta… yo también te deseo pero en tu departamento… ¿si?, espera a la noche… - ¿Qué MIERDA?... ¡DIOS!, ellos… ¡HOLA TODAVIA SIGO AQUÍ!...

- No quiero esperar… es mucho tiempo… ¿no crees que es mas exitante si?... – escuche otro sonido de beso y… ¡HORA DE QUE LA SEÑORITA INCONCIENTE DESPIERTE, NO QUIERO UN TRAUMA CEREBRAL DE POR VIDA!...  
Me removí un poco y fingi abrir los ojos como si acabara de despertar, me gire y vi a Edward y a Tanya, que ya se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, cosa que hizo que tuvieran que separarse…

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunte inocentemente, mire a Tanya, que tenia una mirada de fastidio y que estaba acalorada, bastante acalorada… MUY acalorada… mire a Edward y vi que estaba rojo también… debio ser por la vergüenza… rei internamente por haberlos interrumpido en un momento… tan… tan… ¿comunicativos?...

- Estas en el hospital… - dijo rápidamente, estaba nervioso, cosa que me hizo sonreir…

- Voy por el café… Adios – dijo Tanya dándole un beso en los labios a Edward… ¡AH! Consíganse una habitación, vi que salió y me quede mirando a Edward…

- Si me di cuenta… pero ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital? – pregunte fingiendo ignorancia…

- Te desmayaste… ¿sabes porque te desmayaste?... – pregunto de repente… SI PORQUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE TI IDIOTA… yo asentí y toque mi estomago…

- No comi bien… de nuevo – dije, después de lo que vi no pensaba decírselo… que se joda… vi que abrio la boca para decir algo pero no lo dijo…

- Pues por eso no te preocupes, te pusimos suero… les… te dara todos nutrientes que necesita, asi que no te preocupes por tu salud… todo estará bien…

- Gracias… - dije de nuevo, ¿Por qué siempre me desmayaba cuando estaba con el?... Dios…

- Alice llegara luego… - de nuevo llamo a Alice…

- No hacia falta, solo me desmaye, ¿hace cuanto que llevo asi?...

- ¿Unas 10 horas?... – dijo pensándolo bien… ¿tanto?... - ¿Te duele la cabeza, los pies… el estomago, _el utero_, algo?... - ¿desde cuando tan preocupado este?…

- No Edward, estoy bien… solo, no comi bien, por eso debi desmayarme – menti… y no muy bien, me miraba con el ceño fruncido no me creía…

- Bella… - no pudo continuar porque llego Alice… siempre mi salvadora…

- ¡TE DIJE QUE COMIERAS! – me grito cuando me vio despierta…

- Alice… lo siento – dije bajando la vista…

- Nada de lo siento, te obligare a comer de ahora en adelante, no puedes ir desmayandote asi por asi… ¡Debes comer! – ordeno la enana tomandome de los hombros…

- Tranquila Alice, ya le pusimos suero y estarán bien – mi salvación, _EDWARD…_ que fastidioso… pero vi que Alice se tranquilizo un poco y se cruzo de brazos…

- Alice… no deberías estar aquí conmigo… debiste haber tenido planes mas importantes… te lo debi haber arruinado… - vi que su sonrisa se desvaneció, yo tenia la razón… si que le había arruinado los planes, me sentí jodidamente mal… - Perdon Alice… de verdad lo siento, pero no deberías estar aquí…

- Bella… tranquila yo no tenia planes… - dijo quitándole importancia, se encogió de hombros… - nada importante… - me sonrio, pero era la sonrisa mas falsa de todo el mundo…

- Alice… ve, soy grande se cuidarme sola… - dije sonriéndole…

- Pues si sabes cuidarte sola entonces debiste cuidar mejor y comer sanamente… nunca te veo comiendo… - me miro severamente, si supieras de verdad porque me desmaye pense… no le quería decir, la verdad es que estaba con su hermano que era el padre… y bueno… no quiero que ese engreído sea el padre de mi hijo… antes muerta…

- Alice… ve, la próxima vez sere mas cuidadosa ¿si?...

- No te dejare sola… - dijo sonriéndome, se giro hacia su hermano… ¿ella le iba a pedir a el?... no se atreverá… ¡NO! – Edward, te quedarías aquí cuidando a Bella, vi que Edward hacia una mueca...

- Hay enfermeras – dije rápidamente…

- Alice, tengo planes – dijo el lentamente… aunque era eso lo que quería, me dolio un poco al saber que no se iba a quedar conmigo por que tenia _"otro tipos de planes"_ que consiste en obedecer sus hormonas y su pene…

- Pero no confio en nadie mas que no sea en ti… ¿por favor? – esa carita de cachorro… siempre funciona…

- Esta bien Alice, solo lo hago por ti… - dijo sonriéndole y abrazandole… solo se quedaba porque Alice le pedia y no por mi… fue como un cuchillo en el pecho…

- Te amo Edward… - dijo Alice…

- Ya lo se… ahora ve con Jazz… - espera… ¿Quién es Jazz, porque no me dijo nada sobre el?... me siento un poco ofendida por que ella no confio en mi… no me había dicho que tenia una cita con "Jazz"… pensándolo mejor, yo le había hecho lo mismo… no le dije que tenia un mes de embarazo, se va a sentir tan dolida… me sentí tan apenada…

- Adios Bella… Come… - se giro y se fue por la puerta…

- ¿y como estas? – pregunto Edward mirándome…

- Bien… - dije rodando los ojos…

- Queda algo pendiente… ¿Por qué has estado tan rara últimamente?... - ¿Por qué siempre con la pregunta?... que le importa… ni que fuera nada que tuviera que ver con el… aunque si tenia absolutamente todo que ver con el… pero el no sabia eso…

- Nada… - menti, el no podía saber…

- Bella, no sabes actuar… se que ocultas algo…

- ¿y eso a ti que te importa? – pregunte enojada… en verdad ¿Qué le importaba?... no le basta su Tanya, de repente se quedo serio…

- Pues me importa… - mi corazón se paro y me sonroje… ¿Le importo?... – Pero tienes razón, no me deberia importar… no es de mi incumbencia… lo siento – vi que su disculpa era sincera… quizá si se merecía saber…

- Edward… la verdad es que… - no pude seguir por que llego la tipa… por tipa me refiero a Tanya… que traia un café en su mano… ya veía ya que se le caia en su rostro tan perfectamente hermoso…

- Hola… estas despierta… - dijo sonriéndome, yo asentí con la cabeza… se fue y tomo a Edward de la mano… otra punzada llego a mi pecho… - ¿vamos? – le pregunto a Edward…

- Amor… - dijo lentamente, le costaba bastante darle la mala noticia… si con quedarse conmigo solo por una noche era tan malo, entonces peor iba a ser tener que compartir conmigo… decidido no se lo dire… - debo decirte algo… - dijo con algo de triteza… - la verdad es que Alice me pidió…

- que se divirtieran… - termine yo, Edward me lanzo una mirada sorprendida… - Si, Alice les deseo buena suerte…

- Pues dale las gracias a Alice… - dijo Tanya dándole un beso a Edward, que seguía con los ojos abiertos… pero ella siguió besándolo y tomo con una de sus manos la mejilla de Edward… ¡HEY… ESTOY AQUÍ!... ¡CONSIGANSE UNA HABITACION…. Y SIN PERSONAS POR SI ACASO!... pensé en mi interior… yo carraspe incomoda… ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarse enfrente de mi?... me dolio bastante el hecho… pero ¿a quien no le molstaria que la gente se besara al frente tuyo pretendiendo como que si tu no existieras?...  
Lentamente se separaron…

- Tanya… ve al estacionamiento, yo te alcanzo luego… - dijo Edward… ella asintió y se fue… - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto molesto… y ¿no era eso lo que quería?... ¿no era yo una carga?...

- Porque eso era lo que querías ¿no?... no tienes que quedarte aquí, no quiero ser una carga para ti… se cuidarme sola… además se ve que _necesitabas_ estar con Tanya… - dije pensando en lo que había escuchado…

- Pero Bella, yo debo quedarme… Alice me pidió que te cuidara y eso debo hacer… - sentí una fuerte ira y una picazón en los ojos.. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que hacer las cosas solo por que alguien se lo pedia?... ¿no lo podía hacer por su cuenta… o no lo hace?... no quiero que me tenga lastima…

- Edward… no me debes nada, se cuidarme sola, además hay enfermeras demasiadas capacitada para cuidarme en caso de que me un ataque cardiaco – bromee… pero el no parecía del todo divertido…

- Pero Bella…

- Pero nada… ahora ve y no hagas esperar a tu novia… se nota que deben celebrar su aniversario – le sonreí…

- Gracias Bella, de verdad eres una buena persona… - se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente, luego se fue… ¿yo una buena persona?... claro por eso no le dire que estoy embarazada de el… no puedo… Cuando se fue sentí un vacio en mi pecho, me sentía dolida y era patético… ¿no era yo la que quería que se fuera con su Tanya?... ¿No era yo la que le había pedido que se fuera con ella en vez de estar conmigo?... ¿No era yo la que no quería ser un estorbo con mi bebe en su relación? Instintivamente toque a mi bebe… estamos solos en el mundo… el no tendrá a su padre, por mucho que me duela, no quiero que mi Edward tenga que estar conmigo por obligación ni por nada… odio que la gente me tenga lastima… las lagrimas comenzaron a llegar a mis ojos, y algunas se desbordaron en mi mejilla… un pequeño sollozo se salió de mi boca… No puedo decirle a Edward… arruinare su vida… Perdoname Jake por romer mi promesa… pero no la puedo cumplir me dije internamente… y haciéndome soltar otro sollozo…

- Bella… ¿Por qué estas llorando? – escuche una voz familiar en la puerta… mi corazón se paro, levante la vista y lo vi…

---

**EPOV **

Tome a Bella en brazos y la deje en la camilla. Aprete el botón de emergencia y enseguida llego la enfermera ¿deberia llamar a Alice… ella tenia una cita con Jasper, creo que se enojara por interrumpirle en su cita, pero y… si no le digo se enojara por no avisarle que su amiga se desmayo de nuevo, ¡AH! Decidi no llamara, la llamare cuando se despierte después de un rato, y si no despierta también… Yo Sali para seguir trabajando, eran las 10, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Bella se desmayo, asi que será mejor llamar a Alice…

- Edward… ¿Qué quieres?… estoy preparándome para la cita con Jasper, me queda 30 minutos para estar en el restoran… Asi que suéltalo ¡YA! – grito la enana…

- Bella se acaba de desmayar, solo te estoy avisando nada mas…

- ¡Ah!... – grito frustrada la chica… - de nuevo no comio… ¡Ah!...

- Dejala, debe tener sus razones, además ya le debieron haber puesto suero… tranquilízate esta en buenas manos…

- Pero igual no confio, estare haya en 30 minutos… Adios, gracias por avisarme…

- ¿Y tu cita?...

- Tendra que retrasarse… - dijo eso y me corto… siemrpe tan considerada esta enana… me alegra de ser su hermano…

Decidi ir a ver a Bella, entre en la habitación donde me encontré con una enfermera que estaba escribiendo en un cuadernillo…

- Buenas… ¿sabe lo que le sucedió a la señorita? – pregunte amablemente, la enfermera se veía amable, tenia unos 45 años…

- ¿usted es un pariente de ella? – me pregunto con una sonrisa… Podria decir que soy su novio pero no tengo el derecho de decírselo…

- No… solo una conocida… ¿pero sabe lo que le sucedió? – pregunte de nuevo…

- Pues si lo se… pero es información confidencial y no puedo revelarselo a alguien que no sea su familiar… Dctor cullen… lo siento… – dijo dándome una sonrisa de lastima…

- No se preocupe… - le sonreí…

- Enfermera… - grito una mujer desde la puerta… - La necesitan urgente… Por favor…

- Ire enseguida… - dijo dejando su cuadernillo de datos y saliendo de la habitación, tenia bastante curiosidad, asi que lo tomeel cuadernillo y vi cual era el problema, supuse que por falta de comida… pero me equivoque… Decia que estaba embarazada… y tenia 1 mes, el mismo tiempo del que nosotros… No creo que sea mi hijo… ¿o si?... no lo se…Estaba en perfectas condiciones, solo se desmayo por el efecto del embarazo… ¿Le deberia preguntar de quien es su hijo?... No, porque ella sabra que me infiltre en información confidencial…Con razón ha estado actuando tan raro, siempre se acariciaba el vientre… Pero sigo sin entender, ella sabia que estaba embarazada, pero si ese bebe era mio, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?...

- Eddie… - escuche una voz por detrás… - Estabas aquí, te he estado buscando por todas partes… ¿Qué haces a?... – corto la pregunta cuando vio a Bella, se puso furiosa… - ¿Qué haces aquí con esa zorra?

- Se ha desmayado nada mas… decidi venir a ver como estaba, además es amiga de Alice, y le avise para que viniera a verla… - eso no le hacia mas feliz, al contrario… se veía mas enojada, yo sabia que siempre quizo ser amiga de Alice y caerle bien, pero nunca lo logro por Dios sabe que razón…

- ¿y nos podemos ir?... para celebrar nuestro aniversario… - dijo acercándose con voz sensual…

- Aquí no, Tanya… no creo, debo quedarme hasta que Alice llegue… - menti descaradamente… y la razón… ¿Quién sabe? Senti la necesidad de estar con Bella…

-Eddie, no tienes porque quedarte para eso están las enfermeras… - Dijo acercándose mas… no se por que, pero eso no me convencía… a veces sus ideas eran tan descabelladas… no podía hacerlo cuando estaba Bella presente…

- Bueno, pero yo debo quedarme hasta que llegue Alice… - Dije de nuevo…

- Esta bien… yo ire a buscar un café dietético… ¿si? ¿tu quieres algo? – dijo eso con doble sentido, que no me gusto para nada… se acerco y me beso en los labios…

- Tanya… no en este momento, estamos con alguien… - dije como escusa… la verdad no tenia ganas de hacerlo… bueno no con ella, por extraño que suene… últimamente ha estado muy superficial…

- No se despertara… - dijo besándome de nuevo… estaba comenzando a fastidiarme…

- Tanya, ahora no… ¿esta bien?, Bella esta presente, seria falta de la ética hacerlo donde ella esta… yo también te deseo pero en tu departamento… ¿si?, espera a la noche… - Menti… en verdad no quería hacerlo con ella…

- No quiero esperar… es mucho tiempo… ¿no crees que es mas exitante si?... – no termino por que me beso de nuevo… Escuche que Bella comenzó a removerse un poco y vi que abrió los ojos, instintivamente me separe de Tanya… Gracias a Dios… Vi que Bella nos quedo mirando, y vi que Tanya tenia un rostro de enojo… por causa de la interrupción que Bella nos hizo, rei internamente… se veía tan gracioso…

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto… En el hospital… respondi internamente, donde no se debería estar haciendo cosas indebidas… que vergüenza… ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubiera estado despierta?... Dios…

- Estas en el hospital… - conteste… estaba demasiado nervioso…

- Voy por el café… Adios – dijo Tanya dándome un beso en los labios

- Si me di cuenta… - ¿se dio cuenta de que?... - pero ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital? – aa… eso, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital… pregunte fingiendo ignorancia…

- Te desmayaste… ¿sabes porque te desmayaste?... – pregunte nervioso… sabia que ella sabia que estaba embarazada y por alguna extraña razón no me quería decir… vi que asintió y se toco el vientre… ¡Si que sabia!

- No comi bien… de nuevo – dijo, entonces no sabia… ¿sere el indicado para decirle?... no lo creo, no quiero que sepa que me meti en sus asuntos…

- Pues por eso no te preocupes, te pusimos suero… les… - me confundi… quería que supiera que su bebe estará muy bien - te dara todos nutrientes que necesita, asi que no te preocupes por tu salud… todo estará bien…

- Gracias… - respondió…

- Alice llegara luego… - no se me ocurrió otra cosa mas que decirle…

- No hacia falta, solo me desmaye, ¿hace cuanto que llevo asi?...

- ¿Unas 10 horas?... , ¿Te duele la cabeza, los pies… el estomago, _el utero_, algo?... – quería saber si estaba bien… es una mujer embarazada ¡Dios!

- No Edward, estoy bien… solo, no comi bien, por eso debi desmayarme – me estaba mintiendo… se le notaba en la cara…

- Bella… - le iba a decir que me estaba mintiendo, pero justo llego Alice, que inoportuno…

- ¡TE DIJE QUE COMIERAS! – me grito la enana… que horror ser Bella…

- Alice… lo siento – respondió Bella, yo que ella deberia tener bastante miedo…

- Nada de lo siento, te obligare a comer de ahora en adelante, no puedes ir desmayandote asi por asi… ¡Debes comer! – pero si conociera por que se desmayo, la hara comer el doble… dije para mi…

- Tranquila Alice, ya le pusimos suero y estarán bien – dije…

- Alice… no deberías estar aquí conmigo… debiste haber tenido planes mas importantes… te lo debi haber arruinado… - vi como Alice se ponía seria de repente… y Bella tenia razón, luego vi a Bella, que tenia una mirada de culpa… - Perdon Alice… de verdad lo siento, pero no deberías estar aquí…

- Bella… tranquila yo no tenia planes… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros… ¿Qué no tiene importancia? La mire y si que le estaba costando mucho trabajo mentir… - nada importante… - luego le dedico una sonrisa…

- Alice… ve, soy grande se cuidarme sola… - le tranquilizo Bella…

- Pues si sabes cuidarte sola entonces debiste cuidar mejor y comer sanamente… nunca te veo comiendo…

- Alice… ve, la próxima vez sere mas cuidadosa ¿si?...

- No te dejare sola… - dijo sonriéndome, luego se giro y me sonrio… ¿Qué se estará tramando esta enana? – Edward, te quedarías aquí cuidando a Bella… - ah eso se tramaba… auch…

- Hay enfermeras – me salvo rápidamente Bella…

- Alice, tengo planes – dije… era el aniversario con Tanya, no podía abandonarla, ella se enojaría conmigo…

- Pero no confio en nadie mas que no sea en ti… ¿por favor? – me miro con carita de cachorro… se notaba que de verdad quería ir, asi que le hice un favor…

- Esta bien Alice, solo lo hago por ti… - le sonreí y la abrace…

- Te amo Edward… - chillo la enana…

- Ya lo se… ahora ve con Jazz… - dije…

- Adios Bella… Come… - se giro y se fue por la puerta…

- ¿y como estas? – me gire para ver a Bella, se veía palida…

- Bien… - dijo rodando los ojos…

- Queda algo pendiente… ¿Por qué has estado tan rara últimamente?... – o mejor ¿Por qué no me quieres decir que estas embarazada

- Nada… - mintio…

- Bella, no sabes actuar… se que ocultas algo…

- ¿y eso a ti que te importa? – pregunto enojándose… ¿Qué me importaba a mi?...

- Pues me importa… Pero tienes razón, no me deberia importar… no es de mi incumbencia… lo siento

- Edward… la verdad es que… - me lo iba a decir… pero no pudo por que llego Tanya… Dios la gente si que es inoportuna…

- Hola… estas despierta… - saludo Tanya siempre tan cortez… Bella solo asintió… se veía que no se llevaban bien… mujeres… Tanya llego a mi lado y tomo mi mano… -¿vamos? – y ahora la mala noticia…

- Amor… debo decirte algo… - no me gustaba pelearme con Tanya…-la verdad es que Alice me pidió…

- que se divirtieran… - ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Bella?... Si, Alice les deseo buena suerte…

- Pues dale las gracias a Alice… - dijo Tanya dándome un beso… todavía estaba un poco sorprendido… ella siguió besándome, debía decir que no besaba mal… puso sus manos en mi mejilla, escuche un carraspeo… que vergüenza… Me sobresalte y me separe…

- Tanya… ve al estacionamiento, yo te alcanzo luego… - dije ella asintió y se fue… - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le pregunte… ¿tanto le molestaba estar conmigo?...

- Porque eso era lo que querías ¿no?... no tienes que quedarte aquí, no quiero ser una carga para ti… se cuidarme sola… además se ve que _necesitabas_ estar con Tanya… - dije pensando en lo que había escuchado…

- Pero Bella, yo debo quedarme… Alice me pidió que te cuidara y eso debo hacer…

- Edward… no me debes nada, se cuidarme sola, además hay enfermeras demasiadas capacitada para cuidarme en caso de que me un ataque cardiaco…

- Pero Bella…

- Pero nada… ahora ve y no hagas esperar a tu novia… se nota que deben celebrar su aniversario – sonrio… que buena persona era… o era que no me quería tener cerca… una de las dos opciones…

- Gracias Bella, de verdad eres una buena persona… - me acerque y le di un beso en la frente… Luego me fui… Vi que Tanya me estaba esperando en el Volvo…

- Feliz aniversario amor… - dijo besándome en los labios… Verdad nuestro aniversario… deje las flores en mi oficina…

- Espera… vuelvo enseguida… - me separe y fui a buscar las flores, Sali y justo pase por la habitación de Bella que estaba llorando… ¿Por qué lloraba?...

----

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

- Bueno… yo no me desmaye por no haber comido bien… me desmaye porque… bueno yo… - ¿Cómo decircelo?...

- ¡Vamos Bella! Me estas poniendo nerviosa… suéltalo…

- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! - grite frustrada…

---

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que el bebe es tuyo?... Podria ser perfectamente de Jake… - vi que su cara se oscurecía al escuchar su nombre…

- Pues dime que ese bebe no es mio, dimelo a los ojos y no te seguire molestando… - baje mi cara y negué con la cabeza, levanto mi mentón y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar…

---

Pinky corrió en mi dirección y me empujo hacia la piscina…

- ¡MIERDA! ¡Yo no se nadar!... Salvenme… mi bebe, morirá, ayuda ayuda!... – exclamaba, vi a un hombre acercarse y escuche un ¡splash!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: ¿Me diras el porque?**

**BPOV**

Lo vi… me tire a sus brazos y comencé a llorar…

- Tranquila Bells… - dijo Jake…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... – le pregunte…

- Es que mi amiga… estaba enferma y decidi venir a verla… y pues de casualidad me encontré contigo… pero ¿Qué ocurrió?... ese tipo no quiere al bebe… te juro que le voi a romper la cara… ¿pero que hacer aquí?...

- Yo trabajo aquí… y bueno me desmaye… y sobre el bebe… - dije bajando la vista

- ¿no le has dicho?... Bella tienes un mes de embarazo, todavía no le dices… - comenzó a reprocharme…

- ¿Cómo quieres que le diga?... ¿ah?... Tiene una novia, una novia jodidamente sexy y hermosa… ¿Qué pasa si rechaza a mi bebe? ¿Qué pasa si me da dinero y me manda al final del mundo?... ¿Qué pasa si me lo quiere quitar?... Ademas se ve tan feliz con su novia, no lo quiero arruinar… Jacob no me entiendes… ¿Qué pasa si me rechaza?... yo no lo soportare…

- ¿te gusta ese tipo?... – pregunto… ¿Qué si me gusta Edward?... Dios que se cree.. es lindo y todo… pero llegar a gustarme… ni loca…

- ¿Qué? Tu estas loco… ¿Cómo me va a gustar ese… ese?… ese tipo… - pregunte indignada, ya no tenia las lagrimas…

- Bella, te conozco, ¿Por qué de repente salió la novia jodidamente sexy y hermosa en el tema de tu bebe?... podría solo haber sido la novia…- comenzo a reir…

- Callate ¿si?...

- Mira… - no le hice caso, seguía con la mirada en mi regazo… - ¡mirame! – dijo jake bastante frustrado agarrándome de los hombro… - Si te rechaza el bebe, 1ro lo dejare esteril de una patada si tanto le disgusta tener un bebe y 2do si te rechaza yo estare aquí para apoyarte…

- Pero Jake… yo no quiero arruinar su vida…

- Su vida ya esta arruinada al meterse contigo… -auch… eso dolio… - Fue su culpa asi que ahora tiene que asumir…

- Pero Jake…

- Pero nada… - suspire rendida… - ¿Sabes lo que significaría para mi que le dijeras?... Yo no quiero que ese niño cresca en una mentira… de verdad va a sufrir demasiado… - como odiaba que tocara el tema, porque cada vez que lo hacia su semblante se ponía oscuro…

- Esta bien Jake… pero no te prometo cuando…

- Prometeme que será antes de que nazca… - lo pensé un poco, 9 meses por delante… parece un tiempo razonable…

- Esta bien… antes de que nazca… supongo que tendras asuntos mas importantes… ¿o no?... – el no respondió… - cuéntame, cómo es ella y donde lo conociste y los detalles y todo… - puse la un dedo en mi mano fingiendo ver a un reloj… - ahora… ¡YA!

- Pues… ella es amable, cariñosa, y es hermosa, es mi vecina y bueno… - estaba nervioso y sus ojos brillaban adorablemente…

- Y te gusta… - conclui sonriéndole… el asintió con la cabeza… - entonces no pierdas tu tiempo aquí y ve a visitarla… pero no sin antes comprarles unas flores… mi macho – dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro… ni siquiera lo sintió, solo me dio un fuerte abrazo…

- Gracias Bells… tu siempre me apoyas, me agrada haberte conocido… - susurro en mi oído…

- Yo también estoy agradecida… te quiero mucho… ahora vete – dije separándome y observando cómo se iba… Me quede sentada meditando sobre lo que paso… Estaba a punto de decirle a Edward dos veces en el dia que estaba embarazada de el… pero el destino siempre nos interrumpia… en ese momento llego la enfermera…

- Veo que despertaste cielo… - dijo sonriéndome…

- Si Elizabeth… solo me desmaye… - dije sonriéndole - ¿Cuándo me dan de alta?...

- En unos minutos mas cuando se te termine el suero… te enteraste de las noticias...

- ¿Qué noticias?...

- Bebe seras mama… -ah esa noticia pensé… bueno si, pero el padre no…

- Ah… eso, pues si, tengo un mes de embarazo… Pero otra cosa… Falte casi todo el dia al trabajo… me desmaye como a las 12, y son las 11 ya… - dije sonrojándome…

- No te preocupes amor, ya le avise al jefe, y dijo que ningun problema, además solo fue la primera vez y viendo el estado en el que estas ha sido una excepción… - ella siempre tan dulce…

- Muchas gracias…

- No hay de que cariño… - se acerco y me abrazo, mire hacia el suero que faltaba poco para acabarse…

- El suero se esta terminando… - dije separándome de ella… ya me quería ir…

- Esta bien… te lo quitare… debes acordarte de comer ¿si?...

- Si señor… - dije sonriendo, me quito el suero y me puso un parche en donde tenia la aguja, me levante y me fui a mi departamento, cuando llegue llame a Alice…

- ¿Bella que sucede?… - dijo la voz chillona de Alice…

- Estoy en mi casa, solo quería avisarte que volvi eso es todo…

- ¿Quién te dio permiso para irte del hospital?...

- Alice… tengo que decirte porque me desmaye, pero no será por teléfono, y no fue por que no comi asi que quedate tranquila… ¿si?...

- Esta bien Bella… - me di cuenta de que estaba insegura…

- ¿Edward te llevo a tu departamento?... – auch… mala pregunta…

- Aha… - no confiaba tanto en mi "si"… ojala que me crea…

- Bella… - dijo con cara severa…

- Alice, debes estar muy ocupada con el tal Jazz que dijo Edward… - dije cambiándole el tema y poniéndome seria…

- Bella, puedo explicarlo es solo que…

- No confiaste en mi… - dije lentamente ofendedia…

- No Bella…

- No necesito explicaciones, que lo pases bien y hablamos mañana, también tengo algo que contarte… y tengo sueño adiós… - dicho esto le corte… Me fui a mi cama, la verdad no se como pero tenia sueño, pero si dormi todo el dia… como sea, tome una ducha, me lave los dientes y dormi… Me despertó un horrible ruido…

_TOCTOCTOC…_ vi la hora, eran las 8… ¿Cómo alguien puede venir a esta hora?... pero la pregunta seria… ¿Cómo puedo tener sueño después de haber dormido mas de 20 horas?... Como sea, me pare y pajeramente comencé a caminar hacia la entrada, y vi que era Alice…

- Hola Alice… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?... – pregunte bostezando, paso hacia la sala de estar y se sento en el sillón…

- Vine a hablar… - dijo lentamente… - pero tu empieza – no yo no quiero empezar… que empieze ella…

- Empieza tu mejor… - dije sentándome al frente de ella…

- Bueno la verdad es que… Jasper es el amigo de Edward… - una punzada llego a mi pecho al escuchar su nombre… - y lo conoci en la peluquería cuando fuimos a arreglar a Pinky… y bueno, no quería presipitarme… yo quería estar segura de algunas cosas antes de contarlas… - entendí…

- Y la cosa es… ¿sucedió algo ayer?... – se quedo cayada de repente… y ella no solia ser cayada… - Alice… - dije con voz de reproche

- Nos besamos… - dijo mirando su regazo…

- ¡WOW! Alice… te felicito… - dije dándole un abrazo…

- Gracias… y ahora vamos a tu tema… ¿Qué era lo que tenias que decirme?...

- Bueno… yo no me desmaye por no haber comido bien… me desmaye porque… bueno yo… - ¿Cómo decircelo?...

- ¡Vamos Bella! Me estas poniendo nerviosa… suéltalo…

- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! - grite frustrada… solo pude ver a Alice tapándose la boca con sus dos diminutas manos…

- ¿Cómo, cuando, donde, con quien?…

- El como… yo supongo que tu lo sabes… vino el espíritu Santo en forma de paloma una noche y me dijo que iba a estar embarazada de un dia para otro y que lo iba a llamar Jesus… soy una madre virgen… - dije sarcásticamente… Alice solto una pequeña risita… - El cuando… fue hace un mes, el donde en el departamento de Jake y el quien… - dije callándome, yo no le podía decir que era de Edward…

- ¿de Jake?... – pregunto… no sabia si negarlo o asentir… hice lo correcto y negué con la cabeza… - ¡Oh no!... – dijo tapándose la boca… yo asentí con la cabeza…

- Oh si… - le contradije…

- Aun sigo sin saber quien es…

- Y no lo sabras… - conteste molesta… como odio su hermano…

- Bella… ¿no confias en mi? – dijo con la mirada de cachorro… ¡DIOS!

- Alice… no es eso… es que es complicado…

- Bella… Por favor… ¿por mi?...

- Alice, dudo que me creas…

- Pues te creer… Solo suéltalo de una maldita vez… - ¿podria confiar en Alice? Claro que si… pero esto era un tema importante en el que Edward, su hermano, estaba involucrado…

- Alice… el tipo que se confundió de departamento, iba a ir al departamento de su novia… y su novia es… Tanya… - dije lentamente…

- ¿si y?... su novia es Tanya y se confundió de departamento… ¿y?, que información valiosa me entre… ¡OH!... – chillo llevándose otra vez la mano en la boca, y yo de nuevo asentí… - ¡Dios!... el padre de tu bebe… es… es mi… osea que soy Tia ¡WOW! – wow tendría que decir yo, puse mi boca en forma de "o" ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?... se supone que deberia estar depresiva igual que yo… y ella preocupándose de ser tia… - Tenemos que tener organizar todo, la despedida de soltero, el matrimonio y luego el babya shawer y…

- ¡¿LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO?! ¡¿El MATRIMONIO?! ¡¿BABYA SHAWER? ¡ALICE, ESTAS DEMENTE, NO VA A HABER NADA DE ESO, EDWARD ESTA CON TANYA!

- Pero Bella… ¿no pretenderas ser una madre soltera… verdad?

- Alice, me importa una mierda si soy o no una madre soltera, me da exactamente lo mismo... Solo me interesa que mi hijito nazca sano y fuerte, no necesito la ayuda de Edward… el no tiene porque…

- Espera, espera, espera… ¿Edward lo sabe?... – demonios, me quede cayada y agache la cabeza… - ¡no lo sabe! Bella es su padre… tiene derecho…

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN COÑO SU DERECHO! – le conteste con lagrimas en los ojos… - NO ME IMPORTA, EL TIENE UNA NOVIA EL QUE CUIDAR, EL NO VA A ESTAR INTERESADO EN UN BEBE… no le voy a importar… no quiero ser una carga, no quiero que me miren a mi y a mi bebe con lastima… - dije llorando…

- Oh Bella… - dijo acercándose a mi y abrazandome, yo le abrace mas fuerte… - ¿De verdad creías que mi hermano te iba a dejar botada?...

- No… pero no quiero que me vea a mi con cara de lastima…

- Pero Bella…

- Prometeme que no le diras… Por favor… - susurre en su oído…

- Bella… - dijo dudosa…

- Por favor… - llore

- Esta bien… Pero tu prométeme que se lo diras…

- Esta bien…

Despues de nuestra charla todo fue normal, después de lo que dijimos ninguno de las dos volvimos a tocar el tema…

¿quieres ir a mi casa? – pregunto Alice

Y ¿Por qué?... – estaba temiendo bastante el porque… se encogió de hombro quitándole importancia…

- Nana quiere verte… hace tiempo que no te ve, y además es sabado y no tienes que trabajar… di que si… - dijo poniendo sus ojos de cachorro…

- Esta bien… - le dije sonriendo – la verdad es que yo también quiero ver a Nana, hace tiempo que no la veo…

Me cambie de ropa y me fui en mi nuevo coche que me había comprado, era un chevy, al que a Alice no le gustaba… Cuando llegamos Nana me recibió con los brazos abiertos…

- Bellita… cariño tanto tiempo… - dijo abrazandome…

- Hola Nana, yo también la extrañe… - le dije sonriendo, me separe y le di un beso en la mejilla… mi estomago rugio por comida, la verdad es que estaba hambrienta…

- Y llegaste justo en el momento indicado… hice desayuno para Edward, pero como tu también tienes hambre creo que te hare a ti…

- Oh… no se preocupe, yo puedo sola… - dije yo sonrojándome, Nana me agarro las manos y negó con la cabeza…

- Cariño, yo te hare la comida... – dijo sonriendo, no pude evitar sonreírle y asentir…

- Gracias… - Dije y escuche unos ladridos, Pinky supuse, cuando me volte vi que Pinky había saltado a los brazos de Alice, en realidad era lindo… no pude evitar sonreír al ver el gesto tan tierno… Lentamente me fui acercando y mi cara quedo demasiada cerca de la de Pinky… este me lamio la cara provocando que me riera…

- ¿no es adorable? – pregunto Alice, la verdad si que era adorable… extendi los brazos para tomarlo…

- ¿Puedo? – pregunte… tal vez no le gustara que lo tocaran…

- Por supuesto… no hace nada, es un angelito… - sonrio Alice entregándome el bebe…

- Eso quisieras… - escuche una voz aterciopelada por detrás… me gire y por instinto apreté a pinky mas hacia mi…

- Tu también lo encontraste adorable… Nana los pillo en una situación no muy comprometedora… - dijo Alice sacándole la lengua…

- Eso fue un error… - comenzó Edward, ahora que lo veía, llevaba un pantalón de pijama… a las 9 de la mañana… y una polera ajustada sin mangas ajustada a su cuerpo, tan musulosamente sensual… me quede mirándolo por bastante tiempo hasta que sentí algo mojado en mi menton… ¿baba?... instintivamente me toque el mentón y era Pinky que me había lamido… suspire de alivio, y luego me sonroje, si pinky no me hubiera lamido, quizá cuanto rato hubiera estado en el trance… - fue un error, Nana confundió…

- Como quieras… - dijo Alice llengo a la cocina…

- Eddie te puedo escuchar… y no me confundi, lo que vi, claramente era algo bastante comprometedor… -grito Nana desde la cocina… no pude evitar reirme, vi a Edward que me miraba con el ceño fruncido…

- Buenos días Bella… - dijo cambiando su expresión…

- Buenos días… - dije riéndome…

- Ya te llegara el dia en que esa cosa se te revele, y te acordaras de mi… - bromeo caminando a la cocino…

- El desayuno esta servido… - dijo Nana sonriendo cuando entramos, hoy había un especial, sandwish con jamon y queso derretido y un vaso de leche con chocolate… Comenzamos a comer tranquilamente… Yo me sente enfrente de Alice y a mi lado estaba Edward, y al frente de el estaba Nana…

- Esta delicioso… - le dije a Nana…

- Especial de casa… si quieres mas debes venir mas seguido cariño… - dijo sonriendo

- Gracias…

Terminamos de comer e intente ayudar a fregar los platos, pero Nana y Alice me lo impidieron… dejándome sola… siempre… Camine hacia el patio y fui donde estaba la piscina de nuevo, me senté en una de las sillas y cerre los ojos… Todo fue traquilo, creo que hasta me quede un poquito dormida, abri los ojos para ver a Pinky… comencé a caminar alrededor de la piscina, pero nose como y no se porque, Pinky corrió en mi dirección y me empujo hacia la piscina…

- ¡MIERDA! ¡Yo no se nadar!... Salvenme… mi bebe, morirá, ayuda ayuda!... – exclamaba, vi a un hombre acercarse y escuche un ¡splash! Y luego toda mi ropa mojada… Me sobresalte, abri los ojos y me sente, para ver a Edward que estaba nadando… sin darse cuenta de mi presencia… Dios ese cuerpo, vi que hacia un recorrido hacia alla y luego volvia cerca de donde estaba… era jodidamente sexy… me di cuenta que paro de nadar y se acercaba a mi…

- Despertaste… - dijo sonriendo… ¿me quede dormida?... me sonroje enseguida…

- ¿Me quede dormida? – pregunte aumentando mi tono de rojo…

- Pues… ¿Le defines dormida a una persona que habla?... si es asi pues… si te quedaste dormida… - ¿hable mientras dormía?... ahora si creía que antes estaba roja, ahora no tiene comparación…

- ¿Hable?... ¿Qué dije? ¿algo vergonzoso?... – pregunte enseguida…

- Bueno… dijiste algo de ayúdenme y luego dijiste mi bebe… - me quede paralizada… ¿dije bebe?... Mierda pensé… - ¿Quién es ese bebe? – pregunto saliéndose de la piscina, dejándome ver todo su cuerpo mojado, tan musculoso y tan jodidamente hermoso… y sexy y… Dios… y su pelo… Pero eso no me distraía de su pregunta, no le quise contestar, me heche para atrás y cerre los ojos… - ¿No me quieres contestar?... – yo segui sin responderle, sentía el sol en mi cuerpo, y luego no… Abri de inmediato los ojos, y era Edward que se había puesto encima mio, no lo suficientemente cerca para tocarnos, pero si para mojarme con sus pequeñas gotitas…

- ¿Te quieres apartar?... me estas mojando… el solo atino a sonreir y negar con la cabeza… me estaba fastidiando, me levante y me quede sentada… - Alejate… - ordene, pero no hacia nada… me pare y le empuje… - pues me ire, ire a ver a Alice…

- Siento decepcionarte, pero como te quedaste dormida, Alice se fue y no te quizo despertar… - por todos los jodidos demonios… de todos modos segui caminando, me acaricie lentamente el vientre… me agarro una mano y me dio vuelta… su rostro estaba mas cerca del mio de lo que esperaba… de repente me quede sin palabras… tenia algo bastante bueno que decirle pero perdi el hilo de las palabras…

- Bella… ¿me diras por que actuas asi?... – pregunto tirándome todo su aliento que olia increíblemente bien…

- No tengo nada que decirte ni el porque… - me defendi, solte bruscamente mi brazo y camine…

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estas embarazada?... – me quede paralizada… ¿acaba de decir embarazada?... ¿Cómo diablos lo sabe?... di media vuelta y vi que me miraba serio y triste a la vez…

- ¿Por qué deberia decírtelo?... además ¿Quién te dijo que estaba embarazada?...

- Asi que lo estas… solo quiero saber si el bebe es mio… - dijo acercándose mas a mi…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que el bebe es tuyo?... Podria ser perfectamente de Jake… - vi que su cara se oscurecía al escuchar su nombre…

- Pues dime que ese bebe no es mio, dimelo a los ojos y no te seguire molestando… - baje mi cara y negué con la cabeza, levanto mi mentón y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar…

- Ese bebe… - comencé… no – es tuyo… - ¡NO! Tenia decir que ¡No era tuyo!... ¿tan dificil era? Me separe de el… le había confesado, mi mente decía que no debi haberlo dicho, pero mi corazón decía que si debía… ¡DIOS! Lo mire y vi que tenia la cara seria…

- ¿Y porque no me dijiste antes? – estaba dolido, de verdad estaba dolido… en el fondo casi casi me sentí culpable… Pero...

- ¿Qué porque no te lo dije?... Tarado estar con Tanya… - de repente se quedo rigido, al parecer se había olvidado de ella… - Si, con Tanya, ¿la recuerdas?, es tu novia… alta, rubia, con ojos azules… jodidamente he… - hermosa iba a decir pero me interrumpió…

- ¡Mierda! Tanya… - reacciono al fin…

- Si ella, tu novia… - dije…

- ¡Ya se quien es! No debes recordármelo… es solo que me he olvidado por completo de ella…

- Por supuesto… siempre te olvidas de los demás, porque siempre estas ahí mirándote el espejo como un tarado…

- Y tu eres una chiquilla malcriada, debes tener mas respeto por los mayores… - dijo acercándose a mi y tomandome el brazo, su cara estaba cerca del mio, mucho mas cerca de lo que deberia estar…

- ¿Respeto por los mayores? Tengo 24 y tu unos 26… eres solo 2 años mayor que yo… y yo respeto a las personas… y solo digo la verdad… - dije soltándome bruscamente… sentí una picazón en mis ojos, me gire y le di la espalda, aferre mis brazos a mi pecho…

- Perdon… quiero saber una cosa… ¿Cuántos meses tienes?... – pregunto poniéndose al frente mio… parecía nervioso…

- Tiene un mes… - le dije sonriendo, cuando eramos civilizados hasta podría decir que era agradable estar con el… vi que sus ojos brillaron…

- ¿y esta bien?... ¿Comiste bien, te lastimaste cuando te desmayaste?... – se parece a Alice… igual de sobreprotector…

- Wow… tranquilo tigre… - dije sonriendo – estamos perfectamente bien… y he comido perfectamente… a veces tengo unos antojos… - se acerco mas sonriéndole al vientre, alargo un poco la mano hasta casi tocarlo, luego levanto la vista…

- ¿Puedo… puedo tocarlo?- pregunto nervioso… era adorable, yo asentí sonriendo, poso su mano en mi vientre y lo acaricio tiernamente… vi como le sonreía… era tan adorable… - ¿Cómo lo llamaras, o la llamaras?...

- Todavia no lo se… Edward tranquilízate, apenas tiene un mes… y falta 8 meses mas…

- ¿Le dijiste Bella? Al fin… -escuche una voz chillona por detrás… ¡DIOS!

**---**

**EPOV**

Vi a Bella por la ventanilla que había, que estaba llorando… estaba sollozando, pero había otro hombre con ella… ese debía ser Jacob… ¿Qué hacia ese tipo ahí?... ¿Por qué estaba Bella llorando?... ¿Qué me importaba a mi?... tengo razon, ¿Qué me podría importar a mi?, no me deberia importar, deberia estar festejando mi aniversario con Tanya, si, no se porque, pero comencé a caminar rápidamente al estacionamiento marcando cada paso, al parecer estaba enojado… nose por que razón, pero cuando llegue abri el auto, tire las flores y le di un fuerte beso a Tanya, maneje lo mas rápido posible a su departamento, y cuando llegamos comencé a besarla bruscamente…

- Edward… nunca habías estado tan… - no continuo porque le segui besando, solo quería sexo… y asi fue, estábamos acostados en la cama de Tanya…

- Fue uno de los mejores Edward… - dijo Tanya acostándose sobre mi pecho…

- El mio también… - menti, creo que Tanya perdió su encanto, pero todavía la sigo queriendo, vi la hora y eran las 1… Aunque no tendría que irme, quería irme a mi casa… no quería estar aquí, me pare y comencé a vestirme…

- ¿Tan rápido te vas? – pregunto sentándose en la cama, yo asentí… termine de vestirme y me despedi de Tanya…

- Adios amor, debo irme con Nana, no quiero que se quede sola en la noche en una casa tan grande… - en verdad no quería, pero una parte era excusa…

- Tu siempre tan tierno… - dijo, estiro los labios en busca de un beso, pero hice como si nada y le di un beso en la frente…

- Adios… - Sali de su departamento y me encontré con ¿Jacob? Se llamaba… le salude cordialmente con la mano…

- Buenas noches… - dije estirando la mano, aunque me parecía simpatico, enseguida me trajo el recuerdo del hospital… la ira llego enseguida…

- Buenas noches… - dijo estrechándome la mano, lo apreté fuertemente, supuse que el noto la presión por que el también me devolvió el apretón…

- Adios… - dije sonltando la mano, luego camine hacia el ascensor…

- Solo te dire que si le haces daño a Bella, te rompo la cara…. – grito, me gire y solo vi que su puerta se estaba cerrando… ¿Qué quería decir con hacerle daño a Bella? Camine al estacionamiento y me fui a mi casa, me cambie de ropa… no quería una ducha era muy tarde, me fui a mi cama y me quede dormido… Me desperté a las 8, bastante temprano para ser fin de semana, y no me desperté por que quice, un sonido molesto me despertó, ese perro, juro que algún dia lo tirare leeeeeejos, por la ventana… Baje las escaleras…

- Bueno días Nana…

- Buenos días cariño… - dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla…

- Tengo hambre… - dije sonriéndole como un niño…

- Pues bien por ti… - dijo Nana dirigiéndose a la cocina…

- Nanita linda preciosa… ¿Me harias un riquicimo desayuno de esos de los tuyos que solo tu sabes hacer?... – pregunte sonriendo, se dio vuelta y me miro fingiendo enojo…

- Tu pequeño chiquillo, solo buscas a Nana por que quieres comida, por nada mas, porque si no es por comida… ¿Por qué vendrías tu a buscarme? ¿Eh? Nadie quiere a esta vieja…

- No es asi Nana… Pinky te quiere… - dije bromeando, le di un fuerte abrazo… - era broma, yo siempre te querre Nana… sandwish con jamon y queso y un vaso de leche… - susurre lo ultimo…-yo ire a ducharme… - sonreí torcidamente, le di un beso en la mejilla y corri hacia la escalera… - Te amo Nana…

- Si, si… como sea… - subi la escalera y me dirigi al baño, me di cuenta de que no tenia toalla, asi que baje las escaleras para buscar unas…

- Gracias… - Dijo Bella, unos ladridos llegaron de ese perrote… se fue corriendo hacia los brazos de Alice, luego vi que Bella se acercaba a esa cosa… ¿Le agradaba?.. oh no, se dejo hipnotizar por esa cosa con cara de cachorro, pero en realidad es un diablo, ¡mira si hasta se la esta comiendo! Se esta comiendo a Bella… estoy exagerando, solo le esta lamiendo la cara… ¡Eww!, y se rie mas encima…

- ¿no es adorable? – pregunto Alice, vi que Bella extendia los brazos para tomar a esa cosa de ahí…

- ¿Puedo? – pregunto…

- Por supuesto… no hace nada, es un angelito… - dijo la enana… le entrego esa cosa a Bella…

- Eso quisieras… - intervine yo, alguien debía salvar a Bella de esa cosa fea…

- Tu también lo encontraste adorable… Nana los pillo en una situación no muy comprometedora… - y de nuevo con la cosa, vi como Alice me sacaba la lengua…

- Eso fue un error… - en realidad no fue un error, solo había caído en sus redes, pero nadie debía saberlo, seria una vergüenza… - fue un error, Nana confundió…

- Como quieras… - dijo Alice llengo a la cocina…

- Eddie te puedo escuchar… y no me confundi, lo que vi, claramente era algo bastante comprometedor… -grito Nana desde la cocina… escuche una risa de Bella, ¿Qué se rie ella de mi?, le mire con la cara fruncida, ya le llegara el dia…

- Buenos días Bella… - no le había saludado… siempre hay que ser cortez, como un caballero…

- Buenos días… - dijo riéndose… ¿todavia se sigue riendo?... ¡Bah!

- Ya te llegara el dia en que esa cosa se te revele, y te acordaras de mi… - brome, camine a la cocina…

- El desayuno esta servido… - dijo Nana sonriendo cuando llegamos, me sente en donde siempre y comencé a comer…

- Esta delicioso… - le dijo Bella…

- Especial de casa… si quieres mas debes venir mas seguido cariño… - dijo Nana sonriendo

- Gracias…

Cuando terminamos de comer fui a buscar la toalla y me fui a duchar… Comence a ver la televisión y empece a tener calor… decidi ir a la piscina a darme un chapuzon… Me cambie de ropa y me fui a la piscina… antes de tirarme, me di cuenta de que Bella estaba ahí durmiendo pacíficamente… se veía tan adorable… comenzó a removerse…

- Ayudenme… mi bebe… - chillo, pensé que estaba despierta, me acerque y no… estaba hablando despierta… ¿Por qué dijo mi bebe?... entonces definitivamente sabe que esta embarazada… paro de removerse y siguió durmiendo, pero ¡HORA DE DESPERTAR A LA BELLA DURMIENTE! Corri a la piscina y me lance de un chapuzon, comencé a nadar como si nada, me levante y vi que Bella estaba sentada y toda mojada… nade un poco mas y llegue hacia su lado mas cerca…

- Despertaste… - dije, vi como ella se sonrojaba… era tan graciosamente adorable…

- ¿Me quede dormida? – pregunto sonrojándose aun mas…

- Pues… ¿Le defines dormida a una persona que habla?... si es asi pues… si te quedaste dormida… - ¿hable mientras dormía?... – quería un poco de diversión…

- ¿Hable?... ¿Qué dije? ¿algo vergonzoso?... – pregunto…

- Bueno… dijiste algo de ayúdenme y luego dijiste mi bebe… - vi como su expresión de desesperación desaparecia y aparecia una mas seria- ¿Quién es ese bebe? – pregunte mientras me salía de la piscina… no me contesto, se echo para atrás acostándose y cerro los ojos… ¿me estaba ignorando - ¿No me quieres contestar?... – me puse mis manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y me acerque a ella esperando a que notara mi presencia, y lo hizo…

- ¿Te quieres apartar?... me estas mojando… - le sonreí aun mas, ese era uno de mis propósitos… y negué con la cabeza para fastidiarle, que era otro de mis propósitos… se levanto haciendo que me apartara, pero tampoco saque las manos… - Alejate… - dijo molesta, pero me quede ahí parado, se paro y me empujo… - pues me ire, ire a ver a Alice…

- Siento decepcionarte, pero como te quedaste dormida, Alice se fue y no te quizo despertar… - menti, no quería que se fuera, quería que primero me dijera quien era ese bebe del que me estaba hablando… siguió caminando, la pare agarrando su mano y le di la vuelta para que quedara enfrente de mi, quedo bastante cerca su rostro del mio, por que podía oler su aroma a fresas…

- Bella… ¿por que actuas asi?...

- No tengo nada que decirte ni el porque… - solto bruscamente mi brazo y comenzó a caminar… ¿me querras decir de una maldita vez que estas embarazada y punto? Pensé… ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba?... ese bebe podía ser mio…

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estas embarazada?... – dije enojado, ella dejo de caminar, se dio la vuelta y me miro… me sentía algo ofendido…

- ¿Por qué deberia decírtelo?... además ¿Quién te dijo que estaba embarazada?... – nadie me dijo, lo investigue y bueno… no es tu problema pensé…

- Asi que lo estas… solo quiero saber si el bebe es mio… - dije acercándome a ella…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que el bebe es tuyo?... Podria ser perfectamente de Jake… - Si, podría ser una opción, que no me agrado para nada… pero bueno quiero que me lo diga ella…

- Pues dime que ese bebe no es mio, dimelo a los ojos y no te seguire molestando… - bajo su cabeza y negó con la cabeza… Levante su mentón, porque no me dejaban ver sus ojos chocolates… pero tampoco ahora, vi que tenia unas lagrimas en sus ojos, que me partió el corazón…

- Ese bebe… es tuyo… - lo sabia… pero la pregunta es… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué me lo oculto? ¿Qué le hice yo… tanto me odiaba que me quería quitar un hijo?¡

- ¿Y porque no me dijiste antes? – no podía ser que no sabia, porque Dios si que sabia…

- ¿Qué porque no te lo dije?... Tarado estas con Tanya… - Tanya… una imagen llego de ella… lo había olvidado por completo… ¿Cómo reaccionaria ella?... se lo tomara mal… - Si, con Tanya, ¿la recuerdas?, es tu novia… alta, rubia, con ojos azules… jodidamente he… -

- ¡Mierda! Tanya… - tarde en reaccionar… a Tanya le iba a doler esto…

- Si ella, tu novia… - dijo… Por todos los rayos si se quien es Tanya… no soy tan tonto…

- ¡Ya se quien es! No debes recordármelo… es solo que me he olvidado por completo de ella…

- Por supuesto… siempre te olvidas de los demás, porque siempre estas ahí mirándote el espejo como un tarado… - ¿y que le ocurre ahora?... ah es una malcriada…

- Y tu eres una chiquilla malcriada, debes tener mas respeto por los mayores… - dije tomandole el brazo y acercando mi cara… ¿Por qué dije tener mas respeto con los mayores?... supongo que no se me ocurrió nada mas…

- ¿Respeto por los mayores? Tengo 24 y tu unos 26… eres solo 2 años mayor que yo… y yo respeto a las personas… y solo digo la verdad… - solto su brazo bruscamente y me dio la espalda… se había enojado… no quería que estuviera enojada…

- Perdon… quiero saber una cosa… ¿Cuántos meses tienes?... – dije cambiando de tema…

- Tiene un mes… - dijo sonriendo… Sere papa… mi bebe tiene apenas un mes… tan pequeño frágil… igual que Bella…

- ¿y esta bien?... ¿Comiste bien, te lastimaste cuando te desmayaste?...

- Wow… tranquilo tigre… - sonrio – estamos perfectamente bien… y he comido perfectamente… a veces tengo unos antojos… - yo ya no la miraba a ella, si no que miraba el vientre… ese bebe de ahí… sin pensarlo alargue la mano, pero me detuve al pensar como reaccionaria Bella ante eso, levante la vista… quería saber su aprobación… quizá se sentiría extraña y no me opondría…

- ¿Puedo… puedo tocarlo?- asintió, lentamente alargue mi mano y toque ese estomago plano… era tan suave su contacto… ¿Sera hombre o mujer?... ¿Qué nombre le pondrán?... yo todavía no lo se, pero generalmente las mujeres son las que deciden… ¿no? - ¿Cómo lo llamaras, o la llamaras?...

- Todavia no lo se… Edward tranquilízate, apenas tiene un mes… y falta 8 meses mas…

- ¿Le dijiste Bella? Al fin… - ¡¿La enana sabia?! La enana sabia y yo no… ahora si que estoy molesto…

----

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

- Esta embarazada… - dijo Alice…

- Alice… - dijimos con Edward con voz de reproche…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Tanya…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Nana… - ¿de quien es?...

- Jake… - dije rápidamente…

**-----**

- Mi hermano es un tarado…

- Eso no me lo tienes que decir, lo se de sobras…

- Si, bueno… pero, ¿Es o no es de Edward? - ¿Ella también?... ¡DIOS!

- ¿Tu también Alice?... – pregunte con mas lagrimas…

- Bella… - no pude escuchar nada mas por que pise el acelerador y Sali de ahí, estaba manejando tan rápido en la carretera que no me di cuenta de que me equivoque de via y había un camión enfrente mio...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: ¿Casarme… Porque?**

**BPOV**

- Alice… - dije molesta… ¿no había salido?... - ¿Dónde estuviste, porque no me dijiste que salias?...

- Porque te habías quedado dormida, ya te dije Bella… - intervino rápidamente Edward mirando a Alice…

- Oh… Verdad, no te quería despertar, parecías tan pacifica durmiendo en… en… - vacilo Alice…

- En las sillas… - continuo Edward… estaban actuando raro…

- ¡Ahí estas Eddie! – escuche una voz fastidiosamente femenina, vi como Edward se daba vuelta para mirar a la susodicha, abria los brazos y la recibia con un abrazo… un abrazo y un… un beso… puaj, diría que se estuvieran comiendo… era asqueroso… consíganse un motel… - Te he extrañado tanto… - susurro, algo no tan despacio, porque a decir verdad igual estaban lejos pero les podía oir… quizá les podíamos oir… Alice carraspeo haciendo que esos dos volvieran a la Tierra…

- - ¡Ah! Alie… ¿como estas? – dijo la señorita Diosa… ¿Alie? Le dice Alie a Mi mejor amiga Alice… Vi como Alice se le acercaba y le daba un abrazo, parecían como si se conocieran de toda la vida… Luego vi que me miro… vi que me miraba por un segundo con desprecio, pero su cara cambio a una bastante agradable… - Hola… - saludo, ¿Qué ocurre?... esto esta mal…

- Hola… - dije, vi como se acercaba y me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla…

- Tu debes ser Isabella… - era muy muy demasiada amigable… - La que se acosto con mi novio y luego se desmayo… - ahora veo el porque, pero aun asi ella todavía seguía siendo agradable…

- Si… - dije sonrojándome… - Perdon… no era mi intensión a…

- No te preocupes, Eddie ya me lo explico todo, supe que era un mal entendido - dijo acercándose a el y dándole un beso en la mejilla… fue como mil punzadas de cuchillos en mi pecho… - Me dijo que siempre pensó en mi mientras… tu sabes… - esto fueron como millones de punzadas de cuchillos con veneno en mi pecho… Mire a Edward, que estaba bastante incomodo al igual que Alice, y para que decir de mi… debi haber estado roja como un tomate…

- ¡Chicos, a almorzar! – grito Nana… ¿Almorzar?... cuanto tiempo estuve dormida…

- Esta bien… - gritamos todos casi al unísono… pero una voz era mas desagradable que la otro… porque esta le agrego… "Esta bien Nanita"… Siempre intentando complacer a la gente… Vi como Edward y Tanya comenzaron a caminar hacia adentro tomados de la mano, yo camine al lado de Alice…

- ¿Molesta No? – pregunto Alice a mi lado…

- Pero y ese abrazo… yo las vi como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida y… - mi voz se estaba quebrando un poco, Alice me apretó los hombros y me sonrio…

- Se llama actuacion, si quieres vencer al enemigo, debes hacerte amigo del enemigo… además tu siempre seras mi mejor amiga, ella es una completa hueca… - susurro, yo solo pude reir y asentir… Llegamos al comedor donde estaba servida el almuerzo, para 5 personas, era pollo con arroz y un poco de ensalada y un vaso de jugo para cada uno… Nos sentamos, Tanya al lado de Edward, yo al lado de Alice, y frente a Edward, y Nana en la punta de la mesa, tome un bocado de pollo con arroz y me lo meti en la boca, estaba exquisito…

- Esta Delicioso Nana, como siempre… - dije sonriéndole, vi como ella me daba otra sonrisa llena de ternura…

- Gracias Bells… - respondió sonriendo…

- ¿Esto engorda? – pregunto Tanya… hice el intento de no reir, pero no pude, en vez de eso, tosi para aparentar... Que superficial era…

- Todo engorda Tanya… - dijo Alice con los dientes apretados… - si quieres algo que no engorde puedes tomar agua… - vi como Edward le lanzaba una mirada a Alice…

- Cariño, todo engorda, pero esto engorda menos… - dijo Edward lentamente, estaba hablando lenta y pausadamente, al parecer la señorita Diosa le faltaban neuronas… - solo come… - yo segui comiendo, estaba delicioso… pero de repente tenia un sabor raro… algo asi como rancio… deje el tenedor de lado y Sali corriendo al baño… llegue al inodoro y vomite…

- ¡Bella! – escuche a Edward y a Alice por detrás… Me levante y fui al fregadero para enjuagarme la boca…

- ¿Estas bien Bellita? – esuche a Nana en la entrada… yo asentí con la cabeza… - ¿Qué tienes?...

- No lo se… el pollo estaba delicioso… - dije sonriendo, pero vi que la sonrisa de Nana se le borraba enseguida, debio pensar que le estoy mintiendo, vi a Alice, a Edward y a Tanya por detrás de Nana… - de verdad Nana, es solo que estoy… - me tape la boca enseguida… no le podía decir a Nana, no con Tanya presente aquí…

- Esta embarazada… - dijo Alice…

- Alice… - dijimos con Edward con voz de reproche…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Tanya…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Nana… - ¿de quien es?...

- Jake… - dije rápidamente…

- Mentira, es mio… - dijo ahora Edward… ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo ahora? Vi como Tanya y Nana ponían los ojos de platos…

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito Nana y Tanya…

- Ya escuchaste, es de Edward – dijo Alice…

- Como pudiste Edward – dijo ella mirando feo a Edward… - ¡tu! – dijo apuntándome a mi… y luego apunto a Edward… - y ¡tu! – dijo exaltándose… abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego se cayo… estaba llena de ira al parecer… pero su expresión cambio de ira a una expresión neutra… ¿Esta es bipolar? O que… - sabes… no romperé contigo Edward, se que fue un accidente… te amo – dijo tomandolo de la cara y besándolo en frente de nosotros… ¿Qué le pasa?... Un carraspeo de parte de Alice y creo que de Nana hizo que se separaran… - ¿Sabes?... quiero un test de embarazo… quiero verlo con mis propios ojos… - dijo mirándome a mi…

- Bueno, pues si te hace satisfecha me hare un test… - dije algo enojada… no me gustaba mucho que anden dudando de mi…

- Esta bien, pero quiero que terminemos de almorzar y ahí podemos ir a buscar el test ¿si? – dijo Nana, nosotros asentimos y comencé a caminar al lado de Alice de vuelta hacia la cocina…

- Bella… - escuche a Alice - ¡Bella! – escuche denuevo pero ahora menos fuerte… - ¡Bella! – ahora de otra voz, mas varonil y mas aterciopelada… - ¡Bellita! – esa debía ser Nana, pero al parecer todas esas voces se me hacían muy lejanas y cada vez todo se me iba poniendo mas oscuro… - ¡Bella! – escuche una voz aterciopelada mas cerca de mi, sujetando mi espalda, era la voz mas hermosa y la ultima voz que escuche…

- ¿Casarme? – esuche una voz aterciopelada…

- ¿Casarse? – ahora era de una voz mas de Diosa…

- Como escucharon tienen que casarse… - dijo Nana

- ¿No esperaras que Bella sea soltera o si? – pregunto Alice… ¿Qué tiene conmigo?... ¿quieren que me case, con Edward? De repente me levante lentamente…

- Pero ¿Por qué tengo que casarme? – pregunto la voz aterciopelada, creo que se dio cuenta de mi presencia porque me miro con cara llena de ira… - ¿Qué te has creido?, que con decir que vas a tener un bebe mio puedes decidir sobre mi… pues te equivocas, yo no me quiero casar contigo y no lo hare… que te quede claro, no es mi culpa que seas la señorita soltera con un bebe,- me dolio un poco cuando dijo que no quería casarse conmigo, no es que yo no quiera pero bueno… me ofendió de todos modos… - a veces dudo de si en verdad estas o no estas embarazada… - susurro mas para el que para mi pero le logre escuchar, cosa que me lleno de ira… Me levante y le plante una cachetada… me estaban picando los ojos…

- ¿Te dijo Alice o Nana que fue mi idea? – pregunte… el solo se quedo callado… - Pues bien, señor arrogante, yo no tenia idea sobre esa idea de casarnos, y no creas que yo quiero, porque la verdad no me gustaría casarme contigo, ¿crees que me gusta la idea de tener un bebe contigo? pues la verdad no, no quiero que tener un bebe que sea arrogante y egocéntrico… - comencé a respirar agitadamente y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer… - ¿estas dudando de si en verdad el bebe es tuyo?... pues bien, te dire la verdad, no es tuyo, es de Jacob, el es verdadero padre, solo te use… te quería separar de Tanya porque estoy celosa de ella porque esta contigo – dije sarcásticamente, pero puede que ellos no lo notaron… - no se ni porque estoy aquí hablando contigo si en verdad no eres el padre de esa criatura… - dije enojada y con lagrimas en mis ojos de la ira, tome mis cosas y Sali de la casa…

- Bella… - me paro Alice…

- Alice, no quiero hablar ¿sabes?... – entre al auto y puse las llaves… Alice estaba en la ventana, decidi bajarla, no deberia estar mal con Alice… - ¿Qué ocurre Alice?...

- Mi hermano es un tarado…

- Eso no me lo tienes que decir, lo se de sobras…

- Si, bueno… pero, ¿Es o no es de Edward? - ¿Ella también?... ¡DIOS!

- ¿Tu también Alice?... – pregunte con mas lagrimas…

- Bella… - no pude escuchar nada mas por que pise el acelerador y Sali de ahí, estaba manejando tan rápido en la carretera que no me di cuenta de que me equivoque de via y había un camión enfrente mio...

**EPOV**

- Alice… - dijo Bella… ups, que mal, apareció Alice… se supone que ella creía que Alice salio - ¿Dónde estuviste, porque no me dijiste que salias?...

- Porque te habías quedado dormida, ya te dije Bella… - dije rápidamente mandando una mirada significativa a Alice… vi como ella entendió mi advertencia…

- Oh… Verdad, no te quería despertar, parecías tan pacifica durmiendo en… en… - quedo pensativa Alice…

- En las sillas… - termine yo…

- ¡Ahí estas Eddie! – ¡Tanya! Me di vuelta y le abri los brazos, ella me abrazo y me beso en los labios… - Te he extrañado tanto… - susurro en mi oído, sonreí al pensarlo… yo no le había extrañado tanto… Alice carraspeo haciénd que nos separaramos…

- - ¡Ah! Alie… ¿como estas? – dijo Tanya, siempre tan simpatica, no se porque a Alice no le agrada, pero tampoco la trata mal… corrió a los brazos de Alice y le dio un abrazo, si hasta parecen amigas de toda la vida… Vi que fijo su mirada en Bella, esto iba a ser malo… - Hola… - saludo para mi sorpresa…

- Hola… - respondió Bella, Tanya se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla… definitivamente esto esta mal…

- Tu debes ser Isabella… - ¿Por qué era tan amigable? - La que se acosto con mi novio y luego se desmayo… - me equivoque… se lo estaba tirando todo ahora…

- Si… - dijo sonrojándome, cosa que fue totalmente adorable… - Perdon… no era mi intensión a…

- No te preocupes, Eddie ya me lo explico todo, supe que era un mal entendido - se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque yo todavía seguía incomodo con la conversación…- Me dijo que siempre pensó en mi mientras… tu sabes… - esto fue mil veces mas incomodo… a veces Tanya no era muy discreta, estaba Alice presente ¡DIOS! Vi a Bella que estaba roja como un tomate… que pare esta conversación por Dios…

- ¡Chicos, a almorzar! – grito Nana… fiu! Nana nos salvo el momento…

- Esta bien… - comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa, ella me tomo de la mano y le sonreí - ¿No estas molesta? – susurre en su oído…

- ¿Por qué tendría que estar molesta? Se que tu me amas a mi, y que todo fue un accidente… le sonreí y le di un beso en la frente… Llegamos a la cocina y Nana nos sirvió Pollo con Arroz…

- Esta Delicioso Nana, como siempre… - dijo Bella, siempre era tan cortez… aunque en verdad estaba delicioso…

- Gracias Bells… - respondió Nana…

- ¿Esto engorda? – pregunto Tanya… a veces podía ser muy demasiado superficial y tonta… no era una de sus virtudes de las que me agradaba…

- Todo engorda Tanya… - dijo Alice con los dientes apretados… - si quieres algo que no engorde puedes tomar agua… - ¿Por qué le trataba tan mal? Le lance una mirada asecina a Alice para que la dejara tranquila…

- Cariño, todo engorda, pero esto engorda menos… - dije para que entendiera…- solo come – seguimos comiendo, hasta que Bella se paro y se fue corriendo… ¿Qué le ocurria?... Rapidamente me pare al mismo tiempo que Alice…

- ¡Bella! – grite al mismo tiempo que Alice, corrimos hacia el baño pero Nana llego mas rápido que nosotros…

- ¿Estas bien Bellita? – pergunto Nana, ella asintió con la cabeza… ¿sera unos de los síntomas de embarazo? - ¿Qué tienes?...

- No lo se… el pollo estaba delicioso… - dije sonriendo, pero aunque dijera eso, Nana se sentiría mal y pensaría que a Bella no le gusto…- de verdad Nana, es solo que estoy… - vi como se tapo la voca por su equivocación… iba a decirle enfrente de Tanya que estaba embarazada…

- Esta embarazada… - dijo Alice…

- Alice… - dije al mismo tiempo que Bella con voz de reproche… ¿Qué le ocurre a esta enana? ¿No se podía quedar callada?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Tanya…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Nana… - ¿de quien es?...

- Jake… - respondió Bella… de Jake… ¿Por qué siempre el, y no puede ser otro?... pero desgraciadamente para ella ese bebe es mio…

- Mentira, es mio… - dije molesto…

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito Nana y Tanya… Auch, no me di cuenta de que ellas estaban…

- Ya escuchaste, es de Edward – dijo Alice…

- Como pudiste Edward – dijo Tanya… - ¡tu! – dijo apuntando a Bella… y luego a mi…- y ¡tu! – dijo exaltándose… abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego se cayo… estaba llena de ira al parecer… pero su expresión cambio de ira a una expresión neutra… - sabes… no romperé contigo Edward, se que fue un accidente… te amo – dijo tomandome la cara y beso mis labios… esto era extraño… Un carraspeo de parte de Alice hizo que nos separaramos… - ¿Sabes?... quiero un test de embarazo… quiero verlo con mis propios ojos… - dijo refiriéndose a Bella…

- Bueno, pues si te hace satisfecha me hare un test… - dijo Bella algo molesta…

- Esta bien, pero quiero que terminemos de almorzar y ahí podemos ir a buscar el test ¿si? – dijo Nana, nosotros asentimos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la cocina…

- ¡Bella! – escuche a Alice gritar, de repente me di vuelta, vi que Bella perdia el equilibrio, igual que la otra vez que se desmayo… - ¡Bella! – grito de nuevo Alice –

- ¡Bella! – grite yo ahora separándome de Tanya…

- ¡Bellita! – dijo Nana, yo corri a su lado y la sugete para que no se cayera…

- Bella… despierta, ¡Bella! – grite de nuevo, pero ya se había desmayado, la tome en brazos y la deje en el sillón… - Se desmayo por el embarazo, eso esta claro…

- Edward… - escuche a Tanya, me agarro del brazo y nos apartamos para hablar…

- Perdon ¿Si?... yo no sabia que esto iba a ocurrir lo siento, de verdad, tienes todo el derecho si ya no quieres estar conmigo y…

- Shhh… - dijo poniendo su dedo en mi labio… - Todo esta bien… - ¿Qué le ocurre? Le mire con el ceño fruncido… - Lo se todo, ella lo hizo para poder separarnos, yo lo se, nos tiene envidia por que nosotros somos felices y quizá no lo invento pero quizá ese bebe no sea tuyo, pero no le dare el gusto, ella nos quiere ver separado, quizá sea un tipo de venganza y nosotros no le daremos el gusto ¿si? – dijo dándome un beso… quizá este exagerando Tanya, no creo que Bella haga cosas asi… - tengo que decirte algo a todo esto…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Me ire por 6 meses a Inglaterra, me llamaron para modelar y no lo puedo rechazar…

- Esta bien, por mi no te preocupes… - dije sonriendo y dándole mi aprobación… Vi como fruncia el ceño…

- Edward, ¿Me extrañaras?... – oh eso, las mujeres siempre preguntan lo mismo…

- Por supuesto que si… te llamare todos los días si es que puedo, o te dejare un correo electrónico… - dije sonriendo, ella se acerco y me dio un beso en los labios…

- El vuelo sale hoy en la noche…

- Esta bien, te dejare al aeropuerto… - dije sonriendo…

- Edward – me llamo Nana, me volte para mirarla…

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte…

- Yo creo que lo mejor es que tu y Bella se casen ahora que ella esta embarazada y tendrán un bebe juntos y…

- ¿Casarme? – pregunte… quizá Tanya tenga razón y quizá Bella si nos quiere separar para vengarse de nosotros…

- ¿Casarse? – pregunto Tanya casi al mismo tiempo que yo…

- Como escucharon tienen que casarse… - dijo Nana

- ¿No esperaras que Bella sea soltera o si? – pregunto Alice…

- Pero ¿Por qué tengo que casarme? – pregunte… me di cuenta de que Bella se había despertado, siempre actuando como una inocente, pero siempre las inocentes son las mas peligrosas… - ¿Qué te has creido?, que con decir que vas a tener un bebe mio puedes decidir sobre mi… pues te equivocas, yo no me quiero casar contigo y no lo hare… que te quede claro, no es mi culpa que seas la señorita soltera con un bebe, a veces dudo de si en verdad estas o no estas embarazada… - susurre para mi… Bella se levanto y me dio una cachetada… ¿Qué diablos?

- ¿Te dijo Alice o Nana que fue mi idea? – pregunto… bueno en verdad no lo dijo, pero yo supuse que fue idea de ella… si no ¿de quien mas? - Pues bien, señor arrogante, yo no tenia idea sobre esa idea de casarnos, y no creas que yo quiero, porque la verdad no me gustaría casarme contigo, ¿crees que me gusta la idea de tener un bebe contigo? pues la verdad no, no quiero que tener un bebe que sea arrogante y egocéntrico… - eso me dolio… no quería tener un bebe conmigo, pero mas me dolio ver como las lagrimas llenaron su rostro y su respiración agitada… quizá en verdad me había equivocado…- ¿estas dudando de si en verdad el bebe es tuyo?... pues bien, te dire la verdad, no es tuyo, es de Jacob, el es verdadero padre, solo te use… te quería separar de Tanya porque estoy celosa de ella porque esta contigo – reconoció, entonces es verdad lo que dijo Tanya, ahora si que la ira llego a mi, me había utilizado… - no se ni porque estoy aquí hablando contigo si en verdad no eres el padre de esa criatura… - dijo, tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa…

- Eres un idiota… - dijo Alice y salió a buscar a Bella…

- Eddie, te lo dije todo esta solucionado ahora… - dijo sonriéndome y dándome un abrazo, vi a Nana que me miraba con cara de descepcion y negaba con su cabeza… Nunca había visto a Nana descepcionada… y no me gustaba para nada…

- Eres un verdadero idiota… - dijo Alice entrando en la casa…

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte separándome de Tanya…

- ¿Por qué?... y tienes que preguntar por que, el bebe es tuyo, tarado, lo que dijiste fue horrible, de verdad…

- ¿Qué pruebas tenia yo de que ese bebe es mio? – pregunte intentado defenderme…

- ¿Necesitas pruebas?, tu fuiste quien le pregunto a Bella si estaba embarazada o no, y no se como lo supiste pero yo no te lo dije, en un principio ella no te lo quería decir… y no se por que cambio de opinión…

- Espera espera… ¿Cómo supiste tu que yo le pregunte?...

- Esto… yo… la verdad… los espie, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que eres un idiota y será mejor que vayas a buscar a Bella y vayas a arreglar las cosas si en los proixmos 8 meses quieres ver a tu bebe… - Alice tenia razón, era un idiota, Sali corriendo a la salida pero una mano me detuvo… ¡Diablos Tanya!

- ¿Le vas a creer? – pregunto Tanya con los ojos llorosos…

- Amor, es mi bebe… - dije yo…

- Pero… ella miente, yo lo se – tenia lagrimas en su rostro…

- Tranquila, te prometo que todo estará bien…

- Pero yo me tengo que ir en las noche a las 9, y son las 4… te prometo que estare en el aeropuerto… Te amo… - dije dándole un beso en los labios, sali a mi volvo a buscar a Bella, que se supone que deberia estar en su casa… supuse...

----

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?... – abri mis ojos como plato y lo mire seriamente…

- ¡¿Qué?! – vi como trago con dificultad…

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?...

- ¿Por qué?...

---

- ¿Cuándo la compusiste?...

- Recien… Tenia una buena inspiración… - susurro en mi oído, me sonroje ante ese comentario…

- ¿Quién fue tu inspiración?... – susurre también…

- Tu… - confeso acercándose mas a mi, su aroma era realmente embriagante…

- Me gusta tu olor… - gesticule esa frase, no quería que me escuchara… y creo que tampoco me entendió… bien por mi… vi como se acerco mas a mi, podía percibir su aliento pasando por mi boca entre abierta… vi que cerraba sus ojos y se acercaba mas y mas… podía sentir el calor de su cercanía, lentamente cerre mis ojos, se acerco mas hasta que sentí el suave roce de sus labios sobre los mios…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: ¿Te casarias conmigo?**

**BPOV**

Nose como, pero hice lo que pude, doble y quede de vuelta en mi via, estuvo muy, demasiado cerca… suspire, escuche una bocina que venia del camionero enojado, yo le sonreí sonrojada y el siguió manejando, yo hice lo mismo hasta que llegue a mi departamento, me baje del auto y le puse seguro al auto, iba subiendo las escaleras de la entrada de mi departamento… con todo el susto que pase casi me olvido de lo que había pasado con Edward… sentí las lagrimas en mis mejillas, nunca le debi decir que el bebe era suyo, no se lo merecía… Senti una mano que me netenia, me gire y vi a Edward enojado…

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte… el solo me abrazo y me beso en la cabeza… que acto tan raro…

- Bella, ¿estas bien?... ¿te sucedió algo? – ¿de que estaba hablando?

- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunte separándome de el…

- Que de que estoy hablando, hablo de que te vi casi chocando con ese camion, tu eras ese chevy, ¿en que estabas pensando? Podrías haber lastimado al bebe… podrías haberte lastimado… - dijo con voz de tristeza…

- ¿Y que te hubiera importado si me lastimo, o se lastima el bebe?... total no es tuyo…

- Mientes… se que es mio, yo… lo siento de verdad lo siento… no quise decir lo que dije… ni siquiera se por que lo dije… - dijo con voz culpable…

- Pues lo dijiste… - respondi con voz indiferente…

- Lo siento… de verdad no quise decirlo…

- Esta bien… pero ese bebe en verdad no es tuyo… es de Jake… - dije lo ultimo en voz baja, temia que mi voz me traicionara… unas cuantas lagrimas mas cayeron por mis mejillas y baje la vista… Senti que su mano se poso en mi mentón y levanto mi cara…

- Entonces pruébalo – dijo eso en un susurro, en sus ojos vi amargura… - Haz un test que pruebe que el es el padre y no yo…

- No necesito probar nada… - respondi rápidamente… - quiero ir a mi departamento… - dije separándome de el y caminando, tan rápido como escuche sus pasos seguirme me di vuelta para mirarlo… - sola, quiero estar sola, dejame en paz…

- ¿Quieres que te deje en paz? – pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza, subió unos escalones mas quedadando a mi altura, se acerco demasiado dejándome aspirar su aroma demasiado embriagante para ser bueno… - Hazte el examen que pruebe que ese hijo no es mio, si no de Jakob y recién ahí estaras libre de mi… Pero yo se y siento que ese bebe de ahí – dijo apuntando mi vientre, no se porque pero hizo que sonriera como tonta… pero un poco sonriera… - es mio…

- Piensa lo que quieras… - dije pasando por su lado y adelantándolo, pero tomo mi mano nuevamente y sentí una descarga eléctrica, instintivamente lo solte, pero demasiado lento por que el lo tomo de nuevo y camino a mi lado subiendo las escaleras… retire mi mano rápidamente y me cruce de brazos…

- ¿No querías ir a tu departamento? – pregunto divertido… Este es bipolar… demasiado bipolar…

- Si, pero no contigo…

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – pregunto, yo asentí… y el solo sonrio… ¿Qué le pasa?... – pues bien por ti… - tomo mi mano nuevamente e intento arrastrarme escalera arriba, pero no logro moverme… porque quizás no estaba usando demasiada fuerza… - Bien, te doy dos opciones, o subimos los dos a tu departamento, o vamos a mi casa, los dos… - ¿Por qué en plural? A mi me gusta el singular… Pero, pensándolo bien, por una parte estoy sola con Edward en mi departamento… no creo que haya mucha actividad… y por otra parte esta ir a su casa, donde me encuentro con Alice y Nana… y se me había olvidado algo o a alguien…

- ¿Qué hay de Tanya? – pregunte ¿no estaba en casa de Nana? ¿Cómo se lo tomara con todo esto?... – digo, como se lo ha tomado, en verdad no quería entrometerme en su relación…

- No pasa nada… dice que confía en mi y que sabe que entre tu y yo no pasara nada… - dijo sonriéndome, aunque crea que no me ha afectado ese comentario, me afecto… - y se ira por unos 6 mese me parece que eran, a Inglaterra para modelar… se ira esta noche…

- Oh… - fue todo lo que dije... ¡es modelo! Yo comparada con ella no soy nada… ¡Es una modelo! Mi autoestima que ahora es cero, se redujo a 0,0000001 veces….

- ¿Qué eliges, ir a mi casa o tu departamento?... – pensándolo bien, era mejor ir a su casa, había algunas cosas de las que deberia arreglar con Alice y Nana…

- ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?... – pregunte sonrojándome, vi como solto una risita baja…

- Claro, esa era una de mis opciones… - asentí y camine hacia mi chevy…

- Em… el volvo esta ahí… - dijo apuntando su auto…

- Bien por ti… Es lindo… – dije sonriendo y segui caminando… sentí como me agarraba del brazo y me paraba…

- ¿Adonde crees que vas? – pregunto frunciendo el seño…

- Creo que ire a mi coche… - dije haciendo un ademan como si fuera algo obvio…

- ¿Crees que podras manejar en tu estado?

- Tranquilo, solo tengo un mes… no es para tanto, a los 9 meses te permito negarme a manejar… - dije sonriendo

- Seguro – dijo sarcásticamente… - no me había referido a tu estado de embarazo, bueno en parte si, pero me estaba refiriendo a como manejas… ¿te diste cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar? Casi chocaste con un camión… y tu nisiquiera estas gritando como lunática como eso… Pero no importa, estas embarazada, un perro manejaría mejor que tu y por que yo te digo, no manejaras y te iras en mi volvo… y no acepto un no por respuesta a menos que quieras ir a tu departamento… a mi no me molesta para nada… - ni pensarlo…

- Esta bien… ire en tu _"volvo"_ – no pude evitar poner una vocesita rara al decir volvo… camine hacia el auto donde lo abri de golpe y cerre de golpe la puerta después de entrar… vi como se daba la vuelta para sentarse en el piloto…

- ¿Bella? – pregunto una ves dentro…

- ¿si?

- ¿No te preocupa ser una madre soltera? – que pregunta mas rara…

- No… para nada… en realidad me da lo mismo… y en verdad admiro a las madres solteras, por que son fuertes y cuidan a su hijo sin ninguna ayuda… - dije sonriendo, vi como el asintió y sonrio, arranco el auto y salió del estacionamiento… quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que el hablo…

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?... – abri mis ojos como plato y lo mire seriamente…

- ¡¿Qué?! – vi como trago con dificultad…

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?...

- ¿Por qué?...

- Bueno… no quiero que seas una madre soltera, y no quiero que nuestro bebe nasca con sus padres separados, y es mi responsabilidad, porque yo te deje embarazada yo asumiré las consecuencias …

- Pero tu estas loco… a mi me da igual ser una madre soltera, ya te lo dije…

- Por una parte no quiero que seas una madre soltera, y por otra parte, Nana esta descepcionado de mi porque dejare a una mujer sola… - vi como su mirada se oscurecía…

- Eso no ocurrirá… y tu estas con Tanya… ¿Cómo te casaras conmigo?

- Tanya lo entenderá… - seguro pensé…

- Pues yo no creo lo mismo, no creo que a ella le de lo mismo si te casas conmigo… esto es un asunto delicado, yo creo que a Tanya le dolerá…

- Y si a ella no le importa ¿Te casarias conmigo?

- No… definitivamente no… - a el nisiquiero lo amo, ni lo conozco… ni si quiera me cae bien… creo… es tan raro…

- Esta bien… pero no digas que no te lo pedi… - dijo advirtiéndome… siguió manejando hasta que llegamos a su casa… me ayudo a bajar del auto y abrió la puerta…

- Nana… - dijo Edward despacio, pero ninguna señal de ella… ¿Dónde estará?... Nos miramos con los ceños fruncidos y el se encogió de hombro… avanzamos hacia la cocina donde escuchamos murmullos…

- Nana… tranquila, tu sabes que Edward es un idiota… Bella es fuerte, estoy segura de que lo podrá sobrellevar… - esa era Alice…

- Si se que Bella es fuerte… pero no quiero que ese bebe nazca con sus padres separados, - eso me hizo sentir mal… - Edward nunca puede escoger a alguien que sea buena para el, como Bella, ella es linda, cariñosa, amable y respetuosa… y lo mas importante, con cerebro… - ese comentario me hizo sonrojar… - y esta embarazada de Edward, es un bebe, hay un bebe en camino y eso es un regalo hermoso de Dios, no puedo creer que Edward lo desaproveche asi… Pobre Bellita… esta sola – escuche el sollozo de Nana… nunca había escuchado a Nana tan triste… mire a Edward que tenia la mirada mas amarga que nunca había visto jamás en mi vida y comprendi el porque se quería casar conmigo…

- No esta sola… - tranquilizo Alice… - nos tiene a nosotras…

- Pero Bella necesita una imagen masculinda, quien la quiera y proteja…

- Nana… - escuche a Alice, y escuche a Nana soltar otro sollozo… no me gustaba ver a Nana sufrir… me gire hacia Edward y lo mire a los ojos… no podía distinguir el verde esmeralda de sus ojos, se había oscurecido…

- Edward… - susurre… el me miro con los ojos un poco enrogecido… me acerque a su oído y le hable sumamente despacio… - ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?... – vi como se separaba de mi y me miraba con los ojos de plato…

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto…

- No quiero ser una madre soltera después de todo… - menti, cosa que no me creyo porque frunció el seño… - y no quiero ver a Nana triste… y descepcionada de ti, ademas sera rapido, nos casamos y nos separamos a los pocos meses que tiendra el bebe - dije, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el se había acercado a mi y me había dado un abrazo…

- Gracias Bella… de verdad te lo agradezco, te debo una grade… - susurro en mi oído, me dio un beso en la cabeza y se separo de mi…

- De nada… - sonreí… -ahora hay que darle la noticia a Nana… Tu sígueme el juego… - susurre en su oído… le tome la mano y le lleve a la entrada, abri la puerta y la cerre de golpe para que pudieran escuchar la llegada de alguien… - ¿Nana? – llame…

- ¿Bellita? – escuche la voz de Nana… rápidamente tome la mano de Edward y lo puse en mi cintura, el lo apretó con fuerza y sonrio… vi como apareció Alice detrás de Nana y nos miraba con ojos de plato…

- ¿Nos perdimos de algo? – pregunto Alice… yo asentí sonriendo y mire a Edward para que continuara…

- Nos casaremos… - dijo Edward… Nana y Alice comenzaron a dar saltitos… eran totalmente iguales…

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Nana…

- Si… - dije sonriendo…

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto Alice parecía sospechar un poco… auch… debimos habernos preparado… mire rápidamente a Edward, que se veía igual de frustrado que yo… estábamos en 31 de agosto… deberíamos poner un dia… Edward me indico que yo dijera un dia asi que asentí…

- El 2 – dije mirando mis zapatos que eran 2 pares…

- El 9 – Dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que yo… nos miramos nuevamente, después vimos a Nana y a Alice, que nos miraban confusos… - Esto… el 2 del 9, osea el 2 de septiembre… - suspire de alivio…

- ¡En dos días mas! – pregunto Alice… ¡Diablos! Pensé… - No tendre tanto tiempo para hacer las invitaciones y los cocteles y tu vestido Bella… y la despedida de solteros… ¡DIOS!

- ¡Alice! – gritamos al mismo tiempo Edward y yo, ella nos miro confundida… - no quiero muchas cosas… me quiero casar por civil… y quiero casarme lo antes posible…- menti bajando la mirada… creo que me creyeron…

- Si… no queremos muchas cosas… nos casaremos el lunes por civil y seria… - respondió Edward…

- Les dejare pasar esta, pero del Baby shawer no se salvaran… - nosotros asentimos…

- ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!... – dijo Nana acercándose a nosotros y abrazandonos… - ¿Qué paso con Tanya? Supe que salió de aquí por que dijo que iba a ir a su departamento a arreglar las cosas... – rápidamente mire a Edward, que también estaba paralizado… parece que se le había olvidado… de nuevo…

- Rompimos… es que no creo que podríamos tener una relación a largo plazo, son 6 meses sin verla… y bueno eso…

- No importa… Esta noche es para celebrar asi que invitare a Emmet y a Rose, hare una cena familiar… tenemos que celebrar, tengo que comprar cosas…

- Yo te ayudare… - dijo Alice… - Llamare a Emmi y a Rose para que vengan… - se dio vuelta y nos miro con ojos entrecerrados… - ¿Qué están planeando ustedes?, díganlo ahora…

- ¿Nosotros? ¿planeando que de que?... – dijo Edward nervioso…

- Ustedes saben perfectamente, no me mientan… - me miro a mi con cara de enojada… estamos arruinados… yo no se mentir…

- Alice, no te estamos mintiendo… - rogue a Dios que me creyera…

- Los dejare pasar, pero los estare vigilando… - dijo con los ojos entrecerrados… dio media vuelta y se fue por la cocina…

- ¿Qué quieres hacer por mientras? – me pregunto Edward todavía con su mano en mi cintura, me encogi de hombros y me sonroje ante nuestra cercanía… - ¿Quieres ir a la sala de música?... – yo asentí, subimos a la sala de música, se sento en el asiento del piano y palmeo al asiento para que yo me sentara y asi lo hice… - Gracias… - susurro en mi oreja, yo solo asentí y le sonreí…

- Toca algo… - comenzó a tocar una melodía familiar… - Claro de luna… - susurre…

- ¿La conoces?

- Mi madre solia escucharla en Pheonix… solo reconosco las que me gustan… - sonreí… era hermosa la melodía… siguió tocando y luego cambio de melodía… era la misma que había tocado antes, la que le había dedicado a Tanya… de repente me picaban los ojos… pero fue cambiando nuevamente la melodía… una melodía que no conocía… - es hermosa la canción… - le sonreí cuando termino de tocarla… - ¿de quien es?...

- Mia…

- ¿Cuándo la compusiste?...

- Recien… Tenia una buena inspiración… - susurro en mi oído, me sonroje ante ese comentario…

- ¿Quién fue tu inspiración?... – susurre también…

- Tu… - confeso acercándose mas a mi, su aroma era realmente embriagante…

- Me gusta tu olor… - gesticule esa frase, no quería que me escuchara… y creo que tampoco me entendió… bien por mi… vi como se acerco mas a mi, podía percibir su aliento pasando por mi boca entre abierta… vi que cerraba sus ojos y se acercaba mas y mas… podía sentir el calor de su cercanía, lentamente cerre mis ojos, se acerco mas sentí el suave roce de sus labios sobre los mios… y un sonido me sobresalto… abri los ojos sobresaltada… era el celular de Edward… lo mire y vi que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo… estábamos a punto de de de… me sonroje ante el pensamiento… tomo su celular y miro la pantalla… sus ojos se abrieron como plato…

- Mierda Tanya… - puso su celular en su oído – Tanya… amor lo he olvidado completamente, lo siento, de verdad lo siento… ire enseguida para alla… Adios, yo también te amo… - Eso fue un golpe en el pecho… esa ultima frase… aunque el vaya a tener un bebe conmigo y se va a casar conmigo, nunca me va a amar como a Tanya… y eso es lo que mas me duele… no se porque… no deberia estar asi…  
Colgo el celular – Bella… - levante la vista para mirarlo… sentí que mis ojos me picaban de repente… - Debo irme… Tanya me esta esperando… avisale a Nana que no puedo estar aquí… no lo se, inventale una excusa… por favor… de verdad debo irme… - yo solo asentí con la cabeza, no quería que las lagrimas aparecieran de mis ojos… - Eres de lo mejor Bella… muchas gracias… - dijo abrazandome y dándome un beso en la frente… vi como salía de la sala, ahora estaba sola, podía llorar… camine lentamente hacia la puerta y la cerre, me sente y me apoye con la puerta… apoye mis brazos en mi rodilla y baje la cabeza… No tenia sentído que llorara, el iba a ver a Tanya, a su novia de verdad… quizá a mi me vea solo como su amiga, solo como la madre de su hijo… a mi no me ama de verdad, yo me caso con el, no por su bien, si no por que no quería ver a Nana mal… solte un sollozo… No podía entender este sentimiento… yo no estoy celosa, para nada… Es solo que cada vez que nombra a Tanya, mil punzadas llegan a mi pecho, cada vez que veo que toca a Tanya, otras miles de punzadas llegan a mi pecho, cuando veo que besa a Tanya, es lo mismo, y cuando escucho la palabra Te amo, y no es para mi, si no para Tanya, se me forma un nudo en la garganta y tengo ganas de gritarle al mundo… Cada vez que el me toca, siento descargas eléctricas… no de las que duelen, si no de las placenteras… y cada vez que me besa en la frente, siento que estoy volando, pero cuando termina y me doy cuenta de que lo hace solo por que me considera no mas que su amiga, siento que me caigo al vacio y la caída es dolorosa, es terriblemente dolorosa… Cada vez que me sonríe de esa manera tan torcida, siento que las mariposas llegan a mi estomago y eso no es por que estoy embarazada… nunca había tenido ese sentimiento… y era imposible que se llamaran celos… por que no hay razón de que a mi me pueda gustar Edward… no por que, el es un engreído, arrogante, egoísta, sexy, amable, cariñoso, hermoso como un Dios griego… Claro que no me podía gustar… claro que no… o si…

**EPOV**

Comence a manejar lo mas rápido posible, en la carretera vi una camioneta que estaba en la via equivocada, pero después doblo para quedar en la via correcta… ¡Dios quien estará manejando ahí!... segui manejando al departamento de Bella, para mi sorpresa esa camioneta roja también se dirigía al departamento, estacione mi auto y pude ver algo café, era el cabello largo y ondulado de una mujer… mire bien y la mujer era ¡BELLA! Ella era la mujer del chevy que estuvo a punto de chocar con el camión… vi que subia las escaleras asi que corri rápidamente donde estaba ella y la detuve con una mano, ella se dio vuelta para mirarme… tenia los ojos llorosos…

¿Qué quieres? – pregunto… Oh Dios… no reaccione, solo la estreche fuertemente contra mi pecho y le di un beso en la cabeza… Debio haberse asustado demasiado…el solo me abrazo y me beso en la cabeza… que acto tan raro…

- Bella, ¿estas bien?... ¿te sucedió algo?

- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto separándose de mi…

- Que de que estoy hablando, hablo de que te vi casi chocando con ese camion, tu eras ese chevy, ¿en que estabas pensando? Podrías haber lastimado al bebe… podrías haberte lastimado… - respondi la ultima frase mas despasio… se podría haber lastimado…

- ¿Y que te hubiera importado si me lastimo, o se lastima el bebe?... total no es tuyo… - su voz se le estaba quebrando… y estaba miniendo, ella no sabe mentir, el bebe si era mio…

- Mientes… se que es mio, yo… lo siento de verdad lo siento… no quise decir lo que dije… ni siquiera se por que lo dije… - dije, de verdad era un idiota, no debi haberle dicho nada de lo que le dije…

- Pues lo dijiste…

- Lo siento… de verdad no quise decirlo…

- Esta bien… pero ese bebe en verdad no es tuyo… es de Jake… - mentira, ese bebe era mio… unas lagrimas recorieron su mejilla y bajo la vista… le tome del mentón para que me mirara…

- Entonces pruébalo – susurre, esa era la única forma de separarme de mi bebe, si, dije bien, de MI bebe… - Haz un test que pruebe que el es el padre y no yo…

- No necesito probar nada, quiero ir a mi departamento… - dijo caminando, esta bien, que vaya a su departamento, pero yo también ire… la segui por detrás y ella se giro para mirarme con el ceño fruncido… - sola, quiero estar sola, dejame en paz…

- ¿Quieres que te deje en paz? – pregunte, ella asintió con la cabeza, subi unos escalones mas para quedar a su altura… - Hazte el examen que pruebe que ese hijo no es mio, si no de Jakob y recién ahí estaras libre de mi… Pero yo se y siento que ese bebe de ahí – apunte su vientre… - es mio…

- Piensa lo que quieras… - respondió caminando de nuevo, dándome la espalda… tome su brazo para detenerla, pero lo solto rápidamente, no tan rápido como yo, porque lo atrape de nuevo… y ella de nuevo solto su brazo y se bruzo de brazos…

- ¿No querías ir a tu departamento? – pregunte…

- Si, pero no contigo…

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – pregunte, ella asintió, que pena… le sonreí torcidamente… quería fastidiarla... – pues bien por ti… - tome su mano y comencé a subir las escaleras pero ella no se movia… - Bien, te doy dos opciones, o subimos los dos a tu departamento, o vamos a mi casa, los dos…

- ¿Qué hay de Tanya? – pregunto cambiándome de tema… – digo, como se lo ha tomado, en verdad no quería entrometerme en su relación…

- No pasa nada… dice que confía en mi y que sabe que entre tu y yo no pasara nada y se ira por unos 6 mese me parece que eran, a Inglaterra para modelar… se ira esta noche…

- Oh… - fue todo lo que dijo…

- ¿Qué eliges, ir a mi casa o tu departamento?...

- ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?... – pregunto sonrojándose… era terriblemente adorable… solte una risita…

- Claro, esa era una de mis opciones… - asentio con la cabeza y bajo la escalera… estaba llendo en dirección contraria de mi volvo… creo que no lo reconoce bien…

- Em… el volvo esta ahí… - dije apuntándolo con el dedo…

- Bien por ti… Es lindo… – dijo sonriendo y siguió caminando… rápidamente le tome el brazo para pararla…

- ¿Adonde crees que vas?

- Creo que ire a mi coche… - ¿Esta loca o que? ¿se le olvido que casi acaba de chocar con un camión? No creo que pueda confiar mucho en su opinión…

- ¿Crees que podras manejar en tu estado?

- Tranquilo, solo tengo un mes… no es para tanto, a los 9 meses te permito negarme a manejar… - dijo

- Seguro – dije sarcásticamente… - no me había referido a tu estado de embarazo, bueno en parte si, pero me estaba refiriendo a como manejas… ¿te diste cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar? Casi chocaste con un camión… y tu nisiquiera estas gritando como lunática como eso… Pero no importa, estas embarazada, un perro manejaría mejor que tu y por que yo te digo, no manejaras y te iras en mi volvo… y no acepto un no por respuesta a menos que quieras ir a tu departamento… a mi no me molesta para nada…

- Esta bien… ire en tu _"volvo"_ – dijo la ultima palabra con una vocesita de fastidio… camino hacia el volvo, abrió la puerta con brusquedad y la cerro con brusquedad, me dio un poco de risa su comportamiento… era gracioso, entre al auto...  
Tenia una duda… una gran duda…

- ¿Bella? – pregunto una ves dentro…

- ¿si?

- ¿No te preocupa ser una madre soltera?

- No… para nada… en realidad me da lo mismo… y en verdad admiro a las madres solteras, por que son fuertes y cuidan a su hijo sin ninguna ayuda… - ella era una mujer especial, me sonrio y yo asentí con la cabeza, arranque el auto y Sali del estacionamiento… ¿Qué pensara de mi mi hijo si dejo a su madre soltera? Nana estaría muy descepcionada de mi… pero lo mas importante de todo es… ella será una madre soltera, no tendrá el apoyo de una imagen masculina… ahora entiendo el punto de vista de Nana, no quiere que a Bella le falte nada, ella quería que me casara con Bella para poder ayudarla y apoyarla como el padre que soy… Yo la deje embarazada yo me hare cargo…

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?... – pregunte después de bastante rato de silencio… vi como abria los ojos como plato sorprendida…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?...

- ¿Por qué?...

- Bueno… no quiero que seas una madre soltera, y no quiero que nuestro bebe nasca con sus padres separados, y es mi responsabilidad, porque yo te deje embarazada yo asumiré las consecuencias…

- Pero tu estas loco… a mi me da igual ser una madre soltera, ya te lo dije…

- Por una parte no quiero que seas una madre soltera, y por otra parte, Nana esta descepcionado de mi porque dejare a una mujer sola…

- Eso no ocurrirá… y tu estas con Tanya… ¿Cómo te casaras conmigo?

- Tanya lo entenderá… - no estoy segura, pero no importa, tendre que cortar con ella, será lo mejor para nosotros… no quiero que sufra por mi…

- Pues yo no creo lo mismo, no creo que a ella le de lo mismo si te casas conmigo… esto es un asunto delicado, yo creo que a Tanya le dolerá…

- Y si a ella no le importa ¿Te casarias conmigo?

- No… definitivamente no… - eso… digamos que me ofendió bastante… ¿Tanto le molestaba?...

- Esta bien… pero no digas que no te lo pedi… - dije en tono de burla, segui manejando hasta la casa, le ayude a bajar del autop y entramos a la casa… todo estaba muy callado…

- Nana… - dije despacio, ¿Dónde estará?... Nos miramos con los ceños fruncidos y me encogi de hombro… avanzamos a la cocina donde habían unos murmullos…

- Nana… tranquila, tu sabes que Edward es un idiota… Bella es fuerte, estoy segura de que lo podrá sobrellevar… - esa era Alice…

- Si se que Bella es fuerte, pero no quiero que ese bebe nazca con sus padres separados, - eso me hizo sentir mal… odiaba cuando Nana se descepcionaba de mi, eso ocurria casi nunca, y no me gustaba que esa fuera una de las veces… - Edward nunca puede escoger a alguien que sea buena para el, como Bella, ella es linda, cariñosa, amable y respetuosa… y lo mas importante, con cerebro… - era verdad, Bella tiene todo, especialmente es hermosa… sus ojos de color chocolate, su pequeño y frágil cuerpecito, me gire para mirarla y vi que estaba sonrojada, ah y me faltaba que era adorable cuando se sonrojaba y cuando miente también… - y esta embarazada de Edward, es un bebe, hay un bebe en camino y eso es un regalo hermoso de Dios, no puedo creer que Edward lo desaproveche asi… Pobre Bellita… esta sola – escuche el sollozo de Nana… esa fue la parte mas dura… nunca me gustaba ver a Nana llorando… Nana era fuerte y nunca lloraba… esto debía ser algo malo, realmente malo…

- No esta sola… - tranquilizo Alice… - nos tiene a nosotras… - me sentí rechazado… ¿y yo no existo?

- Pero Bella necesita una imagen masculinda, quien la quiera y proteja…

- Nana… - escuche a Alice, y escuche a Nana soltar otro sollozo… me gire para ver a Bella, que me estaba mirando también… estaba igual de triste que yo…

- Edward… - susurro… se acerco a mi oído… - ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?... – ¿Qué? Me separe y abri los ojos como plato…

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte…

- No quiero ser una madre soltera después de todo… - mentio, le frunci el ceño para que me dijera la verdad… - y no quiero ver a Nana triste… y descepcionada de ti, ademas sera rapido, nos casamos y nos separamos a los pocos meses que tiendra el bebe - respondió, ella era realmente buena, no puedo creer que yo haya sido un idiota con ella… me acerque y le abrace…

- Gracias Bella… de verdad te lo agradezco, te debo una grade… - susurre en su oído, le di un beso en la cabeza…

- De nada… - sonrio para mi, era hermosa su sonrisa… -ahora hay que darle la noticia a Nana… Tu sígueme el juego… - susurro en mi oído, tomo mi mano y me arrastro hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y la cerro de golpe… - ¿Nana? – llamo…

- ¿Bellita? – dijo Nana, Bella tomo mi mano y la poso sobre su cintura, la apreté mas a mi costado, se sentía bien su sercania, le sonreí como nunca… Aparecio Alice y Nana que nos miraban con ojos de platos…

- ¿Nos perdimos de algo? – pregunto Alice… Bella asintió y me miro para dar la noticia…

- Nos casaremos… - dije… Nana y Alice comenzaron a dar saltitos… eran totalmente iguales…

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto Nana…

- Si… - respondió Bella…

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto Alice sospechosamente, parece que dudaba de nosotros… rápidamente mire a Bella, que estaba seria… le mire con cara de yo le digo y ella asintió…

- El 2 – dijo Bella

- El 9 – Dije recordando los meses del embarazo, al mismo tiempo que ella… nos miramos con los ojos abiertos, luego miramos a Nana y a Alice que nos miraban confusos… tengo que arreglarlo - Esto… el 2 del 9, osea el 2 de septiembre…

- ¡En dos días mas! – pregunto Alice… ¡Diablos! Pensé… - No tendre tanto tiempo para hacer las invitaciones y los cocteles y tu vestido Bella… y la despedida de solteros… ¡DIOS!

- ¡Alice! – gritamos al mismo tiempo Bella y yo, ella nos miro confundida… - no quiero muchas cosas… me quiero casar por civil… y quiero casarme lo antes posible… - mintió Bella… creo que fui el único en notarlo…

- Si… no queremos muchas cosas… nos casaremos el lunes por civil y seria… - respondi

- Les dejare pasar esta, pero del Baby shawer no se salvaran… - asentimos…

- ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!... – dijo Nana acercándose a nosotros y abrazandonos… - ¿Qué paso con Tanya? Supe que salió de aquí por que dijo que iba a ir a su departamento a arreglar las cosas... – Tanya… pensé, deberia estar en el aeropuerto para despedirme…

- Rompimos… es que no creo que podríamos tener una relación a largo plazo, son 6 meses sin verla… y bueno eso…

- No importa… Esta noche es para celebrar asi que invitare a Emmet y a Rose, hare una cena familiar… tenemos que celebrar, tengo que comprar cosas…

- Yo te ayudare… - dijo Alice… - Llamare a Emmi y a Rose para que vengan… - Me miro a mi y luego a Bella… - ¿Qué están planeando ustedes?, díganlo ahora…

- ¿Nosotros? ¿planeando que de que?... – pregunte nervioso, Alice nos había pillado, y por ningun modo ella podía saberlo…

- Ustedes saben perfectamente, no me mientan… -miro a Bella, que ya estaba sonrojada, pobre ella no sabe mentir…

- Alice, no te estamos mintiendo… - mintió Bella…

- Los dejare pasar, pero los estare vigilando… - dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, después de eso nos dejo en paz y se marcho a la cocina…

- ¿Qué quieres hacer por mientras? – pregunte… vi como se sonrojaba, era tan adorable…- ¿Quieres ir a la sala de música?... – era el único lugar que se me ocurria, ella asintió y subimos a la sala, me sente en el banco de piano y palme a mi lado para invitar a Bella a que se siente, se sento a mi lado y me quedo mirando… _"una chica amable" _pensé en las palabras de Nana que se me quedaron grabadas…- Gracias… - susurre nuevamente en su oreja… ella asintió y me sonrio, hermosamente para mi, _"una chica linda"_…

- Toca algo… - toque lo primero que se me vino a la mente… - Claro de luna… - susurro…

- ¿La conoces? – pregunte sorprendido… "_una chica con cerebro"…_

- Mi madre solia escucharla en Pheonix… solo reconosco las que me gustan… - segui tocando claro de luna, luego recordé a Tanya no se por que y me vino a la mente su canción asi que la comencé a tocar, aunque no me gustaba mucho, comencé a pensar en Bella, sus ojos, su sonrojo, su pelo, su aroma que ahora mismo podía sentir, sus mentiras, era todo tan adorable, ella era tan tierna, cariñosa amable… - es hermosa la canción… - susurro… - ¿de quien es?...

- Mia…

- ¿Cuándo la compusiste?...

- Recien… Tenia una buena inspiración… - susurre en mi oído, vi como se sonrojaba, era tan adorable……

- ¿Quién fue tu inspiración?... – susurro también…

- Tu… - confese acercándome mas a ella, aspirando todo su aroma… abrió la boca para decir algo que no logre distinguir… solo segui su aroma, me acerque mas para aspirar mas su aroma… cada vez me acercaba mas, nuestras narices se podían tocar, cerre los ojos por instinto y me acerque mas hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron… sentí el sonido de mi celular que me hizo sobresaltar… ¡Diablos! Tome mi celular para ver quien era, y era Tanya…

- Mierda Tanya… - murmure, puse el celular en mi oído – Tanya… amor lo he olvidado completamente…

- _Eddie como te pudiste olvidar… - _me estaba empezando a fastidiar de que me llame Eddie…

- lo siento, de verdad lo siento…

- _Me tengo que ir ahora al aeropuerto, sale a las 9 y ahora son las 6, debo estar antes en el aeropuerto… me quiero despedir de ti amor…_

- ire enseguida para alla…

- _Esta bien… Adios_

- Adios

- _Te amo…_

- yo también te amo… - colgué el celular y mire a Bella – Bella… -fijo su mirada en mi… - Debo irme… Tanya me esta esperando… avisale a Nana que no puedo estar aquí… no lo se, inventale una excusa… por favor… de verdad debo irme… - ella asintió con la cabeza… - Eres de lo mejor Bella… muchas gracias… - me acerque para darle un abrazo y besarle en la frente, Sali de la habitación y me fui en mi Volvo hacia el aeropuerto… Cuando llegue me estacione y me encontré con Tanya…

- Eddie… - dijo corriendo a mis brazos, le di un abrazo y deje que me besara en la mejilla…

- Tanya, lo siento, te juro que me olvide…

- ¿Estabas con Bella? – pregunto algo molesta, yo asentí con la cabeza…

- Sobre eso, tengo algo que decirte Tanya… - se quedo callada para que yo prosiguiera… - Me casare con ella…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Caiste en su juego, no lo puedo creer…

- Tanya, tranquila, esque lo hice por Nana, no por ella – menti – será solo hasta después del embarazo, nada mas… - también menti en esa parte… nunca acordamos nada sobre hasta cuanto duraba nuestro matrimonio… si es que se le podía decir asi…

- ¿y que ocurrirá conmigo? – pregunto con los ojos llorosos, la abrace contra mi pecho… - No ocurrirá nada, tu todavía sigues siendo mi novia, solo que ni nana y Alice lo sabe, solo Bella lo sabe… - ¿Asi que cuando vuelva tendre que fingir que no soy tu novia? Hasta que nasca ese bebe… - pregunto con los brazos cruzados… yo asentí… - Esta bien… pero esto solo lo hago por ti, y por que te amo… - dijo dándome un beso en los labios… los cuales no sentí nada… despues de esperar un rato mi celular sono...

- Hola Alice... - ¿que acaso Bella no le dijo nada?

- ¿Edward, donde estas? Bella me dijo que estabas en el aeropuerto haciendo no se que...

- Si Alice, estoy en el aeropuerto, vine a... - le iba a decir la verdad, pero se supone que rompi con ella y no deberia estar con una ex... - vine por que tenia planeado comprar unos pasajes para Bella, para nuestra luna de miel...

- Esta bien, pero regresa temprano...

- Hare lo que pueda... Adios - dije y colgue...

Me quede esperando hasta que fueran las 9 y su vuelo despegara, Sali al estacionamiento y me fui manejando en mi coche hasta la casa.

---

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

- No te preocupes… Esto, yo ya estoy embarazada…

- ¿enserio? ¿Cuántos meses tienes? – pregunto Rose…

- 1 mes… - dije sonriendo incómodamente…

- Asi que ese tigre cometió el error de acostarse contigo, te dejo embarazada y se casa contigo por eso… - dijo Emmet

----

- Abri los ojos y vi que Edward estaba mirándome con una sonrisa, era de dia, me sonrio y me acaricio la mejilla, me dio un beso en la mejilla primero, y comencé a reir nerviosamente…

- ¿Edward… Que estas haciendo?... – solo me sonrio y se puso encima mio, aunque no sentí ni la menor presión, acerco su cara y comenzó a besarme en la mejilla, en el cuello, pero nunca en los labios… levante las manos para taparme la cara… y beso mis manos… - ay Edward… - era tan tierno que me besara... abri un poco los dedos y vi que Edward todavía seguía sonriendo…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Casamiento Fingido**

**BPOV**

¿Me gustaba Edward Cullen? El padre de mi bebe, el de la sonrisa perfecta, el del cuerpo hermoso, el del pianosta sexy, el que esta de novio con una modelo, el que se va a casar conmigo, el que me considera algo como solo la madre de su hijo, ni amiga ni mucho mas… ¿Me gustaba?... no, imposible, porque Edward es un arrogante,engreído y egoísta que no piensa en nadie mas que en si mismo… no, mentira, lalalalala… las lagrimas habían cesado y estaba aburrida… no podía bajar por que me verían con los ojos llorosos y preguntarían por Edward, camine alrededor de la sala, y vi una guitarra, era hermosa… Creo que todavía recuerdo algo de cuando tocaba en la secundaria, tome la guitarra y comencé a tocar los acordes de la canción y comencé a cantar, cuando termine escuche unos aplausos desde la entrada… Mire hacia esa dirección y estaban 3 personas, un hombre alto y bastante musculoso, que diría que me intimida bastante, parecía malo pero me sonreía, y el era el único que seguía aplaudiendo… a su lado había una mujer realmente hermosa, lo único que pude ver era que tenia el pelo rubio, diría que mil veces mas hermosa que Tanya, ella era como un 0 a la izquierda en comparación a esa mujer y si Tanya era un 0 a la izquierda entonces imagínenme a mi, y también estaba Alice, que a pesar de su tamaño también era hermosa…

- Se me había olvidado lo bien que cantas… - me elogio la enana… enseguida vino la sangre a mi cara… que vergüenza ellos me escucharon cantar… deje la guitarra de lado y comencé a caminar donde estaban ellos…

- ¿Cuándo llegaron?... – pregunte sonrojándome…

- Se dice hola primero, ¿Qué no te enseñan modales en tu casa? – pregunto el grandulon con cara seria haciendo que me intimide… parecía bastante estricto y disciplinado… me estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa y comencé a sentir calor en mi cara… mire a Alice y a la mujer que estaban mirando a ese grandulon con la boca abierta… parece que lo ofendi mucho con mi falta de modales…

- Lo… sien… - no alcance a decir nada mas porque me encontré envuelta en unos brazos gigantescos… abri los ojos como plato, ese grandulon me estaba abrazando… sentí carcajadas de todo el mundo… yo seguía confusa… ¿Qué es tan gracioso?... Finalmente me solto dejándome en el piso, me quede mirándolo con los ojos como plato mientras me daba cuenta de que los otros seguían muerta de la risa incluyendo a ese grandulo… parecía realmente un oso…

- Bella… - dijo Alice muerta de la risa…- Bella… te la creiste… wuajajjajajaja… - siguió riendo… ¿creerme que? Me cruce de brazos con el seño fruncido…

- ¿Creerme que?... – me estaba molestando por que se estaban burlando de mi y encima en mi cara…

- Lo siento… ¿Bella? – dijo el grandulon… - no quise intimidarte, siempre quise hacer eso con alguien que no me conocía, quería que pensaran por primera vez que soy disciplinado, pero creo que no funciono de mucho… - dijo soltando una carcajada…

- No me simpatizas… - bufe… vi como su cara se ponía seria de nuevo….

- Lo siento de verdad… no quise hacerte esta broma… pues tu si me simpatizaste, ¿Qué quieres que haga para que te caiga bien? – sonaba como un niño desesperado, eso hizo que yo soltara una carcajada…

- ¿Te gusto la broma?, gracioso ¿no?... – ahora Alice y la mujer comenzaron a reir, pero el grandulon se quedo serio…

- Muy gracioso Rose… eres mi novia, deberías apoyarme a mi, no al enemigo – dijo lanzándome una mirada asecina… no pude evitar reirme…

- Lo siento… soy Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella… - dije estirando mi mano…

- Emmet… - dijo tomando mi mano… - Ella es mi novia Rosalie – dijo apuntando a la super modelo…

- Hola… - sonreí, ella me sonrio y se acerco para darme un beso en la mejilla…

- Hola, cantas super bien… - dijo sonriéndome, haciendo que me sonrojara…

- Gracias…

- Bella, ¿Dónde esta Edward?... ya es hora de que comamos, son las 7:30 ya… -yo me quede en blanco… me encogi de hombros… - ¿no estaba contigo?...

- Si… bueno, pero se fue y no se a donde… - menti mirando a otra parte, por que si le miraba a los ojos me iba a pillar…

- Bella… - reprimió la voz de Alice…

- Creo que se fue al aeropuerto… no se a que… - dije la verdad por lo menos, pero no totalmente la verdad…

- Esta bien, lo llamare… - dijo bajando las escaleras, yo comencé a bajar las escaleras también y esuche unos pasos por detrás de mi…

- Asi que tu eres Bella… - escuche la voz de Emmet… - tu eres la prometida de Edward… - concluyo… todavía no me acostumbraba… llevo 2 horas de compromiso, no creo que podre actuar todavía tan bien… es mas, ni si quiera creo que pueda actuar del todo… Asenti con la cabeza llendo a la cocina para comer algo… no tenia hambre del todo, pero quería complacer a Nana… Cuando llegue, había un olor delicioso, eran tallarines con salsa blanca y salmon… al parecer mi apetito llego… Comenzamos a comer con todos…

- Cuentame Bella… ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y Edward? – pregunto Rosalie… ¿Cómo nos conocimos? Pues fácil, nos conocimos accidentalmente teniendo sexo, pensando que era la persona equivocada, y aquí me tienes porque decidimos casarnos ya que el me dejo embarazada… ¿Romantico no?...

- Lo conoci aquí… en la casa de Nana y además trabaja conmigo… - no era mentira del todo…

- Interesante… - dijo Emmet... – ya que se casan… ¿han considerado los bebes? – pregunto Emmet, me atragante con comida ante esa pregunta, comencé a tocer golpeándome al pecho… escuche un golpe y un ¡auch!...

- ¡Emmet! – dijo Rose…

- No te preocupes… Esto, yo ya estoy embarazada…

- ¿enserio? ¿Cuántos meses tienes? – pregunto Rose…

- 1 mes… - dije sonriendo incómodamente…

- Asi que ese tigre cometió el error de acostarse contigo, te dejo embarazada y se casa contigo por eso… - dio Emmet bromeando, haciendo que todos se rieran, yo rei nerviosamente, aunque estuviera bromeando, era la verdad…

- Exacto – dije haciéndolo sonar sarcásticamente… todos soltamos unas carcajadas y seguimos con la comida y la conversación… aunque la conversación ya no iba sobre mi, lo cual agradeci un monton… terminamos el postre y eran como las 9… decidi que era hora de irme…

- Alice, ¿Me puedes llevar a mi departamento?...

- ¿Te puedes quedar mas tiempo? – pregunto Emmet como un niño… yo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza…

- ¿No te quedaras aquí?...-pregunto Nana…

- ¿Por qué habría de quedarme? – pregunte confusa… ¿Por qué deberia quedarme?

- Dah, porque esta es tu casa, ya que te casaras con Edward y no te puedes quedar sola en tu departamento… - había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, ahora que estaba "comprometida" con Edward, se supone que deberia dormir con el… ¡Dios!

- Es que no traje la ropa… - invente una excusa…

- Yo te presto, tengo mucha ropa del que estoy segura que te quedara perfecto – intervino Alice… "mi salvadora" notese el sarcasmo…

- Pero…

- Sin pero, te quedaras aquí y punto… - dijo Alice… refunfuñe y me cruce de brazos…

- ¿Dónde dormiré?... estoy bien con un sofá… - dije con la ropa ya cambiada, estaba con un pijama realmente revelador, era una camiseta con tirantes de color Calipso con unos short que me llegaban en el muslo, y a decir verdad, la camisa era bastante reveldor, no me cubria para nada, con suerte mi ombligo y mis pechos, eran pequeños porque eran de Alice… pero a quien le importa eso… con tanto sueño que tengo considerando que son las 9.15…

- No seas tonta, dormiras en la habitación de Edward… ¿en donde mas? - ¿Qué?... me sonroje enseguida, ¿Qué pensara de mi?, creerá que me aprovechare de el…

- Alice, no quiero ser una molestia…

- No creo que seas una molestia para Edward si duermes con el… - dijo Emmet por detrás… comentario que me hizo sonrojar… sentí que perdia el equilibrio… ¡No otra vez! No me quiero desmayar… -¡Bella! – escuche la voz de Emmet…

- Sugetala gran idiota… - escuche la voz de Alice… y todo fue oscuridad…

Senti que estaba en algo realmente comodo, comencé a removerme pero coche con algo, comencé a tocarlo, era algo plano y calido, y el olor era embriagante… me acerque mas para aspirar mas ese exquisito olor, hasta que apoye mi frente ahí, … que era extrañamente calido y olorosamente exquisito… sentí que unos calidos brazos rodeaban mi cintura enmujandome para acercarme mas hacia el… estaba realmente comoda, me dio igual lo que fuera esa cosa… me apegue mas a esa cosa extraña y segui durmiendo…

Abri los ojos lentamente, deberia ser de mañana porque podía sentir la luz del dia llegando a mis parpados… Me estire en la cama, pero uno de mis brazos y pies choco con algo calido, sentí un olor exquisito, igual a la del sueño, el sueño fue demasiado vivido… abri los ojos para verificar que era… y era el cuerpo de un hombre, con cabello cobrizo, que me daba la espalda… me sente en la cama para ver quien era…

- ¡ah! – grite, ¿Qué hacia Edward ahí? Comencé a mirar alrededor y era la habitación de Edward, entonces la pregunta era, ¿Qué hacia yo aquí? Me mire y vi que tenia el mismo pijama que me había dado Alice, y por dormir, se me había subido revelando todo mi ombligo, me sonroje y me lo baje enseguida tapándome lo mas posible… mire alrededor de nuevo para verificar si estaba viendo bien, y luego me encontré con unos ojos verde esmeralda realmente hermosos, que me dieron un susto… -¡Ah! – grite de nuevo… - ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

- ¿Durmiendo? – pregunto Edward… me pegue en la frente ante tan estúpida tontería…

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí durmiendo?

- Porque te desmayaste y terminaste en MI cama, y dormimos juntos por que estamos com – pro – me – ti – dos… - dijo la palabra lentamente, igual a como me hablaba a su noviecita lenta, pero a diferencia de ella, yo no era lenta…

- Ok, comprendi… - dije molesta… no me gustaba que me tratara como lenta… - ¿Qué hora es?...

Se giro para tomar su celular… - Son las 9… ¿Por qué?...

- Solo quería saber… - wow, dormi 12 horas, esto si que es un record…

- ¿Cómo lo haremos? – pregunto Edward…

- ¿Hacer el que?...

- El casarnos, tenemos que casarnos mañana…

- Pues entonces tenemos que arreglar las cosas hoy…

- Le pediremos ayuda a Alice… - yo asentí…

- Esta bien…

- Tengo que cambiarme de ropa, pero no tengo…

- Tranquila, alice trajo la ropa de tu departamento… - dijo señalando un bolso… yo asentí y camine hacia el bolso… - Debo ducharme primero…

- Adelante… - señalo su baño… asentí y entre ahí, comencé a desvestirme y luego puse la llave para dejar salir el agua… espere unos minutos hasta que se calentaran pero no sucedia nada, me empezó a dar frio asi que me puse la toalla en alrededor de mi pecho… Cerre la llave y lo abri de nuevo para ver si salía agua caliente pero de repente la manguerita se me salió de la mano y comenzó a mojarme…

- ¡Ah!... – di un pequeño grito, me acerque para apagarlo pero en eso me resbale y cai al piso… - ¡Demonios! – grite… el agua me estaba mojando completamente y estaba helada…

- ¡Bella! – grito Edward abriendo la puerta… gire la cara para verlo, me di cuenta que tenia los ojos como plato, después me mire y solo tenia una toalla que me cubria del pecho a los muslo y estaba completamente desnuda y mojada… me sonroje enseguida… esa no era una imagen muy educativa que digamos… - ¿Qué sucedió? – yo apunte a la ducha que estaba mojando todo el baño descontroladamente… El camino con cuidado y apago la ducha y me ayudo a pararme… - ¿Qué te paso, estas bien te duele algo? – pregunto agarrándome de los hombros… con mi mano afirme mas la toalla...

- Estoy bien, solo que no salía agua caliente y después la manguerita se descontrolo y me resbale… - el asintió…

- Lo que pasa es que el gas no estaba prendido – camino hacia ella y la prendió, luego prendió el agua y me paso la manguerita… - ahí comenzó a salir agua caliente… - dijo sonriendo…

- Gracias… - el asintió y salió del baño cerrando la puerta… me quite la toalla y comencé a ducharme… estaba demasiada tensa… Edward me había visto semidesnuda, que ver – guen –za , sentí el calor en mi mejilla, debi haberme sonrojado ante ese pensamiento, termine de ducharme en unos 15 minutos y Sali de la ducha, abri el bolso y quede con la boca abierta… voy a matarla… definitivamente la voy a matar…

- Marie Alice Cullen – dije para mi… - te voy a matar… - esa no era mi ropa, era una ropa que supuse que me compro y era una ropa demasiada reveladora…

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la enana desde la puerta… dejando la puerta abierta donde podía ver a Edward poniéndose unos pantalones, y podía ver su pecho todo musculoso… me di cuenta de que el también me estaba mirando, y yo estaba envuelta en una toalla… y me sonroje, desvie mi vista al igual que el…

- ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta? – dije sonrojada

- ¿No me digas que te da vergüenza que Edward te vea desnuda? – cuando dijo eso, me sonroje y mire a Edward con ojos de plato que también me miraba a mi con ojos de plato… parece que habla despacio… muy despacio Alice… - Por favor, se van a comprometer…

- No es eso… es solo que… bueno… tengo frio – menti, no pareció creerme mucho, pero aun asi me cerro la puerta…

- Y bien… ¿Por qué me ibas a matar?

- ¿Viste la ropa que supuestamente me trajiste de mi departamento? Pues parece que no lo trajiste exactamente de mi departamento, creo que lo trajiste de una tienda de diseños para las que tienen el cuerpo de modelos, el cual no es muy, además es muy revelador, es como si estuviera desnuda…

- Tu tienes el cuerpo de modelo, y mira – tomo una prenda que no tenia tirante y era amarilla, tomo una falta de mezclilla y tomo un chaleco café que llegaba hasta la cintura… - Ponte esto, y no te estaras revelandote, o estaras desnuda… - dicho esto salió del baño dejando la puerta abierta… de nuevo… ¿Qué no le importa la privacidad de las personas?... me di cuenta de que Edward estaba completamente vestido y que miraba con una sonrisa… ¿y porque me mira asi?... camine hacia la puerta, le sonreí cínicamente y le cerre la puerta en la cara poniendo el seguro… Me puse lo que Alice me había ordenado, me mire al espejo, la verdad no se veía tan mal… Ordene las cosas y Sali del baño, Edward ya no estaba ahí… supuse que bajo a comer, escuche unos ladridos, Pinky pensé, me di vuelta para ver a Pinky ladrándome…

- Hola bebe… - dije sonriendo y tomandolo en brazos, comenzó a lamerme la mejilla y yo solte una risa…

- Eso no es un bebe, es el seguidor del diablo… ¿Por qué crees que es de Alice? – dijo Edward desde la puerta… me rei ante ese comentario, Alice el diablo y Pinky su seguidor, seguro…

- Y yo soy el espíritu santo… - dije sarcásticamente…

- Te lo digo, confía en mi, alejate de esa cosa antes que nunca, antes de que sea demasiado tarde… te llegara el dia… - dramatizo…

- No te creo… amor, no me alejare de ti… - dije sonriendole a Pinky

- Haber ustedes tortolos, soy el fiscal, será mejor que bajen las escaleras antes de que tenga que confiscarlos por dañar la salud mental de las personas… - dijo Emmet detrás de nosotros… ¿se quedaron? Interesante…

- Buenos días, se dice – brome…

- Hola cosa pequeña… - dijo abriendo los brazos para abrazarme, yo lo recibi con una sonrisa por que tenia a pinky en mis brazos, pero ese abrazo no iba para mi, si no para Pinky… me quito a pinky de mis brazos, le mire con el ceño fruncido… - Ah hola tu… - respondió mirándome… fingi indignación y tome el brazo de Edward…

- ¿Bajamos?... – el me miro con los ojos de plato y solo asintió… comenzamos a bajar las escaleras y cuando llegamos sentí que algo o alguien me elevaba por los aires…

- ¡Emmet! – me queje…

- Hola cosa pequeña…

- Bajame…

- Cuando alguien saluda, se le responde con un saludo… -me recrimino Emmet… niñito, ¡Dios!

- Edward… - pedi ayuda…

- Emmet, será mejor que bajes a Bella… - dijo Edward, gran ayuda…

- Gracias… - respondi sarcásticamente… - Hola Emmet, ¿Cómo estas? Yo bien, será mejor que me bajes porque…

- Porque yo lo digo, Emmet sabes lo que hare ¿verdad? - pensé que esa voz era de Edward, pero no, era de Rose… y enseguida sentí mis pies en el piso y camine rápidamente hacia donde estaba Edward… estaba conteniéndome para no echarme a reir… Emmet era dominado por una mujer… mire a Edward que tenia la misma casa, tenia los labios apretados…

- Rose… -Rogo emmet como un niño…. – eso no por favor… por lo menos 1 dia, 1 dia nada mas…

- Esta bien, pero si te sigues portando mal, serán mas días… - ¿de que estaban hablando? Mire a Edward con cara confundida mientras caminábamos a la concina…

- No quiero ser entrometida, pero… ¿de que están hablando?... – Edward me sonrio con su sonrisa torcida…

- Sexo… - susurro en mi oreja, enseguida me ruborice, y asenti, todo tenia sentido con razón Rose tenia tanto poder sobre Emmet, el solo pensaba con su Pene, y Rose tiene controlado su Pene… Solte una carcajada… llegamos a la cocina donde el desayuno estaba servido… era delicioso, después de desayunar, con Alice y Edward fuimos a arreglar las cosas del matrimonio, después como a las 3 fuimos a comer a un restorant donde almorzamos con Jasper, el "amigo" de Alice, aunque yo me di cuenta de que eran mas que amigos, después de almorzar fuimos al centro comercial por que Alice insistia en que tenia que ir con un vestido… Me probe muchos trajes de los que algunos no me gustaban…

- Alice… no es necesario… - dije mientras ella sacaba y sacaba vestidos, me gire para mirar a Edward y a Jasper entablando una según yo interesante conversación para ellos, el como se sentía salir con alice… escuche unos murmullos y unos eran sobre mi, que me tenían compasión… Ellos me sonrieron con cara de lastima, gesticule un "ayuda", ellos sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza, que gentiles… después de probar miles de trajes decidi que este iba a ser el ultimo, alargue la mano para sacar cualquier traje …

- Bien este será el ultimo que me probare, si no te gusta jodiste, o es este o es ninguno, por que no pienso probarme ningun otro… - dije a Alice extendiéndole el vestido sin siquiera mirarlo…

- Bella… - comenzó Alice…

- Sin peros Alice, no quiero seguir probándome, estoy aburrida…

- Bella, este es perfecto, es hermoso, quiero que te lo pruebes por favor… ¿si?... – dijo poniendo su carita… Dios como odio esa carita, a duras penas, tome el vestido con brusquedad y la lleve al probador, solo me quite la polera y me deje la falda por debajo, mala elección, era un vestido de color cafe, era bastante simple, tenia tirantes y era ajustado hasta la cadera y de la cadera hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla era suelto y tenia una flor en la parte superior del pecho izquierdo, era simple como dije antes, pero muy revelador, el escote era en forma de "v", tendre que buscar algo con que tapármelo… abri bruscamente la cortina y Sali…

- No pienso usar esto si lo compro – dije…

- Bella, es perfecto… - dijo Alice… seguro pensé, - ¿Sierto chicos?... – pregunto Alice girándose para mirar a los chicos, vi que Edward tenia la boca abierta como platos y Jasper… era neutro… Edward asintió… que gran actor… pensé…

- No mientas… - le dije a Edward – tu solo quieres salir de aquí lo antes posible… - le acuse…

- No de verdad Bella, te vez hermosa… - me sonroje ante ese comentario…

- Si como sea, lo llevare solo si hay algún caleco con el que taparme esto…

- Sabia que dirias algo asi, asi que ten… - dijo Alice estirando su brazo y pasándome un Sweater, que era como azul transparente, era abierta y llegaba hasta la cintura… me lo puse a regañadientes, Alice siempre lo tiene todo tan planeado y no me deja escapar con ninguna excusa… … - Perfecto, te lo llevas…

- Si, si como sea…

- Ahora los zapatos… - ¿Qué?

- Alice, no pienso probarme zapatos, con esto es bastante te lo agradesco... pero no gracias…

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, Rose tiene unos zapatos que te quedaran perfectos…

- ¿Qué tipo de zapatos son? – pregunte dudosa… que no sean tacones, que no sean tacones… roge con los dedos cruzados…

- Es un zapato del mismo color que tu chaqueta, y son tacones…

- Alice… - comencé a protestar…

- ¿Quieres ir a comprar unos nuevos? – pregunto, considerándolo bien era perfecta la idea…

- Me encantan los tacones… - dije sonriendo… compramos las cosas y ya eran las 7… pasamos dos horas buscando un vestido para mi… Por Dios… - ¿Nos podemos ir? – pregunte como una niña…

- Anda a jugar por ahí con Edward… tengo que buscar algo para mi, si me quieres acompañar…

- No gracias… yo me voy, suerte – dije lo necesitas, pensé… comencé a caminar al estacionamiento con Edward, me di cuenta de que se quedaba con Jasper… seguro que fue a buscar algo para ella, solo quería quedarse a solas con Jasper, ya me había dado cuenta de que nosotros habíamos sido un estorbo… Pasamos a mi departamento para sacar las cosas que necesitaba, tenia pensado en quedarme solamente hasta que nazca el bebe, o hasta unos meses mas… no quería ser una molestia… Luego llegamos a la casa, encontramos un olor exquisito… comenzamos a caminar hacia la cocina y Nana con Rose habían preparado comida, y Emmet estaba sentado como un niño…

- Hola tortolos – saludo de mala gana…

- Hola – saludamos al unisono…

- Llegaron en el momento indicado, estamos haciendo la cena… ¿Dónde esta Alice? – pregunto Nana, nos miramos con Edward y sonreímos…

- Comprando… - dije yo

- ¿Sola? – pregunto Rosalie extrañada, y con Edward nos miramos nuevamente y sonreímos…

- Totalmente Sola… - dijimos al unisono y nos echamos a reir… Me di cuenta de que todos nos estaban mirando con cara rara… Como sea, comenzamos a comer y terminamos como a las 9 llenos de lagrimas de tantas risas… Claro que con Emmet, nos contaba todas las cosas que hacia Edward cuando estaba en la secundaria, había perdido una apuesta y tuvo que bailarle semidesnudo a la directora… o Emmet se vistió de niña para conquistar a Rose… o Rose vistiéndose de hombre para escapar de Emmet, porque el la acosaba… bueno como sea, terminamos de comer y ayude a fregar las cosas…

- Bella… ¿me dejas ver tu anillo de compromiso? – dijo Rose, oh… no se me había ocurrido…

- No lo tengo puesto, temo de que se me pierda… - dije mirando el plato que estaba fregando…

- Oh… - fue todo lo que dijo… terminamos de fregar las cosas y subi la escalera para cambiarme de pijama, mi pijama que era solo mio, escuche un piano en la sala de música asi que supuse que Edward estaba tocando piano, entre a la habitación sin tocar, tome mis cosas y puse el seguro de la puerta para que no entraran, saque mi pijama, y comencé a desvestirme hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, me iba a sacar el sosten hasta que escuche una puerta abrirse, rápidamente me gire y vi que era Edward que estaba saliendo del baño, con el pelo mojado y la toalla en la cintura, dejándome ver sus musculos… estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de que yo estaba en ropa intererior…

- ¡AH! – grite tapándome como pude con los brazos… - ¿tu no estabas?… dije apuntando a la puerta, refiriéndome a la sala de música… - ¿no estabas tocando piano?...- el negó con la cabeza, tenia los ojos abierto como platos, estaba tan sorprendido como yo…

- Era Emmet, estaba escuchando un CD… permiso… -camino rápidamente hacia la cama y saco su ropa que estaba encima y se metió al baño… rápidamente me saque el sosten y me puse el pijama… estaba hiperventilando… sentí demasiado rojos las mejillas… Una vez vestida, guarde mis cosas y me sente en la cama… estaba cansada, eran las 10.30 no entiendo el porque… me recosté en la cama y cerre los ojos, me iba a quedar dormida hasta que sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta, me sente para verificar si el sonido era real, escuche de nuevo el golpe de la puerta, pero no era la puerta de la entrada, si no la puerta del baño…

- ¿Bella, Estas ahí? – pregunto Edward…

- Si, pasa… todo esta en orden… - dije sonrojándome… el no deberia estar tocando la puerta, yo deberia haber tocado la puerta… abrió la puerta con el pelo ya seco…

- Lo siento, de verdad… no sabia que estabas y bueno…

- Lo siento yo… debi haber tocado, es solo que pensé que estabas tocando piano…

- No te preocupes… - iba a decir algo, pero escuche la puerta de la manilla que estaba girando, me sobresalte y solte un pequeño grito…

- Parece que Eddie lo esta pasando bien… - susurro Emmet, aunque mas que un susurro era como un grito por que se escuchaba… escuchamos unas risas… - aunque grita como niña… - escuche unas risas mas… - creo que deberíamos dejarle una corbata en la puerta **(por si no entienden, cuando alguien pone la corbata o una prenta en la manilla de la puerta significa que van a tener eso, o están en eso)** y asi darle privacidad… - me sonroje ante ese comentario, creían que nosotros… en esta casa…

- Vete Emmet… - grito Edward…

- Uhh… Eddie quiere privacidad…

- Mi nombre es Edward, odio que me digan Eddie y tu lo sabes… - ¿odia que le digan Eddie? Pero si Tanya siempre le llama asi… creo que ella es la excepción… eso hizo que me sintiera mal… escuche que los pasos de Emmet se iba alejando… - Idiota – dijo Edward… yo le sonreí lo mejor posible y tome una manta que había traido y saque una almohada… -¿Qué haces? – pregunto Edward…

- Ire a dormir al sofá, la verdad no me importa… - dije sonriéndole…

- ¿Estas loca?, ¿Por qué vas a dormir en el sofá?...

- Por que no quiero ser una molestia…

- No eres una molestia, además, estamos pretendiendo ser novios, y los novios duermen juntos… y si te incomoda dormir conmigo entonces deberia ser yo quien duerma en el sillón no tu… - dijo caminando hacia mi y quitándome las cosas…

- No, no, no, no, yo no vivo aquí, este es tu cuarto, yo no quiero quitarte nada… - dije quitándole la manta y la almohada

- Pero eres la visita asi que… - dijo sacándome las cosas de los brazos, por mas que intentara hacer fuerza, no podía por que el era mas fuerte… Me rendi y solo asentí, me fui a la cama y cerre los ojos para dormir.  
Abri los ojos y vi que Edward estaba mirándome con una sonrisa, era de dia, me sonrio y me acaricio la mejilla, me dio un beso en la mejilla primero, y comencé a reir nerviosamente…

- ¿Edward… Que estas haciendo?... – solo me sonrio y se puso encima mio, aunque no sentí ni la menor presión, acerco su cara y comenzó a besarme en la mejilla, en el cuello, pero nunca en los labios… levante las manos para taparme la cara… y beso mis manos… - ay Edward… - era tan tierno que me besara... abri un poco los dedos y vi que Edward todavía seguía sonriendo… - ¿Edward?... – pregunte, abrió la boca y dijo…

- Wuawua… - ¿wuawua?, estaba ladrando, cerre los ojos y los volvi a abrir, era Pinky…

- Pinky… - susurre molesta, me había despertado de mi sueño tan hermoso… Por Dios… Me levante y me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba…

- ¿Me llamaste? – pregunto Edward desde el baño, me gire y me sonroje enseguida… había soñado con el, había soñado que el me había besado… Veia que tenia razón, esa cosa inocente era mala por dentro, era malvada, y dijo que cuando me pasara algo malo me iba a acordar de el, pero no me acuerdo de el por eso, si no que me acuerdo de el por que Pinky fingió ser el…

- ¿Yo? – dije apuntándome, el asintió sonriéndome con burla – No… ¿Por qué yo te llamaría?, yo no tengo razón por la cual llamarte, estas loco… - dije nerviosa, el frunció el ceño y se encongio de hombros, y siguió con lo suyo en el baño, afeitarse… - ¿Por qué te estas arreglando tanto?

- Porque hoy nos casamos Bella – Nos casamos, hoy… - ¿Hoy?... imposible, ¿no era el lunes?...

- ¿No era el lunes?...

- Bella, hoy es Lunes…

- ¡Que!, ¿Nos casamos hoy?... ¿Hoy, hoy?, tengo que ir a trabajar… - dije en excusa…

- Bella, tranquila, todo ira bien, además ya llame al trabajo y pedi que nos reemplazaran, a ambos… no intentes buscar excusas…

- Esta bien… ¿a que hora era? – pregunte, se me había olvidado…

- A las 4…

- ¿Qué hora es?

- 10.45…

Me casare con Edward Cullen… Hoy Lunes 2 de septiembre a las 4 me casare con Edward cullen, comencé a respirar profundamente, tengo que superarlo, todo esto lo hago por Nana, recuérdalo, por Nana… Despues de que Edward salió del baño, tome mis cosas y me bañe, tomamos desayuno y llego Alice con Rosalie a hacerme su super sesión de Makeover… **(Significa cambiarle el look a una persona en ingles para las que no saben)** Me había puesto ese vestido que me compre ayer y los zapatos y el sweater que no me tapaba para nada, pero Alice me obligo a ponérmelo… Despues de dejarme arreglada me dejaron sola en la habitación de Edward para meditar, estaba demasiado nerviosa, solo era un casamiento con un tipo del que no amas pero es el padre de tu hijo y tendras que soportarlo… Respire profundamente y Sali de la habitación, comencé a bajar las escaleras donde me esperaba Edward, que estaba vestido elegantemente, se veía endemoniadamente hermoso… me sonrio con su sonrisa torcida y me paso un brazo, Nana estaba ahí y nos saco una foto, llegamos al registro civil y el tipo estaba ahí… firmamos los papeles y quedamos legalmente casados…

- El novio puede proceder a besar a la novia - comenzó a animar Emmet, siempre tan oportuno, la sangre llego enseguida a mis mejillas, mire a Edward que también estaba paralizado…

- El beso, el beso, el beso… - comenzaron a acompañar con aplausos, ambos negamos con la cabeza, y yo obviamente estaba sonrojada… - el beso, el beso…

- Los que se aman, se besan cuando recién se casan, si es que de verdad se aman – murmuro Alice, me quede helada ante esa idea… no podían enterarse, mire a Edward que le fulminaba con la mirada a Alice y luego fijo su vista en mi…

- Esta bien… - murmuro Edward, se acerco y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios…

- ¿a eso le llaman beso? – grito Nana, ¿esa era Nana? Nunca lo habría creido…

- Si, ¿a eso le llaman beso? – dijo Emmet siempre tan cooperador…

- Vamos Edward, se hombre y dale un beso de verdad – dijo Nana… ¡De nuevo! Pensé que las Abuelitas eran tiernas, no perversas… era gracioso – hasta yo se dar mejores que tu… - era vergonzoso todo esto, mire de reojo al tipo que nos caso y vi que se estaba conteniendo las risas, que fastidio, me acerque a Edward y puse los brazos alrededor de su cuello y el puso sus manos en mi cintura, me estire y el fue agachándose mas…

- Rapidito… - murmure entre dientes, solo para que el me escuchara, el asintió y poso sus labios en los mios, sus labios se movían lentamente contra los mios, era fantástico la sensación… conte mentalmente, 1, 2, 3, 4… al diablo…

- Eso es lo que le llamamos un beso… - murmuro Alice, no le hice caso y segui besando a Edward, me apreté mas mis brazos en su cuello y el apretó mas sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sentí un flash, ¿nos están sacando fotos? No importa, estaba concentrada besando a Edward… hasta ahora ya perdi la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevábamos besándonos, pero ¿a quien le importa?… sentí un carraspeo de Emmet…

- Si, eso fue un beso, como sea, ahora separence o se consiguen una habitación… cobro $ 1000 la hora, por si quieren… - me separe enseguida de Edward y me sonroje… escuche unas risitas… y luego un auch, ese era Emmet… siendo golpeado por Rose.

----

**EPOV**

Maneje hasta llegar a mi casa, escuche unos murmullos en el segundo piso, comencé a subir las escaleras donde se escucharon mas las voces…

- ¿Esta bien? – escuche la voz de Emmet…

- Si, solo se desmayo…- ¿de nuevo se desmayo Bella?, subi completamente las escaleras y corri hacia donde estaban ellos…

- ¿Bella se desmayo otra ves?, ¿Cómo esta, que le ocurrió?...

- Solo se desmayo, ¿Dónde estabas tu? – pregunto Emmet…

- Eso no importa, lo importante es Bella, ¿Dónde esta? Quiero verla… - menti… aunque no del todo, si quería verla…

- Esta en tu habitación, gran tonto, ¿Dónde mas?... – yo asentí, y entre a mi habitación, seguido por dos personitas… me di vuelta para ver que me estaban siguiendo… - ¿Qué quieren? – pregunte molesto…

- Hey… nosotros también estamos preocupados por Bella… - dijo Emmet…

- Oh, por eso no se preocupen, yo la cuidare…

- Si bueno… ¿Quién la cuidara de ti?... – intervino el rey de los idiotas del concurso quien es el mas idiota…

- Callate… - dicho esto cerre la puerta, comencé a caminar donde estaba Bella, se veía pacifica mientras dormía, le sonreí y me fui a tomar una ducha… intente salir del baño sin hacer tanto ruido, no quería despertarla, lentamente me fui acercando a la cama y me meti… me estaba quedando dormido cuando Bella comenzó a removerse, una de sus manos llego a mi pecho y comenzó a toquetearlo, se acerco mas e inspiro fuertemente apoyando su frente en mi pecho, puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acerque mas a mi, olia de maravillas cerre los ojos y me quede dormido.

- ¡ah! – escuche un grito, me di vuelta y abri los ojos, vi a Bella sentada en la cama mirando a su alrededor, luego fijo su vista en mi y grito de nuevo… - ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

- ¿Durmiendo?

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí durmiendo?

- Porque te desmayaste y terminaste en MI cama, y dormimos juntos por que estamos com – pro – me – ti – dos…

- Ok, comprendi… - dijo molesta… cosa que me causo bastante gracia… - ¿Qué hora es?...

Tome mi celular para ver la hora… - Son las 9… ¿Por qué?...

- Solo quería saber… - hoy es domingo, y mañana nos tendremos que casar…. ¿Cuándo nos divorciaremos?, le dije a Tanya que nos divorciaríamos después de que el bebe nazca, pero ¿Cómo le puedo decir a Bella? Quizá se sienta mal… no lo se…

- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- ¿Hacer el que?... – pregunto confusa

- El casarnos, tenemos que casarnos mañana…

- Pues entonces tenemos que arreglar las cosas hoy…

- Le pediremos ayuda a Alice… - gran idea, Alice había dudado de nosotros…

- Esta bien…

- Tengo que cambiarme de ropa, pero no tengo…

- Tranquila, alice trajo la ropa de tu departamento… - dije señalando un bolso… ella asintió y camino hacia el bolso - Debo ducharme primero…

- Adelante… - espere unos minutos y escuche el agua correr, cerre los ojos para poder dormir un rato mas, todavía tenia sueño…

- ¡Ah!... – escuche, me sobresalte y me sente en la cama para verificar si había escuchado bien, escuche unos pasos y un splash… - ¡Demonios! – dijo Bella, ¿se habrá caído?

- ¡Bella! – grite, corri hacia el baño y abri la puerta para encontrarme a una Bella desnuda completamente mojada tirada en el piso, tapando su frágil cuerpo con una toalla… ¡DIOS! Soy un hombre… el rojo llego a sus mejillas enseguida… - ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunte, apunto a la ducha y entendí bien, la manguerita se le había descontrolado, camine hacia la ducha y apague el agua y luego ayude a Bella a pararse… ¿Qué te paso, estas bien te duele algo?

- Estoy bien, solo que no salía agua caliente y después la manguerita se descontrolo y me resbale… - por su puesto, si no había prendido el gas…

- Lo que pasa es que el gas no estaba prendido – prendi el gas y luego el agua, que comenzó a calentarse… - ahí comenzó a salir agua caliente…

- Gracias… - le entregue la manguerita y Sali del baño… vaya, suerte la suya de haber estado con toalla, deseche ese pensamiento, me recosté en la cama para descansar unos minutitos mas, pero Alice llego a la habitación…

- Y tu… ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto el diablo en persona

- Durmiendo – dije molesto…

- ¿y Bella?

- En el baño…

- Marie Alice Cullen, te voy a matar… - murmuro Bella desde el baño, decidi levantarme y cambiarme de ropa, me quite la camisa cuando Alice abrió la puerta del baño…

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Alice, dejo la puerta abierta donde vi a Bella envuelta en una toalla… de nuevo, vi que se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando, desvie la vista enseguida… debe pensar que soy un acosador… pervertido, lo que sea…

- ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta? – dijo Bella

- ¿No me digas que te da vergüenza que Edward te vea desnuda? – al escuchar eso, levante la vista con los ojos de plato, Por supuesto que le debe dar vergüenza estar desnuda enfrente mio, ¿Qué le hace pensar que no? - Por favor, se van a comprometer… - por eso … grandioso.

- No es eso… es solo que… bueno… tengo frio – mentio… no muy bien, pero de todos modos Alice le cerro la puerta

- Y bien… ¿Por qué me ibas a matar? – escuche la voz de Alice, creo que no habla muy despacio…

- ¿Viste la ropa que supuestamente me trajiste de mi departamento? Pues parece que no lo trajiste exactamente de mi departamento, creo que lo trajiste de una tienda de diseños para las que tienen el cuerpo de modelos, el cual no tengo, además es muy revelador, es como si estuviera desnuda… - ya me gustaría ya que vistiera eso… pense

- Tu tienes el cuerpo de modelo – estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Alice - y mira ponte esto, y no te estaras revelandote, o estaras desnuda… - que gracioso, ella piensa que no tiene cuerpo de modelo, ¿se ha visto alguna vez? Necesitara ir al oculista… termine de vestirme y Alice salió del baño dejando la puerta abierta, otra vez, dejándome ver a Bella con toalla, otra vez, ella camino hacia la puerta y la cerro… Sali de la habitación donde me encontré con el perro que me estaba ladrando…

- Hola tu cosa fea… - salude, recibi un ladrido de parte de esa cosa peluda… me agache para tomarlo pero corrió hacia mi habitación…

- Hola bebe… - escuche la voz de Bella… camine hacia la puerta donde me encontré a Pinky en brazos de Bella… comiéndosela.

- Eso no es un bebe, es el seguidor del diablo… ¿Por qué crees que es de Alice? – ¿acaso no es claro? Alice el diablo, ¿Qué seria su perro?...

- Y yo soy el espíritu santo… - dijo sarcásticamente, ¿no me cree? Esa cosa ha cometido muchos crímenes, siempre se hace en mi habitación, o ladra y me despieta, o me lame la cara… o… negué con la cabeza para desechar esa imagen, en eso le encuentro la razón, es un perro masculino, tiene que disfrutar su vida como perro, pero no quiere decir que tenga que violar mi pantufla…

- Te lo digo, confía en mi, alejate de esa cosa antes que nunca, antes de que sea demasiado tarde… te llegara el dia… - dije haciéndome el serio…

- No te creo… amor, no me alejare de ti… - dijo mirando a Pinky…

- Haber ustedes tortolos, soy el fiscal, será mejor que bajen las escaleras antes de que tenga que confiscarlos por dañar la salud mental de las personas… - dijo Emmet detrás de nosotros… ¿habra mal entendido las palabras de Bella? Yo creo que es posible, total yo soy el amor…

- Buenos días, se dice – bromeo Bella…

- Hola cosa pequeña… - dijo tomando a Pinky… miro a Bella - Ah hola tu… - saludo indiferente, ¿desde cuando que Emmet es tan descortez? Bueno desde siempre, pero no deberia tratar tan mal a las mujeres… Bella se acerco a mi y tomo mi brazo…

- ¿Bajamos?... – estaba actuando realmente rara, yo solo asentí y bajamos las escaleras… unos enormes brazos tomaron a Bella y la elevo por los aires… ¿Qué le ocurre a Emmet?

- ¡Emmet! – grito Bella, esto era raro…

- Hola cosa pequeña…

- Bajame…

- Cuando alguien saluda, se le responde con un saludo… -dije Emmet, estoy realmente confundido… pero era gracioso.

- Edward… - dijo Bella, al diablo, esto esta muy divertido.

- Emmet, será mejor que bajes a Bella… - murmure, no me interesaba ayudar del todo… no estaba haciendo daño, solo estábamos teniendo una mañana de entretención con Emmet torturando a Bella…

- Gracias… - dio sarcásticamente… - Hola Emmet, ¿Cómo estas? Yo bien, será mejor que me bajes porque…

- Porque yo lo digo, Emmet sabes lo que hare ¿verdad? –dijo una voz femenina con un tono de autoridad… debía ser Rose por que Emmet bajo rápidamente a Bella, esto era mucho mas gracioso, ¿Quién diría que un hombre, si es que se le puede llamar hombre a un oso, el mas musculoso hombre de todas las eras, pueda ser dominado por una mujer? Bueno, si se puede, porque estamos hablando de una persona que piensa con su pene en vez de su mente… intente por todos los medios de no reirme…

- Rose… -Rogo emmet como un niño…. – eso no por favor… por lo menos 1 dia, 1 dia nada mas…

- Esta bien, pero si te sigues portando mal, serán mas días…

- No quiero ser entrometida, pero… ¿de que están hablando?... – susurro Bella…

- Sexo… - susurre, vi como se sonrojaba ante ese comentario… llegamos a la cocina donde el desayuno estaba servido… era delicioso, después de desayunar, con Alice y Bella fuimos a arreglar las cosas del matrimonio, después como a las 3 fuimos a comer a un restorant donde almorzamos con Jasper, después de almorzar fuimos al centro comercial por que Alice insistia en que Bella tenia que ir con un vestido… Se probo miles y miles de trajes, suerte de que Jasper me estaba acompañando por que estaría muerto, ¿Cómo Alice puede tener tanta energía?...

- Pobre Bella – murmuro Jasper, yo asentí…

- ¿Cómo es que sigues queriendo saliendo con ella?

- No lo se, solo tengo paciencia, además es linda y… ¿Cómo es que nunca me la presentaste? – dijo Jasper ofendido

- No hubo la ocacion para hablar de ello, ¿Has salido alguna vez a comprar con ella?

- Nop, esta es la primera vez, es la segunda vez que salgo con ella… pero la primera vez que ha sido para comprar…

- Que suerte la tuya… ¿Qué harias si fueras Bella y estuvieras sometida a comprar todos los días con Alice?

- Me suicidaría – bromeo…

- Alice… no es necesario… - dijo Bella… se giro para mirarnos… con la boca gesticulo algo asi como "ayuda" y nosotros negamos con la cabeza. Salvese quien pueda…

- Bien este será el ultimo que me probare, si no te gusta jodiste, o es este o es ninguno, por que no pienso probarme ningun otro – dijo Bella tomando cualquier vestido…

- Bella… - comenzó Alice…

- Sin peros Alice, no quiero seguir probándome, estoy aburrida…

- Bella, este es perfecto, es hermoso, quiero que te lo pruebes por favor… ¿si?... – dijo poniendo su carita… pobre Bella, tomo el traje y entro al probador diría yo un poco molesta… esperamos unos minutos hasta que salió abriendo las cortinas del vestidor bruscamente…

- No pienso usar esto si lo compro – dijo, ¿Por qué no piensa usar eso? Le queda precioso, además de que lo es pero… se le marca tan bien sus curvas y es café, igual que sus ojos… ¡JA! Y ella dice que no es una modelo. Tiene que ir al oculista…

- Bella, es perfecto… - dijo Alice… estoy completamente de acuerdo - ¿Sierto chicos?... – pregunto Alice girándose para mirarnos, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, creo que debi haber tenido la boca abierta como pavo por que Jasper me dio un pequeño golpe…

- No mientas, tu solo quieres salir de aquí lo antes posible… - dijo Bella dirigiéndose a mi…

- No de verdad Bella, te vez hermosa… - ni una pisca de mentira…

- Si como sea, lo llevare solo si hay algún caleco con el que taparme esto…

- Sabia que dirias algo asi, asi que ten… - ¿un chaleco con el que taparse? ¿esta loca? Aunque no le quedaba mal, Alice si que sabe escoger…- Perfecto, te lo llevas…

- Si, si como sea…

- Ahora los zapatos… - ¡que! ¿zapatos?

- Alice, no pienso probarme zapatos, con esto es bastante te lo agradesco... pero no gracias… - gracias a Dios Bella no es como Alice… no necesito 2 diablos…

- Esta bien, no te preocupes, Rose tiene unos zapatos que te quedaran perfectos…

- ¿Qué tipo de zapatos son? – pregunto dudosa…

- Es un zapato del mismo color que tu chaqueta, y son tacones…

- Alice… - protesto Bella…

- ¿Quieres ir a comprar unos nuevos? – pregunto…

- Me encantan los tacones… - dijo sonriendo cinicamente… pagamos las cosas y ya eran las 7, estoy cansado, ya me quiero ir…- ¿Nos podemos ir?

- Anda a jugar por ahí con Edward… tengo que buscar algo para mi, si me quieres acompañar…

- No gracias… yo me voy, suerte – dijo Bella, seguro que tiene que buscar algo, mas bien tienen que buscar un lugar donde puedan… ¡ES TU HERMANA! Edward, cambio de tema, cambio de tema, pensé… Jasper es un buen tipo para mi hermana… Pasamos al departamento de Bella, por que tenia que buscar unas cosas… Despues fuimos a casa, encontramos un olor exquisito… comenzamos a caminar hacia la cocina y Nana con Rose habían preparado comida, y Emmet estaba sentado como un niño…

- Hola tortolos – saludo de mala gana…

- Hola – saludamos al unisono…

- Llegaron en el momento indicado, estamos haciendo la cena… ¿Dónde esta Alice? – pregunto Nana, mire a Bella y sonreímos…

- Comprando… - dijo Bella, seguro que esta comprando…

- ¿Sola? – pregunto Rosalie extrañada, mire nuevamente a Bella y sonreímos…

- Totalmente Sola… - dijimos al unisono y nos echamos a reir… Me di cuenta de que todos nos estaban mirando con cara rara. Comenzamos a comer y terminamos como a las 9 llenos de lagrimas de tantas risas. Con Emmet subimos al 2 piso, el fue a la sala de música a escuchar un CD, y yo me fui a mi habitación para tomarme una ducha. Me demore como unos 15 minutos, me seque y comencé a buscar la ropa. ¡Diablos!, se me había olvidado la ropa que deje en la cama, abri la puerta y me encontré con una Bella semidesnuda, solo con un sosten y sus calsones… esto es incomodo.

- ¡AH! – grito Bella tapándose con los brazos, y para que mas decir que sonrojándose…- ¿tu no estabas?… - apunto a la puerta… ¿de que esta hablando?, se veía adorable cuando se sonroja y cuando esta nerviosa, y mucho mas cuando esta semidesnuda…- ¿no estabas tocando piano?...- negué con la cabeza, tenia los ojos abierto como platos…

- Era Emmet, estaba escuchando un CD…- dije, soy una mala persona, un pervertido, Bella tiene razón porque, digamos que estoy en toalla, y dejara en evidencia de que me gusta ver a Bella semidesnuda o algo por el estilo, pensara que soy un pervertido.- permiso… -camine rápidamente hacia la cama y saque la ropa que tenia encima y entre al baño… eme puse rápidamente la ropa y pensé en algo malo, como por ejemplo pensé en Emmet vestido de mujer… si eso desecho todo mi mal pensamiento… quería salir del baño, pero ¿bella estará vestida?... toque la puerta para ver si Bella estaba ahí…

- ¿Bella, Estas ahí? – pregunte…

- Si, pasa… todo esta en orden… - dijo, suspire de alivio, abri la puerta y vi que Bella estaba sentada en la cama sonrojada…

- Lo siento, de verdad… no sabia que estabas y bueno…

- Lo siento yo… debi haber tocado, es solo que pensé que estabas tocando piano…

- No te preocupes… - escuche la manilla girando, haciendo que me sobresaltara al igual que Bella, y ella dio un pequeño grito…

- Parece que Eddie lo esta pasando bien… - susurro Emmet, ¡idiota! - aunque grita como niña… - escuche unas risas mas… - creo que deberíamos dejarle una corbata en la puerta y asi privacidad… - gran idiota, lo voy a matar…

- Vete Emmet… - grite enojado….

- Uhh… Eddie quiere privacidad…

- Mi nombre es Edward, odio que me digan Eddie y tu lo sabes… - los pasos de Emmet se fueron alejando… - Idiota – murmure… Bella se paro y tomo una manta y una almohana… -¿Qué haces? – pregunte…

- Ire a dormir al sofá, la verdad no me importa… - dijo

- ¿Estas loca?, ¿Por qué vas a dormir en el sofá?...

- Por que no quiero ser una molestia…

- No eres una molestia, además, estamos pretendiendo ser novios, y los novios duermen juntos… y si te incomoda dormir conmigo entonces deberia ser yo quien duerma en el sillón no tu… - dije quitándole las cosas

- No, no, no, no, yo no vivo aquí, este es tu cuarto, yo no quiero quitarte nada… - dijo quitándole la manta y la almohada…

- Pero eres la visita asi que… - dije sacándole las cosas de nuevo… estaba intentando hacer fuerza pero no lo lograba… era gracioso… finalmente se rindió y se fue a la cama… yo me fui al sofá y me quede dormido…

Abri los ojos y vi que estaba en la cama con Bella, ella estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, se veía realmente hermosa, y al parecer estaba desnuda y solo lo tapaba la colcha. Un poco de pelo tapo su hermoso rostro, asi que con una mano puse el mechon detrás de su oreja, segui acariciando su mejilla y lentamente me fui acercando… me fui acercando mas y mas y mas… y…

- Auch – murmure, me había caído del sillón, me pare y vi que Bella seguía durmiendo… Soñe con Bella, ¡Dios! Es tan genial ser mujer a veces, por que no se te nota cuando esta exitado, o no se nota cuando tiene un sueño un poco erotico… Vi a Bella removerse un poco y camine rápidamente hacia el baño, ella no podía verme en esas condiciones… ME lave los dientes, hoy seria mi super gran dia, pero era lunes y tenia que trabajar, tome mi celular y le avise al hospital que no podríamos ir y comencé a afeitarme…

- Edward… - escuche la voz de Bella ¿Edward?... – escuche de nuevo… abri la puerta y vi a Bella en la cama media molesta…

- ¿Me llamaste? – pregunte… estaba ruborizada…

- ¿Yo? – pregunto apuntándose, no yo… pensé, le sonrei para burlarme y asentí… – No… ¿Por qué yo te llamaría?, yo no tengo razón por la cual llamarte, estas loco… - dijo nerviosamente, algo estaba ocultando… pero no le di importancia asi que segui afeitándome… - ¿Por qué te estas arreglando tanto? - ¿ que por qué me arreglo? No se supone que las mujeres se deben arreglar mas que los hombres…

- Porque hoy nos casamos Bella

- ¿No era el lunes?...

- Bella, hoy es Lunes…

- ¡Que!, ¿Nos casamos hoy?... ¿Hoy, hoy?, tengo que ir a trabajar… - dijo excusándose…

- Bella, tranquila, todo ira bien, además ya llame al trabajo y pedi que nos reemplazaran, a ambos… no intentes buscar excusas…

- Esta bien… ¿a que hora era? – pregunto…

- A las 4…

- ¿Qué hora es?

- 10.45…

Despues de arreglarme, Bella entro al baño para ducharse, después fuimos a tomar desayuno y cada uno se fue a arreglar, me puse el traje y Sali para ver a Nana con una gran sonrisa…

- Mi bebe se casara… - dijo abriendo sus brazos para abrazarme, me acerque y le di un gran abrazo tipo Emmet… - y pensar que fue como si hubiera sido ayer que usabas pañales, ahora eres todo un hombre… - dijo sonriendo

- Gracias Nana…

- Te ves hermoso Edward… - dijo Emmet detrás mio… - si Bella no te lleva, yo lo hare… - bromeo dándome un abrazo…

- Gracias Emmet… significa mucho viniendo de ti… - este era un gran dia que para ellos creían que para mi era grande… pero si ellos supieran que nos casamos por una farsa… Nana le daría un ataque cardiaco, Alice me hablara cuando los cerdos vuelen, Rose me pateara, y Emmet me romperá la cara por hacer que a Nana le de un ataque cardiaco… y todos ellos odiaran a Bella por mi culpa… Pero Bella no tiene culpa, ella es tan tierna, adorable, ella es buena, no deberia ser odiada por nadie… De las escaleras llegaron Alice y Rose pero ningun rastro de Bella…

- ¿y Bella? – pregunte

- Tranquilo, no hay altar con la que plantarte… - bromeo Emmet…

- Esta meditando… - dijo Alice… seguro pensé, y en ese mismo minuto apareció Bella bajando de las escaleras, se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido café, ajustado a sus curvas… llego a las escaleras y Nana nos saco una foto y luego fuimos al registro civil, donde terminamos de firmar los documentos…

- El novio puede proceder a besar a la novia - comenzó a animar Emmet, después de que nuestro tramite se terminara… vi a Bella que estaba sonrojada… ¿quiere que nos besemos?

- El beso, el beso, el beso… - comenzaron a acompañar con aplausos, ambos negamos con la cabeza - el beso, el beso…

- Los que se aman, se besan cuando recién se casan, si es que de verdad se aman – murmuro Alice, Le fulmine con la mirada, todavía desconfia de nosotros… pero nadie se puede enterar… por esta vez se la dejare pasar…

- Esta bien… - murmure, me acerque a Bella y le di un pequeño beso en los labios…

- ¿a eso le llaman beso? – ahora Nana, ¿Qué le pasa el mundo?

- Si, ¿a eso le llaman beso? – dijo Emmet siempre tan cooperador…

- Vamos Edward, se hombre y dale un beso de verdad – dijo Nana… y uno siempre pensando que las abuelitas no les gustan que sus nietos se anden besando… seguro eso es mito… a las abuelas les gustan avergonzar a sus nietos, eso es lo que quieren… – hasta yo se dar mejores que tu… - eso si que era vergüenza, Bella se acerco a mi para mi sorpresa y puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, se fue acercando y yo me agache para que no hiciera tanto esfuerzo…

- Rapidito… - murmuro solo para mi, yo asentí, me acerque y nuestros labios se juntaron, comenzamos a movernos lentamente…

- Eso es lo que le llamamos un beso… - murmuro Alice, me dio igual, apreté mas mis brazos para intensificar el beso, era demasiado agradable la sensación de sus labios, era fantástico, sentí un flash, ¿Qué ahora son paparatzis? Bueno, aprovechen el momento de sacar las fotos, pensé… sentí un carraspeo de Emmet…

- Si, eso fue un beso, como sea, ahora separence o se consiguen una habitación… cobro $ 1000 la hora, por si quieren… - nos separamos enseguida y vi a Bella que se había sonrojado, escuche un auch, que obviamente era de Emmet… siendo golpeado por Rose.

----

**Proximo Capitulo**

- Bella, ¿te quedaras ahí sentada? – dijo Edward burlon… me levante y lleve las cosas al baño para ducharme… - ¿te ducharas?

- Yo supongo que si…

- Bien, tienes 10 minutos, o te ire a buscar yo mismo… - ese comentario hizo que me sonrojara, entre rápidamente al baño y me di una rápida ducha. Abri la puerta y Sali corriendo tropezando con mis pies, y cayendo sobre Edward…

- ¿Y esperas que mi bebe siga vivo en nueve meses mas? – bromeo Edward, era adorable cuando hablaba asi del bebe…

- Claro… - siempre y cuando estes tu para protegernos pensé…

Tienes razón, siempre y cuando yo este para protegerlos…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Ultrasonidos**

**BPOV**

- ¡Edward llegaremos tarde! – vi la hora y eran las 9.30 y teníamos nuestro primer ultrasonido a las 10…

- 5 minutos mas… - dijo Edward todavía en la cama…

- Ni 5 minutos ni que ocho cuarto, veras al bebe por primera vez – susurre lo ultimo en su oído, eso hizo que se levantara de golpe y me golpeara en la frente… - ¡auch!

- Perdon, de verdad lo siento… no era mi intensión… - comenzó a disculparse

- Si, si como sea, no tenemos tiempo… - como se darán cuenta, estaba durmiendo con Edward en la misma cama, no es por que nos enamoramos por el tiempo que hemos llevado juntos y por eso estamos durmiendo juntos, eso quisiera yo, la verdad lo hacíamos por precaucion, nunca se sabe cuando llega nana con desayuno sorpresa a nuestra habitación…

_INICIO FLASHBACK_

_Estaba profundamente dormida en la cama mas comoda del mundo cuando escuche toctoc…_

- _Toc toc – dijo Nana - ¿estan presentables? Les tenemos desayuno para la pareja recién casada…_

- _Edward… - susurre a la cosa que estaba en el sillón… - Edward… - susurre de nuevo, pero no reaccionaba… - un segundo Nana… - dije, tome una almohada y se lo lance a Edward… - Edward – se levanto y miro confuso…_

- _¿Cuál es tu problema? – dijo molesto… le hice shhhh con el dedo y con la otra mano le hice una señal que bajara su volumen… apunte la puerta y gesticule… ¡NANA!, abrio los ojos llenos de sorpresa, y enseguida corrió hacia la cama, se puso detrás de mi y puso una mano alrededor de mi cintura…_

- _Pasa – dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa, Nana entro con una bandeja llena de comida, se veía realmente apetecible… - muchas gracias Nana, no tenias por que traernos comida…_

- _Oh, claro que si, tenia que traerle comida a la dulce pareja recién casada… si nisiquiera aceptaron irse de luna de miel…_

- _Muchas gracias Nana… - dije, Nana dejo la bandeja en la cama y salió con una sonrisa picara…_

- _Disfrutenlo… bueno, además de la comida… - dijo Nana antes de salir, mire a Edward con la boca abierta y sonrojada… el se encogió de hombros y sonrio…_

- _Y tu creías que las abuelitas eran santas… - sonrio y cogió un pan… _

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- Bella, ¿te quedaras ahí sentada? – dijo Edward burlon… me levante y lleve las cosas al baño para ducharme… - ¿te ducharas?

- Yo supongo que si…

- Bien, tienes 10 minutos, o te ire a buscar yo mismo… - ese comentario hizo que me sonrojara, entre rápidamente al baño y me di una rápida ducha. Abri la puerta y Sali corriendo tropezando con mis pies, y cayendo sobre Edward…

- ¿Y esperas que mi bebe siga vivo en nueve meses mas? – bromeo Edward, era adorable cuando hablaba asi del bebe…

- Claro… - siempre y cuando estes tu para protegernos pensé…

- Tienes razón, siempre y cuando yo este para protegerlos… - murmuro, pero yo lo había pensado…

- ¿lo dije en voz alta? – pregunte sonrojada…

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo sonriendo… Ok, no lo dije en voz alta…

- Nada… - dije sonrojándome, intente incorporarme pero unas manos se posaron en mis espaldas y me impidió pararme… - ¿Quieres sacar tus manos?

- Solo si me dices que dijiste en voz alta…

- Pero no dije nada… - me estaba incomodando, no del malo, si no que me incomoda su cercanía, por que me inpide respirar bien… me pongo nerviosa…

- Mientes… - dijo sonriendo…

- No, llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer ultrasonido asi que si no me sueltas, me crecera barba para cuando lleguemos… - el sonrio y me solto…

- Lo dudo – dijo incorporándose

Eran las 9.45, cojimos un pedaso de pan y nos fuimos al ginecólogo, llegamos justo cuando llamaron nuestro nombres…

- Buenos días – salude a mi ginecólogo, el era un joven no mas grande que yo, aunque no tuviera experiencia es un excelente doctor, y me llevo excelente con el…

- Buenos días señorita Isabella… - miro a Edward y saludo con la cabeza… - Buenos días doctor Cullen… - ¿se conocen?, mire sorprendida a Edward y el se acerco a mi oreja…

- Buenos días doctor Seth – saludo educadamente, al parecer se llevaban bien…

- Digamos que somos colegas… - susurro, me recosté en la camilla y el doctor me levanto la polera hasta el pecho, dejando ver mi abdomen, mire de reojo a Edward, se veía que no estaba muy feliz… el doctor comenzó a untarme una crema y vi que Edward ponía en forma de puño sus manos… parece que estaba nervioso, yo lo mire y alargue mi mano para tranquilizarlo, me dio una sonrisa torcida, y tomo mi mano…

- ¿estas nerviosa Bella? – dijo acariciando mi mano, alargo una de sus manos y me acaricio la mejilla, wow esto es nuevo…

- Algo, ¿tu? – era raro su comportamiento

- Si... – nos miramos por un rato, y escuche un carraspeo de mi ginecólogo, me ruborice, rápidamente fije mi vista en la pantalla, esto era incomodo… Puso un aparato en mi abdomen y comenzó a dar círculos con el…

- Este es el bebe – dijo apuntando con el dedo, ¿Qué cosa? ¿No puedo ver a mi bebe? ¿Qué clase de madre soy si no veo a mi bebe? – puede que no lo vean, tiene apenas 2 meses, es una cosita pequeñita, no se preocupe si no lo ve… - dijo tranquilizándome… di un suspiro de alivio… mire a Edward que estaba mirando maravillado a la pantalla, era como si nunca lo ubiera visto antes… - ¿quiere escuchar el latido de su corazón? – mire a Edward y ambos asentimos… lentamente comenzamos a escuchar unos tut tut, tut tut, tut tut… era el sonido mas hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida… apreté mas fuerte la mano de Edward y el beso mi mano, cosa que me hizo sonrojar… - Supongo que usted doctor Cullen es el padre – dijo Seth sonriendo…

- Asi es, y por favor llámeme Edward… - dijo Edward sonriendo - ¿Puedes creer que esa cosita es nuestro bebe? – susurro en mi oreja… yo le sonrei y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, era tan tierno cuando usaba el plural al decir nuestro bebe…

- No… - respondi en un susurro, el limpio mis lagrimas con su pulgar.

**---**

**EPOV**

En estos 5 meses me he llevado bastante mejor con Bella, es muy agradable dormir con ella, por que cuando despierto, veo a una Bella durmiendo pacíficamente, de vez en cuando le acaricio el vientre cuando esta durmiendo. A veces ella se despierta primero que yo y me encuentro con unos hermosos ojos de color chocolate mirándome, y enseguida el típico rojo en sus mejillas, siempre es tan vergonzosa.

Alice comenzó a salir con Jasper, se notaba que hacían una hermosa pareja, y se veian felices juntos, estoy seguro de que Jasper nunca la lastimara. O si no le pateare el trasero.

Mañana es nuestro 4to ultrasonido, estoy tan ansioso por ir, siempre recuerdo nuestro primer ultrasonido como si fuera ayer, fue unos de los mejores días de mi vida.

_INICIO FLASHBACK_

- _¡Edward llegaremos tarde! – escuche la voz de Bella, ¿llegaremos tarde a que? Hoy no tengo que trabajar… estoy cansado, 5 minutos, solo unos venditos 5 minutos mas y ya…_

- _5 minutos mas… - murmure como pude_

- _Ni 5 minutos ni que ocho cuarto, veras al bebe por primera vez – susurro en mi oído, ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe! Mi mente actuo y por instinto me levante golpeando accidentalmente a Bella… - ¡auch! -escuche_

- _Perdon, de verdad lo siento… no era mi intensión… - dije disculpandome_

- _Si, si como sea, no tenemos tiempo, me levante y me pare a buscar la ropa, saque unos pantalones y una polera y vi a Bella sentada en la cama, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? _

- _Bella, ¿te quedaras ahí sentada? – dije burlándome… no me respondió, solo se levanto y llevo una toalla al baño… ¿pretende ducharse? Nos queda 30 min y ella quiere ducharse… genial… - ¿te ducharas?_

- _Yo supongo que si… _

- _Bien, tienes 10 minutos, o te ire a buscar yo mismo… -entro al baño para ducharse y yo me cambien de ropa, espere unos 5 min, ya habían pasado los 10 minutos asi que decidi apurar a Bella, camine hacia el baño e intente golpear la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la puerta, apareció una Bella corriendo,y cayo encima mio._

- _¿Y esperas que mi bebe siga vivo en nueve meses mas? – brome, si sigue cayéndose no lo creo…_

- _Claro… - claro, pero yo no podre estar en todos lados esperando a que algo le pase y asi salvarle, ¿Qué cree que soy? ¿Dios?_

- _Tienes razón, siempre y cuando yo este para protegerlos… - murmure…_

- _¿lo dije en voz alta? – pregunto sonrojada…_

- _¿Qué cosa? – dije divertido, esto era gracioso, no se da cuenta de cuando habla en voz alta y cuando no…._

- _Nada… - dijo sonrojándose mas, intento incorporarse, pero puse mis manos en su espalda para impedirle el paso…- ¿Quieres sacar tus manos?_

- _Solo si me dices que dijiste en voz alta…_

- _Pero no dije nada… -mala mentirosa…_

- _Mientes… _

- _No, llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer ultrasonido asi que si no me sueltas, me crecera barba para cuando lleguemos… - le salvo la campana, aun asi, yo creo que se veria bien con barba… sonrei y la solte._

- _Lo dudo – dije incorporándome _

_Despues de nuestra pequeña charla, nos fuimos al consultorio, llegamos justo a tiempo cuando llamaron a Bella…_

_Buenos días – saludo Bella, era Seth, tanto tiempo, el iba en la misma universidad que yo, que pequeño es el mundo…_

- _Buenos días señorita Isabella… - me miro, y me sonrio, creo que también me conoce… - Buenos días doctor Cullen… - era educado al momento de trabajar, pero en la universidad era un loco total… Bella me miro con una cara de sorprendida…_

- _Buenos días doctor Seth – salude…_

- _Digamos que somos colegas… - susurre en su oreja, se recosto en la camilla y vi como el doctor le iba subiendo la polera, no me gustaba mucho que la tocara… me ponía nervioso, estaba tocando demasiado a Bella… apreté mi puño para no perder mi autocontrol y decir que deje de tocar a Bella, es solo su trabajo Edward, su trabajo… el doctor comenzó a untarle una crema en su abdomen, me estaba matando de celos, ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarle el estomago?Maldito pervertido, sentí una mano que acariciaba la mia, mire a la dueña de esa mano, era tan hermosa, tome su mano y le sonrei… por lo menos me estaba tranquilizando…_

- _¿estas nerviosa Bella? – dije acariciando su mano, se veía tan adorable, inconcientemente alargue mi mano y acaricie su mejilla…_

- _Algo, ¿tu? _

- _Si... – nos miramos por un rato, y escuche un carraspeo del ginecólogo, fije la vista en la pantalla, era una cosa negra y algo gris, no lograba distinguir nada……_

- _Este es el bebe – dijo apuntando con el dedo,oh, ahí esta, pero si es un porotito, no es mas grande que mi dedo… ¿Esa cosita era mi bebe?... bueno, antes había visto cosas asi, soy un doctor, pero nunca antes había sido mio, y nunca antes me había emocionado tanto al ver algo asi… – puede que no lo vean, tiene apenas 2 meses, es una cosita pequeñita, no se preocupe si no lo ve… - ¿quiere escuchar el latido de su corazón? – Bella me miro y ambos asentimos, esperamos un rato y escuche el sonido mas hermoso, tutut tutut tutut… sentí un apretón en mi mano, mire a Bella y bese su mano…causando que se sonrojara… - Supongo que usted doctor Cullen es el padre – dijo Seth sonriendo…_

- _Asi es, y por favor llámeme Edward… - dije, al parecer estoy exagerando, el solo hace su trabajo, nada mas… - ¿Puedes creer que esa cosita es nuestro bebe? – susurre en el oído de Bella, ella sonrio y vi como las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordar por sus mejillas…_

- _No - respondio en un susurro, limpie sus lagrimas con mi pulgar… Este era algo que no olvidare._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Sali del baño y encontré a Bella recostada en la cama a punto de dormirse, pero cuando llegue ella se despertó.

- Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir al consultorio Edward – dijo sonriéndome, me acerque a la cama y me sente

- ¿Cómo no olvidarlo? Fue el mejor dia de mi vida cuando lo vi por primera vez - dije acariciando su vientre que ya estaba un poco notable, ella tomo mi mano y la apretó contra su vientre.

- Mañana nos diran si es hombre o mujer – dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué quieres que sea?...

- No me importa su sexo, lo que me importa es que nazca sano y fuerte igual que su madre, ha pero que obtenga la inteligencia de su padre… - brome y enseguida escuche las risas de Bella… - ¿Qué, de que te ries?

- De nada, es solo que creo que si de alguien debiera sacar la inteligencia deberia ser de mi – dijo acostándose en la cama, apague la luz y me acoste

- ¿quieres decir que eres mas inteligente que yo? – pregunte ofendido

- Yo nunca dije eso, pero buena observación, eres todo un genio, ¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunto burlándose de mi…

- No lo se, quizá lo aprendi de ti – dije burlándome de ella.

- Pues aprendiste mal… - dio un bostezo y se estiro… - Buenas noches Edward…

- Buenas noches Bella, sueña con los angelitos… - y por angelitos quiero decir que sueñes conmigo pensé… cada vez me estaba gustando mas dormir con Bella, por que cuando se quedaba dormida se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba, yo como mala persona y egoísta me aprovechaba de su inconciencia y la abrazaba, aspirando todo su olor. Era gracioso por que a veces murmuraba cosas sin sentido… cerre mis ojos y estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando sentí la mano de Bella en mi pecho, se fue acercando y abrazo mi cintura, con mi mano la abrace por los costados y aspire su aroma de fresas.

- Te quiero… - susurro, y me beso en el pecho, ¿Qué estará soñando? Lo mas importante, ¿Con quien estará soñando?, sentí que inspiro y luego solto un suspiro… murmuro cosas sin sentído, cosa que no entendí… Cerre los ojos y me quede dormido…

Cuando abri los ojos ya era de dia, vi la hora y eran las 9, teníamos una hora para arreglarnos, mire a Bella que todavía seguía dormida, estaba un poco sonrojada y la mata de pelo me impedía verla, con una mano puse su pelo detrás de su oreja, vi como instaneamente me sonreía, iba a soltar la mano cuando una de sus manos me detuvo…

- Te quiero… - susurro, la mire con los ojos de plato, lentamente abrio los ojos y se encontró con mi mirada, miro mi mano y la solto enseguida sonrojándose…

- Buenos días – dije sonriendo, era adorable cuando se sonrojaba

- Buenos días, ¿Qué hora es? Tenemos que ir a las 10 al consultorio…

- Tranquila son las 9, nos queda una hora para arreglarnos… - ella asintió y tomo sus cosas para ir al baño a ducharse. Comence a cambiarme de ropa y cuando ella salió de la ducha yo entre para hacer lo mio, Sali del baño y Bella ya no estaba, debio haber bajado a desayunar… baje a la cocina y desayunamos juntos, Nana todavía no estaba despierta, que raro… Despues de desayunar nos fuimos al consultorio…

- Hola Seth – saludamos cuando llegamos, ahora era casi como de la familia, era una buena persona…

- Hola Edward, Hola Bella… - saludo, Bella se acosto en la camilla y Seth le unto crema en el abdomen ya con un pequeño bulto y paso la maquinita, miramos a la pantalla y vimos a nuestro bebe, tome la mano de Bella y lo bese…

- Esta grande… - susurro Bella a mi lado, yo asentí con la cabeza sonriéndole…

- ¿Quieren saber cual es su sexo? – pregunto Seth, mire a Bella y ella asintió. Comenzó a mover la maquinita para ver cual era su sexo… - felicidades, al parecer ustedes van a tener una niñita – mire a Bella y vi como las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas… con el pulgar le limpie las lagrimas y le bese en la frente, cuando la veia llorar me debilitaba y no podia contener mis emociones, con suerte me puedo controlar para no darle un beso en los labios, Bella necesita ser protegida y amada, como lo dijo Nana y yo quiero ser ese alguien que se haga cargo de eso, yo quiero proteger a Bella y quiero amarla… - bien, su salud esta perfecto y no creo que tenga ningun problema – Bella se limpio la crema y se bajo la polera…

- Gracias Seth – dijo Bella dándole un abrazo de despedida

- Es mi trabajo…

- Adios, gracias por todo – dije dándole la mano

- Nos vemos en un mes mas… - dijo sonriendo, salimos de la consulta tomados de la mano…

- ¿Edward? – me llamo Bella en el auto…

- ¿Qué pasa?...

- ¿Podemos ir a comprar la ropa de la bebe? – pregunto tímidamente

- ¿Comprarle ropa al bebe? – me encantaría…

- Si, pero si no quieres le puedo pedir ayuda a Alice… - Ah ¡NO! No quiero que Alice involucre a mi bebe en su cosa de moda…

- No, yo ire contigo, me encantaría, pero prométeme algo…

- ¿Qué?

- Nunca le pidas ayuda a Alice, por que ella se llevara la tienda completa… - solto una risa y asintió… con eso salimos de estacionamiento para ver las tiendas de ropa…

----

lentamente me fui acercando hasta que pude tocar su pecho, fuerte y plano… y luego abrace su cintura, el me apretó mas a su costado con su mano…

--

- Bueno, no lo he pensado, pero pienso que nuestro bebe es especial… y deberia tener un nombre diferente…

- ¿Qué tan diferente? ¿Piensas llamarla albóndiga? – solto una risa ante tal estupidez, en algo tenia razón, nuestra bebe era especial por que tenia a una madre especial… .

- No, estaba pensando mas bien, como una combinación… no lo se… por ejemplo… su primer nombre que sea Rene, como mi madre y su segundo nombre que sea Esme como tu madre… - dijo sonriendo, ¿va a poner el nombre de mi madre?... que tierna de su parte…

- ¿Enserio le pondrías el nombre de mi madre? – pregunte emocionado

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?... ¡NO! - ¿Qué? ¿es bipolar o que? - Se me acaba de ocurrir una mejor idea, se puede llamar Renesme Carlie, C de Carlisle y arlie, de Charlie… ¿Qué te parece?..

- Es perfecto Bella… - dije, alargue mi mano a lo largo de la mesa y acaricie la suya…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Compras y mas…**

**BPOV**

Estos 5 meses han sido increíble, además del hecho que estoy embarazada, estoy durmiendo con Edward, pero estamos hablando de dormir dormir, no del dormir acostar… que mas desearía yo, pero lo malo es que su corazón tiene dueño, y se llama Tanya… como la envidio… lo reconozco, me gusta Edward… ¿a quien no le podría gustar? A decir verdad, es engreído, egoísta, egocéntrico y arrogante, pero eso es lo que me gusta de El, además de su sonrisa, sus musculos, sus ojos, su cabello… su todo. El es el hombre perfecto…  
Es genial dormir con el porque puedo abrazarlo mientras el esta durmiendo… y bueno… eso no le hace daño a nadie… ¿no es malo soñar? ¿verdad?...  
Estaba acostada en la cama de Edward, esperando a que saliera del baño… tenia sueño, mañana seria 4to ultrasonido… eran geniales, pero además de ver a mi bebe, Edward me trataba diferente, me trataba con amor… en esos momentos fantaseaba cosas sin sentido, pensaba que Edward se enamoraba de mi y dejaba a Tanya por mi… y que de verdad somos una pareja de casados, que se aman y peran a un bebe como cualquier otra pareja lo haría…  
Pero lo triste de los sueños es que no se hacen realidad...

Edward salió del baño sacándome de mis pensamientos…

- Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir al consultorio Edward – dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, el se acerco a la cama y se sento…

- Cómo no olvidarlo? Fue el mejor dia de mi vida cuando lo vi por primera vez - dijo acariciando mi vientre, era tan adorable que hiciera eso… además de que fuera engreído era totalmente tierno, cariñoso y bueno cuando se lo proponía… tome su mano y le apreté contra mi vientre…

- Mañana nos diran si es hombre o mujer – dije sonriendo - ¿Qué quieres que sea?...

- No me importa su sexo, lo que me importa es que nazca sano y fuerte igual que su madre, ha pero que obtenga la inteligencia de su padre… - bromeo, no pude evitar reirme ante tal estupidez…-¿Qué, de que te ries?

- De nada, es solo que creo que si de alguien debiera sacar la inteligencia deberia ser de mi – dije acostándose en la cama, apago la luz y se acosto a mi lado…

- ¿quieres decir que eres mas inteligente que yo? – pregunto ofendido, ¿todavia lo esta pensando?

- Yo nunca dije eso, pero buena observación, eres todo un genio, ¿Cómo lo haces? – dije burlándome de el…

- No lo se, quizá lo aprendi de ti

- Pues aprendiste mal… - boztece y me estire, tenia sueño… bastante sueño… - Buenas noches Edward…

- Buenas noches Bella, sueña con los angelitos… - claro que soñare contigo pensé… Espere un rato hasta que se quedo dormido, lentamente me fui acercando hasta que pude tocar su pecho, fuerte y plano… y luego abrace su cintura, el me apretó mas a su costado con su mano… Soy una mala persona, lo se, me aprovecho de su inconciencia para abrazarlo… pero la verdad es que es tan hermoso y lo quiero…

- Te quiero… - susurre, de seguro que estaba dormido como para darse cuenta de lo que le decía, bese su pecho inspirando todo su aroma varonil… solte un suspiro, y cerre mis ojos para dormir… Senti una mano calida en mi mejilla, es de mas decir de quien era… pero que hacia Edward acariciando mi mejilla, oh ya lo entendí… Es un sueño y esta vez no caere… bueno si, me puedo dejar llevar… por que ¿a quien le importaría? Si es solo un sueño… nadie se dara cuenta… sentí que su mano se estaba alejando de mi rostro, con una mano la detuve y la sostuve en mi mejilla… este es mi sueño y puedo hacer lo que quiera…

- Te quiero… - susurre, abri los ojos y me di cuenta de que no era un sueño, y yo le había dicho te quiero… ¡Oh mi Dios! Mire la mano y me di cuenta de que todavía seguía con su manos, la solte enseguida y me sonroje… ¿Qué pensara de mi? va a creer que soy una lunática acosadora…

- Buenos días – dijo sonriendo…

- Buenos días, ¿Qué hora es? Tenemos que ir a las 10 al consultorio – dije cambiando de tema, no es que lo hayamos tocado, pero tampoco lo quiero hablar…

- Tranquila son las 9, nos queda una hora para arreglarnos… - asentí y tome mis cosas para ducharme… que vergüenza, me di una ducha rápida y baje a hacer el desayuno, que raramente era Nana la que lo hacia pero no estaba, Edward bajo y desayunamos juntos y después fuimos al consultorio…

- Hola Seth – saludamos cuando llegamos…

- Hola Edward, Hola Bella… - saludo, me acoste en la camilla y espere a que hiciera lo de siempre, comenzó a pasar la maquinita por mi vientre y mire a la pantalla, el bebe había crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que vinimos, Edward hizo lo mismo de siempre y tomo mi mano y luego la beso…

- Esta grande… - susurre… el asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo…

- ¿Quieren saber cual es su sexo? – pregunto Seth, Edward me miro y asentí… - felicidades, al parecer ustedes van a tener una niñita – no pude contener mas mi felicidad y las lagrimas se desbordaron por mi mejilla, Edward las limpio con su pulgar y me beso en la frente… era tan tierno cuando hacia eso… - bien, su salud esta perfecto y no creo que tenga ningun problema – Me quite el resto de la crema y baje mi polera…

- Gracias Seth – dije dándole un abrazo, el ya era como parte de la familia…

- Es mi trabajo…

- Adios, gracias por todo – dijo Edward dándole la mano…

- Nos vemos en un mes mas… - dijo sonriendo, salimos de la consulta tomados de la mano…

- ¿Edward? – pregunte cuando estábamos en el auto… ¿Qué pasa si no quiere?, tranquila Bella nunca lo sabras si no preguntas…

- ¿Qué pasa?...

- ¿Podemos ir a comprar la ropa de la bebe? – pregunte tímidamente

- ¿Comprarle ropa al bebe? – Creo que no quiere…

- Si, pero si no quieres le puedo pedir ayuda a Alice… - aunque me cueste mucho, odiaría ir con Alice fuera conmigo… Me importa un comino que ella tenga buen gusto.

- No, yo ire contigo, me encantaría, pero prométeme algo…

- ¿Qué?

- Nunca le pidas ayuda a Alice, por que ella se llevara la tienda completa… - solte una risa y asentí, si esa era la promesa entonces no me molestaría cumplirla…

- ¿Qué te parece esa? – dije apuntando a una tienda que tenia cosas para los bebes, el se encogió de hombro y se estaciono, entramos y comenzamos a ver las ropas… Habia diferentes trajecitos…

- ¿Qué pasa si la es un niño? – pregunto Edward de la nada… - y le compramos cosas de niña…

- Entonces compremos algo que sea para ambos… no compremos ropa tan rápido, quizá podemos comprarle no lo se, un chupetín o algo asi… - dije sonriendo

- Esta bien… - dijo Edward, sacamos un chupetín y lo fuimos a cancelar, me quede viendo algunas cosas hasta que vi algo que era realmente adorable, era un pijama, era de color celeste y tenia dibujitos, era perfecto po si salió hombrecito, y también si es que es mujercita, lo tome y me di cuenta de que había uno con los mismos dibujitos y que eran mas grandes, solo que para la mujer era una polera con tirantes y shorts, y para el hombre eran unas camisas con shorts… era hermoso, era como las tres personas con los mismos pijamas…

- ¿Qué estas viendo Bella? – pregunto atrás mio, haciéndome sobresaltar…

- Mira, son pijamas, son adorables... – dije sonriendo…

- Tienes razón, es perfecto… ¿lo quieres llevar? – pregunto… yo asentí con la cabeza y lo compramos… Cuando vi la hora, ya eran las 1 de la tarde… ¿tanto tiempo llevamos comprando?, se me ha hecho bastante corto para mi… Nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la casa…

- ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Nana cuando llegamos…

- Bien – respondi…

- ¿y que es? – pregunto Alice…

- Adivina… - dijo Edward

- Es una niñita… - dije sonriendo, arruinándole el juego a Edward, lo mire de reojo y vi que tenia el ceño fruncido, era bastante gracioso…

- Lo sabia… - dijo Alice

- Pero lo mas importante es que sea zano y fuerte ¿No Bellita? – pregunto Nana, yo asentí con la cabeza…

- No, lo mas importante es que yo gane y tu perdiste Nana – dijo Alice, con Edward nos miramos confundidos…

- ¿de que nos perdimos? – pregunto Edward…

- Apostamos para ver que sexo era, y yo gane, siempre gano – dijo Alice – nunca apuesten contra mi…

- ¿Y que apostaron? – pregunte

- Si yo ganaba, Nana me iba a acompañar a comprar ropa 2 dias… - Mala elección pensé, mire a Nana con compasión… no debio haber apostado eso… - y si ella ganaba, tenia que limpiar la casa por 2 dias… y como yo gane, decido que hoy ocupare el dia…

- ¿Hoy Alice?, estoy ocupada… - dijo Nana, no creo que se escape de esta… estamos hablando de Alice…

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer? – pregunto Alice sospechosamente

- La comida… - no pude evitar soltar una risita… La comida, que mala excusa…

- Ellos se pueden cocinar solos… vamos Nana – dijo Alice autoritariamente y salió por la puerta, no pudimos ayudar a Nana… y tuvo que acompañar a Alice…

- Pobre Nana – murmure cuando salieron…

- Tienes razón… ¿Cómo es que tú lo soportas? – pregunto Edward

- A decir verdad, no lo hago… me quejo todo el tiempo, solo para que me deje en paz, pero ella sabe que lo hago para fastidiarla…

- No se como, pero Alice siempre adivina las cosas… - Edward tenia razón… - ¿tienes hambre?

- Si… esto del embarazo te abre el apetito… - el sonrio y caminamos para cocinar algo… tenia antojo, quería comer comida china, pero no le iba a pedir que hiciera comida… quizá otro dia.

- ¿Te gusta la comida china? Es que no tenemos mucho en el refrigerador como para cocinar algo comestible…

- Comida china es perfecto – dije sonriendo, espere a que llamara y pidiera la comida y nos sentamos en la cocina a esperar…

- Y bien… ¿has pensado en el nombre para nuestra pequeña?... – pregunto, negué con la cabeza…

- Bueno, no lo he pensado, pero pienso que nuestro bebe es especial… y deberia tener un nombre diferente…

- ¿Qué tan diferente? ¿Piensas llamarla albóndiga? – solte una risa… ¿Cómo la llamaría albóndiga?..

- No, estaba pensando mas bien, como una combinación… no lo se… por ejemplo… su primer nombre que sea Rene, como mi madre y su segundo nombre que sea Esme como tu madre… - dije sonriendo, vi que cuando nombre a su madre, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad…

- ¿Enserio le pondrías el nombre de mi madre? – pregunto emocionado

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?... ¡NO! Se me acaba de ocurrir una mejor idea, se puede llamar Renesme Carlie, C de Carlisle y arlie, de Charlie… ¿Qué te parece?..

- Es perfecto Bella… - dijo, alargo su mano y alcanzo la mia para acariciarla… eran tan tiernos sus gestos… Estuvimos vario rato asi hasta que llego la comida, comenzamos a comer y luego cuando terminamos dejamos los platos en el fregadero - Quiero preguntrte algo… ¿tu madre sabe que estas casada y que vas a tener un bebe?... – enseguida baje mi vista, no me gustaba hablar de mis padres… - Si no quieres, no me cuentas… lo siento si te molesto…

- No… no es eso, es solo que me hace mal pensar en ella… eso es todo, y ya que estamos casados, deberías saber la verdad… Mis padres murieron… - no pude evitarlo pero se me formo un nudo en la garganta, cargada de amargura y culpabilidad… y las lagrimas llegaron también, fue donde estaba yo y me abrazo para tranquilizarme…

- Tranquila, todo estará bien… los mios también murieron… pero estoy seguro de que ellos nos están observando… - dijo intentando tranquilizarme…

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! Al menos tus padres no murieron por mi culpa… - dije llorando…

- No digas estupideces bella, nada de eso fue tu culpa, no fue tu culpa, fue el destino, solo paso lo que tuvo que pasar…

- Pero Edward, tu no entiendes… fue mi culpa… si no hubiera ido a esa estúpida fiesta, si no hubiera sido una estúpida adolecente rebelde, nada de esto hubiera pasado, ellos no hubieran muerto, y todos seguirían siendo felices… - llore en su pecho, me beso en la coronilla para tranquilizarme, aunque lograba tranquilizarme un poco, pero no me sacaba la culpabilidad… Tenia que contárselo a alguien… - Edward – dije separándome, lo mire y vi que tenia los ojos llenos de tristeza… - ¿te puedo contar algo? – el asintió con la cabeza, tome su mano y lo guie hacia la sala donde nos sentamos en los sillones…

- Veras… tenia 17 años, era mi ultimo año en el colegio, vivía en un pueblo bastante lluvioso en Forks… Estabamos cenando y estábamos hablando sobre la universidad, yo quería ir a uno de literatura, para ser profesora… pero ellos insistían en que fuera a uno de medicina, decían que yo tenia la capacidad y la inteligencia, además en la universidad de medicina tenían una beca para mi, y en cambio en la de literatura no tenían suficiente dinero para pagar… Como era te dije que era una estúpida adolecente rebelde, no lograba apreciar lo que estaban haciendo mis padres… Me enoje y Sali de mi casa, tome el auto y me fui a una fiesta que mi amiga Jessica me había invitado, aunque no lo había considerado antes pero en ese momento quería liberarme, tome y tome y tome, y nadie me paraban, mis padres no sabían donde estaba. Me quede dormida en el piso y cuando desperté, me dolia un monton la cabeza, nose como, fui manejando a mi casa donde habían unas patrullas de auto y no era mi padre, entre a mi casa y habían bastantes policías chequeando la casa…Me preguntaron si yo era Isabella y yo les respondi que si, pensé que estaba metida en un lio, pero en verdad me habían dicho que mis padres me habían estado buscando por todos lados y que murieron en un accidente automovilístico… Senti demasiada culpabilidad, y pensé que una forma de compensárselos era recibiendo la beca de estudio que tenia en medicina, al principio no me gustaba, pero ahora me encanta, se siente demasiado bien salvar a las personas… pero siempre me siento culpable, por que siempre pienso que pude haber evitado todo esto… se que es mi culpa… - solte un sollozo… - ¿vez? Soy una persona horrible, tal vez ese es mi castigo, estar sola en el mundo…

- Bella… - comenzó Edward, pero no lo escuche…

- Edward, tu no entiendes lo que siento… yo…

- shhhhhh.... - dijo poniendo sus dedos en mis labios... - Bella… tu no tienes la culpa de nada, eras joven, no sabias lo que estabas haciendo, y no eres una persona horrible, es mas, eres la persona mas gentil y buena que eh conocido, no tienes idea de lo que estas hablando… tu no tienes la culpa de nada… y lo mas importante, tu no mereces estar sola en el mundo, me tienes a mi… siempre estare a tu lado, para protegerte, a ti y a nuestro bebe…

- ¿Por qué haces esto?... no deberías perder tu tiempo en mi… yo no valgo la pena, en verdad…

- ¡Bella! – grito Edward furioso, me tomo de los hombros y me miro directo a los ojos… - nunca mas vuelvas a decir algo asi ¿Me entiendes?, tu si vales la pena, no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en ti, yo quiero protegerte, quiero cuidarte, quiero escucharte y escuchame clara y precisamente, por que solo lo dire una vez, tu no estas sola, porque yo siempre estare aqui, cuando lo necesites Bella...

- No quiero que te moles...

- Bella, escuchame bien, te prometo que siempre estare ahi...

- ¿De verdad? - pregunte sorprendida, el me sonrio y asintio con la cabeza...

- Te lo prometo Bella... - se acerco y me abrazo, nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando por un lapso de 5 segundos, el puso una mano en mi mejilla y me sonrio, le devolvi la sonrisa y no pude evitar sonrojarme, ¿Ese era el Edward Cullen que yo conocia? No lo creo... El Edward Cullen que yo conocia era tierno, pero era arrogante y egocentrico, este nuevo Edward es un Edward tierno, cariñoso, amoroso y me sentia protegida por el. Este Edward me hacia sentir cosas que antes no habia sentido, cada vez que me miraba con esos profundos ojos verdes me quedaba hipnotizada, cada vez que me acariciaba la mano, mi piel se erizaba y sentia cosquilleos en el estomago, cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre, se sentia como si fuera la frase de una cancion, cada vez que me dedicaba esa sonrisa torcida, mi corazon se paraba por un segundo y volvia a latir a full, cada vez que me daba un beso en la frente, podia sentir el calor de ese roce, y el frio que se sentia cuando no estaba. ¿Como era posible que el pudiera hacerme sentir esas cosas?... Quiza... no, pense enseguida, rei para mis adentros, ¿como yo podria estar enamorandome de Edward Cullen? Bah! imposible, no no no no... ¿Como yo podria estar enamorada de una persona con tantos defectos? Como por ejemplo... como por ejemplo... bueno, ahora exactamente no se me ocurria ningun defecto lo suficientemente malo como para no enamorarme de el, pero bueno del que hay, hay... estoy segura, porque, ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Un hombre perfecto? Ja, seguro, aunque en estos momentos estaba ganando bastantes puntos... pero bueno, no quiero pensar en eso, Edward Cullen solo esta siendo un amigo del que yo quiero, si, eso era, yo quiero a Edward Cullen como amigo, nada mas, ¿verdad?. Me quede mirando un momento sus ojos verde tan profundo, es hermoso en la forma que me mira, es perfecto en la forma que sonrie deslumbrandome, es perfecto en la forma que camina, es perfecto en la forma que su cabello se desordeba, es perfecto su cuerpo esbelto y musuculoso, es perfecto la forma de sus labios se posa sobre los mios, en el sabor que desprende, el aroma tan varonil y perfecto, es perfecto en la forma que nuestras bocas se sincronizan, en la forma en la que encajan, como si estuvieran hecho para estar juntos.

Simplemente, Edward Cullen es perfecto, y no puedo ni me quiero negar a eso. Tampoco quiero negar de que me estoy enamorando de el, y eso no me importa, mi corazon decia que si, pero mi mente me decia que no era el hombre indicado, no se por que razon. Pero, ¿Quien estara en lo correcto? ¿Mi corazon o mi mente? Eso nadie lo sabe.

- ¿En que piensas? - pregunto Edward, sacandome de mis pensamientos, haciendome sonrojar. Tomo una de mis manos y comenzo a jugar con mis dedos...

- Bueno yo pensaba en.... - lo maravilloso que eres y lo maravilloso que seria besarte, y creo que estoy jodida porque creo que me estoy enamorando de ti... - en... - no se me ocurria que decirle...

- ¿En? - presiono el, ¿En que estaria pensando Isabella Swan en este minuto?

- ¿Que pasa si es un hombrecito? - dije lo primero que se me ocurrio

- Pues... - dudo un momento - pues que sera hermoso, porque tu eres su madre, y que sera inteligente por que yo soy su padre... - dijo sonriendo picaramente

- Fanfarron... - dije divertida

- Solo digo la verdad, porque ¿de quien sacaria la hermosura si no es de ti? - pregunto haciendome sonrojar... Eso le estaba dando puntos, puntos de los que yo no queria aceptar. Yo no pude hacer mas que reir y no responderle a esa pregunta.

- Eres tan tierno Edward... - dije sin poder evitarlo, y al escucharme a mi misma me sonroje

- ¿Recien te diste cuenta? - pregunto haciendose el ofendido, yo solte una risita y le golpe en el hombro.

---

**EPOV**

- ¿Qué te parece esa? – dijo apuntando a una tienda que tenia cosas para los bebes, me parece que esta bien, me estacione y entramos a la tienda a ver la ropa… ¿De que color le podremos comprar a una mujercita? Podría ser rosado, amarillo, naranjo, rojo, etc… Pero y si se equivocan, podría ser un niño…

- ¿Qué pasa si la es un niño? – pregunte - y le compramos cosas de niña… - no creo que le gustara mucho pensé…

- Entonces compremos algo que sea para ambos… no compremos ropa tan rápido, quizá podemos comprarle no lo se, un chupetín o algo asi… - dijo

- Esta bien… - dije, cualquier cosa que sea por ti, señotira, estoy pensando que de verdad me gusta Bella, sacamos un chupetín y lo fuimos a cancelar, termine de pagar y vi a Bella que estaba en la sección de pijama, me acerque a ver que estaba haciendo ella…

- ¿Qué estas viendo Bella? – pregunte por detrás de ella…

- Mira, son pijamas, son adorables... – dijo sonriendo, de verdad eran adorable, ya me estaba imaginando a mi con ese pijama, a Bella con ese pijama y a nuestra bebe durmiendo al medio de nosotros con ese pijama, los tres con pijama, creo que nos veeriamos adorables…

- Tienes razón, es perfecto… ¿lo quieres llevar? – pregunte… ella asintió y lo compramos, después de eso nos fuimos a la casa…

- ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Nana cuando llegamos…

- Bien – respondió Bella…

- ¿y que es? – pregunto Alice…

- Adivina… - dije, era genial hacer frustar a Alice…

- Es una niñita… - dijo bella, arruinando mi intento de frustar a Alice…

- Lo sabia… - dijo Alice

- Pero lo mas importante es que sea zano y fuerte ¿No Bellita? – pregunto Nana, y Bella asintió con la cabeza…

- No, lo mas importante es que yo gane y tu perdiste Nana – dijo Alice, con Bella nos miramos confundidos…

- ¿de que nos perdimos? – pregunte

- Apostamos para ver que sexo era, y yo gane, siempre gano – dijo Alice – nunca apuesten contra mi…

- ¿Y que apostaron? – pregunto Bella

- Si yo ganaba, Nana me iba a acompañar a comprar ropa 2 dias… - Pobre Nana, nunca debio apostar eso… - y si ella ganaba, tenia que limpiar la casa por 2 dias… y como yo gane, decido que hoy ocupare el dia…

- ¿Hoy Alice?, estoy ocupada… - dijo Nana, que gran excusa… pero no con Alice…

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer? – pregunto Alice sospechosamente

- La comida… - Bella solto una risita… era igual de mala mentirosa que ella…

- Ellos se pueden cocinar solos… vamos Nana – dijo Alice autoritariamente y salió por la puerta, no pudimos ayudar a Nana… y tuvo que acompañar a Alice…

- Pobre Nana – murmuro Bella cuando salieron…

- Tienes razón… ¿Cómo es que tú lo soportas? – pregunte, me estaba imaginanado una tarde de compras con Alice, comprándonos toda la tienda, me daba escalofrio…

- A decir verdad, no lo hago… me quejo todo el tiempo, solo para que me deje en paz, pero ella sabe que lo hago para fastidiarla…

- No se como, pero Alice siempre adivina las cosas… ¿tienes hambre? - pregunte

- Si… esto del embarazo te abre el apetito… - le sonrei y caminamos a la cocina… abri el refrigerador y vi que no había nada…

- ¿Te gusta la comida china? Es que no tenemos mucho en el refrigerador como para cocinar algo comestible…

- Comida china es perfecto – dijo sonriendo, ordene la comida y nos sentamos en la cocina para esperar…

- Y bien… ¿has pensado en el nombre para nuestra pequeña?... – pregunte, es algo importante… pero negó con la cabeza…

- Bueno, no lo he pensado, pero pienso que nuestro bebe es especial… y deberia tener un nombre diferente…

- ¿Qué tan diferente? ¿Piensas llamarla albóndiga? – solto una risa ante tal estupidez, en algo tenia razón, nuestra bebe era especial por que tenia a una madre especial… .

- No, estaba pensando mas bien, como una combinación… no lo se… por ejemplo… su primer nombre que sea Rene, como mi madre y su segundo nombre que sea Esme como tu madre… - dijo sonriendo, ¿va a poner el nombre de mi madre?... que tierna de su parte…

- ¿Enserio le pondrías el nombre de mi madre? – pregunte emocionado

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?... ¡NO! - ¿Qué? ¿es bipolar o que? - Se me acaba de ocurrir una mejor idea, se puede llamar Renesme Carlie, C de Carlisle y arlie, de Charlie… ¿Qué te parece?..

- Es perfecto Bella… - dije, alargue mi mano a lo largo de la mesa y acaricie la suya… Estuvimos vario rato asi hasta que llego la comida, comenzamos a comer y luego cuando terminamos dejamos los platos en el fregadero - Quiero preguntrte algo… ¿tu madre sabe que estas casada y que vas a tener un bebe?... – pregunte… nunca había escuchado de su madre, vi que bajo su vista, creo que toque un tema delicado… - Si no quieres, no me cuentas… lo siento si te molesto…

- No… no es eso, es solo que me hace mal pensar en ella… eso es todo, y ya que estamos casados, deberías saber la verdad… Mis padres murieron… - vi algo brillante en sus mejillas, era tan terrible ver a Bella llorar… camine a su lado y la abrace…

- Tranquila, todo estará bien… los mios también murieron… pero estoy seguro de que ellos nos están observando… - no se me ocurria que mas decir para tranquilizarla…

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! Al menos tus padres no murieron por mi culpa… - dijo llorando…

- No digas estupideces bella, nada de eso fue tu culpa, no fue tu culpa, fue el destino, solo paso lo que tuvo que pasar…

- Pero Edward, tu no entiendes… fue mi culpa… si no hubiera ido a esa estúpida fiesta, si no hubiera sido una estúpida adolecente rebelde, nada de esto hubiera pasado, ellos no hubieran muerto, y todos seguirían siendo felices… - deje que se desaogara, pero no pude evitar darle un beso en la coronilla, - Edward – dijo separándose, odiaba ver a Bella llorar. - ¿te puedo contar algo? – asentí con la cabeza, tomo mi mano y me llevo a la sala donde estaban los sillones…

- Veras… tenia 17 años, era mi ultimo año en el colegio, vivía en un pueblo bastante lluvioso en Forks… Estabamos cenando y estábamos hablando sobre la universidad, yo quería ir a uno de literatura, para ser profesora… pero ellos insistían en que fuera a uno de medicina, decían que yo tenia la capacidad y la inteligencia, además en la universidad de medicina tenían una beca para mi, y en cambio en la de literatura no tenían suficiente dinero para pagar… Como era te dije que era una estúpida adolecente rebelde, no lograba apreciar lo que estaban haciendo mis padres… Me enoje y Sali de mi casa, tome el auto y me fui a una fiesta que mi amiga Jessica me había invitado, aunque no lo había considerado antes pero en ese momento quería liberarme, tome y tome y tome, y nadie me paraban, mis padres no sabían donde estaba. Me quede dormida en el piso y cuando desperté, me dolia un monton la cabeza, nose como, fui manejando a mi casa donde habían unas patrullas de auto y no era mi padre, entre a mi casa y habían bastantes policías chequeando la casa…Me preguntaron si yo era Isabella y yo les respondi que si, pensé que estaba metida en un lio, pero en verdad me habían dicho que mis padres me habían estado buscando por todos lados y que murieron en un accidente automovilístico… Senti demasiada culpabilidad, y pensé que una forma de compensárselos era recibiendo la beca de estudio que tenia en medicina, al principio no me gustaba, pero ahora me encanta, se siente demasiado bien salvar a las personas… pero siempre me siento culpable, por que siempre pienso que pude haber evitado todo esto… se que es mi culpa… - solto un sollozo, se me partia el corazón verla llorar… - ¿vez? Soy una persona horrible, tal vez ese es mi castigo, estar sola en el mundo…

- Bella… - claro que no merece estar sola, ¿Cómo una persona tan buena como ella merece estar sola? Ella no merece estar sola… merece alguien que la quiera, la proteja y la entienda, y yo quiero ser ese alguien, quiero amarla…

- Edward, tu no entiendes lo que siento… yo…

- Edward, tu no entiendes lo que siento… yo…

- shhhhhh.... - dije poniendo mis dedos en sus labios... - Bella… tu no tienes la culpa de nada, eras joven, no sabias lo que estabas haciendo, y no eres una persona horrible, es mas, eres la persona mas gentil y buena que eh conocido, no tienes idea de lo que estas hablando… tu no tienes la culpa de nada… y lo mas importante, tu no mereces estar sola en el mundo, me tienes a mi… siempre estare a tu lado, para protegerte, a ti y a nuestro bebe…

- ¿Por qué haces esto?... no deberías perder tu tiempo en mi… yo no valgo la pena, en verdad…

- ¡Bella! – grite furioso, tome sus hombres y le mire en los ojos - nunca mas vuelvas a decir algo asi ¿Me entiendes?, tu si vales la pena, no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en ti, yo quiero protegerte, quiero cuidarte, quiero escucharte y escuchame clara y precisamente, por que solo lo dire una vez, tu no estas sola, porque yo siempre estare aqui, cuando lo necesites Bella...

- No quiero que te moles... - ella si que es testaruda

- Bella, escuchame bien, te prometo que siempre estare ahi...

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto sorprendida, le di una sonrisa y asenti con la cabeza...

- Te lo prometo Bella... - me acerque y la abrace, nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando por un lapso de 5 segundos, no pude evitar poner mi mano en su mejilla y sonreirle, vi como me dedicaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas y ver como se sonrojaba. Tuve varios impulsos de acortar nuestra distancia y plantarle un beso, pero como caballero que era me contuve, aunque aquella mujer me estaba haciendo el trabajo bastante dificil. Me separe y solo atine a observarla, observar esos ojos chocolates, esos que tanto me gustaban, esos que me habian hipnotizado tantas veces, esos que me habian robado la respiracion. Tambien observe sus labios, esos que se curvan para formar esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan hermosa del que siempre me dedicaba, esos labios carnosos, rojos y perfectos. Esos de los que encajarian perfectamente con los mios, esos de los que besaria una eternidad sin cansarme. Me fije en sus pomulos, altos y sonrojados, era irresistible su sonrojo, si fuera por mi la haria sonrojar a cada segundo, y mi atencion volvio de nuevo a sus ojos, a su rostro, pensativo. La deje pensar por unos segundos pero la curiosidad me invadio y no pude evitar preguntarle.

- ¿En que piensas? - vi que mi pregunta la pillo con la guardia baja e hizo que se sonrojara. Tome una de sus manos y jugue con sus dedos, largos y perfectos....

- Bueno yo pensaba en... en... - vacilo unos instantes...

- ¿En? - presione para que me contestara...

- ¿Que pasa si es un hombrecito? - que pregunta tan absurdamente adorable...

- Pues... - pense unos minutos para escoger las palabras adecuadas - pues que sera hermoso, porque tu eres su madre, y que sera inteligente por que yo soy su padre...

- Fanfarron... - dijo divertida

- Solo digo la verdad, porque ¿de quien sacaria la hermosura si no es de ti? - esa pregunta la hizo sonrojar, haciendo que llegara a mi objetivo, hacerla sonrojar lo mas posible. Ella se hecho a reir y no contesto a mi pregunta...

- Eres tan tierno Edward... - dijo, esa frase me llego al corazon, nunca me habia dicho que era tierno, me invadieron los deseos de querer atacar esos labios tan perfectos, de abrazar ese cuerpo tan fragil y perfecto, de poder sentir su piel contra la mia, queria sentir esa sensacion que senti cuando ella me toco por primera vez. Me di cuenta de que mis pensamientos estaban llegando demasiado lejos, asi que despeje mi mente e intente bromear, como siempre lo hacia...

- ¿Recien te diste cuenta? - pregunte haciendome el ofendido, ella solto una risita y me golpeo en el hombro.

----

- ¿Bella estas bien? – pregunte preocupado, la lleve al sillón para que se sentara, comenzó a inspirar profundamente y a expirar… - ¿Bella? Me estas poniendo nervioso… ¿Qué te ocurre?

- El… be… - dijo jadeando - el bebe…

- ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿te duele algo? – espere a que me contestara pero nada, me estaba frustrando… - Bella, respondeme…

---

- Fije mi vista en sus labios, entreabierto dejando pasar su aliento, sus de color rojo, no muy gruesos y no muy delgados, unos labios perfecto para mi, no pude evitar acercarme mas y besar esos labios que tiene sabor a menta chocolate. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello desordenando desesperadamente su cabello y sentí que me apretaba para estar mas cerca de el, pero no lo suficiente como para dañar al bebe. No estaba pensando muy bien, pero cuando lo hice me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me aleje de el con la cara roja de la vergüenza…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: 6 Meses y un beso. **

**BPOV**

Los dias iban pasando rápidamente, y mi bebe cada dia iba creciendo mas rápido. Llevaba exactamente 6 meses de embarazo, perfecto, perfecto como lo planeaba, los meses van pasando rápidamente, no puedo creer que tenga que esperar tan solo 3 meses para poder ver a mi bebe, pero el problema que… bueno, me preocupa es el hecho de que pronto mi bebe nacera y tendre que separarme de Edward a los pocos meses que nacera. Estos 6 meses de convivencia han sido excelentes, cada dia que me despierto me encuentro con unos ojos verdes esmeralda y cada vez que lo veo, siento mariposas en el estomago, siento un cosquilleo y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, o cada vez que me toca siento corrientes eléctricas, creo que cada dia que pasa me enamoro mas del hombre que no deberia, de mi marido. Es mi marido, pero falso, bueno estamos casados legalmente pero pretendemos ser una pareja feliz. Pero en verdad no somos una pareja, quizás somos amigos que se quieren, pero nunca llegaría a ser algo mas, Porque, ¿Qué razón tendría Edward Cullen en fijarse en alguien como yo? Una mujer normal, sin gracia, patosa, con unos ojos cafes y cabello café y ondulado, ¿Qué habría de especial en ello? Nada, asi que Isabella sera mejor que dejes de soñar cosas inalcanzables, aunque… ¿Qué tiene de malo soñar?... Si es solo un sueño y yo se muy bien que no se cumplirá… jaja, ya veo a Edward diciendo que me ama, jaja yo estaría muerta de la risa, porque debio haber perdido una apuesta o algo…

- Edward, sabes que odio las sorpresas – dije un poco fastidiada, estábamos caminando hacia nuestra habitación, aunque yo estaba con los ojos vendados y siendo guiada por la mano de Edward – además me caere, por que siendo tan torpe ya me caigo, imaginate si no tengo uno de mis 5 sentidos…

- Nunca dejare que te caídas… – su voz hizo que me estremeciera, y me sonrojara a la vez. ¿Qué me tendrá ahora este hombre? Por Dios. Tomo una de mis manos y me guio hacia lo que supuse yo, a su habitación. Escuche que abria la puerta y llegamos a la habitación. Senti sus manos en mi cabeza que me sacaba las vendas, aunque igual seguía oscuro, Edward prendió la luz y pude reconocer la habitación, no era exactamente nuestra habitación, pero era la habiacion de visitas que sobraba y que estaba al lado de la habitación de Edward. Era un poco mas pequeña pero aun asi lo que vi fue muy hermoso. Pegada a la pared había una pequeña cunita, de color azul cielo, en el que se encontraba colgado unos animalitos para que el bebe pudiera mirar. En el centro de la habitación había una reja en forma de circulo, la rejita no era muy alto, pero era lo suficientemente alto como para que los bebes no pasaran, adentro de eso habían cojines tirados y un par de juguetes para bebe, y en la otra pared hay un sillón, mire a Edward y le sonrei, y por supuesto, las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar…

- ¿Tu?… - intente hablar pero no pude, no encontraba suficientes palabras para agradecerle, me tomo la mano y me llevo hacia la cunita, apretó un botoncito y los animales que estaban colgados comenzaron a girar, y emitió un sonido de cuna. Lo mire con la mejilla llena de lagrimas, ¿Hizo eso para el bebe?, esto era hermoso, sin pensarlo dos veces me lance a sus brazos – gracias Edward, es muy hermoso, es perfecto, gracias, gracias, gracias… - dije riendo de felicidad, fue el gesto mas tierno que haya hecho conmigo.

- ¿Te gusto? – susurro en mi oído, yo me separe y le mire a los ojos, vi que en sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda había felicidad y amor, me acerque y le plante un beso en la mejilla, al separarme me di cuenta de mi gesto y me sonroje enseguida…

- Yo… lo siento, no debi… - dije avergonzada agachando mi mirada, escuche unas risitas y senti que me rodeaba con sus brazos.

- No importa… Pero… ¿te gusto? – pregunto todavía dudoso.

- Me encanto, ¿Cuándo… Cuando?

- Lo llevamos planeando hace mas de una semana, pero esperamos a que estuvieras lo suficientemente despistada para que no te dieras cuenta, aunque fuise demasiada despistada como para no darte cuenta – dijo soltando una risita

- ¿llevamos? ¿Planeamos? – pregunte confundida, el sonrio y asintió con la cabeza… Me lo pense en un momento, ¿llevamos, planeamos? Todo en plural, todo fue confuso hasta que lo comprendi…

- Alice… - Dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y luego soltamos unas carcajadas.

- Exacto… Alice – susurro, nos quedamos mirando por un momento en silencio, yo me quede observando sus lindos ojos verdes, que siempre me dejan hipnotizada, nos fuimos acercando cada vez mas, puse mis manos en su pecho y lentamente los fui subiendo a sus cuellos, mientras sentía sus manos en mi cintura. Me puse de puntilla y fui acercando mi rostro, mientras el bajaba el suyo, cerre mis ojos y espere hasta que senti sus labios sobre los mios, tan suaves, tan tiernos, tan lentos, como si temiera que me fuera a romper. Por tercera vez en mi vida pude sentir sus labios sobre los mios, y nunca me cansaba de eso, nunca me cansaba de su sabos, nunca me cansaba de sus ojos verdes, nunca me cansaba de su sonrisa, nunca me cansaba de su sonrisa torcida, nunca me cansaba de el.  
Me aferre mas a su cuello, desordenando su cabello.

- Y les gusto nuestra sorpresa – dijo Alice desde la puerta, haciéndome volver a la tierra, me separe enseguida de Edward y me sonroje. Nos volvimos hacia Alice que nos miraba en señal de disculpa… - Lo siento… no sabia que estaban…

- No te preocupes… - Dijo Edward antes que yo, que vergüenza… aunque Alice no sabia de nosotros asi que… no creo que sea un problema.

- Gracias Alice – dije, avanzo con los brazos abiertos para recibir un calido y cariñoso abrazo de esa energética duende… - Muchas gracias Alice, eres lo mejor…

- Lo se – respondió la enana haciéndome reir

- ¿Yo no cuento? – pregunto Nana

- Claro que si- dijimos con Alice al unisono, abrimos el circulo y nos abrazamos las tres…

- Gracias, muchas gracias… - dije yo, sin poder contener las lagrimas…

- Si, gracias por incluirme – dijo Edward haciéndose el ofendido, nosotros seguimos como si no lo hubiéramos escuchado…

- ¿De verdad te gusto Bellita? – pregunto Nana siguiéndonos el juego…

- Claro, ¿Cómo no me va a gustar algo asi? Es lo mas hermoso que me hayan hecho jamás, gracias… - dije, mire de reojo a Edward, que estaba mirándonos con la boca abierta y los brazos cruzados, no pude evitar reirme, me compadeci de el y camine en su dirección para abrazarlo, pero el seguía con la cara de indiferencia, me rei ante su actitud y me puse de puntillas para susurrarle en el oído

- Gracias, tu también eres lo mejor… - lo mire de nuevo y vi que tenia la sonrisa en su cara de nuevo, abrios sus brazos y los puso alrededor de mi cintura, se agacho y deposito un tierno beso en mis mejillas haciéndome sonrojar. Escuchamos un leve carraspeo de Alice y un suspiro de ternura de Nana…

- Ehem… creo que estamos tocando el violin – dijo Alice haciéndome sonrojar, antes de que pudiera protestar, ellas se fueron dejándome con Edward en la habitación. Me gire para mirar a Edward, a esos ojos verdes, me fui acercando y tome una de sus manos…

- Gracias, de nuevo – agradeci

- No hay de que, todo sea por la madre de mi bebe… - dijo sonriendo, es tan tierno en la manera que dice mi bebe. Fije mi vista en sus labios, entreabierto dejando pasar su aliento, sus de color rojo, no muy gruesos y no muy delgados, unos labios perfecto para mi, no pude evitar acercarme mas y besar esos labios que tiene sabor a menta chocolate. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello desordenando desesperadamente su cabello y sentí que me apretaba para estar mas cerca de el, pero no lo suficiente como para dañar al bebe. No estaba pensando muy bien, pero cuando lo hice me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me aleje de el con la cara roja de la vergüenza…

- Yo, no debi… lo siendo Edward… - senti unas risitas, luego senti un tiron en la mano y me acerco a el, demasiado cerca la verda, podía sentir su aliento pasar por mis labios entreabiertos, dejándome deslumbrada, vi como se acercaba lentamente a mi oreja…

- No lo sientes, si que debiste haberlo hecho… - susurro en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer por el aire que tiraba en mi cuello, en menos de un santiamén pude sentir unos labios de Edward sobre los mios, instintivamente me aferre a su cuello desordenando su cabello mientras el me apretaba a el con sus manos en mi cintura. Ubiera seguido besándolo pero algo me hizo parar de hacerlo. Comence a respirar con dificultad y Edward lo noto.

- ¿Bella estas bien? – pregunto preocupado llevándome al sillón, me sente y comencé a inspirar profundamente y a expirar… - ¿Bella? Me estas poniendo nervioso… ¿Qué te ocurre?

- El… be… - dije con dificultad… - el bebe… - estaba demasiada nerviosa, inspire de nuevo y expire…

- ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿te duele algo? – pregunto preocupado pero no le podía responder… - Bella, respondeme…

- Edward, el bebe… - tome su mano y lo apreté con fuerza, lo mire a los ojos, vi que estaba confundido y asustado. Puse su mano en mi vientre… - el bebe, nuestro bebe… me acaba de dar una patadita – dije con una sonrisa, lo mire y vi que tenia los ojos brillantes de excitación y de felicidad…

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa que no se lo podía sacar nadie.

- Si… de verdad – le mire a los ojos y le sonrei, se veía realmente feliz, se acerco y me dio un beso en los labios, pero su mano todavía seguía en mi vientre… Y sentí otra patadita, se separo sorprendido y me miro con los ojos de plato, vi que en sus ojos había algo de duda y yo asentí con la cabeza… - Ese fue el bebe – dije soltando una risita, era agradable cuando Edward se ponía asi de contento por el bebe. Puso su oreja en mi vientre y lo comenzó a acariciar, esto era nuevo, porque nunca lo había hecho.

- Bebe… - susurro – Renesme… - ¿Renesme? Nunca le había dicho asi a nuestro bebe, esta era la primera vez que la llamaba asi, esto fue lo mas hermoso que eh escuchado. – Hola mi bebe, me contaron por ahí que seras una pequeña goleadora – dijo Edward haciendo que me emocione, puse una de mis manos para acariciarle el cabello – y me dijeron que te veria en 3 meses mas, ya te quiero ver… - dijo, esa fue la palabra que hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos y que hiciera que esos mil pedazos se rompieran en otros mil pedazos mas, como siempre en mi estado, me ponía llorona y bueno, como no es de esperar las lagrimas obviamente llegaron, Edward levanto la vista y me sonrio torcidamente, se levanto y se sento a mi lado. Puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y acerco su boca a mi oreja…

- Te amo – susurro dejándome paralizada con lo que escuche, esto es un sueño… Si, debe ser un sueño porque, ¿en que mundo real Edward me diría eso? Ahora lo entiendo, debe ser otro truco de mi subconciente, no pude evitar reirme ante tal estupidez, porque, estuve a punto muy muy cerca de caer, pero no lo hice. Mire a Edward que tenia una mirada confundida - ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

- Nada es que estuve a punto de caer… - dije riéndome

- ¿Caerte de donde?

- De ninguna parte, es que estuve a punto de creer que de verdad me amas, pero, es mentira, porque esto es un sueño y nada mas que un sueño. Es solo otro de ese tipo de sueños, porque en la vida real no ocurriría eso. En la vida real Edward Cullen no le diría a una mujer patosa como yo que me ama… - dije riendo, enseguida escuche sus risas…

- ¿Tu crees que esto es un sueño? – pregunto riendo – Tu si que eres rara… Pero aun asi te amo – dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios…

- Yo más – susurre y corte la cercanía de nuestros labios para fundirnos en nuestro beso, me queje un poco cuando el se separo de mi, lo mire con el ceño fruncido y el solo atino a sonreir…

- Te amo, y no estas soñando Bella, estamos en el mundo real, ¿entiendes?

- Si, si… - dije irónicamente – Pruebalo… - senti un piñiscon en mis brazos - ¡au! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunte un poco molesta

- Tu querías que te probara que esto no era un sueño, bueno te pellisque y no te despertaste, asi que prueba que no estas soñando…

- Bastante convincente, pero no te creo, porque quizá mi subconciente hizo que creyera eso, porque los subconcientes son muy inteligentes…

- Tonta Bella cabezota – dijo algo frustrado y divertido

- Como quieras, tu eres mi Edward de los sueños y te amo… - dije acercándome para besarlo, solte una pequeña risa cuando la pequeña goleadora me patio de nuevo, el se separo, de nuevo y me tomo de los hombros para que no me moviera…

- Isabella, escuchame atentamente, este no es un sueño, yo soy real y te quiero, de verdad, ¿entiendes? – pregunto en un todo de reproche…

- ¿De verdad? – pregunte dudosa, el sonrio y asintió con la cabeza – asi que no estoy soñando…

- Exacto – dijo sonriendo, cai en cuenta de que en todo este rato estuve haciendo el ridículo, en todo este rato Edward había dicho que me amaba y yo creyendo que era un sueño, bueno es que yo tenia mis razones… Pero aun asi me senti avergonzada…

- Asi que no estoy soñando y tu eres real – conclui

- Exacto, eres muy inteligente – dijo sarcásticamente, me rei y puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello…

- Entonces… Te amo – dije sonriéndole

- Tardaste en reaccionar… - dijo burlándose de mi, me acerque y le di un beso.

---

**EPOV**

- Alice, ¿Cómo lo haremos para que Bella no se entere? – pregunte dudoso por enésima vez en toda la semana - Bella duerme al lado, dudo que no se de cuenta.

- Eso es lo que tu crees, pero Bella es muy distraída, puede pasar un gran elefante a su lado y ella no se da cuenta – dijo Alice intentando tranquilizarme…

- ¿Estas segura? – pregunte dudoso

- ¿Estas dudando de mis capacidades? – pregunto con un tono de reproche

- No Alice, yo…

- Bien, entonces cierra tu pico y paga, que yo me encargare de todo…

- Esta bien, confio en ti… - dije, pague la cuenta y nos llevamos las cosas a la casa.

- Bien, yo me encargare con Nana, tu ve a distraerla ¿si?

- Esta bien – nos bajamos del auto y llame a Bella que estaba en mi habitación leyendo, supuse que era un libro de maternidad…

- Hola – saludo ella sonriendo, me acerque a ver que es lo que estaba leyendo.

- Hola, ¿Qué estas leyendo? – pregunte asomandome para ver que era lo que estaba leyendo

- Orgullo y prejuicio, lo he leído miles de veces pero igual me encanta.

- ¿No te cansas de leerlo?

- No, me encanta… - dijo sonriéndome, me quede mirándola de mas, pero un ruido me hizo volver a la tierra, ¿Con que iban a ser cuidadosos eh? – ¿Qué fue eso? Vino desde la habitación de visita – pregunto asustada

- No es nada, debe ser el perro, quizá tiro algo… - dije intentando tranquilizarla

- Sera mejor que vaya a ver, quizá se habrá lastimado… - dijo levantándose a la puerta

- ¡No! – grite, se dio vuelta y me miro con cara confusa… - es decir, no vayas, porque tengo algo que mostrarte…

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto dudosa

- Esta en la sala de musica, ¿me acompañas? – no se me había ocurrido otra cosa, quizá le muestre la canción que había escrito para ella. Bella asintió y nos fuimos a la habitación de piano, que estaba muy alejado del de visita, y que no se podrá escuchar ningun ruido.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto, la invite a que se sentara en el taburete, me puse a su lado y comencé a tocar la canción. **(Kiss the Rain – yiruma)**  
Cuando termine de tocar la canción, escuche unos aplausos de ella

- ¿Te gusto? – pregunte dudoso

- Es hermoso Edward, ¿tu la compusiste? – pregunto sonriendo, yo asentí con la cabeza

- Tu fuiste mi inspiración – la mire y vi que se sonrojo, quizá no debi haber dicho eso, porque quizá se sentiría incomoda

- ¿de verdad?

- Si, tu fuiste mi única inspiración, lo hice desde mi corazón…

- ¿Me escribiste una canción? ¿solo para mi? – pregunto sonriendo, yo asentí con la cabeza de nuevo, pero vi que su sonrisa se desvanecía un poco

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte dudoso

- Nada – dijo intentando mostrarme una sonrisa, que difícilmente le ubiera creido, desvio su mirada hacia las teclas de piano, con una de mis manos levante su rostro para que me pudiera mirar

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte preocupado

- Nada – dijo nuevamente

- Bella – dije en un tono de reproche…

- Es solo, que bueno, es una estupidez, quizás te rias de lo que te dire…

- ¿Por qué me reire? – pregunte serio

- Porque es estúpido…

- No me reire… - asegure yo, no creo que haya nada gracioso

- Prometelo

- Lo prometo, no me reire Isabella – dije sonriendo

- Bueno… es solo que también le hiciste una canción a Tanya, y también fue tu inspiración, pero, bueno, una estupidez como te dije… - dijo sonrojándose, estaba intentando en lo mas posible de contenerme… Le prometi que no me reiría, pero era adorable cuando se ponía celosa…- Vale, anda, riente… - no pude mas y me heche a reir, la mire un momento mas y vi que estaba roja como tomate, intente ser bueno y serenarme

- Lo siento no quise… - intente disculparme

- No te preocupes… - dijo molesta, me quede mirándola curiosa y vi que me miro con cara de fastidio - ¿Qué, tengo un bicho?

- No… pero, ¿Estas celosa? – pregunte, vi que mi comentario hizo que se sonrojara…

- No, claro que no… - dijo nerviosamente, me acerque a su oído y sonrei…

- Te contare un pequeño secreto – susurre en su oído, me separe y la mire a los ojos… - bueno, la canción que supuestamente le dedique a Tanya, se lo había escrito a Nana, ella creyo que se lo escribi para ella, y no quice que se sintiera mal… asi que le dije que si era de ella para que fuera feliz. una canción, porque descubrió que yo escribia. Yo acepte pero no tuve la suficiente inspiración, estuve semana tras semana intentándolo, pero me rendi y me acorde de la que le había escrito a Nana y dije que esa era para ella…

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo asentí con la cabeza.

- Te vez hermosa cuando sonries… - dije, y se sonrojo enseguida – también cuando te sonrojas – lo único que logre, fue que se sonrojara mas – ah, y mucho mas cuando te pones celosa…

- Pero yo no estaba celosa… - comenzó a decir nerviosamente…

- Si, como quieras…- dije haciéndome el indiferente, senti que mi celular vibraba, la saque y vi que era un mensaje de Alice que decía que estaba listo… ¡Wow! Si que era rápida

- Edward… - iba a decir algo, pero antes de que dijera algo envolví sus ojos con una venda… -¡Hey! – exclamo de sorpresa…

- Tranquila, no te hare nada, es una sorpresa que te tengo preparada asi que no te preocupes…

- Edward, sabes que odio las sorpresas – dijo con fastidios, ni que me importara pense… comenzamos a caminar hacia la habitación de visita… – además me caere, por que siendo tan torpe ya me caigo, imaginate si no tengo uno de mis 5 sentidos…

- Nunca dejare que te caídas… – dije, tome su mano y lo guie hacia la habitación. Abri la puerta, y luego le saque la venda de los ojos y prendi la luz para ver su expresión, tenia la boca abierta y comenzó a mirar a todas partes, parece que le gusto… Por supuesto si es obra de Alice… Yo tampoco lo había visto, y me di cuenta de que había hecho un gran trabajo., pero era la habiacion de visitas que sobraba y que estaba al lado de la habitación de Edward. Senti la mirada de Bella, me gire para mirarla y vi que tenia la cara con lagrimas…

- ¿Tu?… - intento hablar, pero no le salía nada, tome una de su mano y la conduje hacia la cunita, apreté un botón y la música comenzó a sonar… Mire a Bella y vi que las lagrimas seguían cayendo, para mi sorpresa puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello para abrazarme… – gracias Edward, es muy hermoso, es perfecto, gracias, gracias, gracias… - dijo riendo

- ¿Te gusto? – susurre en su oído, se separo y nos miramos a los ojos, y de repente senti sus labios en mi mejilla, fue una sensación tan agradable… se separo y se sonrojo…

- Yo… lo siento, no debi… - dijo avergonzada agachando la mirada, comencé a reir y la abrace…

- No importa… Pero… ¿te gusto? – pregunte todavía dudoso.

- Me encanto, ¿Cuándo… Cuando?

- Lo llevamos planeando hace mas de una semana, pero esperamos a que estuvieras lo suficientemente despistada para que no te dieras cuenta, aunque fuise demasiada despistada como para no darte cuenta

- ¿llevamos? ¿Planeamos? – pregunto confundida, le sonrei y asentí con la cabeza…

- Alice… - Dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y luego soltamos unas carcajadas.

- Exacto… Alice – susurre, nos quedamos mirando por un momento en silencio, me quede trabado en su mirada, en ese profundo color chocolate que hay en sus ojos. Nos fuimos acercando cada vez mas, senti sus manos subir a travez de mi pecho hasta mi cuello, instintivamente puse mis manos en su cintura. Se puso de puntilla y yo baje mi rostro para cortar el espacio que tenia nuestros labios, senti sus labios, tan tiernos, inocentes y frágiles, la bese lentamente, con amor aunque ella no se diera cuenta de ello.

- Y les gusto nuestra sorpresa – dijo Alice desde la puerta, haciéndome volver a la tierra, se separo enseguida de mi y vi que se sonrojo… Esa Alice, siempre aparece en el momento mas oportuno. - Lo siento… no sabia que estaban…

- No te preocupes… - Dije quitándole importancia, aunque me importo mas de lo que ella ubiera creido.

- Gracias Alice – dijo Bella, se acerco a Alice y le abrazo- Muchas gracias Alice, eres lo mejor…

- Lo se – respondió la enana

- ¿Yo no cuento? – pregunto Nana

- Claro que si- dijimos con Alice al unisono, abrimos el circulo y nos abrazamos las tres…

- Gracias, muchas gracias… - dijo Bella

- Si, gracias por incluirme – dije haciéndome el ofendido, pero ellasotros seguimos como si no lo hubiéramos escuchado…

- ¿De verdad te gusto Bellita? – pregunto Nana ignorándome completamente

- Claro, ¿Cómo no me va a gustar algo asi? Es lo mas hermoso que me hayan hecho jamás, gracias… - dijo Bella, senti que me miraba asi que hice hice mi mejor cara de ofendido, se rio, camino a mi dirección y me abrazo, sorprendiéndome bastante, pero la sensación era agradable, pero no por eso iba a dejar de actuar indiferente…

- Gracias, tu también eres lo mejor… - susurro en mi oído, la sonrisa de pavo se puso en mi rostro, y no me pude contener, abri mis brazos y la abrace para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que la hizo sonrojar. Escuchamos un leve carraspeo de Alice y un suspiro de ternura de Nana…

- Ehem… creo que estamos tocando el violin – dijo Alice, me quede mirando a Bella, que se acerco y tomo mi mano.

- Gracias, de nuevo

- No hay de que, todo sea por la madre de mi bebe… - dije sonriendo, nos quedamos mirando por varios minutos que me parecienron eternos. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso, me beso con esos tiernos labios, me deje llevar por todos los sentimientos que estaban pasando por mi cuerpo, la apreté mas contra mi, pero después senti que se tenso y se separo, alejándose de mi con la cara roja…

- Yo, no debi… lo siendo Edward… - comenzó a hablar nerviosamente, era gracioso cuando se ponía nerviosa, solte unas risitas. Tire de su mano para tenerla cerca de mi, me acerque lentamente a su oreja para susurrarle:

- No lo sientes, si que debiste haberlo hecho… - rápidamente, puse bese esos dulces labios, tan tiernos y tan frágiles, senti sus manos en mi cuello desordenándome el cabello y yo la apreté contra mi intentando no dañar al bebe, pero luego comenzó a respirar con dificultad, pense que la había apretado demasiado fuerte.

- ¿Bella estas bien? – pregunte preocupado, la lleve al sillón para que se sentara, comenzó a inspirar profundamente y a expirar… - ¿Bella? Me estas poniendo nervioso… ¿Qué te ocurre?

- El… be… - dijo jadeando - el bebe…

- ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿te duele algo? – espere a que me contestara pero nada, me estaba frustrando… - Bella, respondeme…

- Edward, el bebe… - tomo mi mano y lo apretó, me estaba asustando esta situación, la mire confundido, no estaba entediendo nada… Puse mi mano en su vientre… - el bebe, nuestro bebe… me acaba de dar una patadita – dijo con una sonrisa, ¿Escuche bien? ¿Una patadita? Mi pequeña bebe le dio una patadita…

- ¿De verdad? – pregunte sorprendido….

- Si… de verdad – me miro a los ojos y me sonrio. Se veía realmente hermosa, me acerque y le di un corto beso en los labios, luego senti un pequeño golpe en mi mano, mire a Bella sorprendido y ella asintió sonriéndome.- Ese fue el bebe – dijo, Puse mi oreja en su vientre y lo comencé a acariciar.

- Bebe… - susurre – Renesme, hola mi bebe, me contaron por ahí que seras una pequeña goleadora – dije, no se me ocurria que otra cosa decirle, esto era algo totalmente nuevo para mi y era algo realmente bueno.- y me dijeron que te veria en 3 meses mas, ya te quiero ver… - dije, levante mi vista para ver a Bella con lagrimas en sus mejillas, le sonrei y me sente, le rode la mejilla y me acerque a su oreja.

- Te amo – susurre, en verdad la amaba, nunca había sentido eso con ella, nunca le había dedicado una canción a nadie que no hubiera sido a Nana. Ni si quiera en esas dos simples palabras puedo decir lo que siento por ella, todo lo que le estoy diciendo lo digo de todo corazón. Espere cualquier cosa de respuesta, pero menos de una risa… - ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- pregunte confundido, yo diciéndole lo que siento y ella riendose

- Nada es que estuve a punto de caer… -

- ¿Caerte de donde? - ¿se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza? Porque le esta afectando de verdad...

- De ninguna parte, es que estuve a punto de creer que de verdad me amas, pero, es mentira, porque esto es un sueño y nada mas que un sueño. Es solo otro de ese tipo de sueños, porque en la vida real no ocurriría eso. En la vida real Edward Cullen no le diría a una mujer patosa como yo que me ama… - esto si es gracioso, ella cree que es un sueño… comencé a reir con ella…

- ¿Tu crees que esto es un sueño?, Tu si que eres rara… Pero aun asi te amo – dije dándole un corto beso en sus hermosos labios…

- Yo más – susurro besándome, pero tenia que aclarar las cosas primero, me separe de ella recibiendo una queja de su parte, haciéndome sonreir.

- Te amo, y no estas soñando Bella, estamos en el mundo real, ¿entiendes?

- Si, si… - dijo irónicamente – Pruebalo… - alargue la mano y le pellisque en su brazo levementesenti un piñiscon en mis brazos - ¡au! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto un poco molesta

- Tu querías que te probara que esto no era un sueño, bueno te pellisque y no te despertaste, asi que prueba que no estas soñando…

- Bastante convincente, pero no te creo, porque quizá mi subconciente hizo que creyera eso, porque los subconcientes son muy inteligentes…

- Tonta Bella cabezota – dije algo frustrado y divertido

- Como quieras, tu eres mi Edward de los sueños y te amo… - dijo acercándose para besarme, me ubiera dejado llevar de no ser por la risa que solto por no se que, me separe de nuevo y la tome por los hombros para mirarla en los ojos.

- Isabella, escuchame atentamente, este no es un sueño, yo soy real y te quiero, de verdad, ¿entiendes?

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto dudosa, sonrei y asentí con la cabeza – asi que no estoy soñando…

- Exacto – dije sonriendo

- Asi que no estoy soñando y tu eres real –

- Exacto, eres muy inteligente – dije sarcásticamente, se rio y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello…

- Entonces… Te amo – dijo sonriéndole, era hermoso cuando ella lo decía.

- Tardaste en reaccionar… - dieo burlándome de ella, se acerco y me dio un beso.

-------------------------------------

**Proximo Capitulo**

Edward… estaba, Edward estaba abrazando a Tanya. Le estaba pidiendo perdón y lo podía escuchar perfectamente.

- Perdoname, ¿si? – pregunto, y lo escuche clarito, Edward le estaba pidiendo perdón por haberla engañado conmigo, ella estaba llorando, y yo estaba mirando la escena, con el corazón partido en miles de pedacitos. Y yo que creía que Edward de verdad me amaba, pero todo fue un truco, yo solo fui su repuesto, mientras esperaba la llegada de su novia, de su real novia.

- Bella – escuche como el me llamaba.

----

- Bella… - escuche la voz triste de Edward - ¿y lo de ayer? ¿no significo…?

- Nada, no significo nada para mi lo de ayer - dije en un tono duro, interrumpiéndolo, lo mire y vi que sus ojos habían tristeza, y desepcion.

- Entonces… - dijo lentamente… - quieres los papeles del divorcio… - yo asentí con la cabeza, porque no confiaba en mi voz…

- Exacto – dije lo mejor que pude, el asintió con la cabeza y se levanto separándose de mi, haciéndome sentir un vacio extraño.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Tu dices hola y yo digo Adios**

**BPOV**

¿Qué estaría haciendo en este minuto Isabella Swam? ¿Leyendo un libro, cayéndose de cualquier superficie plana, sonrojándose como tonta? Pues la respuesta es, ninguna de las anteriores, aunque sea dificil de creer, Isabella Swam esta besando a Edward Cullen, ¿Increible No? Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, es genial. Edward había confesado que me amaba, había besado mis labios y terminamos en su habitación para dormir, ya que mañana teníamos consultorio.

- Edward, mañana tenemos consultorio… - dije separándome de el, jadeando.

- Ya lo se… - dijo volviéndose para besarme de nuevo, después de un rato se separo de mi y me beso en la frente – buenas noches Bella.

- Buenas noches Edward – dije, y cai en un profundo sueño.

Desperte con la agradable presencia de Edward, como de costumbre, tome una calida y relajante ducha, como de costumbre y nos fuimos al consultorio, como de costumbre, para ser recibidas por ser, como de costumbre y ver a nuestro bebe, como de costumbre. Todo era tan normal y a la vez tan genial. Edwar genial despertarse al lado de Edward, poder sentir su calido tacto en mi mejilla, poder ver esos hermosos ojos verdes, su sonrisa torcida y poder sentir sus labios en mi piel, todo es tan gratificante y tan perfecto a la vez.

- Adios Seth, muchas gracias – dijo Edward

- Es un placer – respondió Seth, salimos a la entrada y me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo.

- Tu esperame adentro, yo ire a buscar el auto ¿si?, no quiero que te resfríes – dijo sonriendo y dándome un corto beso en los labios, yo como una niña obediente, me quede en el pasillo esperando a Edward que trajera el auto, pero se estaba demorando mucho, mire la hora y me di cuenta de que llevaba mas de 10 minutos, ¿y si le ocurrió algo? No, Bella. A Edward no le pasara nada, pero en verdad me estaba preocupando bastante. Espere unos minutos mas pero mi preocupación creció. Sin pensarlo dos veces sali a ver donde estaba Edward, comencé a buscarlo con la mirada y ahí lo vi.  
Mi corazón se paralizo, nunca debi haber salido del hospital. Edward… estaba, Edward estaba abrazando a Tanya. Le estaba pidiendo perdón y lo podía escuchar perfectamente.

- Perdoname, ¿si? – pregunto, y lo escuche clarito, Edward le estaba pidiendo perdón por haberla engañado conmigo, ella estaba llorando, y yo estaba mirando la escena, con el corazón partido en miles de pedacitos. Y yo que creía que Edward de verdad me amaba, pero todo fue un truco, yo solo fui su repuesto, mientras esperaba la llegada de su novia, de su real novia.

- Bella – escuche como el me llamaba, no... no quería enfrentar lo que me tenia que decir, no quería escucharlo, no quería escuchar nada, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hacer nada, solo quería llorar sola en mi departamento por mi triste y despreciable vida. Lo único que me mantiene con vida es mi bebe, Renesme, mi bebe que solo se quedara conmigo. Dudo que ahora que tenga la atención de su novia quiera al bebe. Lo dudo demasiado. – Entra al hospital, cariño, te resfriaras, mira como estas, toda mojada… - dijo acercándose a mi, ¿y se atrevía a llamarme cariño? ¿Qué le importaba el si yo me resfriara o no?, me di la vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras para entrar al hospital, solo entraba porque no quería que le pasara nada a mi bebe. Comence a caminar escaleras arriba, intentando alejarme lo mas posible de el.

- ¡Bella! – llamo Edward, escuche su voz mas cerca de lo que planeaba, asi que acelere el paso, pero con mi torpeza y la lluvia me resbale, y cai rodando escaleras abajo. Lo ultimo que recordé fue el grito de Edward llamándome.

No sentía nada, absolutamente nada, solo podía escuchar un molesto pitido, lo que supuse que era un holter, pero ¿Por qué había un holter?, lentamente abri los ojos, todo estaba tan blanco, supuse que estaba en un hospital, pero, ¿Qué hacia yo en un hospital?, intente levantarme pero alguien apareció en la puerta. "Tanya" ¿Qué hacia ella en el hospital?

- Veo que despertaste – dijo con una sonrisa, era agradable, a veces…

- ¿Edward… donde esta Edward? – pregunte dudando, pero sus sonrisa se desvaneció de nuevo, por un momento, y luego volvió.

- Debe estar tomando un café, porque no lo veo aca - ¿y porque el deberia estar aca?- se quedo despierto toda la noche, porque estaba preocupado por ti… - ¿se quedo despierto toda la noche, y por mi?

- ¿y que estoy haciendo yo aca? – pregunte confusa, no recordaba nada, la mire y vi que su sonrisa se desvaneció.

- Bella… esto… te, te… - estaba nerviosa, y estaba intentando buscar las palabras correctas… - te resbalaste, y te caíste de la escalera del hospital…

- Tipico de mi – dije sonriéndole un poco sonrojada, luego me acorde de mi bebe, me mire el viente, y vi que tenia el estomago plano… - ¿Mi bebe? – pregunte con susto, espere un momento para que me respondiera, no quería imaginarme lo peor.

- Bella… - dijo un poco nerviosa, mas nerviosa de lo que jamás la hubiera visto, vi que alguien entraba por la puerta y era Edward, fijo su mirada en mi y me sonrio como nunca…

- ¡Bella!, ¿estas bien? – pregunto tomandome la mano, mire de reojo a Tanya, que no tenia una mirada muy feliz…

- Esto… sera mejor que me vaya – dijo Tanya, Edward se acuclillo a mi lado y tomo mi mano…

- ¿Cómo estas cariño? - ¿Cariño? ¿Por qué me llamaba cariño?

- Bien, pero ¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿y el bebe? – pregunte con susto, vi que su semblante se oscurecía, y que su sonrisa se desvanecía.

- Bella… resbalaste y te caíste de las escaleras…

- Eso ya lo se… Pero, ¿el bebe?

- Bella… tu per… perdiste el bebe… - dijo con tono de frustración, ¿Perdi mi bebe? ¿Perdi a Renesme?... Estaba en shock, no sabia que decir, lo único que logre decir fue un débil…

- Oh…

- Bella… ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si… creo que si… - me quede mirando al vacio, no sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo, bueno si lo sabia, pero, no era conciente realmente, todavía no lo podía creer, además, no quería llorar enfrente de el, no quería… Ademas, no quiero que se compadesca de mi, ya suficiente tuve con que tuviera que casarse conmigo por el bebe, ¿ahora se quedara conmigo por compacion?, pues no señor, no quiero eso, el tiene una vida con el que seguir. – Pues entonces creo que eso es todo… - dije en tono neutro

- ¿Te parece poco? – pregunto un poco molesto…

- Me refiero a que, hasta aquí llego nuestra farsa, lo único que nos mantenía juntos era el bebe… ahora que no esta – dije con dificultad, trague saliva ya que tenia un nudo en la garganta… - creo que, eso es todo…

- Bella… - escuche la voz triste de Edward - ¿y lo de ayer? ¿no significo…?

- Nada, no significo nada para mi lo de ayer - dije en un tono duro, interrumpiéndolo, lo mire y vi que sus ojos habían tristeza, y desepcion.

- Entonces… - dijo lentamente… - quieres los papeles del divorcio… - yo asentí con la cabeza, porque no confiaba en mi voz…

- Exacto – dije lo mejor que pude, el asintió con la cabeza y se levanto separándose de mi, haciéndome sentir un vacio extraño.

- Mas rato arreglare los papeles, tenemos que aclararle las cosas a Nana y a Alice…

- No, es mejor que se quede en secreto, es mejor que sigan creyendo que nos separamos por nuestros problemas…

- Esta bien, ellas vendrán a visitarte, yo me ire… a, a… arreglar los papeles del divorcio.

- Bien, diles que pueden venir cuando quieran – dije sonriéndole lo mas posible…

- Bien, pues, entonces, creo que eso fue todo… Adios

- Adios – respondi… pero aun tenia una duda… - Eedward? – llame, y el enseguida se dio la vuelta

- Dime… - mire a sus ojos y vi que tenia un brillo, de algo que no logre distinguir.

- ¿Cuándo me dan de alta?

- Mañana… - respondió bajando la voz, se despidió de con la mano, dejanme sola en esta habitación. Tome mi rostro entre mis manos y llore… llore todo lo que me contuve hasta ahora, llore la perdida de mi bebe, de Renesme, llore la perdida de Edward, llore nuestra separación, llore en haberme creido lo que decía Edward, llore al creer que Edward me amaba, llore al saber que el amaba a Tanya, llore al saber que todo estaba perdido y que ya no había vuelta atrás, Edward reaceria su vida, se casara con Tanya y tendrán muchos hijos, de los que yo una vez estuve a punto de darle, ese que perdi, ese bebe que perdi. Habian muchos sentimientos, y todos ellos hacían que un agujero en mi pecho creciera y el dolor se profundizara. Llore al saber que Tanya no era una mala persona, y que de verdad amaba a Edward, quizá no como yo, pero el no sentía lo mismo que yo. Senti pena, dolor, descepcion, miedo, odio, tristeza, todo lo malo, lo senti, senti cada una de esas puñaladas que abrían el agujero, que a cada segundo se agrandaba mas, mas y mas.  
Segui llorando hasta que me quede dormida, no se cuanto rato estuve dormida pero para cuando desperté era de noche, quizá era bastante tarde, intente levantarme y vi la silueta de una persona…

- ¿Bella? – llamo esa persona

- ¿Alice? – pregunte, vi que prendió la luz y definitivamente era Alice. Corrio a lanzarse en mis brazos y soltar pequeños sollozos…

- Bella… - sollozo, yo le di palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla – me diste un gran susto - dijo la enana, me separe de ella e intente darle la mejor sonrisa posible…

- Fue otro de esas caídas mias, nada en especial Alice, debes estar tranquila – dije sonriendo, me corri un poco para que se pudiera sentar en la cama, me quedo mirando un rato con la mirada interrogativa y luego vi que en sus ojos había un rastro de comprensión y compasión.

- Bella, tu puedes confiar en mi… no tienes porque aparentar ser fuerte cuando estas muriendo por dentro – dijo sonriendo, mi sonrisa se desvaneció y las lagrimas traidoras llegaron.

- Es solo que… Alice, yo no puedo llorar, no debo… - dije soltando un sollozo, ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo

- Claro que puedo, y claro que debes llorar, tonta Bella- dijo soltando una risita- A veces hasta los mas fuertes lloran, Bella, y tu puedes llorar… Tu debes ser fuerte pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas llorar, aunque tampoco quiere decir que te andes lamentando por tu vida, y estar con depresión, no no no… Solo estoy diciendo que no hace mal llorar un poco…

- Pero Alice, yo tuve que ser fuerte, por mis padres, desde lo ocurrido con mis padres tengo que ser fuerte, no quiero que nadie me tenga compasión, no quiero ser Isabella la niña que perdió a sus padres, no quiero ser Isabella la joven patosa que perdió un bebe, no quiero ser eso, solo quiero ser Isabella la chica normal al ue nadie le importa…

- Bella, tu me importas, a todos nos importas, a mi, a Nana, a Edward… - dijo lo ultimo en voz baja, el dolor del pecho llego de nuevo, y nuevas lagrimas se posaron en mi mejilla… - Bella, se que no es el momento pero… Edward me dijo que ustedes se iban a divorciar…

- Alice… yo la verdad, no quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos ¿sabes? – dije con un nudo en la garganta.

- Esta bien… - dijo sonriendo, se paro y se sento en la silla – ahora intenta dormir un poco, que mañana te darán de alta, asi que no pienses que te vas a escapar de mi, con suerte pude sonreir un poco y la mire…

- Gracias Alice… ¿Y Nana, donde esta? – pregunte curiosa

- Esta en casa, era tarde y yo ofreci al quedarme contigo, son ya como las 1, asi que descansa Bella…

- No debiste Alice…

- Todo sea por mi mejor amiga – dijo interrumpiéndome

- Eres una gran persona – dije sonriendo – Te quiero, gracias por todo

- De nada Bellas, yo también te quiero, buenas noches…

- Buenas noches… - dije estirándome, rápidamente me quede dormirá, debio ser por efecto del suero.

---

**EPOV**

Habia sido una noche agradable, dormir con Bella, bueno no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero antes yo no sabia que Bella me quería, de verdad me quería. Nos arreglamos en la mañana y nos fuimos al consultorio, donde Seth nos dijo que todo estaba perfecto, como siempre. Mi bebe estaba creciendo sanamente, haciéndome un padre orgulloso. Salimos del consultorio y me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, y definitivamente Bella no iria al estacionamiento con esta lluvia.

- Tu esperame adentro, yo ire a buscar el auto ¿si?, no quiero que te resfríes – dije dándole un beso en los labios, rápidamente Sali del hospital y me dirigi al auto intentando no mojarme tanto.

- ¿Edward? – escuche la voz de una mujer, me di vuelta y me encontré con Tanya

- Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte

- Volvi antes – dijo sonriendo – te extrañe tanto amor… - dijo lanzándose para darme un beso en los labios, yo me separe lo mas caballerosamente…

- Tanya hay algo que tengo que decirte…

- Esta bien, suéltalo…

- Tanya, yo no creo que nosotros dos podamos seguir juntos… la verdad…

- ¿Por qué? No me digas que es por culpa de esa mujerzuela…

- Bella no es ninguna mujerzuela – dije un poco molesto – pero si, creo que la amo y…

- Tu lo prometiste… - dijo soltanto lagrimas – prometiste que nada iba a suceder, y ahora llego y estas enamorado de ella…

- Lo siento Tanya… de verdad lo siento, pero yo no planee esto, no planee enamorarme de ella y nunca quice romper mi promesa pero las cosas se dieron asi… Perdonamoe, pero yo la amo… - dije acercándome para abrazarla, aunque no la amaba, igual la quería, era una persona y yo comparti con ella muchas cosas, de las que me ubiera gustado compartir con Bella, pero aun asi, era un persona, era mi amiga…

- Perdoname, ¿si? – no quería que las cosas termianaran mal.

- Bella – dije al darme cuenta de que ella estaba afuera del hospital empapándose…. – Entra al hospital, cariño, te resfriaras, mira como estas, toda mojada… - dije acercándome a ella, ella asintió y me dio la espalda para subir las escaleras.

- ¡Bella! – iba a avisarle que me esperara en la entrada porque todavía tenia que hablar con Tanya, pero antes de darse la vuelta se tropezó con los escalones y cayo rodando escaleras abajo. – Oh por Dios, ¡BELLA! – grite, baje corriendo las escaleras para alcanzarla, se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y en el vientre mientras rodaba por las escaleras. Tome su frágil cuerpo y acaricie su mejilla - ¡TANYA VE AL HOSPITAL PARA AVISARLES LO OCURRIDO PORFAVOR! – grite desesperadamente

- Enseguida – dijo y entro al hospital, yo fije mi atención en Bella, que estaba palida, con mi mano intente cubrirle la cara de la lluvia para que se mojara lo menos posible – Tranquila Bella, todo ira bien, todo ira bien, quedate conmigo… - susurre, derrepente veo algo rojo salir de entre sus piernas, ¡NO, POR DIOS NO! - ¡Bella, tranquila, se fuerte, por favor!... – susurre en su oído, le di un ultimo beso en los labios y justo llegaron los médicos con la camilla, la pusieron allí, y se la llevaron al quirofaño.

- Tranquilo, Dc Culle, haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos… - me dijo el doctor, lo único que pude hacer, fue asentir y sentarme en las sillas a esperar los resultados, y yo rogaba a Dios de que Bella se salvara.

- Tranquilo Edward, todo estará bien – dijo Tanya a mi lado, se veía que realmente estaba preocupada por Bella, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

- Ojala… - dije, llame a Alice y a Nana para que vinieran. Puse mis manos entre mi cara, Bella estará bien, yo lo se, yo lo siento. Espere unos minutos y apareció Alice con Nana

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Alice preocupada

- No lo se… - dije con voz baja

- ¿Cómo se callo? – pregunto Nana

- No lo se… - respondi, no quería hablar, no quería hacer nada, solo quería estar con Bella

- ¿Sabes si estará bien? – pregunto de nuevo Alice

- ¡NO!, - grite, estaba muy frustrado - ¡No lo se, Alice! No quiero hablar ahora ¿si?, quiero pensar y relajarme… - dije tapándome la cara otra vez, senti unas manos en mis hombros, supuse que era Nana

- Tranquilo Edward, todo estará bien, solo tienes que tener fe, Bellita es fuerte… - susurro en mi oreja, yo asentí con la cabeza de mala gana.  
Espere 1, 2, 3 4, 5 horas antes de que saliera el doctor del quirófano, me pare de un salto para saber la respuesta.

- Familiares de la señorita Isabella Swam – dijo el doctor

- Yo, soy su esposo – dije preocupado - ¿Cómo esta ella?

- Ella esta bien, pero su salud todavía sigue delicada, y en cuanto al bebe… Bueno, hicimos todo lo posible para salvarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde para el, de verdad lo siento Señor Cullen.

- ¿Y donde esta ella ahora?

- Esta en la habitación 6, pero debe dejarla descansar un momento

- Esta bien, pero no hare ruido, lo prometo – dije como un niño

- Esta bien… - respondió el doctor. No podía estar pasando, perdimos nuestro bebe, lo perdimos, perdimos a Renesme. Lo único buena noticia es que Bella esta bien.  
Camine hacia la habitación de Bella, y me la encontré ahí, toda palida y delicada. Parecia como una muñeca de porcelana, que al tocarla se quebraba. Me acerque a ella y me arrodille a su lado, tome una de sus manos y lo bese.

- Bella… - dije sonriendo de alivio de que estuviera bien – Me alegro de que estes bien, Te Amo cariño, no me vuelvas a hacer pasar sustos asi – aunque ella estuviera durmiendo, yo sabia que me escuchaba. Me quede varias horas observándola, cuando Alice y Nana llegaron, me pidieron que fuera a casa pero yo no quise. Yo me iba a quedar con Bella hasta que ella despertara, era bastante tarde pero aun asi me iba a quedar hasta que despertara. Pero se me estaba haciendo bastante dificil, porque mis parpados se caian y me estaba quedando dormido, asi que Sali de la habitación para buscar un café. Me sente a tomarmelo tranquilamente, quizá todavía no se despierte, me termine el café y volvi a su habitación, en donde la encontré despierta y que en esa habitación, también estaba Tanya.

- ¡Bella!, ¿estas bien? – pregunte corriendo hacia ella, tome sus mano y lo bese.

- Esto… sera mejor que me vaya – dijo Tanya, me acuclille a su lado y tome sus manos de nuevo, pero esta vez mas se acuclillo a mi lado y tomo mi mano…

- ¿Cómo estas cariño? – pregunte

- Bien, pero ¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿y el bebe? – pregunto con susto, ¿Cómo se lo podía decir? Bella, el bebe murió… no creo que sea la mejor forma, pero intentare de suavizarlo lo mas posible.

- Bella… resbalaste y te caíste de las escaleras… - dije lentamente

- Eso ya lo se… Pero, ¿el bebe?

- Bella… tu per… perdiste el bebe… - dije con tristeza, yo esperaba todo tipo de cosas, como un grito de desesperación, un ataque de pánico, o un ataque de llanto o cualquier cosa menos un:

- Oh…

- Bella… ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunte, quizá le afecto un poco la caída.

- Si… creo que si… - se quedo mirando al vacio, me estaba preocupando bastante, Bella estaba tranquila ahí, cuando perdió el bebe, ni siquiera una lagrima derramo. – Pues entonces creo que eso es todo… - dijo en tono neutro, supe muy bien que estaba intentando ocultar su tristeza pero no lo lograba conmigo, pero tampoco quería presionarla…

- ¿Te parece poco? – pregunto un poco molesto…

- Me refiero a que, hasta aquí llego nuestra farsa, lo único que nos mantenía juntos era el bebe… ahora que no esta – ¿nuestra farsa? Hasta aquí llega nuestro matrimonio, del que hasta poco, yo no encontré que nada era falso, del que yo crei que ella quería de verdad, pero quizá me equivoque, y quizá no me quiera lo suficiente como para quedarse conmigo…. - creo que, eso es todo…

- Bella… - quería preguntar por ultima vez - ¿y lo de ayer? ¿no significo…?

- Nada, no significo nada para mi lo de ayer - dijo en un tono duro, del que significo como una puñalada en mis partes internas, diría yo que incluso el dolor era mas fuerte.

- Entonces… - dije lentamente con descepcion… - quieres los papeles del divorcio… - ella asintió con la cabeza, pues me quedo claro, ella no quiere estar conmigo, solo estaba conmigo por el bebe y nada mas, y yo pensando que ella me amaba, soy un tarado.

- Exacto – fue como si hubiera afirmando lo que dije

- Mas rato arreglare los papeles, tenemos que aclararle las cosas a Nana y a Alice…

- No, es mejor que se quede en secreto, es mejor que sigan creyendo que nos separamos por nuestros problemas…

- Esta bien, ellas vendrán a visitarte, yo me ire… a, a… arreglar los papeles del divorcio.

- Bien, diles que pueden venir cuando quieran – dijo

- Bien, pues, entonces, creo que eso fue todo… Adios – me estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritarle al mundo, quería golpear a alguien, quería, quería, no lo se, quería joder. Estaba tan frustrado. Bella acaba de decirme que no siente nada por mi, fue como si ubieras estado en un desierto, caminando horas y horas buscando por agua, y cuando lo encuentras resulta que es una ilusión de tu subconciente. Eso fue horrible.

- Adios – respondió Bella… - Edward? – dijo, y me di vuelta enseguida pensando que había una ultima oportunidad.

- Dime… - respondi enseguida

- ¿Cuándo me dan de alta?

- Mañana… - respondi descepcionado, tonto Edward, no deberías hacerte tantas ilusiones. Me despedi con la mano y Sali de la habitación marcando cada paso que daba. Me dirigi al estacionamiento, al parecer todavía estaba lloviendo. Cuando llegue al auto comencé a manejar hacia la carretera, no me importaba hacia que lugar, quería estar solo, quería pensar, quería gritar, quería desquitarme con todo y por eso mi casa no era el lugar indicado, porque Alice ni Nana se merecía mi malhumor. Llame a Alice para que fuera a ver a Bella, yo todavía no estaba en condiciones de verla.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Edward?- dijo Alice al otro lado del teléfono

- Nada, solo Sali del hospital y quería que fueras a ver a Bella

- ¿Por qué saliste del hospital? – pregunto en un tono curioso

- Porque necesito pensar – respondi con un tono de enojo

- ¿Pensar en que? – pregunto

- En nada Alice, no quiero hablar de esto, ya bastante tengo con el hecho de que tengo que llamar al tipo del divorcio – dije Enojado

- ¿Divorcio? – pregunto Alice sorprendida

- Alice de verdad no quiero hablar, adiós, te quiero hermanita y no te dire donde ire… - dicho esto corte el teléfono y llame al tipo para que nos pudiéramos divorciar.  
Despues de eso, apague mi celular y maneje lo mas rápido que pude y poniendo la música al volumen mas alto, estaba tan enojado y desconcentrado que no me di cuenta de que iba en contra de la via, pero con mi mejor maniobra me gire y quede en fuera de la carretera. Estuvo muy, muy, muy pero muy cerca. Me baje del auto para sentir el aire libre y la lluvia caer por mi rostro. Camine hacia el bosque que había, no importaba que fuera de noche, y no importaba que estuviera lloviendo. Solo me importaba poder estar solo y en paz. Pero no logre ni un segundo de paz, porque al caminar hasta el fondo del bosque me encontré en un pequeño prado, donde podía ver a la luna. A la palida y hermosa luna, que me recordaba a Bella, cuando veía a la luna podía ver el rostro de Bella, su cabello marron, sus ojos chocolates y su sonrisa.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – grite frustrado, golpe contra el tronco de un árbol, ¿acaso era una señal? ¿significaba que no podía estar con Bella? ¿significaba que nosotros no podíamos estar juntos? ¿Eso es lo que querían decirnos? Pero yo no puedo alejarme de Bella, no quiero, yo la amo, aunque ella no lo haga, pero la amo mucho como para forzarla a estar conmigo.  
Me acoste en el pasto mojado, y deje que la lluvia me empapara todo lo que quisiera, cerre mis ojos y me deje llevar, me quede bastante tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de que la lluvia sesaba y que el sol estaba saliendo. Camine una hora para volver al auto y cuando me subi, senti un gran dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Ashu! – estornude, creo que he pegado un resfriado, maneje lo mas rápido posible de vuelta a mi casa, donde me esperaba Nana, quizá con un chocolate caliente.

----

**Proximo Capitulo:**

- Edward - murmure, el no dijo nada, dio un paso hacia mi y yo retrocedi - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte con voz dura

- Vengdo a arreglar las cosas – dijo, ¿estaba borracho?

- ¿Estas borracho? – pregunte, pero el no respondió, si no que dio un paso mas hacia mi, haciéndome retroceder, el entro al departamento y cerro la puerta.

- Solo dome un par de cervezas pero esdoy bien. – dijo balanceándose a un lado.

- ¿y a que vienes? – pregunte de nuevo, el se acerco a mi y yo retrocedi, hasta que me tope con el sillón, el puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cintura y me apretó contra el, haciéndome perder la coherencia por un segundo.

- A decirde que de amo – dijo y se acerco para darme un beso.

----

- Edward, estas borracho – acuse un poco descepcionada, ojala que no lo estuviera me dije y que fuera de verdad lo que me estuviera diciendo.

- No lo suficiente, de verdad te amo y se que tu también me amas – dijo besándome de nuevo, me deje llevar por unos segundos pero me separe de nuevo.

- Te arrepentiras por la mañana siguiente – dije con dolor – te arrepentiras de verdad… - no quería enfrentarme a su rechazo mañana por la mañana si es que pasara algo. No lo podría soportar.

Nunca me arrepentiré, yo te amo y quiero pasar el resto de los días contigo. Te amo… - dijo, yo iba a protestar pero antes de eso, mi boca ya estaba ocupada para otra cosa. Caminamos hacia mi habitación y me quede sentada en la cama.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: Te amo pero no te quiero.**

**BPOV**

Estaba en mi departamento, un mes después de lo sucedido. Despues de haber perdido al bebe, después de haber perdido a Edward. Nos habíamos divorciado la semana siguiente y me cambie de departamento. Fue horrible ver la cara de todos al irme, fue horrible ver la cara de Nana, de Alice y la de Edward.

_INICIO FLASHBACK_

_Estaba manejando en mi auto con Alice, para llevarla a su casa y llevar algunas cosas para llevármelas a mi departamento._

- _¿Estas segura que no te quieres quedar, aunque sea para cenar? – pregunto por enésima vez_

- _No Alice, gracias, pero no tengo hambre, ire a recoger las cosas que me falta y me ire._

- _Esta bien – dijo derrotada_

_Llegamos a la casa y me fui a la pieza de Edward, que al parecer no estaba. Bien por mi, pense. Comence a sacar la ropa, y entre ella vi algo celeste. Era… era el pijama. Nuestro pijama. Las lagrimas llegaron enseguida, lo tome y lo acaricie como si ahí estuviera mi bebe. Pero era mentira, porque mi bebe nunca mas iba a volver, mi bebe se fue, al igual que mi corazón. Guarde todas las cosas en la maleta y me quede viendo el pijama, nuevas lagrimas de dolor se posaron en mis mejillas. Toctoc, escuche, trague saliva e intente hablar con la voz mas clara posible._

- _Ya voi Alice, me falta guardar unas cosas y me ire._

- _Bella – dijo Edward, mi corazón se paro, ahora no, no lo quería ver. No ahora. Me limpie las mejillas y guarde las cosas en mi maleta._

- _Pasa, yo ya me iba… - dije, el entro y se me olvido respirar, estaba mas hermoso que nunca, pero su mirada era horrible, tenia unas ojeras enormes debajo de sus ojos y la mirada era la mas triste que jamás haya visto._

- _Tomate tu tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa fingida, tome mi maleta y me puse de pie._

- _Ya estoy lista, gracias por todo. Adios… - dije saliendo de su habitación, sin darme vuelta temiendo de que si lo hacia, veria a Edward con esa mirada triste y no podría contener mas las lagrimas. Baje las escaleras y no había nadie en la entrada._

- _¡Adios Nana, Adios Alice! – grite_

- _Adios Bellita – dijo Nana a mis espaldas, reprimi mis lagrimas y me di vuelta para darle una sonrisa_

- _Gracias por todo Nana, ha sido genial – la cara de Nana no cambiaba, todavía seguía triste al igual que la de Alice. Sali lo mas rápido posible de la casa y entre al auto, no quería preguntas, no quería hablar, no quería estar con nadie que no sea Edward, y con el no puedo estar._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Aprete mas fuerte mis rodillas contra mi pecho ante ese recuerdo. Era de noche y estaba sola en mi departamento, llorando por mi desgracia de perder al bebe y a Edward. Todo estaba mal, no quería escuchar a nadie. Alice siempre venia, pero yo le decía que no por alguna u otra razón. Yo no quería ver a nadie, pero el timbre justo sono, haciéndome despertar. ¿Quién molestaría a alguien a esta hora de la noche? Camine con pereza hacia la puerta y la abri, para encontrar a un hombre, de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, el cuerpo alto, esbelto y musculoso, con una sonrisa como los dioses, tan hermoso como los dioses. Tan Edward…

- Edward - murmure, el no dijo nada, dio un paso hacia mi y yo retrocedi - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte con voz dura

- Vengdo a arreglar las cosas – dijo, ¿estaba borracho?

- ¿Estas borracho? – pregunte, pero el no respondió, si no que dio un paso mas hacia mi, haciéndome retroceder, el entro al departamento y cerro la puerta.

- Solo dome un par de cervezas pero esdoy bien. – dijo balanceándose a un lado.

- ¿y a que vienes? – pregunte de nuevo, el se acerco a mi y yo retrocedi, hasta que me tope con el sillón, el puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cintura y me apretó contra el, haciéndome perder la coherencia por un segundo.

- A decirde que de amo – dijo y se acerco para darme un beso. Por un momento le crei, pero estaba borracho, podía sentir el sabor del alcohol de su boca, podría estar diciendo cualquier cosa, puse mis manos en su pecho para empujarlo, pero el tomo mis muñecas y las puso alrededor de su cuello, y luego volvió a poner sus manos ahora en mi espalda. Me estaba costando bastante resistirme a el, a ese hombre que me robo el corazón y lo regalo a otra persona. Baje los brazos y lo puse en su pecho para empujarlo de nuevo.

- Edward, estas borracho – acuse un poco descepcionada, ojala que no lo estuviera me dije y que fuera de verdad lo que me estuviera diciendo.

- No lo suficiente, de verdad te amo y se que tu también me amas – dijo besándome de nuevo, me deje llevar por unos segundos pero me separe de nuevo.

- Te arrepentiras por la mañana siguiente – dije con dolor – te arrepentiras de verdad… - no quería enfrentarme a su rechazo mañana por la mañana si es que pasara algo. No lo podría soportar.

- Nunca me arrepentiré, yo te amo y quiero pasar el resto de los días contigo. Te amo… - dijo, yo iba a protestar pero antes de eso, mi boca ya estaba ocupada para otra cosa. Caminamos hacia mi habitación y me quede sentada en la cama. Esto esta mal, no, el esta borracho, mañana por la mañana no recordara nada o lo negara todo y me rechazara. En verdad no me ama. Entiendelo Isabella, Edward no te ama, ama a Tanya. Eso fue como una puñalada en el corazón y lo suficientemente dolorosa como para recobrar la conciencia. Con mis manos empuje su pecho y me separe de el. Estuve muy cerca, muy cerca de cometer otro error, de nuevo.

- Bella – dijo Edward lentamente.

- Edward, estas borracho, mañana recordaras todo y te arrepentiras. Ademas yo no… -¿Cómo iba a poder mentir? Trague saliva con dificultad, y luego lo mire que tenia una sonrisa picara. ¿Por qué rayos estaba sonriendo?, se acerco a mi y me acorralo contra la pared.

- ¿Tu no que? – pregunto sonriendo, se acerco y me beso el cuello, haciendo que mis hormonas femeninas actuaran. Pero mi conciencia me decía que estaba mal, asi que esta mal, con mis manos lo empuje, y me separe de el dándole la espalda.

- Yo no te amo Edward – dije lo mas duro posible.

- Oh… - dijo con tristeza y descepcion, haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera. Pero el no me ama, esta borracho eso es todo. No creas nada Bella, no lo creas. – Perdon por molestarte entonces… es que yo crei…

- No te preocupes – dije caminando hacia la sala de estar, era lo mejor pense. Es lo mejor para todos.

- Lo siento Bella, de verdad, siento haberte molestado – dijo en la entrada.

- Espera… ¿en que te iras?

- En auto – contesto, Edward Cullen, un tipo loco que maneja el auto a 1000000 kilometros por hora, imaginate si esta borracho, el no puede manejar.

- Pero no puedes manejar borracho – dije preocupara

- No pasara nada, nunca he chocado, además no estoy borracho – dijo sonriéndome, pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos.

- Edward… - dije en tono de reproche – no deberías estar manejando cuando estas borracho, tu mismo deberías saber.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, Adios y perdón por molestarte – dijo con tristeza, salió de mi departamento, me quede mirándolo hasta que tomo el ascensor y lo perdi de vista. Cerre la puerta y me deslice hasta el suelo apoyando mi espalda ahí. Me tape la cara con mis manos y las lagrimas llegaron. Es lo mejor para todos Bella, es lo mejor… decie mi mente, pero mi corazón estaba destrozado, mi corazón estaba destrozado y no volveria a curarse.

---

**EPOV**

Un mes había pasado, y las noches eran mas duras que nunca, no volver a dormir con la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo era horrible. Apenas podía conseguir dormir un rato Y esta noche no seria una escepcion, pero esta noche quería desahogarme, asi que fui a un pub, llegue y me sente a tomar cervezas. 1 t rago, 2 tragos,3, 4, 5 y supe que ya eran bastantes.

- Hola guapo – dijo una mujer a mi lado con una voz extremadamente sensual para ella, pero para mi era extremadamente asqueroso.

- Hola – dije con indiferencia

- ¿Qué hace un hombre tan hermoso y solitario aquí?

- Tomando

- ¿y porque? – pregunto, porque la mujer que amo no esta conmigo, ah, y ella no me ama

- Porque si – dije molesto

- Si ella no se da cuenta del hombre que tiene a su lado, entonces no te merece – dijo ahora con un tono mas amigable y no tan sensual.

- ¿Y tu como sabes? – pregunte

- Soy mujer, ella no te merece, no se da cuenta del hombre que tiene a su lado… - dijo ahora cambiando su tono, a uno mas sensual – deberías buscar a otra persona, que te quiera y te aprecie – dijo acercándose mas a mi, y lamio mi cuello, yo me sobresalte y me separe de ella.

- Lo siento, debo irme…. – dije rápidamente

- Pero me estaba divirtiendo – dijo cosa que me dio asco, si no fuera una mujer estaría en el piso rogando por su vida.

- Den – dije dándole dinero – es lo único que de dare – dicho esto, Sali al estacionamiento y me fui al departamento de Bella, esta es la ultima oportunidad, y estoy seguro de que ella me ama. Es esta o nada, si ella dice que no me ama entonces, no la dejare en paz. Llegue a su departamento y toque el timbre. Espere unos segundos hasta que la vi, en pijama con los ojos rojos. Se veía realmente hermosa, con su cabello desordenado, y sus ojos chocolates, esos que no vi por un mes, y esos labios, que no toque por un mes. Esa mujer que no tuve por un mes. Fue como una condena. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado hasta ahora.

- Edward - murmuro, no la respondi simplemente di un paso para acercarme a ella, pero ella dio un paso para retroceder. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengdo a arreglar las cosas – respondi

- ¿Estas borracho? – pregunto, no le respondi y di otro paso, haciéndola retroceder. Entre al departamento y cerre la puerta.

- Solo dome un par de cervezas pero esdoy bien. – dije quitándole importancia

- ¿y a que vienes? – pregunto de nuevo, pero no le respondi, otra vez, camine en su dirección, haciéndola retroceder hasta que se quedo atrapada entre el sillón y yo. Esta era mi oportunidad, me dije. Puse mis manos a cada lado de su cintura y me acerque un poco mas a ella.

- A decirde que de amo – corte los kilómetros que había entre nuestros labios y la bese. Hasta el momento no había dicho que no me amaba y yo no me daría por vencido. La segui besando pero unas manitas se posaron en mi pecho intentando empujarme, pero yo tome sus manos y lo puse alrededor de mi cuello, y luego la apreté mas, sin darle oportunidad para safarse de mi. Nos besamos por unos minutos mas, hasta que me separo de nuevo.

- Edward, estas borracho – dijo, no lo suficiente, pense, además eso no me impide besarla.

- No lo suficiente, de verdad te amo y se que tu también me amas – dije besándola de nuevo, pense que lo había logrado pero me equivoque, porque de nuevo me separo.

- Te arrepentiras por la mañana siguiente – dijo, no me estaba rechazando, aun no, esto era buena señal. – te arrepentiras de verdad… - pero, ¿arrepentirme yo?, ¿Cómo alguien podría arrepentirse de haber estado con ella?.

- Nunca me arrepentiré, yo te amo y quiero pasar el resto de los días contigo. Te amo… - dije, iba a protestar pero la calle con un beso. Caminamos hacia su habitación y chocamos con su cama. Como había extrañado esos besos, como había extrañado ese aroma, que ahora inunda todo su cuarto. Como había extrañado a Bella. Pero de nuevo, sus manos me separaron de ella.

- Bella – dije, ¿Qué ocurria ahora?

- Edward, estas borracho, mañana recordaras todo y te arrepentiras. Ademas yo no… - ¿ella no que?, quería mentirme, yo lo sabia, estaba muy nerviosa. Pero yo no caería en su mentira, ella no sabe mentir.

- ¿Tu no que? – pregunte sonriendo, me acerque a ella y bese su cuello esperando su respuesta. Pero su mano me separo bruscamente, y me dio la espalda.

- Yo no te amo Edward – dijo, bien, esta era la frase decisiva. Esta era la ultima oportunidad y ella me acaba de confirmar que no me ama. Soy un tarado, soy un idiota. ¿ves hombre? Ella no te ama. Soy un tarado. Pero esa palabra dolio, dolio mucho, y todavía puedo escuchar su voz, como un eco en mi mente, diciéndome, no te amo, no te amo, no te amo.

- Oh… - fue lo único que dije. – Perdon por molestarte entonces… es que yo crei…

- No te preocupes – dijo caminando hacia la sala de estar, yo la segui y me dirigui hacia la puerta.

- Lo siento Bella, de verdad, siento haberte molestado – me disculpe de nuevo.

- Espera…- por un momento pense que iba a decir algo - ¿en que te iras? – pero la ilusión se apago

- En auto – conteste

- Pero no puedes manejar borracho – dijo

- No pasara nada, nunca he chocado, además no estoy borracho – dije sonriéndole falsamente.

- Edward… no deberías estar manejando cuando estas borracho, tu mismo deberías saber. - ¿Qué es ahora? ¿mi madre?

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, Adios y perdón por molestarte – dije con educación. Sali del departamento y me fui a mi auto. Una vez dentro puse la música en alto y lo único que hice fue gritar. ¿Acaso es una señal de que no puedo estar con Bella?, nunca lo podre estar, fue doloroso saber la verdad. Fue horrible el dolor, fue como recibir la puñalada doblemente. El "no te amo", todavía retumbaba en mi oído, y cada vez el dolor se intensificaba mas. Mi realidad es que, Bella no me ama y punto. Soy el hombre mas desgraciado del mundo. Ella no me ama entiéndelo... decía mi mente. Comence a manejar de vuelta a mi casa, pero en vez de eso, me desvie para ir al lugar que había ido antes, "El prado", como lo había bautizado yo. Queria desahogarme, y estar allí la ultima vez, estuvo genial. Me baje del auto y comencé a caminar hasta que encontré el super prado, donde podía ver la luna, pero yo no la quería ver, porque me traia muchos recuerdos, me acoste en el pasto y cerre los ojos. No quería pensar en nada, solo quería relajarme, pero no podía porque una frase retumbaba en mis oídos, haciéndome imposible el hecho de relajarme. "NO TE AMO"

---

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

Esto era una pesadilla, ¿Por qué? Bueno, además del hecho de que Edward se casara, esta también… esta… no ninguno mas, solo el hecho de que Edward se casara con Tanya, pero ¿les parece poco esto? Edward se casara con Tanya, por Dios.

- ¿y vendrás? – pregunto al otro lado del teléfono

- No lo creo Edward, estoy ocupada – menti, cruce los dedos para que me creyera

- ¿Por qué me mientes? – pregunto con un tono de enfado

- Porque la verdad… no quiero ir

- Esta bien, no te presionare, pero si cambias de opinión, con Tanya te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos, a las 3, asi que te quedan 3 horas para arreglarte… - dijo

- Esta bien, no creo que vaya pero gracias de todas formas.

- Esta bien, Te quiero, adiós – dijo

---

**ACLARACIONES**

Bueno, quizas me equivoque, pero en realidad habian pasado 2 dias y no 1, y quizas si que sea un poco raro, pero a veces pasa, se necesita minimo 1 semana para enterarse si alguien esta embarazada o no, no un mes, porque eso seria ya mucho. En el momento en el que el ovulo es fecundado tarda unos dias en llegar al utero por la trompa del falopio, no creo que sean necesario un mes, bueno quiza la gente no se de cuenta, porque hay algunas personas no lo notan, pero en este caso Bella sospecho y estaba en lo correcto.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: Di que me amas**

**BPOV**

Esto era una pesadilla, ¿Por qué? Bueno, además del hecho de que Edward se casara, esta también… esta… no ninguno mas, solo el hecho de que Edward se casara con Tanya, pero ¿les parece poco esto? Edward se casara con Tanya, por Dios.

- ¿y vendrás? – pregunto al otro lado del teléfono

- No lo creo Edward, estoy ocupada – menti, cruce los dedos para que me creyera

- ¿Por qué me mientes? – pregunto con un tono de enfado

- Porque la verdad… no quiero ir

- Esta bien, no te presionare, pero si cambias de opinión, con Tanya te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos, a las 3, asi que te quedan 3 horas para arreglarte… - dijo

- Esta bien, no creo que vaya pero gracias de todas formas.

- Esta bien, Te quiero, adiós – dijo, no se si fue mi idea, pero remarco el te quiero. Bueno, creo que fue mi idea, porque el se casara con Tanya, si, se casara con Tanya, y no podía mostrar mi debilidad cuando estaba con Alice, que insistia en que fuera

- ¿Por qué no quieres ir Bella? – pregunto curiosa mientras comíamos

- Porque no quiero…

- Se que todavía lo quieres

- Tonteras Alice, yo no amo a Edward… - menti, y que mal que lo hice

- Te lo dije, lo amas.

- Pero el no, el no me ama Alice, el ama a Tanya, por eso se casaran – dije con tristeza.

- Lo siento Bella, pero yo creo que lo mejor, es que le aclares las cosas a Edward antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- ¿De que servirá?, el sera feliz con ella, no sere yo quien arruine su felicidad

- Bien, ellos serán felices, pero, ¿y tu? ¿dejaras que te mueras de tristeza? – pregunto con preocupación

- No importa Alice, me las arreglare sola…

- Bella – se acerco a mi y me abrazo, las lagrimas rebeldes comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas y solte un sollozo…

- Soy una estúpida, nunca debi haberme enamorado, nunca…

- No lo lamentes, es una parte de tu vida, pero ya veras que todo se arreglara… - dijo sonriéndome, y con su pulgar me limpio las lagrimas

- Gracias Alice, eres genial… - dije sonriéndole, de repente se escucho una canción "True Friend" de Hannah montana, ¿Quién la estará llamando?, Ella no tenia ese sonido conmigo

- ¡HOLA AMIGA! – dijo sonriendo, ¿amiga? ¿Qué otra amiga tenia? – Esta bien Tanya, ire enseguida, ya veras como te dejare increíble… - ¿Tanya, su amiga? Si la "actuacion" incluye la canción de True friend de Hannah montana entonces jodo. Hasta Alice quiere a la señoria sin cerebrio – Adios BF - ¿BEST FRIENDS? Ahora si que estoy triste, cuando corto me dirigió una mirada triste

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto

- Es solo que, ¿desde cuando Tanya es tu amiga?

- Desde nunca, solo estoy actuando, ya te lo dije

- Esta bien, que te vaya bien – dije con una sonrisa fingida

- ¿Estas segura que no quieres ir? Aun estas a tiempo de decirle a Edward…

- No Alice, ya te lo dije.

- Esta bien, Adios Bella, te quiero. – nos despedimos y salió de mi departamento. Me sente en el sillón para ver televisión pero me quede dormida.

- _¿Te quieres casar conmigo?... – abri mis ojos como plato y lo mire seriamente…_

- _¡¿Qué?! – vi como trago con dificultad…_

- _¿Te quieres casar conmigo?...  
---_

- _¿Puedes creer que esa cosita es nuestro bebe? – susurro en mi oreja… yo le sonrei y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, era tan tierno cuando usaba el plural al decir nuestro bebe…_

- _No… - respondi en un susurro, el limpio mis lagrimas con su pulgar._

---

- _Nunca mas vuelvas a decir algo asi ¿Me entiendes?, tu si vales la pena, no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en ti, yo quiero protegerte, quiero cuidarte, quiero escucharte y escuchame clara y precisamente, por que solo lo dire una vez, tu no estas sola, porque yo siempre estare aqui, cuando lo necesites Bella...  
---_

- _Edward, sabes que odio las sorpresas – dije un poco fastidiada, estábamos caminando hacia nuestra habitación, aunque yo estaba con los ojos vendados y siendo guiada por la mano de Edward – además me caere, por que siendo tan torpe ya me caigo, imaginate si no tengo uno de mis 5 sentidos…_

- _Nunca dejare que te caídas…  
---_

- _Isabella, escuchame atentamente, este no es un sueño, yo soy real y te quiero, de verdad, ¿entiendes? – pregunto en un todo de reproche…_

- _¿De verdad? – pregunte dudosa, el sonrio y asintió con la cabeza – asi que no estoy soñando…_

- _Exacto – dijo sonriendo_

Te arrepentiras por la mañana siguiente – dije con dolor – te arrepentiras de verdad… - no quería enfrentarme a su rechazo mañana por la mañana si es que pasara algo. No lo podría soportar.

- _Nunca me arrepentiré, yo te amo y quiero pasar el resto de los días contigo. Te amo…_

La palabra "Te amo" retumbo en mis oídos, me desperté de un sobresalto, recordando a Edward, el me había dicho Te amo, en dos ocasiones, y yo en esas 2 ocaciones lo rechace, le rompi el corazón. Quiza de verdad me amaba o quizá no y estaba jugando conmigo. Pero tenia que ir, tenia que decirle a Edward que lo amaba, tenia que hacerlo. Mire a la hora, 3:00 hrs, esta bien, me quedan la nada misma para arreglarme. Me fui corriendo a mi habitación y tome lo primero que encontré, unos jeans y una polera de color amarilla con una flor verde, luego Sali disparada de mi habitación y me dirigi a la iglesia en el que se iban a casar. Subi las escaleras y puse la mano en la puerta…

- Que no sea demasiado tarde, que no sea demasiado tarde – la puerta de la iglesia y…

No había nadie.

- ¡DIABLOS! – murmure, me había equivocado de capilla, comencé a caminar a lo largo del pasillo, donde estaba la imagen de Jesus, por un momento me imagine a Edward en el altar, esperando a la novia, que era yo. No Tanya. Una oleada de celos recorrió por mi cuerpo. Baje mi mirada y comencé a respirar profundamente. Era demasiado tarde, ahora mismo Edward le estaría poniendo el anillo a Tanya para que se casaran, le diría que la amaba y todos serian felices. Levante la vista y comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, donde habían miles de banquitas, y por un momento pude imaginar que estaba adornada con flores, y lazos para una boda, para mi boda perfecta, con el novio perfecto. Pero era obvio que yo ya no iba a tener ojos para nadie que no fuera para Edward. Decidi que era tiempo de marcharme, asi que me di vuelta y me encontré a un hombre, vestido de traje de novio, era hermoso y perfecto. Era como sacado de una revista de modelos. Era el novio perfecto, era mi novio perfecto, era quede quieta en mi lugar, no pude decir ninguna palabra…

- Viniste – dijo sonriendo, se estaba acercando y estaba demasiado cerca de mi…

- Si, pero… - trague saliva con dificultad… - ¿y los demás…?

- Se fueron por que la boda se cancelo… - dijo poniendo una mano en mi cintura haciéndome perder la coherencia...

- ¿Y… porque se cancelo? – pregunte con dificultad

- Porque la novia me dejo plantado en el altar, ¿Por qué lo has hecho Bella? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me dejes plantado en el altar? – susurro Edward en mi oído, ¿De que estaba hablando?

- Edward… ¿de que estas hablando? No entiendo… - solto una pequeña carcajada y me beso en la mejilla, como había extrañado su contacto. Se arrodillo y me tomo la mano, ¿iba a hacer lo que yo creía que iba hacer?

- Isabella Marie Swam, ¿Te casarias conmigo? – pregunto sonriéndome y mostrándome la hermosa joya que tenia y las lagrimas llegaron enseguida…

- ¿Qué hay de Tanya? – pregunte…

- ¿Quién es esa persona del que me estas hablando Bella mia? – pregunto el divertido, ¿asi que se divierte de mi ignoracia?

- Tanya, tu es – po – sa – dije las palabras lentamente, haciendo que el sonriera…

- No tengo ninguna esposa, todo fue una mentirilla para que vinieras, y a la única que quiero de esposa es a ti, Bella mia, ¿aceptas? – pregunto nervioso…

- ¿Qué pasa si te digo que no? – pregunte haciéndome la seria, vi como sus ojos se oscurecían un poco y se ponía serio…

- Pues no lo se Bella mia, creo que seria mi infierno, porque no puedo esperar un dia mas a que seas mi esposa… - senti la voz de un hombre, de alguien demasiado familiar, la voz de Emmet, comencé a mirar alrededor y me di cuenta de que todos estaban escondidos en un lugar del que seguramente pensaron que yo no notaria, pero lo note, hice como si no los ubiera visto y los deje seguir con su plan, observándonos, esperando a que yo aceptara, pero no, yo iba a hacerles una broma a ellos.

- Es que Edward… de verdad… - dije dudando, vi como se ponía demasiado serio y yo me estaba divirtiendo… - no… - se quedo esperando a mi respuesta –nose como decírtelo mejor, quizá los que estén escondido por ahí me puedan dar su opinión, ¿Le doy el si, o le doy el no? – pregunte mirando directamente, vi como Edward se paro y los miro con cara de reproche, y cada uno de los que estaban escondido comenzaron a salir, de uno en uno. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Seth, Jacob y una mujer mas que supuse que era Leah y tenían cara de culpables, todos excepto Emmet, que fue por culpa de el yo me di cuenta.

- ¿Y bien, que opinan? – pregunte siguiendo el juego

- Que me importa, dile que no y ya – dijo Emmet bromeando, pero a Edward no le pareció tan gracioso…

- ¿Qué me dices Bella, te casarias conmigo? – pregunto Edward, yo puse una cara de tristeza y le puse una mano en el hombro.

- Edward… no se como decírtelo para que te quede claro – dije con cara de tristeza, haciendo que el se pusiera nervioso, se paso la mano por el pelo, viéndose extremadamente adorable – si no me pones el anillo en el dedo anular en 5 segundo desde ahora ya, no me caso contigo. – dije sonriendo. El suspiro de alivio , tomo mi dedo anular e introdujo el anillo, se levanto y me abrazo levantándome por los aires.

- Te amo – susurre en su oído

- Yo mas… - dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios…

- No hagamos esperar a que los novios se casen – dijo Jacob, silbo con el dedo y apareció un curita…

- ¿Cómo… – pregunte sorprendida

- Lo teníamos planeados – dijo Alice

- Pues si que lo tenían bien planeado – dije sonriendo… - Gracias a todos los que aportaron…

- Pues comencemos la celebración – dijo Tanya. Despues de la larga charla, llegamos al momento de los votos.

- Acepto – dije con lagrimas en los ojos, llego el turno de Edward para que dijera lo suyo.

- Acepto – dijo sonriendo, y esa sonrisa no se lo podían quitar ni con una patada en sus partes internas.

- Puede proceder a besar a la novia – dijo Emmet en vez del sacerdote, yo me heche a reir e hice lo que Emmet me ordeno, bese a mi esposo. "Esposo", la palabra esposo se escucha bien, sonaba agradable…

- Te amo… – susurro Edward

- Yo mas… - susurre yo en su oído.

---

**EPOV**

Mi vida era un desastre, ya lo se. Le dije a Bella que me amaba, pero ella no me ama. Bueno, quizá no es el fin del mundo y quizá soy un inmaduro por no poder aceptar que alguien no me quiera.

Pero es que estamos hablando de Isabella, ella es única y no se puede comparar con nadie, es un angel inalcanzable, y todo lo digo de verdad, Bella es un angel, y es inalcanzable, por lo menos para mi. Se me revuelve el estomago con solo pensar que Bella se pueda estar revolcando con otro, tocando a otro, dándole hijos a otro, siendo feliz con otro que no sea yo. Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta, Bella tiene que ser feliz, porque si ella es feliz, yo también soy feliz, ¿no?, por dios santo, no lo se….

- Edward, ¿Vas a comer o no? – pregunto la enana con voz molesta

- Alice… - escuche la voz de Nana trantando de defenderme

- Pero Nana, me he hartado, ¿sabes porque?, porque Edward es un tarado y Bella es una cabezota, los dos son unos idiotas y me enferma verlos a ustedes tan mal… - seguro, Bella va a estar mal pense…

- Y si, Bella esta mal, diría que esta igual de ausente que tu, si apenas come.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte preocupado, quizá lo del bebe no lo haya superado, no es que yo lo haya superado, todavía me duele al pensar que estuve muy cerca de tenerlo entre mis manos, y poder acariciar a esa pequeña criatura que nunca llegare a tener.

- Porque son idiotas eso es lo que pasa…

- Pero Alice, tu no entiendes lo que siento… - antes de decir algo mas Alice se paro y golpeo la mesa con furia, yo me quede mirándola con los ojos abiertos como plato, nunca la había visto enojada…

- ¿Qué no entiendo lo que sientes? ¡Claro que no entiendo lo que sientes! ¡Claro que no lo entiendo!, te pasas la vida lamentándote por perder un amor y te quedas de brazos cruzados, deberías actuar, deberías hacer algo por lo que crees, yo se que Bella te ama, yo lo se, y tu serias un ciego si no te das cuenta…

- ¿TU CREES QUE NO LO HE INTENTADO? – pregunte ahora yo furioso – Pues lo he hecho, fui a su departamento y ella me dijo que no me amaba…

- Y tu le creiste…

- Pues si... no lo se, le crei por que no estaba pensaba muy coherentemente estaba borracho, asi que no me di cuenta de si estaba o no mintiendo…

- ¡¿ESTABAS BORRACHO?! – pregunto ahora Nana sobresaltada, vi como Alice ponía una mano en alto…

- Tranquila Nana, dejalo en mis manos… - dijo Alice serenamente, y yo le agradeci mentalmente, porque no quería un disgusto de parte de Nana, ella se sento en la silla confiando de Alice.

- ¡¿LE DIGISTE A BELLA QUE LA AMABAS CUANDO ESTABAS BORRACHO?! – grito ahora Alice, yo me minimice y asentí con la cabeza… - ¿Pensaste en lo que Bella creyo cuando le digiste eso?

- ¿Qué no me creyo? – intente tirarle al achunte

- Pues claro que no te creyo, ¿Cómo quieres que te crea si estabas borracho?, ella creyo que fuiste para jugar con ella, ¿Cómo no entiendes? – ahora me di cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, Alice estaba en lo sierto, soy un gran, gran, gran idiota. – Hombres… - murmuro agitando la cabeza…

- Pero Alice ¿Cómo… - iba a preguntarle como la podía convencer, pero ella me interrumpió.

- Por suerte, tu tienes una hermana tan maravillosa como yo, que te ayudara, porque tu inteligente hermana lo tiene todo solucionado… - sonrio orgullosa de si misma…

- ¿Y que seria perdón?

- Pues…

---

- ¿y vendrás? – pregunte…

- No lo creo Edward, estoy ocupada – mintio, yo le sonrei satisfecho a Tanya y levante el pulgar en señal de bien…

- ¿Por qué me mientes? – pregunte fingiendo un tono de enfado

- Porque la verdad… no quiero ir

- Esta bien, no te presionare, pero si cambias de opinión, con Tanya te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos, a las 3, asi que te quedan 3 horas para arreglarte… - dije.

- Esta bien, no creo que vaya pero gracias de todas formas. – me descepcione un poco ante tal idea, pero Alice me aseguro que iria… Asi que le creo…

- Esta bien, Te quiero, adiós – dije, enfatise la palabra "te quiero" por si lo notaba… Corte la llamada y me gire a mis espectadores.

- Fase uno, completa – dije sonriendo – ahora es turno de Alice para que Bella muerda el ansuelo.

Todos asentimos y comenzamos a arreglar las cosas en la iglesia, hasta apareció Jacob en la iglesia. Jacob se encargo de llamar al sacerdote y Tanya de pedir la cita en la iglesia. Alice se encargo de que Bella moridera el anzuelo, yo me encargue de hacer una reservación en un restaurant, y luego irnos a nuestro posible luna de miel, si es qu habían esperanzas, pense mirando al vacio… quizá, no lo se, ya no sienta lo mismo que yo…

- Tranquilo hermano – dijo Emmet dándome un golpe en la espalda – todo saldrá bien

- Eso espero – murmure – eso espero – eran ya las 3 y todos se escondieron en sus sitios. Esperamos unos 15 minutos mas y Bella todavía no aparecia. Mis esperanzas no desaparecían, pero cada vez iban bajando. ¿Qué pasa si de verdad no le importa que me case con Tanya?.

- No creo que llegue – susurre

- Claro que llegara – dijo Alice – tu ten fe, y veras que llegara – dijo Alice, resultaba fácil para ella, pero para mi no lo era.

- No crep que… - iba a continuar pero para entonces escuche que la puerta se abria, instantáneamente asome la cabeza con la cara de felicidad. Habia llegado, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció, porque era el sacerdote, me volvi hacia todos los que estaban escondidos.

- Perdon por la tardanza, ya me escondo – dijo el sacerdote.

- No creo que venga… - dije bajando la vista

- ¡DIABLOS! – escuche la voz de una mujer, me di vuelta y la vi, tan hermosa y frágil como siempre. Comenzo a caminar a lo largo del pasillo, dándonos la espalda. Senti que Alice me daba un pequeño golpesito en la espalda para que saliera. Lentamente fui avanzando hacia la puerta, y Bella estaba a mis espaldas, todavía no me había notado. Comenzo a mirar a su alrededor, pero nunca se daba la vuelta y me miraba. Finalmente, se dio la vuelta y me pudo ver. Se quedo parada mirándome fijamente, al parecer estaba soprendida por mi llegada.

-

- Viniste – dije sonriendo, comencé a avanzar hasta donde estaba ella.…

- Si, pero… ¿y los demás…?

- Se fueron por que la boda se cancelo… - dije, puse mi mano en su cintura y la acerque a mi lentamente.

- ¿Y… porque se cancelo? – pregunto con dificultad

- Porque la novia me dejo plantado en el altar, ¿Por qué lo has hecho Bella? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me dejes plantado en el altar? – susurre en su oído…

- Edward… ¿de que estas hablando? No entiendo… - solte una pequeña carcajada y bese esa mejilla suya que estaba sonrojada, como había extrañado su contacto. Me arrodille frente ella y le tome la mano.

- Isabella Marie Swam, ¿Te casarias conmigo? – pregunte mostrándole el anillo de mi madre, ese que le iba a regalar a ella.

- ¿Qué hay de Tanya? – pregunto, oh verdad, me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, pero decidi seguir jugando…

- ¿Quién es esa persona del que me estas hablando Bella mia? – pregunte el divertido

- Tanya, tu es – po – sa – dijo como si fuera un retardado mental, pero la sonrisa no me la quitaba nadie, bueno solo ella, si me dijera que no.

- No tengo ninguna esposa, todo fue una mentirilla para que vinieras, y a la única que quiero de esposa es a ti, Bella mia, ¿aceptas? – pregunte nervioso…

- ¿Qué pasa si te digo que no? – pregunto seria, mi sonrisa se desvaneció, porque si ella me decía que no, mi mundo se caería abajo.

- Pues no lo se Bella mia, creo que seria mi infierno, porque no puedo esperar un dia mas a que seas mi esposa… - Me di cuenta que Bella miro a su alrededor y fijo su vista en donde estábamos escondidos, pero no creo que se diera cuenta, por que no nos podía ver, yo mismo hice esa preuba y no los veria, seria imposible.

- Es que Edward… de verdad… - comenzó a decir, no lo digas, por favor, no lo digas pense…- no… nose como decírtelo mejor, quizá los que estén escondido por ahí me puedan dar su opinión, ¿Le doy el si, o le doy el no? – pregunto mirando fijamente el lugar en que estaban escondidos, se dio cuenta ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?, me pare y me puse donde estaba Bella, donde los podía ver perfectamente, pero ese no era el escondite, ellos no deberían haber estado tan cerca, debían estar mas escondidos. Por el amor de Dios, ¿No se pueden hacer nada bien? Lentamente todos comenzaron a salir del lugar.

- ¿Y bien, que opinan? – pregunto

- Que me importa, dile que no y ya – dijo Emmet bromeando, pero yo le lance una mirada acesina.

- ¿Qué me dices Bella, te casarias conmigo? – pregunte

- Edward… no se como decírtelo para que te quede claro – dijo con cara de tristeza, me quede esperando su respuesta, estaba demasiado nervioso, – si no me pones el anillo en el dedo anular en 5 segundo desde ahora ya, no me caso contigo. – dijo sonriendo, suspire de alivio, rápidamente le puse el anillo en su dedo ese tan fino y suave, y la levante de un abrazo dando vuelta como adolecentes.

- Te amo – susurro en mi oído.

- Yo mas… - dije dándole un corto beso en los labios…

- No hagamos esperar a que los novios se casen – dijo Jacob, silbo con el dedo y apareció un curita…

- ¿Cómo… – pregunto mi Bella sorprendida

- Lo teníamos planeados – dijo Alice

- Pues si que lo tenían bien planeado – dijo Bella sonriendo… - Gracias a todos los que aportaron…

- Pues comencemos la celebración – dijo Tanya. Despues de la larga charla, llegamos al momento de los votos.

- Acepto – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, me tocaba a mi para poder decir la palabra, que haría que Bella sea mi esposa, "mi esposa" sonaba tan anticuado pero me gustaba, Bella, mi Bella, Bella mi esposa…

- Acepto – dije

- Puede proceder a besar a la novia – dijo Emmet en vez del sacerdote, Bella solto una leve risita, pero como bien dijo Emmet, puedo proceder a besar a mi novia, a mi esposa, a mi alma gemela, a mi Bella.

- Te amo… – susurre

- Yo mas… - susurro ella en mi oído.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: Aclaraciones**

**BPOV**

- ¿Iremos de luna de miel? – pregunte sorprendida, Edward asintió con la cabeza y sonrio - ¿ahora? – todo era tan rápido, acabamos de casarnos y tuvimos una agradable tarde, y luego, nos vamos de luna de miel, el no me había comentado nada de eso. - ¿Dónde?

- Es una sorpresa, cariño – dijo entrelazando nuestros dedos…

- _¿_A que hora sale nuestro vuelo? – pregunte mirando al reloj, que indicaba que eran las 7:30

- Nuestro vuelo sale a las 9:30

- ¿No deberíamos estar haya ahora mismo? – pregunte confundida

- Es por eso que te digo que iremos ahora – dijo soltando una risita

- ¿Y mis cosas? 

- Aquí están – dijo la enana mostrándome la maleta, yo la mire con desconfianza, porque quiza nisiquiera sea mi ropa.

- Asi que Bella, no tienes mas excusas – dijo Jacob mi salvador.

- Esta bien, ire – dije a duras penas, pero en verdad si quería ir, mire a Edward que estaba nervioso…

- Quiza si no quieres ir, no te presionare… podemos poster… - no lo deje terminar porque lo corte con un beso en los labios…

- Claro que quiero ir… - me acerque a su oído y le susurre – iria a cualquier lado siempre y cuando estes tu conmigo – el sonrio y me beso en la mejilla

- Ya tortolos, se iran ahora o el vuelo no llegaran…

- Esta bien, vamos – dijo entrelazando nuestras manos, nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos en taxi al aeropuerto. Despues de varais horas de viaje, al fin llegamos a nuestro destino, que era en un lugar desconocido de sudamerica. Despues de eso, nos fuimos en llate hacia una isla desconocida, donde llegamos a una cabaña hermosa.

- Llegamos cariño – susurro Edward en mi oído, yo me quede mirando la cabaña petrificada, era hermosa la cabaña - ¿te gusto?, porque si no podemos ir a otra parte – dijo un Edward nervioso haciéndome soltar una risa, lo mire y le acaricie la mejilla.

- Es perfecto Edward, muchas gracias – me acerque y le di un corto beso en los labios. Tomo mi maleta y lo llevo dentro de la cabaña. Dejo las cosas en nuestra habitación y nos quedamos mirándonos con amor. Fui hacia la maleta para poner algunas toallas en el armario, pero cuando lo abri me encontré con muchas sorpresas.

- ¡La voy a matar! – dije furiosa y a la vez vergonzosa

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Edward sonriendo desde la puerta, al parecer se divertía con mi furia.

- Mira – dije mostrándole la ropa que me había hechado Alice, eran puras ropas de encaje y bla, muy no yo…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto con inocencia

- ¿Qué que tiene de malo?, miralo, solo miralo. Me voy a ver horrible y además no me tapa nada… - el sonrio y se acerco a mi para arrodillarse a mi lado, comenzó a ver la ropa.

- Yo no le veo ningun defecto…

- Claro eres hombre – bufe cruzándome de brazos, el se rio y puso su mano en mi cintura apretándome en su costado…

- Por eso no le veo ningun defecto, porque con cualquier cosa que lleves o no lleves puesta te veras bien – susurro en mi oído haciéndome sonrojar, le bese en los labios y se me olvido lo de alice. Me pare para a mi alrededor, era hermoso el estampado y todo. Lentamente me fui acercando a la cama matrimonial y me sente, mirando a Edward que me estaba observando parado desde la puerta.

- ¿te gusto? – pregunto de nuevo, yo le sonrei y asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿Se puede saber como conseguiste todo eso? – pregunte yo…

- Es una herencia, era una Isla que mi padre le regalo a mi madre, se llama la Isla Esme – no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, era hermoso y tierno, le regalo una Isla en su honor.

- ¿Y porque me tragiste aquí? – pregunte, me sentía muy fuera de lugar.

- ¿Y porque no habría de traerte aquí? – pregunto acercándose y sentándose a mi lado.

- Porque esto es de tu madre, y bueno me siento muy fuera de lugar aquí – dije sonrojada, el solto una risita y me dio un beso en la mejilla…

- Estoy seguro que si mi madre estuviera aquí, le ubiera encantado que trajera a la mujer de mi vida aquí – susurro, yo sonrei ante la frase "la mujer de mi vida", puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y le di un beso.

- Eres demasiado tierno, Edward

- Ya lo se, me lo han dicho en muchas ocasiones – dijo fanfarroneando

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro…

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo del matrimonio?

- Alice… -yo asentí la cabeza como si fuera algo obvio

- ¿Y porque pensaste de que iba a aparecer?

- Porque Alice me lo aseguro, y bueno… algo dentro de mi, muy muy muy dentro de mi, me decía que tu me amabas, aunque me lo negaste – dijo con un tono triste, haciéndome sentir culpable - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta yo?

- Claro…

- ¿Por qué me dijiste que no me amabas? – dijo con un tono triste

- Porque cuando tu me dijiste que me amabas, estabas borracho y no te crei…

- Ya veo… ¿y porque me pediste el divorcio?

- Porque te vi pidiéndole perdón a Tanya, yo pense que le estabas pidiendo perdón por haberla engañado y todo… - dije banado la vista – soy una tonta… - el puso una mano en mi mentón levantando mi rostro…

- Si que eres una tonta – dijo acercándose para besarme, de un movimiento, yo quede recostada en la cama y el quedo sobre mi. Por un momento me imagine que esta era mi Isla y que me lo había regalado Edward con todo el amor del mundo.

- ¿De verdad tu padre le regalo esta isla a tu madre? – pregunte separándome de el, me miro con cara divertida y seria a la vez…

- Bella… 

- ¿si?

- ¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto ahora, en este momento? – pregunto frustrado…

- Tienes razón, después lo hablaremos – dije, solto una pequeña risa, yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarlo.

- Te amo – susurre contra sus labios.

- Yo también...

---

**EPOV**

- ¿Iremos de luna de miel? – pregunto Bella, yo asentí la cabeza sonriéndole - ¿ahora?... ¿Dónde?

- Es una sorpresa, cariño – dije entrelazando nuestros dedos…

- _¿_A que hora sale nuestro vuelo? – pregunto mirando al reloj

- Nuestro vuelo sale a las 9:30

- ¿No deberíamos estar haya ahora mismo? – pregunto confundida

- Es por eso que te digo que iremos ahora – dije soltando una risita

- ¿Y mis cosas? 

- Aquí están – dijo la enana mostrándome la maleta

- Asi que Bella, no tienes mas excusas – dijo Jacob

- Esta bien, ire – dijo Bella a duras penas, quiza era muy pronto, quiza no estaba preparada y todavía no quería ir, quiza no deberia presionarla…

- Quiza si no quieres ir, no te presionare… podemos poster… -me corto la frase antes de terminarla con un beso.

- Claro que quiero ir… iria a cualquier lado siempre y cuando estes tu conmigo – susurro lo ultimo en mi oído, haciéndome sonreir y acariciarle la mejilla.

- Ya tortolos, se iran ahora o el vuelo no llegaran…

- Esta bien, vamos – dije entrelazando nuestras manos, nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos en taxi al aeropuerto. Despues de varais horas de viaje, al fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Despues de eso, nos fuimos en llate hacia la Isla Esme, estaba demasiado nervioso, nunca le había mostrado este lugar a nadie, y Bella seria la primera persona en conocerla, bueno… fuera de mi familia. Pero quiza no le guste asi que tengo que ver su reacción… Ali fin pude divisar la gran cabaña que estaba en la playa.

- Llegamos cariño – susurre en su oído, me separe para mirarla y su expresión era neutra, asi que no podía saber si le gustaba o no… - ¿te gusto?, porque si no podemos ir a otra parte – dije nervioso, ella solto una risita y me acaricio la mejilla.

- Es perfecto Edward, muchas gracias – se acerco y me dio un corto beso en los labios. Tome las maletas y las lleve dentro de las cabañas. Deje las cosas en nuestra habitación y nos quedamos mirándonos con amor. Fue hacia la maleta y la abrio, me quede mirándola, y de la cara feliz cambio a una cara de odio…

- ¡La voy a matar! – dijo furiosa, se veía extremadamente adorable y sexy cuando estaba enojada.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunte desde la puerta con voz divertida.

- Mira – dijo mostrándome un conjunto de encaje, que para mi era totalmente perfecto. Algun dia tendría que agradecer a Alice por esto.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunte con inocenci_a_

- ¿Qué que tiene de malo?, miralo, solo miralo. Me voy a ver horrible y además no me tapa nada… - le sonrei y me acerque para arrodillarme a su lado, comencé a mirar cada conjunto, y me imaginaba a Bella con eso puesto, trataba de buscarle algún defecto pero no le encontraba ninguno…

- Yo no le veo ningun defecto…

- Claro eres hombre – bufo cruzándose de brazos, me rei y puse mi mano en su cintura apretándola a mi costado.

- Por eso no le veo ningun defecto, porque con cualquier cosa que lleves o no lleves puesta te veras bien…_ -_ susurre en su oído, haciéndola sonrojar, se paro y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, yo también me pare y me volvi hacia la puerta, donde tenia una mejor vista. Se acerco lentamente en la cama matrimonial y se senti ahí. 

- ¿te gusto? – pregunte de nuevo, ella sonrio y asintió con la cabeza…

- ¿Se puede saber como conseguiste todo eso? – pregunto…

- Es una herencia, era una Isla que mi padre le regalo a mi madre, se llama la Isla Esme

- ¿Y porque me tragiste aquí? – pregunto avergonzada.

- _¿_Y porque no habría de traerte aquí? – pregunte acercándome y sentándome a su lado.

- Porque esto es de tu madre, y bueno me siento muy fuera de lugar aquí – dijo sonrojada, solte una risa y le bese en la mejilla.

- Estoy seguro que si mi madre estuviera aquí, le ubiera encantado que trajera a la mujer de mi vida aquí 

- Eres demasiado tierno, Edward

- Ya lo se, me lo han dicho en muchas ocasiones 

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro…

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo del matrimonio?

- Alice… -dije como si fuera algo obvio, y ella asintió. Me hice una nota mental de agradecerle todo a Alice cuando llegara a Pheonix-

- ¿Y porque pensaste de que iba a aparecer?

- Porque Alice me lo aseguro, y bueno… algo dentro de mi, muy muy muy dentro de mi, me decía que tu me amabas, aunque me lo negaste – dijoe lo ultimo en voz baja… - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta yo?

- Claro…

- ¿Por qué me dijiste que no me amabas? 

- Porque cuando tu me dijiste que me amabas, estabas borracho y no te crei… - claro, como lo había dicho Alice, si que soy un idiota.

- Ya veo… ¿y porque me pediste el divorcio?

- Porque te vi pidiéndole perdón a Tanya, yo pense que le estabas pidiendo perdón por haberla engañado y todo… - dijo bajado la vista – soy una tonta… - puse mi mano en su mentón y levante su rostro para ver esos ojos hermosos que tiene…

- Si que eres una tonta – dije, me acerque y le bese, en un rápido movimiento quede recostada sobre ella.

- ¿De verdad tu padre le regalo esta isla a tu madre? – pregunto de repente separándose de mi, yo me quede observándola divertida…

- Bella… 

- ¿si?

- ¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto ahora, en este momento? – pregunte un poco frutrado…

- Tienes razón, después lo hablaremos – dijo, solte una pequeña risa, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso…

- Te amo – susurro contra sus labios.

- Yo también… - respondi.

---

**Ya lo se esta demasiado corto, pero la inspiracion se me fue... eso era, besos a todas Adios.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: Epilogo**

Una persona muy importante para mi tendrá un bebe y no me lo puedo perder. Llegaremos tarde al hospital, te juro que moriré, tengo que ver a ese pequeño que tendrán.

- Anthony– dije – llegaremos tarde, le dije a mi pequeño bebe.

- Ya voy… - respondió la pequeña.

Tomamos un taxi para ir al hospital, cuando llegamos, tome en brazos al pequeña y corrimos hacia la sala de la mujer iba a dar a luz. Nos quedamos afuera esperando ya que Anthony no podía entrar, ya que era pequeño, pero igual se podía escuchar los gritos de adentro.

- ¡EDWARD! – grito ella,

- Estoy aquí cariño, tu puedes, tu puedes, vas bien, vas super bien, sigue asi, sigue asi, puja, 1, 2, 3… - espere pacientemente, con una sonrisa en mi cara.. Senti que alguien tiro de mi manga, mire a mi derecha y vi a Anthony con la cara asustada.

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? – pregunte acariciándole la mejilla.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto ese niño, de cabello castaño claro, un poco mas claro que el de su madre y ojos verde agua, tan lindo y tan inteligente de 4 y medio años…

- Claro que lo esta cariño, claro, esta pariendo, esta dando a luz a Renesme – cuando dije el nombre, el sonrio con los ojos brillantes.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto

- De verdad, ya veras que en unos segundos más y podras ver a Renesme – nos quedamos sentados mirando al vacio mientras esperábamos a que la pequeña saliera conocer el mundo. Se escucho el grito de cansancio de la mujer, y luego un llanto, el sonido mas hermoso de mi vida.

Despues de esperar varios minutos, Edward salió de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo estas querido? – dije sonriendo

- Estoy muy feliz, nació Renesme, sere padre, otra vez – dijo sonriendo.

- Me alegro de que estes bien, cariño, sere visabuela por 3 – dije abrazandolo, justo en ese momento llego Alice y Jasper, que no pudieron venir ya que tenían un acto de se pequeño Ethan, un pequeño de ojos azules y pelo café oscuro, que tiene la misma edad de Anthony, esos dos pequeños se llevan excelente.

- ¿Dónde esta mi otro sobrino? – pregunto Alice sonriéndonos.

- Tu otra sobrina – corrigio el Edward sonriente – la están revisando para ver si tienen algún problema, y si no, la llevaran directo a la incubadora. No puedo esperar a ver a esa pequeña.

- Felicitaciones hermano – dijo Jasper acercándose para abrazarlo.

- Gracias a ti – respondió Edward.

Era hora de las visitas, asi que fuimos a ver a Bella…

- Anthony – dijo Bella al verlo, este corrió y salto a la cama para abrazar a su madre…

- Mami, ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto el pequeño

- Bien, cariño – dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¿Y yo? – pregunto un Edward medio ofendido y celoso…

- Tu no tienes, solo hay besos para mi – dijo Anthony, haciendo que todos riéramos, Edward se acerco a Bella para intentar besarla, pero Anthony se lo impidió…

- Eh, ustedes, hay suficiente Bella para los dos… - dijo Bella sonriendo

- Claro que no – respondió Edward y Anthony al unisono, quiza Anthony estaba hablando enserio, ese celosito igual que Bella, pero Edward no, solo bromeaba. Se veian tan tiernos, esa familia, llena de amor.

- Permiso – dijo una enfermera que entro a la habitación con Renesme, mi nieta. – aquí les traigo a su bebe – le entrego el bebe a Bella, que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, Anthony que estaba en los brazos de Edward, estaba sonriendo como nunca, al igual que Ethan, al ver a su nueva prima. Todos estábamos maravillados ante tal belleza. Tenia el cabello dorado, y todavía no abria los ojos, asi que no podíamos ver de que color eran.

- Es hermosa – dije sonriendo, una nieta mas a mi lista, pense.

- Claro que es hermosa, porque Bella es la madre – dijo Edward, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara.

- Yo no la encuentro hermosa – dijo Anthony con el seño fruncido – esta roja y arrugada, y es pequeña – haciendo que todos nos riéramos…

- Pues asi son los bebes – dijo Jasper

- Pues entonces no me gustan los bebes – respondió esta vez Ethan

- Ustedes dos eran asi cuando eran pequeños, asi que no digan nada – dijo Alice sonriéndoles. De repente escuchamos el llanto de la pequeña Renesme, al parecer tenia hambre.

- Anthony, ahora que eres el hermano mayor tendras que cuidarla y alimentarla, jugar con ella y enseñarle, ¿entendido? - dijo Edward, el pequeño fruncio el ceño, pero la miro y luego su expresion cambio a una de felicidad.

- Esta bien, cuando sea mas grande podre enseñarle donde encontrar las hormigas, tambien a jugar la guerra de las galaxias y tambien le enseñare a como deslizarse por el barro y... - aunque pareciera raro, el niño decia todo eso con inocencia, no con mala intencion... eso creo...

- Wow, wow, wow, para, para, lindo... - dijo Alice - Edward, Bella, ¿Ustedes me odian?, ¿De verdad hace eso? - los padres asintieron sonriendo, parecian orgulloso de su hijo - ¿Como es posible que deje que se embarre la ropa?, Bella, ¿Que clase de madre eres? - pregunto Alice horrorizada

- La clase de madre que te odia, y por eso dija que su hijo se manche la ropa - dijo Bella para molestarla... De repente escuchamos el llanto de la pequeña Renesme, al parecer tenia hambre.

- Sera mejor que le demos un poco de privacidad a Bella, necesita alimentar al bebe – dije y todos salimos de la habitación, por la excepción de Edward.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos por un helado? – pregunto Alice

- ¡SI! – gritaron los dos pequeñitos, yo me quede viéndolos mientras salian del hospital dando saltitos, especialmente Ethan.

- Esperenme en el estacionamiento, yo ire a avisarle a Bella – dije y ellos asintieron. Entre a la habitación y me encontré a Bella amamantando a Renesme, mientras Edward le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Hola Nana – dijo Bella, yo me acerque y le di un beso en la frente a ella y a Nessie.

- Hola Bellita, ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunte

- Bien, un poco cansada, pero feliz – dijo acariciando la mano de Edward, que estaba sobre la mejilla de Renesme.

- Es hermosa – dije acercándome para acariciarla.

- Gracias – respondió Bella, de repente la bebe se separo del pezón de Bella, al parecer ya no tenia hambre, le entrego la bebe a Edward y se arreglo la ropa.

- ¿Quieres tomar en brazo a tu bisnieta? – pregunto Edward, yo le sonrei y asentí con la cabeza…

- Me siento vieja – dije, extendi los brazos y Edward me paso a la bebe, era tan ligera, y su piel era suave como la tela. Era como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, linda, pequeña y frágil, que necesitas estar tocandola con cuidado para que no se rompa. Con el dorso de mi dedo índice, acaricie su suave mejillita, unos segundos después, la bebe abrio los ojos. Yo me quede pasmada ante esos ojitos, apenas tenia un dia y había abierto los ojos. Con esos ojitos grandes y dorados, segui acariciando su mejilla y le sonrei, comencé a balancearme a los lados y ella me sonrio, con esa pequeña boquita.

- Hola pequeña, soy tu bisabuela, me agrada haberte conocido, bebe, eres hermosa – susurre, levante la vista para ver a Edward y a Bella, que me estaban observando con una sonrisa, y Bella tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Ha abierto los ojos – dije, ellos me miraron sorprendidos, y me acerque para mostrarles, pero en ese segundo ella cerro los ojos, al parecer estaba cansada.- creo que ahora lo ha cerrado, bueno, solo venia porque les quería avisar que con Alice y los pequeños iremos por un helado….

- Esta bien Nana, pásenla bien – dijo Edward

- Adios, gracias por venir – dijo Bella

- Gracias a ti, por darme una bisnieta y por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerla – dije… - Adios – Sali de la habitación con una sonrisa, había conocido mi bisnieta nº3, era la bisabuela mas feliz del mundo, tuve la oportunidad de conocerla antes de partir, y pude ver esos ojitos dorados, que eran tan hermosos, tuve la oportunidad de poder acariciarla y amarla por unos segundos. La vida es corta, y hay que disfrutarla. Yo ya he disfrutado bastante y estoy muy contenta de haber podido conocer a Renesme. Estoy segura de que entre Edward y Bella lo van a cuidar bien, porque con amor todo se puede.

---

**BPOV**

- **¡**AHHH! – grite, me estaba doliendo demasiado las contracciones, y el Seth me decía que todavía me faltaban 5 minutos mas de espera, yo no quería seguir esperando, no quería seguir aguantando este dolor y quería ver a mi bebe ya…

- Tranquila Bella, todo ira bien… - dijo dándome un beso en los labios, pero tuve que interrumpir ese momento mágico con un grito…

- ¡Seth! – grite, el corrió hacia donde estaba y me reviso.

- Ya esta Bella, solo tienes que pujar…

- Esta bien – dije, mire a Edward y notaba que estaba un poco nervioso. – Tranquilo, todo ira bien – le dije, el asintió pero no me escucho – mirame, todo ira bien, respira profundo, conmigo, respira conmigo, inspira, espira… muy bien Edward, lo estas haciendo muy bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen…. – grite lo ultimo por la culpa de otra contracción.

- Cuando yo les diga, Bella tienes que pujar ¿me escuchaste? – pregunto Seth, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza – muy bien, 1, 2, 3 puja Bella – hice lo que me pidió, y comencé a pujar…

- ¡EDWARD! – grite apretando su mano…

- Estoy aquí cariño, tu puedes, tu puedes, vas bien, vas super bien, sigue asi, sigue asi, puja, 1, 2, 3… - puje, el sudor estaba callendo por mi frente, y Edward debía de tener las manos adoloridas. – Continua asi Bella, 1, 2, 3… - segui pujando y pujando hasta que senti que la bebe salía

- Edward – dijo Seth - ¿quieres cortar el cordon umbilical? – pregunto entregándole las tijeras, el asintió y tomo las tijeras nervioso, me miro y yo le sonrei para darle fuerzas, y corto el cordon umbilical. Desde ese momento el bebe comenzó a llorar, Seth me lo entrego para que la viera, y yo me quede pasmada con esa cosita pequeña…

- Hola Renesme… - susurre con lagrimas en mis ojos – que bonita eres… - dije acariciando su suave mejilla, luego de un rato Seth se llevo a la bebe para que la revisaran, y pidió que Edward saliera para que yo pudiera descansar y el lo hizo a duras penas. Era la mujer mas feliz de mi vida, 1º porque estoy casada con el hombre perfecto y 2º Tengo 2 hijos maravillosos que se van a querer mucho. Me recosté en la cama y cerre los ojos para descansar un poco. Despues de descansar, todos comenzaron a llegar a la sala, bueno… no todos, estaba Alice, Jasper, Nana, Ethan, Edward y Anthony, mi bebe.

- Anthony – dije abriéndole los brazos, este me sonrio y corrió hacia la cama, salto y me dio un fuerte abrazo…

- Mami, ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto mi bebe

- Bien, cariño – dije dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¿Y yo? – pregunto un Edward medio ofendido y celoso…

- Tu no tienes, solo hay besos para mi – dijo Anthony, haciendo que todos riéramos, Edward se acerco a para besarme, o intentar besarme, pero Anthony se lo impidió…

- Eh, ustedes, hay suficiente Bella para los dos… - dije sonriendo, era tan gracioso cuando estaban celositos.

- Claro que no – respondió Edward y Anthony al unisono

- Permiso – dijo una enfermera que entro a la habitación con Renesme, mi bebe – aquí les traigo a su bebe – dejo a mi bebe en mis brazos, ahí la pude ver perfectamente, tan pequeña y hermosa.

- Es hermosa – dijo Nana.

- Claro que es hermosa, porque Bella es la madre – dijo Edward, haciendome sonrojar.

- Yo no la encuentro hermosa – dijo Anthony con el seño fruncido – esta roja y arrugada, y es pequeña – haciendo que todos nos riéramos…

- Pues asi son los bebes – dijo Jasper

- Pues entonces no me gustan los bebes – respondió esta vez Ethan

- Ustedes dos eran asi cuando eran pequeños, asi que no digan nada – dijo Alice sonriéndoles.

- Anthony, ahora que eres el hermano mayor tendras que cuidarla y alimentarla, jugar con ella y enseñarle, ¿entendido? - dijo Edward, el pequeño fruncio el ceño, pero la miro y luego su expresion cambio a una de felicidad.

- Esta bien, cuando sea mas grande podre enseñarle donde encontrar las hormigas, tambien a jugar la guerra de las galaxias y tambien le enseñare a como deslizarse por el barro y...

- Wow, wow, wow, para, para, lindo... - dijo Alice - Edward, Bella, ¿Ustedes me odian?, ¿De verdad hace eso? - mire a Edward y asentimos sonriendo, - ¿Como es posible que deje que se embarre la ropa?, Bella, ¿Que clase de madre eres? - pregunto Alice horrorizada

- La clase de madre que te odia, y por eso dija que su hijo se manche la ropa - dije para molestarla... De repente escuchamos el llanto de la pequeña Renesme, al parecer tenia hambre.

- Sera mejor que le demos un poco de privacidad a Bella, necesita alimentar al bebe – dijo Nana y salieron de la habitacion, por la excepción de Edward. La bebe siguió llorando, y me di cuenta de que Edward la estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres tenerla? – pregunte ofreciéndosela, el asintió y yo se la entregue en su mano, en el momento en que Renesme quedo en sus brazos la bebe dejo de llorar. ¿Por qué conmigo lloraba?

- Ah dejado de llorar – dijo Edward yo le sonrei y asentí – pero creo que tiene hambre, ten… - dijo tendiéndome a la bebe, yo la recibi con una sonrisa, comencé a amamantarla y Edward le acaricio la mejilla mientras lo hacia. En ese momento entro Nana, y yo le sonrei.

- Hola Nana – dije, se acerco y nos dio un beso en la frente a mi y a Nessie, que era el nombre que se le ocurrió a Ethan y a Anthony.

- Hola Bellita, ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto

- Bien, un poco cansada, pero feliz – dije

- Es hermosa – dijo, se acerco y le acaricio la mejillita.

- Gracias – respondi, luego de unos minuto, la bebe al parecer ya no tenia hambre, porque se separo de mi pezón, le entregue la bebe a Edward y me arregle la ropa.

- ¿Quieres tomar en brazo a tu bisnieta? – pregunto Edward, Nana sonrio y asintió con la cabeza…

- Me siento vieja – dijo, extendió los brazos y comenzó a cargar a la bebe, se movio de un lado a otro como si fuera experta, aunque lo era, pero igual era admirable conocer a Nana. Le acaricio la mejilla y le sonrio.

- Hola pequeña, soy tu bisabuela, me agrada haberte conocido, bebe, eres hermosa – susurro, pero yo la podía escuchar, las inevitables lagrimas comenzaron a llegar.

- Ha abierto los ojos – dijo, con Edward nos miramos sorprendidos, Nana se acerco con la bebe, pero antes de que la pudiéramos ver, ya había cerrado los ojos - creo que ahora lo ha cerrado, bueno, solo venia porque les quería avisar que con Alice y los pequeños iremos por un helado….

- Esta bien Nana, pásenla bien – dijo Edward

- Adios, gracias por venir – dije

- Gracias a ti, por darme una bisnieta y por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerla – dije… - Adios – Me quede con la bebe, y Edward le acaricio la mejilla, era hermosa, era tan pequeña y tan frágil. Edward acaricio su mejillita con el dedo índice, y en ese segundo la bebe le agarro el dedo, con su manita, con su manita tan pequeña y comenzó a hacer presión con esta. Era adorable, mire a Edward que tenia la cara sorprendida.

- Tiene fuerza esta pequeña – dijo Edward, yo le sonrei y asentí. – igual que su madre… - yo le sonrei mas, me acerque y le di un beso en los labios. Puso a la bebe en su la incubadora y nos quedamos observándola por un rato,

- Es hermosa nuestra pequeña…- susurre, y el asintió, nunca pense que esto iba a ocurrir algún dia, nunca pense que Edward me iba a amar y nisiquiera pensar en los hijos, bueno en los hijos si, pero solo fue uno. Este era mi paraíso, mi cielo, era un sueño. Pero lo mejor de todo, que parecía un sueño pero no lo era. Me acerque para darle un beso en los labios, pero justo la bebe comenzó a llorar.

- Parece que la bebe no nos quiere dejar estar juntos – dije un poco celosa…

- Hay suficiente Edward para todos – dijo sonriendo mientras le hacia cariño a la bebe.

- Claro que no – dije repitiendo sus palabras, la bebe hacia sesado de llorar y me acerque para darle un corto beso.

- Te amo vida mia, siempre te amare – susurro el contra mis labios, nuevas lagrimas de felicidad cayeron por mis mejillas.

- Yo también, para toda la vida – le acaricie la mejilla y bese esos labios. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que con Edward todo era posible. Mi vida iba a ser plena y feliz, siempre y cuando el estuviera en ella.

**FIN**


	19. NOTA AUTORA

**Aclaraciones**

**Carol - Cullen : aun qee hay algo qee me intriga... por quee nana dijo qe le dieron la oportunidad de conocerla y de qe se iba o algo asi?  
**

**Como sabemos, Nessie es su ultima bisnieta, y Nana esta un poco vieja, entonces queria darle un poco de tiempo para poder conocer a su bisnieta, y tambien fue la primera en ver el color de los ojos de Nessie, queria que tuvieran una conexion especial.**

**Tambien queria decirles que voy a escribir otro fic, todavia no empiezo, pero quiero tenerlo como mas o menos a la mitad y empiezo a subir los cap, para no hacerlas esperar. Tengo la idea clara de como va a ser todo....**

**Un Beso, gracias por leerlo y por los reviews.**


End file.
